Un inocente deseo
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Son Chi chi debera aprender por las malas que algunos deseos jamas deberian cumplirse...
1. Hora cero

¡Oh mi goood! ¡El otro fic desapareció! ¡Calma, calma! A quienes seguían mi otro fic les aclaro que no esta extinto, solo de vacaciones y lo volvere a resubir en un mes o dos con el nuevo capi. Lo que sucede es que tuve un problema pero lo soluciono en ese tiempo, mientras les dejo este premio de consolación esperando que disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.-Hora Cero...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi despertó a media noche con muchísimo cansancio, no podía dormir. Había estado llorando tanto la última semana que incluso cerrar los ojos para descansar le parecía molesto, desde tan solo unas semanas atrás Chichi sentía como si su vida fuera una cascara vacía, era como enfrentarse a una pieza inmensa de soledad donde solo estaba ella sin la compañía de Gohan y sin la compañía de Goku.<p>

Después de aquella ocasión en la cual Goku y Gohan habían ido de visita con Bulma y los demás las cosas fueron para Chichi de mal en peor, primero con la ausencia de su esposo e hijo durante tantos días que la hizo enfermarse de preocupación, aunque ella había intentado auto convencerse de que Goku solo había tenido la irresponsable idea de quedarse a dormir en Kame House sin avisarle, por esa razón había llegado bastante furiosa buscándolo, aunque en el camino sentía muchísima ansiedad como si algo grande fuese a pasar, y entonces se entero de que su esposo estaba muerto y su hijo había sido secuestrado por su peor enemigo.

Desde ese día la vida pareció vaciarse para ella, apenas habían pasado tres semanas desde que le habían dado la noticia pero Chichi no lograba asimilarlo, no era para menos. De alguna manera ella siempre había tenido la impresión de que Goku era invencible y el enterarse de eso la hizo sentirse anonadada, al punto de pensar durante la primera semana que eso debía ser solo una terrible pesadilla pero era real; Goku estaba muerto y Gohan estaba sufriendo en algún lugar de la tierra junto a ese mounstro. Chichi había intentado convencer a todos incluido su propio padre de que fuesen a buscar a Gohan , detuviesen a Pikoro y lo pusieran a salvo pero nadie quiso ayudar, quizás porque todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos o porque consideraban que lo mejor era dejar que Gohan fuera entrenado y Goku se hiciese mas fuerte durante ese año, en cualquiera de los dos casos Chichi se sintió muy traicionada por todos.

Ahora se encontraba parada en su habitación de invitados en la corporación Capsula. Debido a su tremenda conmoción su padre había sugerido que dejar la casa donde ella había vivido con Goku y Gohan un tiempo le ayudaría a distraerse del asunto y usar su tiempo en recuperarse y asimilar la idea, por eso mismo su padre hacia regulares visitas para visitarla pero Chichi aun se sentía mal. En su pecho había una extraña mezcla de desamparo, desilusión, tristeza, enojo y agonía, todo al mismo tiempo y aunque Bulma y Krilin ahí presentes eran muy agradables y atentos con ella para Chichi no era lo mismo, ya nada lo era. No recordaba una sola noche donde no despertara llorando en la madrugada al notar que su esposo no estaba a su lado y que su hijo estaba entrenando a la fuerza con un villano, eso le dolía y mucho.

Sea como fuese Chichi había tenido un sueño que se volvió una terrible pesadilla, primero había visto y hablado con su difunta madre que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, luego murió su padre, luego Goku y Gohan, todos asesinados de alguna forma u otra, eso fue la que la hizo despertar sobresaltada y llorando, ¡Y es que le daba tanto miedo la idea de quedarse sola! Aprovechando que nadie estaba despierto decidió ir al jardín Botánico de los dueños de la corporación Capsula para relajarse, ahí seguramente podría sentirse más tranquila y una vez que se cansara lo suficiente volvería a dormir como siempre. Salió de la habitación de invitados y camino descalza y en camisón por las habitaciones mirando todo con seca curiosidad. De todas las instalaciones de la casa de Bulma al menos seis o siete eran científicas y en ellas se podía ver a la joven peli azul o a su padre trabajando en alguna maquina o capsula, aunque algunas veces Chichi les vio trabajando nunca se sintió particularmente curiosa por lo que había ahí, en esta ocasión sin embargo no tenía mucho que hacer así que dio una vuelta por las habitaciones con maquinaria que vio.

En dos de ellas se estaba trabajando en una especie de trabajo mecánico para introducir grandes cantidades de comida en un Capsula y lograr que no se descompusiera o al menos eso fue lo que Chichi pudo observar de ellas y los documentos que había en las pizarras de las habitaciones, Chichi siguió caminando aun sintiéndose ansiosa y entristecida por los terribles sueños que había tenido, luego de mucho caminar intentando distraerse llego a una pared que mostraba una trampilla hacia el suelo, Chichi enarco una ceja curiosa ante aquello y miro un letrero que decía "Proyectos en proceso", algo dudosa se pregunto por qué tener proyectos en el suelo, entonces a su mente vino la respuesta. _Ahora que lo recuerdo Bulma menciono que los proyectos muy grandes como para tenerlos en las habitaciones estaban dentro de un laboratorio subterráneo, supongo que se refería a lo que hay debajo de esta trampilla._

Convencida de que ese era el caso Chichi descendió por la trampilla que no tenía ninguna clase de seguro y se encontró en un laboratorio donde había solo una maquina enorme en medio de muchos artefactos de construcción y planos complicados, la maquina parecía terminada aunque no tenia las decoraciones usuales de la corporación, solo las siglas "Ex: T.M 04". Chichi habría tenido la duda de que significaba aquello de no ser por que leyó una bitácora de creación escrita por el mismo padre de Bulma en la cual se explicaban algunas cosas de la enorme maquina y la idea básica de ella, ahí decía también que las siglas T.M correspondían a "Time Machine" cuyo significado era máquina del tiempo, esto inmediatamente intrigo a Chichi pues según ella ese tipo de artefactos nunca iban a existir en su tiempo y ahora tenía una justo delante de ella, la examino por fuera con mucha intriga. _El número cero y cuatro debe referirse a que este es el cuarto prototipo, según la Bitácora está en condiciones de uso óptimo-experimental, me pregunto…_

Eran una idea loca por no decir que también muy estupida, pero Chichi se pregunto por un momento si podría viajar con ella solo un poco, el tiempo necesario para volver a ver a Goku o Gohan pero al instante negó dentro de sí alejando eso de sus pensamientos. _Si visitara a Goku o Gohan en el pasado podrían sorprenderse o algo malo podría pasarme, definitivamente no es buena idea visitar gente que te conoce en el pasado… _¿Y si era a alguien que no conociese su apariencia del futuro? Chichi inmediatamente pensó en su madre, aunque ella había aceptado su muerte hace mucho siempre quiso volver a hablar con ella alguna vez y abrazarla o al menos verla, porque desde hacía mucho Chichi no recordaba la apariencia de su madre y eso le dolía, quizás si la iba tan solo a ver… _¡No seas tonta, puedes meterte en problemas! _¿Pero qué tan difícil podía ser? Según la bitácora se debía poner la fecha a la cual se deseaba regresar y así sucedería, entonces, ¿Qué podía pasarle? Nada, se dijo a sí misma y con ese pensamiento subió a la nave.

_Solo quiero ver a mi madre, no pido nada más que eso, sería un bonito panorama en medio de todo este desastre. _Se convenció a sí misma, después de todo, ¿Qué tenia de malo desear ver a tu madre? Chichi pudo haber usado las esferas del Dragón de no ser porque eran necesarias para cosas más importantes y ella no pensaba que fuese prudente usarlas cuando era más importante encargarse de otros asuntos. Una vez dentro de la nave se sentó en el asiento principal y miro toda la maquinaria, según la Bitácora había un botón rojo que prendía la nave y al lado un indicador de fecha a la cual ir, debajo de estos dos había una especie de radar extraño pero Chichi no le puso atención, pues seguramente sería un mapa que mencionaba dónde estabas, en todo caso el radar no tenia botones para indicar coordenadas por lo cual debía ser solo un posicionador global.

Con las manos temblando por el nerviosismo prendió la nave la cual empezó a trabajar su motor, trago saliva y miro la fecha con duda. _Recuerdo que mama murió unos cinco años antes de que yo conociese a Goku, en ese entonces yo tenía unos siete años, así que debo introducir la fecha… _Chichi marco el año, el día y el mes con cuidado, decidió ir a unos tres meses antes de la muerte de su madre para poder verla bien, luego miro las palancas de funcionamiento, las encendió una por una y finalmente jalo el interruptor que accionaba el viaje sintiendo unas nauseas repentinas como si fuese a sufrir de un mareo. Lo siguiente que Chichi sintió fue un calor repentino que duro al menos unos cinco minutos junto a un temblor que mecía toda la nave, una vez que dejo de sentirlos abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de un bosque, Chichi enarco una ceja confundida y suspiro, la maquina había funcionado pero al parecer también la había dejado en un lugar desconocido, o quizás… Apresurada encendió el radar y algo extraño sucedió.

Este comenzó a emitir un pitido mientras siete puntos brillantes centelleaban en el mapa, tres de ellos estaba unidos hacia el Sudeste, uno hacia el sur, otro al norte, uno más al Oeste y el último y más cercano parecía estar hacia el centro en dirección norte de donde ella estaba, Chichi noto que el punto era bastante cercano, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquella maquina suspiro. _Quizás esto indica poblados cercanos, no me extrañaría que hubiese uno o dos poblados cerca de otros, aunque esto no es seguro puedo ir a comprobar… _Eso era una buena idea, comprobaría con el punto más cercano a unos metros de allí y si no resultaba ser un pueblo regresaría a la nave para volver a su tiempo lo antes posible, decidió dejar ahí la máquina para no llamar la atención, como era de noche no habría problema pues seguro no llamaría la atención de nadie más, comenzó entonces a caminar en dirección al punto sintiendo la serenidad del bosque y pensando en su madre, ¿Sería igual a ella? Bueno eso siempre le había dicho su padre y a pesar de no recordarla ahora Chichi deseaba verla con todo su corazón.

Luego de una media hora caminando Chichi se encontró con algo que no espero ver, era una casita muy pequeña y acogedora con una luz prendida y la chimenea echando humo, eso la hizo sentirse decepcionada. _Dudo mucho que el radar mostrase solo casas, así que no debe servir, lo mejor será volver a la maquina y a mi tiempo antes de meterme en problemas, supongo que ver a mama podrá esperar hasta que sea el día de mi muerte… _Claro era tan fácil decirlo y pensarlo, como lo era pensar en el reencuentro con Goku y su hijo, Chichi sintió que su corazón dolía, no quería pensar en ellos en ese momento, suspiro una vez mas y vio la Luna que la iluminaba deseando que esa fuese una noche más en la cual ella y Goku miraban la luna llena desde la habitación de su bebe, pero eso ya no podría ser, no desde que fueron alejados de su lado.

-¿Disculpe señorita, esta pérdida?- Chichi salto profiriendo un grito al notar quien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Go-Gohan?- El abuelo detrás de ella hizo una facción extrañada mientras Chichi maldecía por lo bajo, se supone que no debía hablar con nadie y ahora estaba hablando su difunto suegro, que de hecho estaba vivo en ese tiempo. _Oh no…_

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Ah…yo…he escuchado de usted, y que es un gran peleador, me sorprendió verlo aquí, es todo…- Invento ella pensando en un plan para zafarse de ahí. _Si Goku llega a verme podría pasar algo malo, aunque no me conozca en ese tiempo no quiero que me vea._

-Ya veo, bueno, ¿Esta pérdida? Es extraño ver a un hermosa jovencita sola en estos bosques y sin una maleta de viaje.- Apunto Son Gohan, el estaba cargando una cesta con leños en su espalda, Chichi asintió.

-Sí, vera yo…estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento a una ciudad lejana donde debo sobrevivir y debo irme ahora.- Comento ella apresurada pero Gohan la detuvo.

-Un entrenamiento muy extremo por lo que veo, ni si quiera lleva algo de agua con usted.- Chichi suspiro con urgencia de irse, no era bueno encontrase con gente del pasado, ¿Verdad?

-Ah yo…

-Ya se, puede hacer esto por mí. Si me ayuda a cargar una cesta mas de maderos que ahí atrás en el claro yo le puedo dar una mochila con suministros, entrenaría y me ayudaría, además la maleta le será útil, todos ganamos.- Chichi sopeso la idea en su mente, si se negaba el seguramente intentaría convencerla por lo cual lo más fácil era acceder e irse rápido.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos regresaron unos cuantos pasos hacia otro cesto pesado que había por ahí, Chichi lo cargo sin muchos problemas mientras caminaba en silencio al lado de Gohan, el abuelo de Goku, quizás el pequeño Goku de solo unos siete años estaría dormido o eso esperaba Chichi, el encontrarse con Goku seguía poniéndola nerviosa y nostálgica, no quería recordarlo, aun así debía asegurarse, con una mirada triste se dirigió a Gohan quien iba a unos pasos de él.

-Usted… ¿Vive solo?

-Oh no, tengo un nieto adorable de siete años aunque lamentablemente en estos momentos duerme, no creo que pudiese conocerlo porque él es una roca a la hora de dormir.- Explico Gohan con una sonrisa serena, Chichi solo pudo sonreír enternecida, se notaba que Gohan quería mucho a Goku.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y usted?- Chichi al principio se desoriento por la pregunto pero luego contesto.

-Bueno…yo estoy de paso por un entrenamiento, no conozco a muchas personas aparte de mis padres.- Comento al aire dirigiéndose a la casa que ya era visible a unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya veo, supongo que es raro viniendo de una mujer tan joven pero eres una guerrera así que lo comprendo, aunque creo que esas ropas no son las más adecuadas para un viaje de supervivencia.- Comento él con un ligero matiz de desconfianza, Chichi maldijo por lo bajo, ¡Por que se había salido en camisón de la casa! Gohan de seguro ya sospechaba que ella no le estaba diciendo todo.

-Ah, esto es porque…- Trato de explicar ella muy avergonzada mientras entraban a la choza, Gohan sonrió sin decir nada.

-Escucha, seguro tienes tus propias razones para no decir la verdad, pero me parece que no eres mala solo guardas un pasado triste dentro de ti.- Chichi le miro sorprendida y el sonrió paternalmente, ambos estaban dentro de la casa ahora, era acogedora aunque pequeña, había una cama individual a un costado, Chichi se pregunto por qué estaba vacía si se suponía que Goku dormía ahí- ¡Oh! Mi nieto debió salir un momento, bueno te daré lo prometido.

Dicho esto Gohan comenzó a buscar una maleta amplia, ahí metió una sabana y un poco de queso, Pan y manzanas, le dejo una cantimplora con agua también y arriba de eso un Gi de combate doblado, Chichi pudo notar que aun quedaba algo de espacio en la maleta, miro a Gohan dudosa por el Gi y el anciano sonrió.

-Bueno, no sé si vas de viaje o no pero creo que esa ropa será más adecuada para donde vallas, te deje la comida y una sabana, pensé que una mochila grande sería mejor por si tienes que llevar más cosas después.- Chichi lo miro agradecida y a la vez dudosa.

-Muchas gracias, pero, ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Solo soy una forastera que iba de paso…- Comento Chichi, Gohan solo la miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Porque me ayudaste con la madera.

-Pero, ¿De verdad cree que solo ayudarle con eso es suficiente para que me todas estas cosas?- Pregunto Chichi poniéndose la mochila abierta en la espalda, Gohan soltó una risa.

-¡Claro! Después de todo cuando ayudas de corazón a alguien que no conoces no eras mala persona y tú me ayudaste, por eso te lo doy, y porque en tu viaje será más fácil si llevas eso.- Chichi no supo que contestar, aun cuando ella mentía de alguna forma las palabras de Gohan le daban coraje, no para el viaje si no para su situación actual y para lo que vendría después, sonrió agradecida.

-Muchas gracias señor, ahora debo irme.- Acoto ella con ademan de salir, no obstante Gohan la detuvo.

-Es una lástima, tenía la esperanza de que conocieses a mi nieto, seguro lo ibas a adorar.- Comento el sin saber lo literal que eso seria, Chichi solo sonrió tristemente.

-Sera para otra ocasión, aun así gracias por todo, espero que…- Chichi se detuvo cuando un enorme temblor la sacudió a ella haciéndola chocar con un buro que estaba a sus espaldas del cual cayeron varias cosas hacia el suelo… aterrorizada noto que el temblor había sido general y que Gohan estaba en el suelo, se acerco a ayudarle mientras miraba a su alrededor con pánico- ¿Qué…que fue eso? No parecía un terremoto normal.- Gohan solo hablo preocupado.

-Oh Goku…- Chichi se aterrorizo ante aquello, si algo le pasaba a Goku ella jamás lo conocería ni se casaría con él.

-¡Oh no, su nieto esta allá fuera! Si quiere puedo ayudarlo a…- Dos fuertes sacudidas azotaron la tierra mientras unos terribles gruñidos llenaban el ambiente, eran gruñidos infernales con sed de sangre y matanza, Chichi jamás había estado tan aterrada en toda su vida- ¡Qué demonios pasa!

-Escúchame bien jovencita, debes huir ahora, ¡Corre lo más lejos que puedas!- Chichi tembló, una mitad de su cerebro le decía que se fuera a su tiempo y la otra que ayudara a su suegro con aquel problema, los sonidos de lo que fuese que estuviese haya afuera eran constantes y parecían cada vez más cercanos.

-¡Pero qué pasa con su nieto! ¿Lo va a dejar morir?

-¡Por supuesto que no, ahora voy a buscarlo pero debes irte antes de que te lastime el mounstro de afuera!

Dijo él con una seriedad tan grande que Chichi no se atrevió a desobedecerlo, además ella no debía ver al Goku de ese tiempo, por lo cual asintió de mala gana. Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa escuchando el sonidos de arboles quebrándose, el suelo cimbrándose y los animales huyendo en todas direcciones, entonces al mirar en todas dirección buscando hacia donde Chichi había dejado la nave lo vio. Una criatura inmensa y aterradora, un mono gigante con colmillos enormes y mirada roja y diabólica, era una mirada asesina y enfurecida, el mono estaba acabando con todo a su paso, Chichi no pudo evitar retroceder aterrorizada.

-¡Oh Dios!- Para su mala suerte el mounstro parecía tener buen oído porque volteo directo hacia ellos, Gohan gruño sosteniendo un bastón que había tomado del suelo, luego la miro.

-¡Vete ahora!

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo! Yo puedo encargarme de esto y Goku no morirá, el es muy fuerte como para morir.- Chichi lo miro llena de miedo en la mirada y él le dio un intento de sonrisa- Descuida estaré bien, ahora huye.- Chichi asintió aun asustada y con el extraño sentimiento de la mentira, como si supiese que algo malo pasaría.

Miro como el enorme mounstro se acercaba abriendo sus fauces desmesuradamente y corrió en dirección a la nave volteando de cuando en cuando, aquel maldito sentimiento fue el mismo que sintió cuando su madre le dijo que se repondría de su enfermedad y no ocurrió así, Chichi se detuvo mirando hacia atrás. _No puedo dejarle solo, tengo que ayudarlo al menos a distraer esa cosa mientras el busca a Goku. _Decidida regreso con una piedra en la mano dispuesta a distraer a esa cosa pero al hacerlo pudo ver como la bestia tenia a Gohan entre sus manos y lo apretaba fuertemente mientras este gritaba, los ojos de Chichi se abrieron como platos mientras negaba dentro de sí, seguro ese era el maldito mounstro que una vez Goku le conto mato a su abuelo.

-¡NO, DEJALO!- Grito Chichi mientras le lanzaba unas piedras hacia las patas, el terrible mounstro la ignoro por un tiempo apretando el débil cuerpo de Gohan hasta crujir sus huesos haciendo que Chichi llorara furiosa y asustada- ¡BASTA, DEJALO EN PAZ MALDITA BESTIA!

Chichi aventó una piedra muy fuerte y logro asestarle en la cara, eso pareció hacer que el mono dejase su atención de Gohan pues lo dejo caer al suelo y volteo a verla con ojos enfurecidos, Chichi mordió su labio mirando el cuerpo de Gohan yaciente en el suelo, deseaba ayudarlo con sus heridas pero con esa cosa el siquiera acercarse habría sido como un suicidio, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era alejar al mounstro de él, le dio una última mirada de culpa al cuerpo de Son Gohan antes de tomar otra piedra. _Lo siento Gohan san, no pude ayudarle en nada más. _Una vez que pensó esto tiro la piedra enfureciendo al mono y comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas a través del bosque en dirección a la máquina del tiempo, jamás había corrido tan rápido a pesar de que la maleta parecía pesada, su respiración comenzó a agitarse pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la maquina.

Por suerte para ella el que el mounstro fuese grande lo hacía más lento por lo cual fue capaz de llegar a la Maquina y entrar, la prendió, esta se cargo durante al menos un minuto, el minuto más largo de toda su vida en el cual el mono se acercaba mas y mas, luego de cargarse Chichi la encendió y puso la fecha en a la cual ella realmente pertenecía, agarro fuertemente el volante y cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación cálida y estremecedora escuchando por ultimo los rugidos de la bestia antes de abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo noto el mismo laboratorio a oscuras lo cual indicaba que había regresado al lugar subterráneo debajo de la casa de Bulma, respiro en su asiento asimilando todo lo que había pasado tan solo en unos minutos. _Fui al pasado y conocí a Gohan san, el abuelo de Goku…justo el día de su muerte, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser esa fecha elegida al azar? _

Chichi aun shockeada se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos, luego recordó como aquella bestia apretó a Son Gohan hasta la muerte y maldijo apretando su puño. _Sabes que no ha sido tu culpa e intentaste ayudar, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido… _Chichi suspiro decidiendo que había sido demasiado para una noche y que ahora debía intentar dormir o al menos volver a la cama antes de que le dijesen algo, tomo la maleta y bajo con ella. La habitación estaba más oscura de lo que Chichi recordaba pero aun así logro llegar hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir, hasta que sintió la trampilla, con algo de dificultad la abrió y salió hacia el pasillo, solo que…ya no había pasillo alguno. Chichi miro con incredulidad como la pared de antes estaba rota, de hecho todo parecía roto, del edificio solo quedaban escombros y eso la hizo abrir la boca con impresión como si no creyese lo que sus ojos veían _¿Qué demonios…? La casa de Bulma estaba aquí antes, y por que el cielo luce así…_

Era un cielo gris con varias columnas de humo ascendiendo entre edificios destruidos y carreteras desoladas, Chichi tuvo que restregar sus ojos dos veces antes de salir con la mirada fija en donde no había nadie, ¿Cómo es que todo había pasado? ¿Acaso la maquina la había llevado a un tiempo equivocado? _No, podrías haber estado muy asustada pero metiste las fechas correctamente. _Le dijo su razón, entonces, ¿Por qué el lugar estaba tan jodidamente desolado y porque tenía miedo aun? Como si algo malo estuviese pasando ahí, aunque ella no veía a nadie malo aunque ver la gran ciudad vacía sin razón aparente tan poco era un buen panorama, Chichi comenzó a caminar con la maleta en brazos tragando saliva e intentando calmarse. _Tranquila, no pasara nada malo, esto debe ser un sueño, ¡Sí! En realidad todo fue una pesadilla mas y no viajaste a ningún lado, entonces solo debo despertar… _Con esto en mente Chichi pellizco fuertemente su mejilla pero al abrir los ojos la desolación siguió ahí, la ansiedad que antes sintió Chichi ahora se volvió en pánico, _Ya me pellizque y no despierto lo que significa esto es real, pero introduje exactamente la fecha en la que estaba antes de irme y el lugar el mismo porque no moví la nave, además las ruinas de la ciudad están ahí, ¡Oh dios mío, que está pasando!_

-¡Así que ahí estabas bastardo insolente!

Chichi se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de un hombre gritando mientras se escondía detrás de unos escombros temblando anticipadamente, logro asomarse sin ser vista para ver volando a un joven hasta plantarse a unos metros de ella, parecía hablarle a alguien, tenía un cabello picudo y largo, una armadura muy extraña y un curioso lente en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- El corazón de Chichi salto y estrujo al escuchar esa voz. _¿Goku? No, el está muerto deja imaginar cosas…_

-Encontrarte y llevarte conmigo a un supuesto nuevo "Cuartel de resistencia humano" donde podría estar esa bola asquerosa.- Contesto la voz, Chichi debía admitir que el hombre que hablaba sonaba muy similar a la voz que le contestaba, la cual era parecía a cuando Goku estaba molesto, eso no le gustaba.

-¿La Dragon ball? ¿Cuándo van a darse por vencidos de esa estupidez? Estoy cansado de buscar en este maldito planeta solo por esa cosa…- Contesto aquella voz tan jodidamente similar a la de Goku haciendo que Chichi apretara sus manos con preocupación, pero, no podía ser, ¿O sí?

-La inmortalidad lo vale.- Contesto el hombre cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, Chichi trago saliva observando y sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa por asegurarse de que la otra voz no era de Goku.

-¡Tonterías! La inmortalidad lo valía en los primeros dos años de búsqueda, ahora estoy cansado de esto por eso me largue del cuartel para dar una vuelta.

-¡No seas estúpido Kakaroto! Imagina una vida en la cual podrías destruir planetas eternamente sin que ninguna criatura se pusiera en tu camino…- Replico el hombre con una mirada llena de maldad, Chichi sintió mucho miedo, ¿Acaso él y ese tal Kakaroto habían causado todo eso?

-La inmortalidad me da igual, ¡Solo digo que Ya-estoy-cansado-de esto! Lárgate y déjame en paz un rato.

-Vamos Kakaroto, esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano.- Soltó el hombre con ironía, el otro que respondía al pseudónimo de Kakaroto solo gruño.

-Déjame en paz Raditz.-Remarco fastidiado, entonces el hombre quien respondía al nombre de Raditz le lanzo una piedra enorme, Chichi tuvo que contener un gemido de miedo, lo siguiente que escucho fue dicho por una voz que anticipaba el desastre- ¡Tu lo pediste!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que los ojos de Chichi no lograron captarlo pero si pudo escuchar severos golpes mientras el suelo crujía de vez en cuando debido a la rapidez con la cual ambos guerreros estaban peleando, Chichi apretó con fuerza sus manos temblando, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos tan fuertes y que hacían en la tierra? Luego de unos momentos más Raditz cayó al suelo y el chico que respondía al nombre de Kakaroto lo levanto de su armadura apuntando a su cabeza con una bola de energía, Chichi trago saliva al ver aquella silueta.

-¿Qué sucede Kakaroto? ¿No puedes matar a tu propio hermano?

-Déjame en paz o la próxima vez te daré una paliza.- Fue lo último que soltó el chico antes de volar en la dirección de la cual había llegado ese tal Raditz, Raditz solo sonrió con malicia y siguió a Kakaroto. Chichi se dejo caer tapando su boca con incredulidad mientras veía a un Goku de veintidós años con armadura, y rastreador en la cara volando lejos de ahí. _No puede ser…_

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho si es corto pero trate de hacerlo rapido, el proximo sera mas largo, espero reviews. Bye!<p> 


	2. 02:00 Horas

**Hola, ¿No creian que iba a dejar esta historia colgada o si? Bueno la verdad es que me tarde a horrores pero tenia una sencilla razon y esa era que estaba ocupada con mi antigua historia de Goku y Milk, no obstante ahora que la termine puedo continuar con esta y (espero) deleitar a los lectores.**

**Para quienes no lo sepan mi historia "Half Mind" ya esta terminada, quizás algunos no la han leído por que me tarde mucho en actualizarla (Lamento eso), espero no tener lapsos de tiempo muy largos en lo que actualizo esta. Como sea ojala y la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>II.- 0:02 Horas...<p>

* * *

><p>No era el frio de las ráfagas de viento que recorrían ese lugar, ni el desolador silencio de una ciudad ahora fantasma, era el escalofrió que subió por su espalda cuando lo vio vestido con esa armadura, era el sudor que descendía de su frente causado por el nerviosismo, asustada y confundida, miro a todos lados con frenesí en busca de algo o alguien que le indicase que todo eso fuese un sueño, una simple jugarreta de su mente, una broma de Goku o cualquier cosa menos lo que ella creía que era.<p>

Mordiendo su labio inferior comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde ir. _¿Quién demonios es Kakaroto? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? _Nadie podía decírselo, quizás literalmente, todo estaba desolado, casas quemadas, edificios destruidos, columnas de humo y algunos infortunados cadáveres por aquí y por allá, el pensar que ella fuese la única humana de ese planeta la hizo sentir un terrible nudo en el estomago, ¿Qué había hecho? Por su culpa no había nadie, solo esos dos asesinos y si había más personas seguramente estaban escondidas, protegiéndose sin salir a la luz, ¿Qué había de sus amigos? ¿Qué había de su padre?

-¡Papa!- Chichi no pudo reprimir su grito de preocupación, ¿Y si él estaba muerto? ¿Y si Gohan y todos sus amigos también estaban muertos? _¡Dios mío en que problema me he metido!_

Cautelosa, pero también temerosamente Chichi sintió la urgente necesidad de correr a la nave e ir al pasado para arreglar lo que ella misma había causado, no obstante, debía pensar muy bien las cosas que iba a hacer para arreglar el daño, tenía que regresar a la máquina del tiempo, ir al pasado para impedir el asesinato de Gohan y entonces… _pero…espera un momento. En mi línea temporal el abuelo de Goku fue también asesinado por un mono Gigante y eso no cambio en nada el curso de la historia, es decir aunque yo fui al pasado no hice nada para que la historia en esencia fuese diferente…_

Chichi se sentó en un montón de escombros ante aquella verdad abrumadora dejando la pesada mochila que cargaba al lado suyo, se removió el lacio cabello con frustración buscando una solución que pudiese arreglar ese asunto, no lograba entenderlo, ¿Por qué las cosas se habían ido por ese rumbo si igual Son Gohan había muerto? ¿Qué fue diferente en esa ocasión? _Piensa, piensa algo debió haber marcado una diferencia, algún movimiento o algún detalle…no podría ser la posibilidad de que Goku muriera pues de ser así no lo habría visto hace algunos momentos con su…hermano._

Chichi le daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza sin entender nada, aunque… ¿De verdad importaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente volver al pasado en el cual ella decidió entrar a la nave y detenerse a sí misma? _No, eso no es posible, estoy en una sola línea temporal. El pasado en el cual entre a la nave y fui con Gohan es en realidad un futuro que ya viví, al haber regresado algo ocurrió y cambio todo, no importa que tanto regrese eso no cambia el hecho de que algo hice mal, evitar la muerte de Gohan tampoco ayuda, entonces…_

Chichi gruño por lo bajo intentando aclarar su mente, nada tenía sentido y comenzaba a sentirse abrumada. De un momento a otro la vista hostil de Goku vino a ella; sucio, despeinado, furioso y con una armadura de combate no logro reconocer al que antes era su esposo, casi pudo atribuirlo a una ilusión pero eso habría sido estúpido. No, el Goku de ese tiempo era el Goku que ella conoció, solo que…por alguna extraña razón se volvió salvaje y hostil, aunque eso no quería decir que él hubiese destruido el planeta, ¿Verdad? Chichi quería pensarlo así aun cuando era una esperanza altamente improbable, tanto pensar comenzó a hacer que le doliera la cabeza.

Se paro del suelo y sacudió sus vestiduras preguntándose que hacer ahora, lo más lógico era regresar a la máquina del tiempo e intentar arreglar las cosas pero nuevamente no tenía sentido hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía que había echo mal o a qué fecha regresar exactamente, bien, ¿Entonces? _ De acuerdo al parecer Goku y ese tal Raditz son peligrosos aquí, suponiendo que ellos no hicieron esto hay alguien aun más peligroso afuera, no tengo ni idea de cómo arreglar las cosas y no hay nadie aquí. _

Finalmente Chichi decidió que el paso uno seria encontrar a alguien y pedirle una explicación de que estaba pasando en la tierra en ese tiempo. _Si aun ahí alguien a quien preguntarle algo… _Pensó pesimistamente mientras pateaba una roca del suelo y se echaba la mochila a la espalda dispuesta a buscar algún ser humano.

-¿¡Quien está ahí! ¡Identifíquese!- _Esa voz… _Chichi se asomo por detrás de una piedra que la cubría para encontrarse con la visión de una mujer rubia que portaba una metralleta amenazadoramente, en circunstancias normales se habría asustado pero tratándose de ella sabía que no le haría daño por lo cual sintiéndose completamente aliviada salió de un salto con una sonrisa.

-¡Launch!- Chichi saludo a la rubia corriendo hacia ella de forma amistosa, aunque su antigua conocida no parecía compartir su felicidad.

-¡Alto ahí perra, no des un solo paso más!- Chichi se detuvo ante la visión de un laser apuntándole entre ambos ojos, frente a ella Launch se acercaba lentamente sin vacilar su mira, esto logro confundirla muchísimo, si bien Launch era explosiva en su modo rubio nunca había sido tan radical con ella.

-¿Qué- Que te pasa Launch? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- Pregunto Chichi sintiéndose muy nerviosa sin atrever a moverse, no era solo la pistola, había algo perturbador en la mirada de Launch que le estaba causando escalofríos, como si la rubia estuviese enferma.

-¡Silencio, yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí!- Chichi inevitablemente retrocedió, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Acaso Launch no la reconocía?- ¿Quién te envía?

-¿Qué?

-¡No intentes hacerte la tonta! ¿Quién coño te envía?- Chichi estaba genuinamente confundida, ¿Enviarla a donde y con qué propósito? La mira infrarroja de Launch se acerco más a su frente haciéndola sudar frio.

-Y-Yo…no, no sé de que estás hablando, l-lo juro.- Comento ella rogándole con la mirada que viese la verdad en sus ojos, ¡Joder le estaba temblando el labio inferior y seguro se había puesto pálida! Pero no fue suficiente, Launch negó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro… hagamos las cosas más fáciles, te diré algunas sugerencias sobre quien pudo haberte enviado a espiarnos y tu contestaras y si no lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias…- Chichi trago saliva, Launch estaba loca, eso o definitivamente no entendía que tenia contra ella, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de quién era?- Raditz…- Chichi negó con la cabeza ante la sugerencia- entonces Kakaroto…- Chichi negó con ganas de llorar- ¿Tienes ordenes de arriba? ¿Los otros dos maldito con los cuales se comunican Raditz y Kakaroto, cierto?

-N-No, ¡No se dé que hablas! ¡Launch mírame, soy yo; Chichi, la hija de Ox Satan! No conozco a ninguno de esos dos sujetos, ¡Jamás los había visto en mi vida!- Era una verdad a medias, después de todo ella conoció a Goku, mas nunca a Kakaroto.

-Sabes que creo…que eres una estupida y una mentirosa, pero eso no importa ya, vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Chichi cuestiono aturdida al notar como Launch la rodeaba, se ponía tras de ella colocándole unas esposas y se la llevaba a empujones- ¿Pero, a donde?- La rubia repentinamente frunció el ceño y pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Tienes razón, si te llevara de este modo solo les estaría diciendo a esos bastardos hijos de perra nuestra posición, con esto bastara.- Chichi quiso replicar pero la venda estaba ya sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver hacia donde iba…y donde había dejado la máquina del tiempo.

_¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¿Por qué no pude callarme? Ahora no sabré como ir de regreso a la máquina del tiempo y estoy retenida por mi antigua amiga que parece una terrorista Psicópata en un mundo donde un par de mounstros imparten una sanguinaria tiranía… _Chichi era guiada por Launch hacia un camino desconocido, no había dado muchas vueltas pero caminaban con sigilo intentando memorizar la dirección hacia la cual giraban para hacer un mapa mental de la ubicación de la nave, de cuando en cuando la rubia le decía que esperara y luego de una prolongada pausa regresaba por ella para continuar hacia donde fuese que la estaban llevando.

En un determinado momento Chichi y Launch se detuvieron más de lo necesario, la morena podía escuchar varios chasquidos metálicos como de una especie de manivela oxidada que chirriaba o una puerta vieja, dudo sobre donde podrían estar pero se dio una idea cuando Launch la empujo para que fuera delante y trasbillo a punto de caerse con un… ¿Escalón? _¿Otra trampilla? Bueno tiene sentido, supongo que si yo quisiese esconderme de alguien también enterraría mi cabeza entre la tierra. _Ironizo para sí misma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente pero seguían bajando y conforme más tiempo pasaba mas hueco se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, Chichi estaba empezando a incomodarse.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Silencio.

Bueno, eso no la ayudo demasiado, siguieron bajando por lo que parecieron otros diez minutos y justo cuando Chichi estuvo punto de preguntarle nuevamente si ya habían llegado un nuevo chirrido se escucho abriendo algo, detrás de esto el murmullo de varias conversaciones y el pitido de algunas maquinas podía oírse, Chichi frunció el ceño intentando imaginar donde estaba, aunque no le fue del todo necesario. Launch le quito la venda de los ojos de una manera inesperada causando que se aturdiera por el exceso repentino de luz y la empujo haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Launch, ¿Quién es ella?- _¿Qué demonios…? _Chichi intento ver hacia arriba y reconocer aquella otra voz familiar pero la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia donde estaban no la dejaba ver muy bien.

-¡Una espía, debe ser una espía enviada por esos jodidos Saiyajins! La encontré husmeando cerca de una de las trampillas que conectan las vías subterráneas de tu padre.

-¿Qué?- Finalmente las siluetas se hicieron claras, Chichi miro hacia arriba medio desorientada encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Bulma?

Si era ella, ese cabello azul y ojos a juego eran inconfundibles, aunque había algo diferente. Lejos estaba la antigua mujer superficial que se mantenía siempre glamurosa y le daba una gran importancia a su físico. No, la Bulma que Chichi tenía enfrente era diferente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta algo despeinada, se veía ojerosa y cansada, no había un solo rastro de maquillaje en su rostro y sobre todas las cosas en sus ojos había desconfianza pura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿Acaso ellos te enviaron a ubicar nuestra localización?

-¿Quiénes ellos?- Pregunto Chichi parándose del suelo pero deteniéndose a medio camino al sentir un revolver apuntándole en la nuca.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses.

Susurro letalmente Launch haciendo que Chichi permaneciera tirada en el suelo y rodara los ojos, miro a Bulma quien se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido con hostilidad, no…no solo ella, varios presentes alrededor que estaba pendientes de la escena la miraban con odio, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo la miraba asi? _Pareciera que todos…tienen miedo…_

-Raditz y Kakaroto, debes ser otra traidora, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede haber gente tan despreciable que decida servirles a esos mounstros.- Comento Bulma mirándola con repulsión y un ligero matiz de decepción, ¿Traición? ¿A quién?

-¡No, no entienden yo no los conozco! Solo estaba de paso…perdida y entonces Launch me encontró y comenzó a amenazarme sin dejarme explicar nada.

-¿Por qué habría de darte ese derecho? ¡Es obvio que es una espía! Sabe nuestros nombres y si se queda viva solo nos…

-¡Espera Launch!- Chichi jamás había agradecido tanto una intervención de Bulma, Launch había estado a punto de darle con el mango de su metralleta consiguiendo ponerla muy nerviosa, volteo hacia Bulma que aun con el ceño fruncido la cuestionaba- ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?

-Pero… ¿Cómo no saben ustedes quien soy yo? ¡Soy Chichi, la hija de Ox Satan! Vivía en la montaña Fry pan hace muchos años y tu.- Señalo a Bulma- Fuiste una vez a buscar una de las esferas del Dragon que estaban dentro del catillo de mi padre.- Chichi se llevo una gran decepción al notar que en lugar de tranquilizarlas, las enfureció mas.

-Dragon…ball dijiste… ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar sobre ese mito inexistente? ¡Ya no tenemos ninguna por qué no nos dejan en paz!- Chichi iba a replicar pero se quedo muda en el momento en el cual una mano se estampo sobre su mejilla dándole una fuerte cachetada que la dejo fría, sorprendida toco el área afectada viendo a Bulma llorando y temblando por la furia aun con la mano en alto- ¡No les basta con destruir nuestros pueblos y hogares! ¡Ni con matar a nuestros familiares y acarrearnos a vivir en estos túneles como ratas, aun insisten con esa tontería! ¡Por su culpa Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin han y todos quienes intentaron salvarnos están muertos!

Chichi no fue capaz de contestar, sintió un nudo en el estomago al mirar a los pocos humanos que habían sobrevivido observándola con desprecio y dolor, entonces comprendió que no solo afecto a sus conocidos con el enredo en el que se había metido, sino que también afecto a todos los demás. A hombres, niños y mujeres inocentes que ahora vivían bajo la tierra sin ver la luz del día, Chichi comprendió que destruyo la relación más importante de mujeres como Bulma y como Launch que solían amar a quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su vida para proteger a los demás, Chichi les había causado a todos un dolor similar al que los enemigos de Goku le causaron a ella.

Aun cuando estos pocos sobrevivientes no sabían sobre el enredo temporal de alguna manera la culpaban, tratándola como traidora por un malentendido, como si ella estuviese del lado de los Saiyajins, y a pesar de que esto era una mentira más grande que una casa Chichi no pudo hablar. Demasiado culpable como para replicar y dolida como para explicarse se mantuvo en silencio mientras esperaba que la mataran, sin embargo…nadie le hizo nada, confundida miro hacia arriba notando que de todos solo se había quedado Bulma presente, Chichi no pudo evitar cuestionarla con la voz quebrada.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué no me mataron?

-No lo vales, quiero que te vayas…vete con ellos y no regreses jamás.

-Pero…

-Mañana Launch te vendara y llevara afuera de nuevo, y espero que esos Saiyajins te maten por no haberles cumplido la inexistente Dragon ball que les prometiste…

Chichi se quedo estática y sin saber qué hacer, lentamente todas las personas que la veían comenzaron a alejarse y termino por quedarse sola (aun en el suelo) y desamparada. Una vez que se calmo a sí misma y se espabilo admiro el lugar donde estaba. Parecía una especie de base subterránea donde la gente vivía, Chichi noto claramente que Bulma estaba involucrada en muchos de los aparatos que había ahí como el proyector de luz solar que usaban para hacer crecer algunos pobres cultivos y encender la luz, había también unas cuantas maquinarias magnéticas que no le daban una sola pista de la función que tenían.

La antigua artemarcialista se dejo caer deprimida, recargada sobre una pared decidiendo que haría mañana. Aliada o no con los Saiyajins necesitaba volver a arreglar las cosas como estaban y sobrevivir allá afuera, por lo cual intento resolver el enigma que causo el cambio en el flujo espacio-tiempo en el cual se había hundido.

Lamentablemente estaba aun tan sorprendida por todo que la respuesta no llego a ella esa noche, Chichi no podía saber exactamente qué hora era pero calculaba que no era nada temprano si tomaba en cuenta como estaba el cielo cuando Launch la encontró, si no se equivocaba ya estaba amaneciendo y la llevarían al exterior donde no tendría idea de nada, se removió incomoda en su lugar. _No entiendo nada, es como si nadie me reconociese… aunque Bulma tiene razón, es posible que mi padre este muerto y quizás Gohan ni si quiera nació en esta época y el maestro Roshi seguramente fue asesinado…_

Chichi pensó que de todos los guerreros, quienes podían seguir con vida eran Pikoro. _Seguramente me va a ayudar corriendo. _Ironizo para sí misma, Kami sama si no había sido visitado aun por los Saiyajins e incluso el maestro Karin. El pensar en el pequeño gato le dio a Chichi una idea repentina, quizás podía visitarlo y buscar semillas del ermitaño… no es que fuese a enfrentarse a los Saiyajins pero si ellos la atacaban esperaba al menos tener algo con lo cual pudiese sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para arreglar el problema que le había causado a todas esas personas inocentes y a sí misma.

Una vez tomada su primera decisión Chichi se encontró en un nuevo predicamento y era que en realidad no tenía nada que la ayudara a sobrevivir o defenderse en ese momento, ni un arma ni un mapa ni nada. Estaba segura que podía coger una de las escopetas que había en la mesa tras ella pero dudaba que la dejaran escapar con eso, mas aun que le fuese útil de algo, ella no necesitaba de un arma común si no de una realmente fuerte y única, además no tenía un mapa…

_¿A quién engaño? Sera una suerte si no me ven y me matan allá afuera si fuese tan sencillo cualquiera de estas personas habría tomado el reto de salvar a los demás… _Era cierto, ella no tenía posibilidad alguna a menos que Shen Long y Kami le dicen sus bendiciones. _Shen Long… ¡Las esferas del Dragon!_ ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Chichi se golpeo la frente reaccionado, si lograba usar las esferas era probable que arreglase todo ese desastre en el que se había metido, sonrió anticipada en esperanza._ Puedo usarlas para pedir un deseo y…_

_"¿Dragon balls dijiste…? ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar sobre ese mito inexistente?"_

_Pero…es extraño, ¿No? Por la forma en la que hablaba Bulma era como si las Dragon balls no fuesen más que un mito falso. _Chichi hizo una pose reflexiva nuevamente mientras rascaba su cabeza, si lo analizaba cuidadosamente habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, empezando por el cambio temporal, que el hermano de Goku estuviese ahí con él, que Goku ahora tuviese el nombre de Kakaroto, que nadie pudiese reconocerla y más desconcertante aun la posible idea de que las Dragon balls fueran inservibles.

Ahora, si había algo de lo que Chichi podía estar segura era que las Dragon balls eran completamente funcionales por que incluso ella las había visto en acción cuando intentaron revivir a Goku pero este se negó por un entrenamiento con Kaio sama…pensándolo mejor Chichi no deseaba recordar eso.

Más bien se enfoco en buscar una manera de rastrear las esferas, pensó con lógica que la única que podía haber creado un radar era Bulma y que si estaba en lo correcto dentro de toda la basura que había amontonada en esas mesas encontraría su radar por lo cual comenzó a buscar de manera silenciosa entre los montones. Para su mala suerte la única cosa extraordinaria que encontró en una hora fue una navaja multiusos, para ese entonces Launch le había pegado el ojo y se tuvo que quedar el resto de la madrugada sin buscar nada, Chichi negó con la cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno.

[+]

Se sentía raro estar afuera nuevamente, uno pensaría que no se haría mucha diferencia tomando en cuenta que Bulma había puesto luces en sus túneles subterráneos, pero al subir nuevamente y ver la luz del sol Chichi no pudo evitar pensar que una fuente de energía tan brillante y natural no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, era muchísimo mejor estar en el exterior. Chichi negó con la cabeza concentrándose, tenía que encontrar una forma para evitar que las personas siguiesen ese estilo de vida subterráneo tan radical.

Cuando Launch la dejo fuera no solo la empujo al piso si no que también la pateo causándole una de muchas lesiones que vendrían después, Chichi en cierta forma sentía que lo merecía un poco así que no hizo nada por evitar el golpe. Una vez que estuvo sola miro el terreno nuevamente en busca de la dirección en la cual estaba la nave, sin embargo se detuvo recordando que esta era demasiado grande como para poder sacarla de la trampilla, así que tampoco podría usarla como transporte, lo que quería decir…

_Lo que quiere decir que estoy atrapada en este tiempo sin mapa, transporte, o medicinas. Solo tengo esta mochila con comida y una navaja multiusos… _Chichi bajo la cabeza tristemente, el único consuelo que podía tener en ese momento es que la torre del maestro Karin no estuviese muy lejos.

Suspiro quitándose la tristeza de encima y decidió escalar uno de los escombros más altos que habían para poder tener una vista más amplia, le tomo casi una hora pero una vez estando arriba pudo observar un radio más extenso del territorio, y a lo lejos, como una línea casi invisible pudo devisar la columna de la torre del maestro Karin. _Entonces tengo que ir hacia el Noreste, creí que estaba muchísimo mas lejos o que no iba a poder ver nada…aun así son Kilómetros y kilómetros. _Se dijo a si misma insegura, empezaba a pensar que su "plan" no iba a ser tan sencillo como ella lo pensó…

Repentinamente el sonido de una explosión muy cerca de donde ella estaba la hizo soltar un grito, la tierra tembló debajo de sus pies haciéndola trasbillar y caer del enorme montón de escombros al cual había escalado rodando sobre si misma varias veces antes de estamparse en el suelo. Chichi deseaba gritar debido a dolor que le provocaron los golpes pero se trago las ganas cuando escucho unos pasos aterrizar cerca…muy cerca, de hecho del otro lado del montón de escombros que la estaba cubriendo.

Asustada tapo su boca sin atreverse a respirar, su pulso se acelero y comenzó a sudar frio mientras se escondía mejor detrás de los escombros y entrelazaba sus manos frente a su rostro en una especie de suplica, ignoro el hormigueo doloroso que sentía en todo el cuerpo intentando verse más pequeña. _Por favor que no me vea, que no me vea…_

-¡Raditz aparece!- _Go… ¿Goku? _Chichi resistió la tentación de voltear y asomarse por un costado para cerciorarse de que quien gritaba era su esposo o bueno…quien quiera que fuese en ese tiempo, pero la aguanto cuando escucho los pasos acercarse- ¡Maldito!

Chichi trago saliva, se escuchaba bastante furioso y cercano aunque no parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, Chichi pudo percibir el sonido de la gravilla recibiendo peso, quizás se había sentando en alguna de las rocas que había en el otro lado del montón, le oyó suspirar una vez y luego una serie de pitidos extraños. _Me pregunto que le pasara, suena como si… ¡No, no, no, no! No tengo tiempo para eso, debo arreglar el problema en el que me metí. _Asintió para sí misma y decidió moverse, la cercanía del no tan extraño desconocido que podía ser o no ser Goku la ponía nerviosa.

Detrás de ella había otro montón de escombros mas grande, si era sigilosa podía retroceder y esconderse ahí mientras el chico se iba, decidió hacerlo muy lentamente para no mover o pisar alguna roca en el suelo, lamentablemente nunca advirtió una pequeña roca que se había quedado en su cabello después de su tropiezo accidental y que al caer había echo un apenas imperceptible "Clic", tan minúsculo y bajito que los oídos humanos no habrían podido escucharlo, que mala suerte que esos chicos no eran humanos.

-¿Raditz?- _¡No, por favor dios no! No vengas, por favor…por favor… _Chichi se congelo temblando donde estaba, el pitido de antes se había detenido y las pasos sonaban cerca- ¿Quién está ahí?- Chichi estaba comenzando a sudar de mas debido al nerviosismo, sus sentido auditivo estaba al cien dado que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a ser descubierta, escucho como si el estuviese… _¿Estaba Olisqueando el aire?_

-¿_Kakaroto donde demonios estas? ¿Descansando por ahí?_

_-Eso debería preguntártelo yo Raditz, he intentado llamarte durante dos horas, ¡Debes pensar que eres muy gracioso…!_-Chichi intento seguir escuchando pero los pasos se alejaron hasta que finalmente la silueta voló lejos de ahí hablando por el Auricular de su oreja.

Tan pronto como lo escucho irse Chichi fue capaz de respirar, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras sus piernas dejaban de temblar, por un momento había pensado que iba a ser asesinada pero para su suerte la llamada del compañero de Goku logro distraerlo lo suficiente como para irse y dejarla ahí sola.

Por un momento Chichi pensó en declinar su intención inicial de buscar a Kami y Karin, pero tomándolo por el lado lógico no deseaba vivir en esa clase de mundo y quedarse ahí era exponerse a mas riesgos de muerte estando sola entre los humanos renegados y los Saiyajins, tenía que volver a su tiempo, encontrar la fuente del cambio temporal y arreglar el malentendido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

[+]

-_Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿No te gustan las bromas hermano?_

_-No las de mal gusto, y tampoco me agrada tu estúpido sentido del humor. Espero que me esperes hasta que llegue a la nave.- _Siseo Kakaroto con molestia, a veces se preguntaba si era Raditz en realidad el hermano mayor en la familia o lo que quedaba de ella.

_-Awww… No me digas que temes que te deje solo como lo hicieron todos los demás…- _Comento él con crueldad a través del rastreador.

_-¡Raditz termina con eso o te daré un golpe en los…!_

_-Se corto la señal, adiós._

Kakaroto se quedo mudo al escuchar el pitido intermitente de su rastreador, gruño mientras rechinaban los dientes y volaba aun más rápido hacia la nave. _¡Ese miserable, siempre hace lo mismo! _Se había vuelto una costumbre de su hermano buscar formas de humillarlo en cualquier sentido, el hecho de que le hubiese cortado la llamada solo hizo que se acrecentara su ira.

La bromita tampoco le había parecido graciosa. Kakaroto no habría encontrado nada más aburrido que quedarse en ese planeta desolado mientras Raditz iba a destruir un planeta solo. Si bien a Kakaroto no le emocionaba especialmente matar a otros seres vivos la idea de quedarse ahí sin nada que hacer era suficiente para molestarlo, y no le vendría nada mal pelear con una nueva cara, golpear la de Raditz comenzaba a hacerse aburrido con el tiempo. Las burlas de su hermano le hicieron recordar otra razón de su molestia.

No le encantaba estar solo, de hecho lo evitaba si podía hacerlo. Estar solo siempre lo hacía pensar y recordar hechos que no necesitaba recordar, Goku estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, vivió solo muchísimo tiempo al menos unos doce años sin el contacto con ningún ser humano después de la huida del viejo, hasta que llego Raditz y decidió llevárselo con él a destruir varios planetas.

Ahí conoció a Napa y Vegeta, otros dos Saiyajins como el que gustaban de andar destruyendo planetas, aun con todo eso Goku seguía sin compartir su aversión a terminar con la vida de otro ser vivo. El punto era que estar solo pero en el mismo planeta que su hermano era diferente a estar completamente solo… como en el pasado…

´´Flash Back´´

-Raditz, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un planeta lejano para asesinar todo lo que tenga vida.- Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acomodaba su rastreador, Goku no entendía, ¿Por qué matar les parecía tan grandioso?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pero qué pregunta mas estupida!

-¡Ay, ese golpe me dolió!- Goku toco su cabeza adolorido reprimiendo una lagrima de dolor, comenzaba a cansarse de las muestras de "afecto correctivo" de su hermano, Raditz se limito a sonreír burlonamente mientras entraba a la nave.

-¡Si tienes tiempo de estar lloriqueando es mejor que entres de una vez o te dejare aquí como lo hicieron los terrícolas!

-No quiero quedarme en este planeta tan aburrido, pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a matar más gente a otro planeta, la verdad es que no entiendo por qué hacemos estas cosas, me conformo con solo luchar…

Raditz frunció el ceño, otra vez estaba saliendo con esas patrañas que sonaban a basura humana, si…basura humana que Kakaroto había adquirido en ese planeta del cual habían partido hace muchos años, aun con catorce años el mini Saiyan daba muestras de debilidad que no podían ser admitidas, ¡Ningún hijo de Bardock hermano suyo iba a comportarse como un terrícola!

El pequeño era un granuja que incluso intentaba persuadirlo para dejar el estilo de vida que llevaban, ¿Acaso no entendía quien era él? Kakaroto por el otro lado reparo en su error cuando vio la mirada de Raditz y supuso que si no actuaba rápido esa conversación se culminaría en una paliza (para él) o en que Raditz lo dejase ahí solo, como el viejo lo hizo…como todos los humanos…sin nadie con quien hablar…

-Aunque, tomando en cuenta que ya matamos a todo lo que vivía en este planeta no me quedaría aquí, creo que será mejor apresurarnos, tengo ganas de pelear ya mismo.- Se corrigió Kakaroto rápidamente intentando no sonar nervioso, Raditz lo noto y sonrió, al parecer Kakaroto comenzaba a comprender que los Saiyajins vivían con un propósito y no importaba lo demás.

-Bien dicho pequeña pulga.- Lo apremio él con una palmada en la cabeza que Goku casi confundió con un posible golpe, Raditz lo ignoro soltando lo ultimo con impaciencia- Ahora que entendiste, ¡Sube a la nave de una vez!

Kakaroto siseo un "cállate" antes de entrar a la Nave, quitarse su rastreador y cerrar los ojos. Detestaba ser pequeño, le daba a Raditz un fácil control sobre sus decisiones y una enorme ventaja a la hora de pelear, por eso mismo Kakaroto tenía muchos problemas para defenderse. Raditz le llevaba aproximadamente unos cinco años, por lo cual podía entenderse que era mucho más alto, grande y fuerte. _Por ahora… _o al menos eso esperaba Kakaroto, no podía imaginar una vida bajo los constantes golpes de su hermano, aunque en lo más profundo de sí mismo, sabía que estar con él era mejor que no estar con nadie en absoluto.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño realizando que de hecho hasta hace unos meses jamás imagino una vida matando a otros seres vivos…

´´Fin Flash Back´´

Así estaba la cosa, vivir en soledad durante mucho tiempo nunca afecto a Kakaroto, hasta que llego Raditz y le ofreció su compañía, a pesar de que en esa primera ocasión Kakaroto quiso rehusarse a cooperar (matar gente), opuso resistencia y tenía un carácter muy blando termino por quedarse con su hermano por que de alguna manera muy bizarra le hacía sentir que al menos pertenecía al algo, junto a Napa y Vegeta. Los Saiyajins sobrevivientes al genocidio de su raza, ellos eran solo eso y nada más.

Kakaroto así pues, endureció su carácter luego de años saliendo con ellos y logro convertirse en un asesino de sangre fría, tampoco era que le importasen los humanos, por que jamás hablo con uno en realidad y los demás alienígenas le eran tan indiferentes como los seres que habitaban el planeta tierra, su vida se torno entonces en un ir a venir a varios planetas destruyéndolos y vendiéndolos, luchando y aprendiendo de sus vivencias en el espacio. Jamás volvieron a la tierra hasta que él y Raditz muy malheridos por una batalla decidieron estacionarse ahí para curar sus heridas siete años después, cuando el tenia diecinueve.

Y entonces escucharon acerca de las Dragon Balls. Bueno en realidad Kakaroto fue quien escucho sobre ellas, una tarde se canso de la recuperación en la capsula y salió a tomar aire con gesto malhumorado llevaba seis de siete días ahí y tenía la urgente necesidad de caminar un poco, sabía que curarse en la nave era un proceso endemoniadamente lento, para su mala suerte no tenían tanques de curación por lo cual pensó que caminar no le haría nada mal.

No obstante cuando se hecho sobre un árbol cercano no espero que hubiese humanos cerca hablando de sus historias de campamento y esas cosas.

Lo más probable habría sido que él y su hermano destruyesen el planeta tierra antes de irse, lamentablemente para el guerrero la grabadora de su rastreador escucho sobre esto y se registro en el rastreador de todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Vegeta, fui ahí cuando comenzó el infierno más aburrido de la vida de Kakaroto. Desde entonces comenzaron con una tediosa búsqueda de las esferas del Dragon, yendo de poblado en poblado a reclamar las esferas en busca de la inmortalidad, destruyendo a quienes estaban dispuestos o no a cooperar.

Kakaroto rodo los ojos antes de suspirar. No entendía cual era esa urgencia por ser inmortal, si bien no negaba que una vida llena de peleas sonaba endemoniadamente emocionante tampoco podía decir que iba a divertirse matando aliens a diestra y siniestra todos los días.

No, el era mucho más profundo que eso, y habría preferido algo más que complementara esas peleas, aunque no sabía que exactamente.

Se espabilo ante la visión de una silueta familiar, a unos cien metros de distancia estaba Raditz dormitando fuera de la nave lo cual quería decir que se irían a conquistar un planeta nuevo tan pronto el llegara, apresuro su vuelo y aterrizo junto a su hermano sigilosamente. Usualmente lo habría despertado con solo llamarlo por su nombre, pero aun no se olvidaba de su bromita por lo cual camino tres pasos hacia él y le dio una patada en el estomago bastante fuerte, el aludido se retorció de dolor tocando el área afectada.

-¡Aggh ma-maldito…! ¿T-Te atreves a Golpear a tu hermano?- Kakaroto iba a contestarle sarcásticamente, era curioso como golpear a alguien podía relajarte lo suficiente como para olvidar tu mal humor, al punto de sonreír.

-Pues como puedes ver…- Recibió un golpe directo a la cara que lo hizo retroceder e interrumpió su oración, Kakaroto toco su nariz furioso- ¡Mi-Miserable hijo de…!

-Vamos tarde, adiós.

Dicho esto el Saiyan de cabello largo se monto en su nave y esta despego sin que Kakaroto pudiese evitarlo con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Sorprendido, el menor gruño en exasperación al realizar que se habían mofado nuevamente de él, corrió hacia su nave para indicar que siguiese a la de Raditz antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y esta se alejara lo suficiente como para ser rastreada pero no fue necesario.

Raditz ya había puesto las nuevas coordenadas del planeta al que iban a atacar en el panel de control, Kakaroto rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza metiéndose dentro mientras se preguntaba por qué el único familiar suyo que seguía con vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente idiota.

[+]

Chichi cayó al suelo rendida ante el cansancio y se arrastro hacia una sombra cercana. Había estado corriendo, trotando y caminando simultáneamente sin parar por al menos siete horas y apenas podía ver la columna de la torre como una línea borrosa a la lejanía sin la necesidad de escalar sobre algo, sus piernas estaban temblando ligeramente y tenía la curiosa sensación de que le dolerían al día siguiente como no tenía una idea.

Antaño esto no habría sido un gran impedimento para ella pero sus engranajes estaban algo oxidados y había perdido condición física en esos cuatro años a los cuales se dedico a su familia… Chichi negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, tenía que continuar si quería regresar a su hogar y dejar atrás las ciudades fantasmas por las cuales había transitado, o mejor dicho los escombros fantasmas.

Conforme Chichi iba hacia la dirección en la cual estaba la torre los escombros y edificaciones dañadas se iban haciendo más pequeñas cada vez, eso podía significar que estaba saliendo de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad y empezaba a acercarse a pueblos menos urbanizados, eso debía ser una buena señal , ¿Cierto? Chichi espero que sí, estaba en una situación tan mala que cualquier detalle positivo por mínimo que fuese lograría animarla.

Al menos estaba más tranquila desde que vio las naves de esos Saiyajins alejándose de la tierra, para Chichi el saber que esa amenaza no estaba más sobre el planeta la tranquilizaba muchísimo, aunque podían volver en cualquier momento por lo cual no iba a confiarse. Aun exhausta miro al cielo con algo de sueño y decidió sentarse por un minuto, no había comido desde el día anterior, lo que le recordó la maleta que le dio Son Gohan y la comida que había dentro, quizás era tiempo de picar solo un poco, Chichi había pensado en guardarla cuando tuviese todavía más hambre pero no iba a aguantar el viaje si seguía sin alimento.

Tomo la maleta que estaba a su costado derecho con dificultad, estaba bastante pesada, al menos eso quería decir que Gohan había metido bastante comida ahí, o eso esperaba ella.

Deshizo el nudo de la cinta que había hecho para que las cosas no se salieran luego de correr tras el mono y metió la mano sacando todo lo que Gohan le había dado. _Un Gi de combate, queso, pan, fruta, pesas de entrenamiento, un …reloj digital, ¿Una foto de él y Goku? _

Chichi tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que eso no era algo que Gohan le hubiese otorgado a cualquier persona, miro la foto de nuevo sin entender cómo es que el niño alegre, carismático y feliz que estaba sonriendo al lado de su abuelo pudo convertirse en ese hombre frio e indiferente que vio peleando el día anterior. Negó con la cabeza sin llegar a una conclusión clara sobre ello, confundida saco el último objeto de la maleta llevándose una sorpresa enorme.

_La…Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas…pero como es que… _Entonces la verdad la golpeo como un rayo, sucedió cuando estaban hablando y repentinamente el suelo tembló por culpa del mounstro, Chichi se había tropezado, chocado con el estante y las cosas habían caído sobre ella.

No le extrañaba que quizás el reloj, la foto y la esfera estuviesen encima de ese estante y hubiesen caído dentro de la mochila, dejo la esfera en el suelo al lado de las otras cosas que había sacado, se removió con incomodidad sintiendo que algo estaba mal y entonces la pieza del rompecabezas que tanto la atrofiaba desde que descubrió ese futuro termino por embonar en su mente.

_¡Fu-Fue por qué me lleve la esfera! ¡Eso es lo que cambio todo! Pero…como… _ Chichi tomo el pequeño objeto en sus manos sin saber que pensar al respecto, ¿En que habría cambiado eso? Goku aun habría crecido como un chico común y luego se habría ido con Bulma a… _No, no lo habría echo. Si la esfera nunca estuvo en su casa no debió haberse registrado en el radar de Bulma, lo que quiere decir que…Goku nunca conoció a nadie en todo ese tiempo, no conoció a sus maestros y no participo en ningún torneo… dios mío, ¿Qué hice?_

Chichi se mantuvo estática un segundo para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus manos con frustración, ¿Qué estupidez había cometido? ¿Acaso había condenado a su ex esposo a la inminente soledad? Furiosa consigo misma negó con la cabeza intentando que no salieran lagrimas acidas de sus ojos causadas por la ira, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Goku?

Chichi debía admitir que el que la esfera cayera dentro de su mochila por accidente había sido una muy desafortunada jugarreta del destino, aun así eso no explicaba el extraño comportamiento de ese que parecía ser su esposo. Chichi no creía que por el simple hecho de estar solo Goku se hubiese vuelto un sanguinario asesino, simplemente no sonaba como algo que Goku pudiese hacer, sobre todo cuando su abuelo Gohan le había enseñado a ir por el camino correcto, es decir, ¿Qué lo habría echo cambiar su forma de ser? Incluso Gohan había dicho que su nieto era adorable y la foto era la prueba de ello.

¿Qué hizo la diferencia esta vez? Chichi no podía evitar pensar que lo lógico habría sido que aun creciendo solo Goku habría sido un buen chico, y que a la llegada de su hermano lo hubiese rechazado de la misma forma en la cual lo hizo cuando llego a la tierra en su línea temporal.

Pero no sucedió así y obviamente algo había causado una diferencia, lamentablemente ella no podría saber de esa historia por parte de Goku, al menos no sin ser asesinada. Negó con la cabeza y metió las cosas a la mochila dándole un último vistazo de tristeza y arrepentimiento a la foto de Goku y su abuelito, por mucho que quisiese saber más de lo que había pasado era más inteligente que continuase con su objetivo y arreglara las cosas por su cuenta.

Iba a ir por semillas del ermitaño y hablaría con Kami si era posible, afrontaría cualquier reto necesario para conseguir obtener información y buscar la forma de salir de esa pesadilla donde ella mismo se había enterrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahi esta, lamento que no sea muy larga pero como voy empezando y la deje medio olvidada tenia que refrescar mis pensamientos sobre este Fan fic. Aun asi espero les haya agradado.<strong>

De antemano pido disculpas si cometo algún error en los eventos del "ESPACIO-TIEMPO" pero es difícil re acomodar todo de forma lógica, aun así se hace lo que se puede. Bueno, nos leemos!


	3. 03:00 Horas

**Wow, me tarde un poco pero al fin logre terminar y trate de hacerlo minimamente mas largo que el anterior. Bueno ya saben, las disculpas usuales por la tardanza y la explicacion: Escuelas, escuelas, escuelas, aun asi espero de corazon que disfruten el capitulo,**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>II.- 0:03 Horas...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"-Hey, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?<em>

_-No estás calificado para hacerlo, además Freezer estará ahí y no es conveniente que te vea.- Comento el mayor con impaciencia mientras se ponía su armadura, Kakaroto gruño._

_-¿Por qué no? Escucha me importa un bledo si no es conveniente, ¡Yo quiero ir! Siempre andan diciendo que soy parte de su jodido grupo y Vegeta me explota tanto como a ti o a Napa pero se reservan las reuniones importantes para ustedes…_

_-¡Escucha niñato ignorante ir con Freezer no es un premio!- La voz de Kakaroto se vio acallada por una mirada fría de parte de Raditz, ¿De verdad él podía hacer caras tan serias?- Ese maldito granuja nos supera en poder de pelea por miles o quizás millones, es el mounstro mas fuerte de todo el universo y la única manera de sobrevivir es acatar sus órdenes. Tu solo serias un estorbo por eso es mejor que te quedes._

_Kakaroto frunció el ceño, ¿Tan drástico era el caso? Aun así no le importaba, detestaba tener que quedarse dentro de la nave o en algún planeta ya destruido esperando plazos de tres hasta cinco días o meses mientras ellos iban con ese tal Freezer, le aburría enormemente y le hacía sentir como el sobrante del grupo._

_-¡Me da igual si Freezer es el más fuerte de este universo te aseguro que yo podría…!_

_-No podrías, y si sigues estorbándome tendré que golpearte para que te quites de mi camino._

_Kakaroto afilo la mirada dándole paso a Raditz quien entro a la Nave para irse con ellos, odiaba a Freezer y odiaba a Vegeta, ambos eran un par de mandones insoportables que poseían como su mayor debilidad un exceso de confianza en sí mismos. Pateo una roca cerca del suelo viendo como se alejaba la nave de Raditz, inmediatamente después vio otras dos alejándose que debían ser de Napa y Vegeta, Kakaroto negó con la cabeza poniéndose su rastreador y admirando el planeta donde lo habían dejado, era bastante… selvático. Se habría deleitado mas con el paisaje de no ser por que una llamada de Vegeta lo interrumpió._

_-Escucha Kakaroto hay un comerciante que quiere el planeta donde estas, nosotros vamos a ir con Freezer y no podemos regresar, ¿Crees poder con los habitantes o necesitas a tu niñera?- Sonó la voz burlona del príncipe Saiyan, Kakaroto rechino los dientes, pero se contuvo. Vegeta era más fuerte que él y Raditz le había contado en alguna ocasión que no era bueno meterse con el príncipe si era así de "debilucho"._

_-Son basura, terminare con los habitantes en tres días debido al tamaño del planeta.-Contesto con una nota de fastidio remarcado en la voz, después de todo gente débil era lo mismo que guerreros débiles._

_-Bien, más te vale no dejar a nadie con vida._

_Kakaroto rodo los ojos y colgó. Vegeta no le tenía mucha confianza, decía que era demasiado suave con las razas que invadían, pero no era eso. Simplemente Kakaroto no los mataba sádicamente o se embarraba en sangre por completo, igual la opinión de Vegeta no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Busco la fuente de poder más cercana con el rastreador y termino a dar con uno de aquellos seres, al parecer un niño que al verlo se mostro horrorizado, sin embargo el no se inmuto por eso. Frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada, apunto y disparo una bola de energía hacia su cabeza ignorando que el pequeño rogo por misericordia. _

_No paso mucho antes de que los adultos y guerreros llegaran intentando derrotarlo para luego ser vencidos y correr por sus vidas, Kakaroto se movió con flojera a través del enorme planeta, al menos en esa ocasión tenía el consuelo de que lo que estuviesen haciendo sus compañeros fuera igual o más aburrido que lo que hacia él en ese momento…"_

...

Un sonido fuerte adjunto a una sensación de temblor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, logro que la visión a su alrededor se volviese borrosa mientras abría los ojos. Kakaroto sacudió la cabeza tres veces sintiéndose confundido y disperso, el aterrizar de su nave le había despertado y la luz que procedió de la compuerta abriéndose hizo que se desorientara un poco. Tallo sus ojos.

Hacía mucho que no soñaba algo relacionado a sus recuerdos, más extraño aun era que había logrado dormirse dentro de la nave, que si bien no era incomoda tampoco era su lugar favorito para tomar una siesta. Bajo de ella y junto a Raditz escucharon las instrucciones de Vegeta por el rastreador, aunque en realidad termino siendo el mismo cuento que le venía cantando desde hacía dos años: "Maten a los habitantes del planeta, luego regresa a la tierra Kakaroto y busca las Dragon Balls mientras Raditz se reúne con nosotros y tenemos una junta con Freezer"

Siempre lo mismo, Kakaroto empezaba molestarse por acatar esa estupida exigencia acerca de las Dragon Balls, ¿Qué no habían dicho todos los habitantes que habían matado hasta ahora que no existía ese mito absurdo? Y aun cuando existiera era como buscar una jodida aguja en un paja, además siempre estaba la posibilidad de que la esfera hubiese sido destruida.

Las pocas personas que quizás sabían algo sobre las esferas se hallaban ya escondidas en la tierra como viles ratas, lo cual dificultaba mas la tarea de los Saiyajins, y para colmo tampoco podían matarlos a todos por que si asesinaban a alguien que supiese algo y por esa razón no lograban encontrarlas el príncipe Vegeta estaría más que encantado de eliminarlos.

Aunque a Kakaroto ya poco le importaba eso, el había notado algo que los demás no. Incluso Raditz parecía ignóralo pero era claro para el que Vegeta no era una completa amenaza si trabajan en equipo, Kakaroto ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

El recordaba que al llegar a la tierra Raditz era sumamente poderoso y por supuesto más fuerte que él, pero conforme ambos entrenaban arriesgando su vida o simplemente peleaban juntos aumentaron su fuerza y velocidad considerablemente, al punto en el cual (para su fortuna) Kakaroto ya era más fuerte que Raditz y estaba seguro que se encontraba a la par de Napa o superaba su poder por unos cuantos miles, lamentablemente no podía deshacerse de ellos por que Freezer se daría cuenta y los mandaría a eliminar a todos.

Si bien a Freezer lo que menos le importaba era la seguridad de ellos Kakaroto sabia como sus tres compañeros Saiyajins que el tirano los quería muertos y estaba buscando la mas mínima excusa para matarlos, por lo cual el liberarse de la Dragon Balls y el estúpido deseo de inmortalidad tendría que esperar. Pensó entonces que por el momento lo mejor sería concentrarse en su misión y matar a los habitantes para vender el planeta, él y Raditz se separaron, cada quien terminaría con una de las mitades del planeta y luego volverían a la nave.

Kakaroto tomo su rastreador y al dar dos toques busco el poder de pelea más alto llevándose una enorme decepción. _Mas debiluchos, lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera vale la pena intentar pelear con ellos…y yo que pensé que aquí podría encontrar oponentes fuertes. _Aunque eso no podía ser peor que estar en la tierra buscando Dragon Balls… o quizás sí lo era. Negando con la cabeza Kakaroto se dirigió hacia la energía que marcaba su rastreador, el único consuelo que tenia de toda esa situación era que sus oponentes morirían rápido ahorrándole el fastidio de mancharse las manos de sangre.

[+]

Palmo a palmo, escalada a escalada las manos entumecidas y llenas de ampollas hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano por seguir adelante intentando no sangrar sus heridas, apoyada en sus piernas subía apenas pudiendo resistirse a caer, era en ese momento que agradecía ser ligera pero ni eso la estaba ayudado a subir más deprisa o sentir menos cansancio. Trago saliva y miro hacia arriba pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara escalando seguía siendo lo mismo, una columna interminable y ni pistas de la torre, aun así Chichi debía seguir escalando y llegar a la cima.

Jadeo un poco, se aferro a la gruesa columna con dificultad y seco el sudor de su frente como pudo, estaba tan cansada que sentía como si alguien le hubiese dado martillazos en todo el cuerpo y tristemente no debía llevar ni la mitad del recorrido, la luna llena iluminaba su rostro, aun siendo fresca esa noche ella estaba cansada, caliente y exhausta. Tenía sueño y deseaba dormir pero tenía miedo de caer, además moría de hambre.

Llevaba una semana sin descanso, se tardo tres días sin parar en llegar a la torre de Karin, uno en descansar y comer hasta hartarse, finalmente dos en trepar hasta donde estaba, y seguía en proceso de subir. Al principio lo hizo muy rápido por miedo a que los Saiyajins llegaran y la descubrieran pero conforme mas subía mas cansada se sentía, mas se le dificultaba respirar y mas sueño tenia, aguanto un día entero pero ya no podría mas, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ir a dormir al suelo luego de haber subido tanto, ella había planeado algo que la ayudaría.

Haciendo un esfuerzo en realidad difícil tomo el extremo de la cuerda que Colgaba de su cintura, una que ella había atado bien fuerte dándole cinco vueltas a su cuerpo y haciéndole un nudo, una vez que lo tuvo rodeo la torre e hizo un nudo alrededor de uno de los relieves de la columna para asegurarse de no caer. Finalmente y luego de un gran rato pudo suspirar aliviada, se aferro lo mas que pudo a la columna y descanso su cara en ella, después de todo la cuerda era solo una medida de seguridad, no deseaba dejarse colgar nada mas por que sí.

…

Cuando Chichi despertó se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por aferrarse a la columna fueron algo inútiles por qué se encontró con la vista del suelo a muchísimos metros de distancia lo cual genero en ella un súbito mareo adjunto a varios gritos aforados que resonaron como un eco profundo al no haber más ruido que su propia voz. Aterrada y revoloteándose como un gusano a punto de ser devorado por un pez Chichi tardo cinco minutos en realizar que no iba a caer por la cuerda atada a su cintura, aun así se permitió unos cuantos minutos de aceptación en silencio ignorando el repentino vértigo que la atosigaba.

_¡Dios mío eso fue horrible! Es como si hubiese visto pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos… _Chichi trago saliva aun shockeada respirando hondo, en realidad una vez que lo asimilaba no era tan malo, aunque al estar colgada le dolía un poco la cintura, amarrarse una cuerda cumplió su cometido y pudo dormir sin estamparse con el suelo, miro hacia arriba con dificultad notando la enorme columna pero sin ver el final de la torre, lo cual la hizo reaccionar. _¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Muévete ya, o esos mounstros llegaran en cualquier instante! No es momento para descansar._

Abrumada por ese repentino pensamiento ignoro el dolor en su abdomen y brazos mientras se enderezaba, agarraba de la torre como podía y desataba la cuerda de la columna, hizo una mueca de dolor y tembló apunto de soltarse pero la vista de su antiguo mundo y las peligrosos desconocidos le dieron la fuerza para aferrase a la estructura y seguir subiendo sin descanso, a esas horas era cuando más le costaba subir, con el ardiente sol haciéndola sudar y causándole sed, de hecho haber gritado hizo que sintiera su garganta seca y el paisaje a su alrededor compuesto de nubes se hiciera confuso.

_¡No, concéntrate! _Chichi negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo más rápido, pensó en Gohan, en su padre y en Goku. Los tres tesoros de su vida que se habían ido por su culpa y debía recuperar, pero más aun pensó en toda esa gente que había lastimado y de alguna forma asocio su sufrimiento como una redención y una disculpa ofrecida en su memoria, respiro aun con más dificultad que antes, no tenía ni idea de cuanto había subido todavía pero debía ser demasiado para que su pecho empezase a dolerle de esa forma, además estaba jadeando.

Se detuvo un momento sintiendo vértigo nuevamente pero no estaba viendo hacia el piso, ¡Con un demonio ya ni siquiera podía ver el piso por que las nubes la tapaban! Y aun así seguía sin llegar, Chichi sentía que estaba en una interminable caminadora y que nunca iba a llegar a la maldita torre.

Una vez que estabilizo su respiración volvió a subir manteniendo una escalada firme para no cansarse de más, sin mucho éxito. Para tener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuese el dolor y cansancio que sentía divago en lo que fuese, usualmente en su ahora inexistente hijo y padre, en las demás personas que la querían, en como siempre sobre protegió a Gohan de todos los "peligros" cuando debió haberlo protegido de sí misma, de cómo nunca le dijo en realidad gracias a su padre por todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dado, de la última pelea que tuvo con Bulma por saber quién era más bonita, de la ultima riña que le dio a Krilin por ser como Goku…

_Goku. _

El pensamiento incluso sonó triste en su mente, recordó a su muerto esposo, que al despedirse de ella para ir con sus amigos a Kame House lo hizo con una sonrisa radiante avisando que iría con sus amigos, muy diferente a ella que lo hizo con un ligero mal humor.

Lamento el haberse preocupado más por advertirle que cuidara de Gohan y menos por recordarle que lo amaba o despedirlo de una manera más amable, siempre gritando… ¿Quizás por eso había preferido quedarse a en el otro mundo? Era probable aunque ella bien sabia que lo había echo para entrenar y prepararse, para la llegada de los Saiyajins…

Lo que le recordaba al Goku de ahora. Vestido como uno de ellos y conviviendo con aquellos asesinos, con una mirada más oscura que el más profundo de los abismos, más fría que un Iceberg del polo norte y mas vacía que la habitación del tiempo, tan…anti Goku que parecía irreal y le causaba un escalofrió de temor cada vez que recordaba la hostilidad que presencio entre los dos hermanos la primera vez que los vio.

Aun cuando este Goku no había hecho nada malo frente a sus ojos Chichi no podía suprimir el presentimiento de que la tierra no estaba así de devastada solo por Raditz, sin embargo en su corazón tenia la ingenua esperanza de que el fuese…bueno, aunque fuese muy en fondo.

_¡Claro, y Pikoro es la madre teresa de Calcuta! _Rodo los ojos y escalo otro poco preguntándose si habría alguien en la torre, escalo nuevamente y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, miro con cansancio a la columna mientras seguía subiendo, ¿Cuántas horas llevaba con eso? ¿Doce? O quizás más y aun no veía la base de la torre, lo que era peor, se cansaba más rápido a cada minuto y se mareaba constantemente, además tenía mucha sed y se encontraba tan alucinantemente cansada que no realizaba que sus manos tenían llagas desde hacia unas horas o que el dolor de sus brazos se había ido por entumecimiento.

Pasaron varios días así, en los cuales ella escalaba y hacia pausas para dormir, tomar aguar de su cantimplora y picar comida de la mochila que le dio Son Gohan dejándose colgar siempre de la cuerda para maniobrar de alguna forma u otra. Salió el sol y se escondió la luna, salió la luna y se escondió el sol en un ciclo realmente largo hasta que finalmente, sin realizarlo, sin esperarlo en una tarde como cualquier otra cuando iba subiendo ya ni siquiera sin ver, lamentándose el cansancio y subiendo con la idea de nunca llegar a ningún lado encontró que ya no había más columna a donde subir, pues al intentar alcanzar otro relieve de la torre con la mano para subir se encontró de cara con la base de la torre en sí.

Lamentablemente Chichi al no haber prestado atención a este detalle no tuvo de donde agarrarse y cayó hacia el vacio con una sonrisa de cansancio en su rostro sin poder creer que lo había logrado sin lograrlo del todo...

[+]

Cuando Chichi despertó lo primero que hizo fue dar un brinco en el suelo y abrir los ojos con sorpresa, luego realizo que la sensación del aire fluyendo a través de sus cabellos y cuerpo como si estuviese cayendo había sido un sueño muy realista. Se calmo a si misma aclarando sus ideas, pero sintió dolor en los brazos y ampollas en sus manos, confundida miro que estaba tirada en el suelo con una manta cubriéndola, no alcanzo a comprender que sucedía hasta que realizo que el sueño que había tenido anteriormente no fue un sueño, si no algo muy real y que subir a esa torre debería estar catalogado como "tortura" en lugar de "entrenamiento"

_No alucine nada de esto, yo estuve subiendo la torre, mis manos en realidad sangraron…entonces, si me caí como es que…_

-Vaya, vaya al fin despertaste…

Chichi sufrió un casi ataque cardiaco adjunto a un sobresalto al voltear y escuchar una voz, sin embargo al notar que fue del maestro Karin se pudo relajar, tanto que sintió el dolor en su tobillo provocado por haberse parado repentinamente y cayó al suelo de sentón

-Ay.

-Hey no tan rápido, ten come una de estas.- Chichi hizo ademan de atrapar la semilla en el aire pero su mano le peso demasiado por lo cual termino recogiéndola del piso con un gesto cansado, Karin ignoro esto ultimo tomándolo por algo simplemente natural e impresivo- Debo decirte que estoy sorprendido, eres la primera persona que llega aquí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Pero... yo me caí, lo recuerdo, no pude llegar a la cima.- Comento ella masticando la semilla, al instante la sensación de calor y un cuerpo regenerado atrajo luz a su rostro y la hizo sonreír realmente aliviada, haberse curado de esos dolores había sido lo mejor que le paso en todo ese tiempo- Ah, gracias por la semilla.

-De nada, y es cierto. Te caíste.

Afirmo el curioso gato blanco mientras se encaminaba a base de agiles saltos con su cola hacia una tetera y tomaba algo de agua, Chichi se paro dispuesta a seguirle pero al dar el primer paso cayó nuevamente. _Pero, ¿Por qué…? Ya comí la semilla no es como si… _entonces realizo que si había caído antes no solo fue por el dolor si no por que a esa altura el esfuerzo para moverse era aun mas difícil y la hacía sentirse débil, por lógica moverse seria más dificultoso, pero no iba a ser detenida luego de tantos problemas, además ya que Karin estaba vivo el podía darle algunas respuestas.

Hizo esfuerzo otra vez y jadeando un poco logro acercarse al gato que esperaba pacientemente por ella, entonces Chichi ignorando la pesadez del aire en ese lugar hizo la primera pregunta que la azotaba en ese instante.

-Si me caí, ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?

-Ah, en realidad no fue nada del otro mundo, solo envié a una Kintoun para que te rescatara.- Chichi hizo una exclamación sorpresiva ante esa declaración.

-¿Hablas de la nube voladora? Pero no es posible, la única persona que conozco que tiene una es Goku.- Al realizar lo que dijo Chichi maldijo por lo bajo, no debía mencionar su nombre por que era peligroso, o al menos eso pensaba ella pero no pudo evitar decirlo por que de hecho era la verdad. Miro expectante al gato que se mostro imperturbable a diferencia de su voz extrañada.

-Bueno, no conozco a ningún Goku pero a la única persona que le di una de estas hace siglos fue a Muten Roshi.

-¿El maestro Roshi?- El gato asintió, Chichi de pronto no pudo detener su voz esperanzada- ¿El sigue vivo? ¿Sabe donde esta?

-Oh lo siento, el fue asesinado por los Saiyajins.

-Oh… que mal.- Chichi no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su voz al oír eso, viejo pervertido o no Roshi fue el primer maestro de Goku y era fuerte, aun con lo poco que trato con el Chichi siempre sintió que era una buena persona, por alguna razón se sintió deprimida y culpable de nuevo.

-Aunque, como dije antes eres la primera persona después de él en llegar hasta aquí y tienes también el honor de ser la primera dama.- Chichi no se sintió mejor con eso.

-Sí, que honor…-Soltó ella con depresión. Si Karin se mostro conmovido por ese gesto no lo demostró, contrario a ello se fue a base de saltitos y regreso con una tetera extraña.

-Así que… ¿Vienes por el agua sagrada?

-¿Perdón?

-El agua sagrada, aquella que revelara tu potencial oculto. A decir verdad me sorprendió ver que alguien subía mi torre, he estado observando estos años y ningún guerrero vino aquí antes, el terror que los humanos sienten hacia esos Saiyajins les detenía de intentar algo en contra de ellos, pero creo que tu eres diferente por qué no descansaste hasta el último instante, por eso te ayude a subir cuando note que caíste prácticamente al llegar a la cima.

-Pero… bueno no lo sé. En realidad no venia por eso.- Comento ella sintiéndose incomoda, Karin dejo la tetera al lado haciendo una mueca apenas imperceptible.

-¿Ah no? Entonces para que subir hasta aquí.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si usted podía responderme algunas cosas y regalarme unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño.- Chichi cruzo los dedos esperando que no desconfiara de ella o le dijese que no, por que ciertamente habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo haber subido hasta allá para que Karin no accediera a darle las semillas, para su alivio el pequeño Gato solo denoto curiosidad en su voz.

-¿Para qué quieres las semillas del ermitaño? ¿Acaso alguien está herido?

-No, la verdad es que…- Chichi suspiro con la mirada llena de culpa antes de continuar, tenía el presentimiento de que si no hablaba el lindo Gatito no le otorgaría lo que deseaba fácilmente- Cometí un error y para arreglarlo tengo que enfrentarme a los Saiyajins.- Explico ella, aunque la reacción del gato no fue lo que esperaba.

-¿Enfrentarlos? ¡Entonces bebe el agua sagrada! Vi tu espíritu y determinación mientras subías aquí, quizás puedas resistirlo.

-No, no me entiende no planeo pelear con ellos, si no acercarme lo suficiente como para recuperar algo importante, una vez que haga eso podre cambiar lo que estaba mal y hacerlos desaparecer.

Hubo un silencio inseguro para Chichi, Karin se tocaba la barbilla soltando humeos extraños como si meditara la situación, aun cuando no se veían sus ojos ella sentía que el gato intentaba observar a través de sus intenciones y encontrar una razón real para todo aquello, quizás el también se había vuelto desconfiado, era comprensible tomando en cuenta la forma en la cual se había vuelto el mundo y el hecho de que el presencio todo lo ocurrido.

Además ella se había equivocado en varios aspectos respecto a la forma en la que debió haber actuado allá arriba, sabia muchas cosas y se sorprendía poco, en el tope desconocía de la situación actual lo que la volvía sumamente sospechosa, por lo cual Chichi hizo una nota mental de mejorar eso y tener más cuidado con lo que hablaba aun cuando fuese muy difícil actuarse inocente en esa situación, luego de lo que pareció un minuto hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que Chichi lo siguiera a una de las orillas de la torre.

-Uhm… ¿Para qué me trajo a…? ¡Ahhhhhh!

En su vida Chichi había estado sorprendida por muchas cosas pero jamás tanto como en el momento en el cual el pequeño Gato la empujo y la hizo caer de la torre a su muy asegurada muerte, su grito fue aforado esperando la caída y su corazón redoblo como un tambor de guerra a punto de explotar, pero ni siquiera descendió dos metros cuando choco con algo suave pero firme. Sorprendida y echa bolita abrió un ojo llena de inseguridad luego de tres segundos para encontrarse con un nubarrón enorme formado de muchas nubes amarillas juntas.

-Vaya, veo que no mientes, bien entonces te daré las semillas. ¡Sube Kintoun!- Boquiabierta e incrédula Chichi vio como el pedazo de nube donde estaba sentada se desprendía del nubarrón llevándola arriba donde estaba el gato y dejándola en el sitio seguro. _Estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por culpa de un gato que me aventó a las nubes…3, 2, 1…_

_-_¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Casi me muero de un infarto! ¡No puede ir aventando así a todas las personas que suben hasta aquí! ¿Sabe cuando mide de alto esta cosa? ¡Yo si, como un millón de metros!- Chichi estaba que bufaba de la ira y exasperación, Karin retrocedió dos saltos con sus patitas a modo de escudo.

-Calma, calma. Solo quería probar si eras pura de corazón y tenias buenos sentimientos y parece ser que si, con gusto te daré las semillas.- Se explico él, la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Si querías probarme con la nube no habría bastado la primera vez que me caí de la torre?

-Ah…si, pero estando inconsciente es difícil hacer que Kintoun pueda leer la mente e intenciones de las personas, debía probar nuevamente.- Se excuso el maestro, Chichi rodo los ojos pero logro tranquilizarse pensando que no tenía sentido molestarse con él, bajo de la nube y se acerco a Karin sintiendo la pesadez.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior me gustaría preguntarle ¿Cómo es que el mundo se torno de esta forma?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?- Chichi se removió incómodamente antes de contestar, sabía que no debía preguntar cosas sospechosas pero esa era una pregunta muy necesaria.

-Ah no, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté hace un tiempo sola en una habitación con otras personas pero nadie me supo explicar nada concreto.- Mintió ella, Karin hizo un humeo antes de continuar, quizás sabia que ella mentía pero no le importaba viendo que tenía un corazón puro e intenciones buenas.

-Bueno, hace dos años dos naves circulares aterrizaron en la tierra y de ellas salieron dos hombres, ellos son los Saiyajins. Son tipos crueles y despiadados que están en busca de las Dragon balls…

-¿Dragon…balls?- Pregunto Chichi temerosa sin poder detenerse a sí misma, Karin asintió con un gesto de seriedad.

-Así es, la leyenda cuenta que al juntar las siete un deseo te es concedido, lamentablemente dejaron de funcionar hace algún tiempo, aunque es extraño…hubo una época en la cual si servían, al principio pensé que habían sido destruidas pero los Saiyajins tienen seis de ellas, así que no sabría explicarte la verdadera razón por la cual aun no funcionan.

-Ah quizás…la ultima está escondida.- Acoto ella sintiéndose nerviosa, de ninguna manera podía decirle al maestro que ella la tenía en su mochila, miro a otro lado pensando en que decir pero no fue necesario, el gato regreso a ella con un saquito entre sus brazos.

-Toma, son veinte semillas, pueden durar lo suficiente si te manejas con cautela pero se cuidadosa, Kakaroto y Raditz son mas perceptivos de lo que parecen e intentaran matarte ahora que tu Ki es más grande que el de los demás.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es posible, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para…- Pero Chichi se detuvo, claro que era fuerte si tomaba en cuenta que los Saiyajins habían matado ya a todos los hombres y personas fuertes del planeta.

-Ahora lo eres, al menos entre los humanos, si no haces mucho revuelo estarás a salvo.

Chichi asintió sin creer su buena suerte, le habría preguntado a Karin si Kami sama aun vivía pero eso habría sido tonto tomando en cuenta que las Dragon balls aun eran naranjas, ato las semillas al cinturón de su Gi de combate el cual se había puesto antes de subir a la torre por motivos de comodidad y pregunto algo que desconocía pero era de suma importancia para ella.

-Maestro, ellos, ¿Están aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tarde en llegar? Como hubo momentos en los cuales estaba muy cansada no realice si habían llegado o cuánto tiempo exacto llevo aquí arriba.

-Ah cierto, no te preocupes los Saiyajines no están aquí en este instante, usualmente hacen eso, se van por meses y luego regresan a buscar la esfera faltante, en cuanto a lo otro, estuviste de tres a cuatro meses aquí.

-¿!De tres a cuatro meses¡?

Abrumada por tan terrorífica verdad se dejo caer en el suelo de la torre sintiendo una creciente inseguridad anidándose en su pecho, ¿Cómo pudo tardarse tanto? Sabía que subir la torre fue un infierno pero jamás imagino una pérdida de tiempo tan grande, el Gato enarco una ceja.

-¿Te sorprende? Tardaste casi un mes en subir y dos en despertarte. Te mantuve viva con agua y papillas mientras estabas en recuperación.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me despertó antes? ¿Por qué no me dio la semilla del ermitaño?

-Estabas inconsciente y no habrías podido masticarla, no quería ahogarte así que me limite a mantenerte viva.- De alguna manera eso tenia sentido y hacia que Chichi no pudiese molestarse con el gato.

-Entiendo, entonces…en todo este tiempo los Saiyajins no…

-No, sus naves no han aterrizado y espero que así se mantenga, aun cuando sea poco probable que suceda eso.

-Lo sé… maestro, escuche. Muchas gracias por todo y yo…no sé cómo pero le prometo que de alguna forma intentare revertir esto, ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, pero antes de que te vayas llévate la Kintoun contigo, podría serte útil.

Comento Karin con desanimo, Chichi dentro de sí misma entendió que el pequeño gato no tenía muchas esperanzas en su futuro o el de su planeta, que para todos era muy difícil no contar con alguien que les diese esperanza, esa era la razón por la cual todos desconfiaban temían a todo, la gente necesitaba a un héroe o persona que les diese la ilusión de que algún día todo sería mejor, necesitaban de alguien como Goku…

[+]

Cuando la nave de Kakaroto aterrizo en la tierra e hizo un sonoro estruendo el Saiyajin no lo pensó dos veces para salir y estirar las piernas, no tenía nada en contra de las comodidades de su nave pero viajar durante tanto tiempo le tenía asqueado. Había acabado con todo ser viviente del planeta anterior en menos de dos días y un retorno tan extenso simplemente lo canso por lo cual tan pronto la compuerta lo dejo salir, dio un salto a fuera y se estiro con pereza.

Para su mala suerte el planeta se veía tan vacio y aburrido como siempre, con todos los humanos siendo cobardes no había mucha diversión que una buena pelea pudiese provocarle, no después de que mataron a los primeros y últimos sujetos que intentaron hacerles frente. Kakaroto debía admitir que esa pelea había sido algo emocionante, habían sido siete contra uno ya que el había pedido pelear solo, cosa que Raditz le concedió en el momento.

Aunque por si solos no eran más que un peón en el tablero juntos le habían dado una buena paliza y el verde estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser por que su hermano lo ayudo en el último momento desviando el ataque de aquel Namekiano, lo demás fue fácil, hizo caer a los más débiles dejando detrás a los más fuertes, aun así lo hirieron de gravedad y al despertar se encontró con que el Namekiano había logrado escapar a algún lado, aunque eso no le importo, había ganado el combate, fue eso y no el hecho de matar a alguien lo que lo dejo orgulloso.

Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y ahora se encontraba solo ante un planeta aburrido, sin nadie a quien derrotar de manera satisfactoria y con una misión más aburrida aun: Buscar la inexistente Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas.

Aun tirado en el suelo tomo su rastreador y lo coloco en su ojo izquierdo para registrar los poderes de energía humanos, aunque en realidad no espero encontrar nada que valiese la pena perseguir, aun así, ¿Qué era la vida sin las ironías de Dios? A mil cuatrocientos cincuenta Kilómetros de su posición, en movimiento hacia el norte se hallaba el poder de pelea más elevado del planeta, Kakaroto se pregunto si era el Namekiano que si bien nunca fue asesinado tampoco parecía haber escapado, aunque no podía saber si seguía vivo por que nunca se volvió a enfrentar a ellos, Kakaroto sonrió.

El poder de pelea era considerablemente más bajo al que el Namekiano tuvo alguna vez, pero eso se debía quizás a que lo dejaron lo suficientemente herido como para recuperarse en forma o se había dedicado a no entrenar, o quizás solo ocultaba su poder de pelea como sucedió en la primera ocasión… este pensamiento logro posar en Kakaroto una sonrisa que no había tenido desde hacía unos años, se sentía emocionado, quizás una pelea no le dañaría y le ayudaría a quitarse el tedio de haber estado sentado tanto tiempo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se trono el cuello y los nudillos antes de volar en dirección de su infortunado oponente…

[+]

Chichi descendió al pie de una cascada dejándose caer de la nube voladora hacia el agua incluso antes de tocar el suelo, luego de permanecer unos segundos sumergida fue hasta la superficie y se quedo flotando un segundo sin importarle que sus ropas aun estaban puestas, intento relajarse sin tener mucho éxito en ello, es decir, ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil? _Llevo buscando sin descanso una semana desde que me fui de la torre y no hay rastros de la guarida de los Saiyajins, ¡Debe haber una forma¡ O algún lugar donde las escondan, pero… ¿Dónde?_

Si la gente no estuviese tan aterrorizada por los Saiyajins quizás la tarea de Chichi habría sido aun mas fácil, no obstante en algunos lugares, cuando accedían a hablar con ella o responder alguna pregunta, tan pronto como la palabra Saiyajin o Dragon Ball salía de su boca los habitantes la echaban atemorizados o intentaban asesinarla, para su suerte logro escabullirse de cada uno de esos intentos y salir ilesa. Su cuerpo después de bajar de la torre resulto ser mucho mas ágil y fuerte de lo que recordaba, se sentía impresionada por eso pero sabía que no sería nada contra los Saiyajins por lo cual no lo tomo como algo realmente importante o impresivo, en lugar de eso se limito a buscar la esfera.

Hasta hacia unas horas cuando se canso de buscar por los desiertos y decidió parar en la primera cascada que viese para darse un baños y refrescarse. La nube voladora se había ido a algún lugar pero no había de que preocuparse, siempre regresaba ante su llamado y era muy veloz lo cual la suponía como un regalo muy útil por parte del maestro Karin. Chichi se había mantenido sobrevolando bajo por varios lugares del mundo en toda esa semana pero no había caso, era simplemente muy difícil y a pesar de querer acabar rápido con eso empezaba a considerar seriamente el acudir a Bulma aun cuando eso podría haberla retrasado.

Sintiendo apatía hacia su situación se agarro de una roca y salió de un salto del agua para escurrirse un poco y pensar en que hacer a continuación, miro sus cosas y se acerco a ellas, aunque en realidad no había ya nada de comida o agua dentro, solo la foto de Goku y su abuelo, la esfera de cuatro estrellas y el reloj. Dejo los últimos dos al lado y miro la foto con aprensión sintiendo nostalgia, observaba aquella foto siempre que deseaba darse ánimos y funcionaba por que la hizo levantarse del piso y hacerla pensar en otro lugar al cual ir, no obstante una idea repentina cruzo sus pensamientos mientras su mirada de enfocaba en la esfera naranja.

¿Qué pasaría si se la quitaban? Obviamente las esferas se dispersarían pero conociendo a Vegeta y considerando que ellos le seguían pedirían inmortalidad, lo cual la llevo a reaccionar preguntándose cómo pudo cometer la estupidez de llevar la esfera consigo todo ese tiempo. _El que los Saiyajins no estén aquí o al menos aun no hayan llegado cerca mi territorio no quiere decir que deba confiarme… _Reaccionando rápido pensó un buen lugar para esconderla, nuevamente estaba la poza de la cascada en la cual se había sumergido que fácilmente tenía unos cuatro metros de profundidad, decidida y pensando que no sería un lugar que ellos revisarían tomo aire antes de sumergirse en los más profundo del pozo.

Aunque sentía una pesadez incomoda y le faltaba el aire hizo un esfuerzo para levantar unas cuantas rocas enormes y moverlas a un lado, puso la esfera en el espacio vacío y luego nuevamente acomodo la roca enorme donde estaba. Al salir a la superficie tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tosió un poco de agua saliendo nuevamente pero manteniéndose sentada en el suelo hasta que estabilizo su respiración.

-¡Uff la sentí cerca!- Se dijo a si misma ante la sensación de casi ahogarse allá abajo pero al menos se sentía más segura al haber escondido bien la esfera, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro seco su cabello sin importarle lo maltratado y posiblemente revoltoso que se había vuelto, que si bien aun no dejaba de ser lacio había perdido esa finura de seda que tanto le gustaba.

Tomo la foto de Goku y su abuelo, decidió que lo mejor sería viajar sin sus cosas de ahora en adelante pero no podía dejar eso atrás, por lo cual la doblo en cuatro y la metió en el saquito de las semillas del ermitaño dejando el marco y el reloj tirados en una esquina, suspiro y se sentó en una roca pensando en lo hambrienta que se sentía. Para su buena suerte, escalando unos tres metros en una roca cercana se asomaba la rama de un árbol repleto de mangos que estaría gustosa de comer, por lo cual amarrándose el cinturón de su pantalón tomo la navaja que había agarrado del cuartel, la sostuvo con la boca y comenzó a escalar fácilmente hasta llegar a los frutos.

Chichi nunca fue una mujer de pocas comodidades, sin bien no se afectaba por no vivir entre oro y plata tampoco era completamente feliz sin las instalaciones de un hogar, extrañamente cuando sus prioridades se volvieron "Sobrevive" y "Restaura la línea espacio-tiempo" las comodidades pasaron a un segundo plano. Chichi dormía en el suelo o en ramas anchas de un árbol, bebía de los arroyos y comía frutos o animales que había en la naturaleza, otro cambio colosal para ella fue resignarse a hacer sus necesidades en los arbustos desde que todos los excusados habían sido destruidos con las demás edificaciones.

Pero no se quejaba en absoluto, mejor era nada y en tiempos de necesidad como ese el simple hecho de ver una fruta deliciosa logro animarla, termino por trepar el último tramo con una mano elevándose unos cuantos metros y se agarro de una raíz fuerte mientras cortaba los mangos con la navaja, comería algo, descansaría otro minuto y seguiría buscando la guarida de los Saiyajins aprovechando que no estaban, quizás le quedaría bien ir hacia los montañas y…

_¡Santa mierda¡ ¿Qué es eso? _Chichi sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda observando a todos lados con paranoia, se dejo caer olvidándose de los mangos por un momento. Había experimentado una sensación muy desagradable y extraña que aumentaba segundo con segundo, volteo hacia todos lados buscando la dirección de la que venía, ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué era eso que le aceleraba el pulso, la hacía agitarse y tener escalofríos? A Chichi le recordaba la sensación que te daban las ondas de Horno de Microondas, solo que estas le causaban temor, ¿Qué era eso?

Instintivamente y sin poder detenerse a sí misma se escondió detrás de la cascada donde había una cueva y se acurruco en si misma rogándole a Kami aun existente que no la descubrieran, que pasara de largo sea quien fuere esa energía tan pesada y escalofriante, no obstante se acercaba cada vez más, y mas y… _¡ Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué aquí precisamente? ¡Se supone que ellos no tienen radares del Dragon! _La idea de que los Saiyajins hubiesen conseguido uno de Bulma era ridícula pues ya la peli azul había demostrado que preferiría morir antes de ayudar a los guerreros Saiyajins.

El sonido del peligro fueron dos pasos aterrizando en el suelo y el aire de Chichi retenido en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos esperando tener la misma suerte de la vez pasada.

Sin embargo el estar escondida no le garantizaba protección completa, escucho un par de pitidos y luego un silencio perturbador, pasos…pasos inspeccionando el área de la cascada casi secreta (para ella) y una media risita que hizo que le dieran ganas de llorar.

-Je…se que estas ahí, sal ahora mismo…

Kakaroto sonrió, si el Namekiano estaba escondido ahí le decepcionaba que no supiese bajar su nivel de pelea, no obstante le vendría bien una pelea mas, después de todo solo habían pasado dos años desde la última y siendo el único sobreviviente quizás había mejorado, dio dos pasos. Su rastreador no era muy bueno, de hecho no lograba decirle de donde provenía el poder de pelea estando tan cerca del individuo pero Kakaroto sabía que estaba ahí, había un olorcillo que se destacaba en el ambiente, olfateo dos veces el aire y al no tener respuesta agrego con voz más impaciente.

-¡Bien, en ese caso hagamos una prueba!- Cuando Chichi escucho esto y sintió el temblor en toda la estructura de la cueva tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar un gritito de sorpresa, eso claramente había sido una bomba o energía de algún tipo, y no creía que su cueva resistiría mucho, aunque quizás si se quedaba callada.- Cinco, cuatro, tres…

¡Lo sintió! Sintió que la energía iba dirigirse directamente a donde estaba ella y si no salía iba a morir, ¡Con un demonio iba a morir de todas formas! Tanto si se quedaba como si salía, pero quizás…solo quizás si manejaba la situación de alguna forma tendría la oportunidad de hacer que la llevaran hasta su guarida. Trago saliva al escuchar el "dos" de su amenaza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y en un acto de valentía que quizás jamás creyó tener dio un salto hacia afuera de la cascada sosteniéndose con cuidado a unos metros del Saiyajin.

La reacción de ambos individuos al verse fue una de sorpresa pura.

Chichi por un lado sintió que se secaba su garganta y retrocedió dos pasos con un semblante serio que escondía cierta dosis de tristeza al mirar a Goku, bueno a…quien quiera que el dijese ser, con su armadura negra y verde, heridas de combate y cola de mono alrededor de su cintura, trago saliva mirando sus ojos y los rehuyó sintiéndose mal por lo que ella misma había causado y sobre todo sintiendo miedo, muchísimo miedo por que podría morir pero decidió esforzarse en no demostrarlo del todo.

Kakaroto por otro lado sintió una oleada de sorpresa y… ¿Decepción? Al ver que era solo un ser humano, había esperado encontrar un oponente de peleas pero en su lugar solo era otra basura, de hecho ese poder de pelea que mostraba debía ser el máximo que tenia y su vuelo hasta ahí había sido en vano, sin embargo ya que estaba ahí y que debía ocupar su tiempo en su "búsqueda" decidió investigar, después de todo los humanos le temían tanto que solían correr cada vez que lo veían.

-Que sorpresa que te hayas revelado.- Admitió el cruzándose de brazos con mal humor, ya de por si estar ahí solo y sin nadie con quien pelear era aburrido, el que su "oponente" resultase ser débil lo desanimaba aun mas- Aprovechando eso podrías ayudarme con cierta información, dime , ¿Dónde está la Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas?

Chichi quiso contestar pero no sabía qué, y como aditivo su garganta, se había secado, era como ver a un muerto revivir y no lo estaba asimilando como ella creía que ya lo había echo, eso lo noto por que la mirada impaciente del guerrero que empezó a apretar sus puños y fruncir el ceño la puso más nerviosa, Chichi retrocedió un paso temblando. _Contesta, ¡Di algo!_

-Terrícola patética, contesta oh si no…

-Ah…y-yo…- Su voz sonaba quebrada, no importaba que tan fiero se viese en su exterior: Hablaba como Goku, se veía como Goku, ¡Dios incluso hacia esa arruga en su frente característica cada vez que se enojaba! Pero, dentro de la mente de Chichi solo podía verse el siempre risueño y sonriente Goku que ella conoció, trago saliva intentando aclararse- N-No se…

-¡Deja los balbuceos de una vez y contesta!- Grito el exasperado, ¡Detestaba la cobardía de los terrícolas! No obstante se mantuvo paciente, había algo en el nerviosismo de esa mujer que parecía ocultar algo más.

Espero por una respuesta pero ella solo siguió ahí parada viéndolo con esa mirada estupida llena de… ¿Estaba llorando? Bien eso lo tomo sorpresa casi haciéndolo retroceder con incomodidad, pero sus gestos casi imperturbables se recompusieron mientras formaba una bola de energía en sus manos.

-En ese caso, ¡Mejor terminar con esto!

-¡Goku no!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Chichi grito eso en un impulso y de forma milagrosa apenas esquivo el ataque que el guerrero Saiyan ya había lanzado antes de quedarse frio con una mirada llena de incredulidad que Chichi aludió al ataque que ella misma esquivo (Incluso ella se sorprendió por eso) aunque solo fue suerte, la próxima de seguro le daría y ella había terminado arrodillada en el piso. Solo que no hubo próximo ataque (para el cual ella se había echo bola). Confundida miro a la estatua frente a ella que pareció reaccionar hablando con una voz que anticipaba al desastre.

-¿Cómo…me llamaste?

¡Oh estaba totalmente muerta! ¿Por qué había tenido que abrir la boca si igual esquivo la bola de energia? No puedo evitarlo pues fue un reflejo pero el guerrero frente a ella no parecía estar contento ni Cinco y Chichi comenzaba a sentirse fría nuevamente, aun con todo eso logro contestar de manera temerosa.

-Go-Goku.

-¿Cómo demonios? ¿Quién te dijo…?- Chichi miro confundida como el guerrero lanzaba maldiciones y se removía incómodamente viéndola con desconfianza de cuando en cuando, ¿Acaso el recordaba…? Chichi pensó en esa posibilidad y entonces vio un chance para no ser asesinada, para tener ayuda y sobre todo para salvar a Goku.

-Go-Goku… ¿Eres tú, verdad?- Pregunto sintiendo temor, pero al mismo tiempo seguridad, por que quizás, solo quizás Goku aun estaba ahí, muy dentro de ese guerrero de facciones enfurecidas.

-¡No! Mi nombre es Kakaroto, no sé quién demonios seas ni de dónde demonios vengas pero un nombre como ese no me es familiar.- Comento rehaciendo la bola de energía, sin embargo Chichi continuo sabiendo que podría meterse en problemas por ello.

-Pe-Pero…acaso no recuerdas, ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te crio?

-Nadie me crio.- Contesto él a la defensiva, siseando las palabras entre dientes, Chichi por un momento logro pararse y encararlo, podía sentirlo, Goku estaba ahí, solo tenía que ayudarlo a salir de esa coraza.

-Sí que lo hicieron, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no? ¿Crees que te alimentaste tu solo siendo un recién nacido? ¿Por qué volverte de esta manera? ¿Por qué convertirte en esto?

Comenzó ella sintiéndose frustrada, incluso olvidando su miedo por un segundo sin notar las reacciones de Goku que lucía exasperado, furioso e impotente.

-¿Es por qué tu hermano y los demás te obligaron, no es así?- Era la única explicación, de alguna manera Chichi ya se imaginaba que Goku no iría de buena gana por su cuenta, no obstante el guerrero hablo con voz amenazante.

-Nadie-me obliga- a nada.- Chichi retrocedió, pero se negó a aceptarlo, ¡Simplemente debía ser un error!

-No, no puedo creer que alguien como tu haga esto por gusto, debe haber una razón, por que…

-Si la hay, me gusta este estilo de vida.

Al ver su expresión seria Chichi sintió decepción, no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, medito la situación e intento algo descabellado pero…si iba a morir de todas formas mínimo deseaba que el esfuerzo se notara, aun si eso significase provocarlo para sacarle la verdad y poner en riesgo su vida. Hizo una expresión indignada antes de hablar con decepción.

-Oh…así que todo esto se trata de el señor "Sigo lo que me dicen los demás por qué no puedo seguir mis propios ideales", es decepcionante…me habían dicho grandes cosas de ti pero…ahora me encuentro francamente fastidiada, creí que la gente temía a un guerrero que tomaba sus propias decisiones…- Chichi espero que no se notara en su voz que la mitad de lo que decía era mentira, volteo para no verlo y dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

Kakaroto ajeno a todo esto estaba maldiciendo su repentina incapacidad de asesinar a esa mujer, ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Primero ella actuaba como una gallina llorona, luego le hablaba de aquella información que solo él y su hermano conocían, ¿Cómo si quiera pudo enterarse de eso? Y ahora empezaba a hacerle burla por algo que el ciertamente detestaba, gruño los dientes mas furioso por este hecho, ¿Por qué no estaba muerta todavía? Meditándolo pensó que quizás una parte de él deseaba saber cómo es que había conseguido ese tipo de información y la otra deseaba matarla conforme avanzaba cada palabra.

-…pero parece ser que es lo único que sabes hacer, ¿No es así? Es algo triste, ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría Gohan de todo esto? ¿Acaso supo de esto antes de morir? ¿Lo traicionaste? O peor aun…tú lo mataste junto con tu herm…

-¡Cállate!

Chichi ya no supo nada mas, segundos después de eso perdió el hilo de lo que decía al azotarse con la escalada del fondo cayendo hacia el suelo inconsciente.

El silencio reino por unos segundos que Kakaroto no se atrevió a interrumpir, su respiración era agitada, sentía su sangre hervir y un frio sepulcral en la palma carmesí que abofeteo a esa mujer lejos de ahí, callando de esa forma aquel maldito parloteo que concernía a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Sin embargo algo estaba mal… Kakaroto se quedo ahí, sin moverse en lo más mínimo realizando justo lo que había hecho y sintiendo de alguna manera muy extraña que no estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por callarla de esa manera, ¡Coño ni siquiera sabía por qué no la había matado aun! Estaba la duda, la maldita duda de quién era ella y cómo demonios sabia de esos detalles precisos que lograban molestarlo profundamente.

Gruño por lo bajo mirando la sangre en su mano y limpiándola inconscientemente antes de realizar que llevaba ahí parado más de diez minutos mirando el cuerpo de la imbécil esa, negó con la cabeza y salió volando de ahí sin poder evitar sentirse perturbado. Había muchas razones para esto, la principal era la cantidad de cosas que ella conocía, y que lo había llamado por ese nombre…nadie lo había llamado Goku en dieciocho años y haberlo escuchado después de tanto le extraño un poco, pero no le afecto, no debía y no podía afectarle más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía esa maldita manía repentina de revisar con el rastreador cada cinco minutos para ver si seguía viva? Por supuesto que era algo más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos que Vivian en el planeta, pues a otro esa bofetada no solo le habría callado si no que le habría matado. No obstante y aun sabiendo eso Kakaroto no podía dejar de sentirse furioso mientras daba vueltas frente a su nave con muchas preguntas formándose en su mente y con la insistente voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que le pasara a un humano no debía incumbirle en lo absoluto, de hecho no lo hacía. _Así es…paso y no importa quién era esa basura, no me importa lo que pase. Yo. definitivamente. no. Regresare a…_

Justo en el momento que estuvo a punto de aclarar su intención y se sentó decidido a apagar su rastreador y reposar sobre una roca este emitió un pitido intermitente que llamo su atención anunciándole que el poder de pelea más fuerte del planeta (el cual pertenecía a la mujer y el no había quitado aun) estaba descendiendo poco a poco lo cual solo significaba una cosa, apretó un botón y vio la energía descender, y descender… _Mierda…_

Se paró de su lugar de manera inquieta y casi arranco su cabello de frustración mientras emprendía vuelo nuevamente.

¿A Esto se referían cuando hablaban sobre las ironías de Dios..?

* * *

><p>De antemano pido disculpas si cometo algún error en los eventos del "ESPACIO-TIEMPO" pero es difícil re acomodar todo de forma lógica, aun así se hace lo que se puede. Bueno, nos leemos!<p> 


	4. 04:00 Horas

**Bueno ya saben como soy yo, escribiendo a paso tortuga :P, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio del Fic para que lo leon y (espero) lo disfruten. Ya se que algunos dirán "Que malo es Goku" blah, blah pero es importante para mis ideas futuras marcar un antes y un después, por eso es que escribí de esta forma este capitulo. Como sea espero sea de su agrado y sin distraerlos mas a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>IV.- 00:04 Horas<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tch, tch…<em>**

_Oh dios mío. _Clásico, lo primero que sentías al morir debía ser seguramente el dolor y frialdad, la sensación de adormecimiento que se expandía por tu cuerpo y no te dejaba moverte, la pesadez… no era tan malo, quizás todos los que morían pasaban por esto, razono Chichi, quizás ella no había ido al cielo por esa última estupidez que cometió…quizás… _¿Qué es ese sonido? _Chichi frunció el ceño sin poder abrir los ojos, estaba sudando y respirando muy lento, pero podía escuchar una especie de chasquido curioso que le recordaba a algo, se movió… _Oh genial, no estoy muerta._

En cierta forma Chichi pensó en eso con algo de pesimismo, después de todo el haber muerto habría sido la salida fácil del problema, aunque nuevamente la muerte era la salida de los cobardes y no creía que el Karma le dejase una salida tan fácil luego de sus errores. _Bien estoy viva y abandonada en la cascada donde Goku… _El hilo de ese pensamiento se vio cortado por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, el poquito de vida que había empezado a asomarse en su cuerpo lentamente fue decayendo en depresión, Chichi habría llorado de no ser por que sus ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ni moverse.

Aunque ya se imaginaba la situación y sabía que sus esperanzas de que Goku fuese bueno más que ingenuas eran estúpidas. No pudo evitar sentirse mal de todos modos. Ver a la persona que amaba comportándose de una manera tan salvaje, hostil y malvada había sido un duro golpe para ella y encima de todo estaba que le había dado el nock out con un solo golpe, lo cual la hizo ser consciente de lo débil e inútil que era junto a los Saiyajins, esto la hizo preguntarse sin debía cambiar su estrategia para conseguir las Dragon Balls…

Aun así, tan necia y obstinada como era su reputación, Chichi no podía evitar pensar que quizás, el se sintió ligeramente herido por lo que le había dicho acerca de Gohan, lo cual quería decir que el Goku que ella conocía seguía ahí dentro, muy en lo profundo, escondido, asustado y quizás desplazado por una banal costumbre de asesinar a otras personas. Pero ella podía rescatarlo, sabía que si… ella tenía que rescatar a Goku y… Chichi de pronto rio internamente.

_Vamos abre los ojos, estas tirada en el suelo sin poder moverte por una simple bofetada del aludido, sin fuerza para levantarte a saber cuándo demonios me podre mover nuevamente, no sé si se llevaron mis semillas, Goku es malvado, tienes que recomponer una línea temporal y tu solo piensas en ayudar a uno de los causantes de esto en lugar de robar las esferas… _Chichi hizo una mueca dificultosa de dolor, pero no cualquier dolo, si no dolor del corazón y sintió sus ojos humedecerse aun estando cerrados, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan patética e inútil desde que escucho que Goku no regresaría con ellos y se quedaría entrenado un poco en el otro mundo, suspiro y escucho un par de golpecillos extraños que la hicieron dudar sobre su posición.

Repentinamente Chichi realizo que desde que había "despertado" no escucho nunca el correr del agua de la cascada y que el molesto chasquido seguía presente, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que atravesara la gruta y cayera en un lugar lejos de la cascada? _Bueno tomando en cuenta lo fuerte que era Goku en mi tiempo, no sería extraño que esa fuera una posibilidad. _Se recordó con molestia, pensó que quizás estaba en un bosque o algo por el olor de la tierra, frunció el ceño, sus problemas emocionales no podían detenerla, tenía al menos que abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba.

Le costó mucho pero luego de lo que fueron unos minutos llenos de ansiedad logro abrirlos completamente causándole una curiosa expresión de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que hizo eso tomo una bocanada de aire y espero a que su visión dejase de ser ligeramente borrosa para observar su entorno, aunque claro estaba acostada mirando al cielo y le tomo otros quince minutos enderezarse un poco y voltear.

Al menos en lo del bosque tenía razón, estaba acostada en una especie de claro con muchísimos arboles rodeándola, la tierra húmeda y el olor a pino le aclaro que debía estar en una montaña, miro a su alrededor con lentitud y luego a sí misma, sus ropas estaban exactamente iguales y gracias al santo cielo la semillas del ermitaño seguían con ella, eso logro hacerla respirar aliviada, al menos aun tenia eso, ahora debía ver lo más importante. _Tengo que regresar a la cascada y esconder esa Dragon Ball. _Decidida intento pararse pero estaba muy cansada para ello, aunque no muy lastimada exceptuando unos moretones y raspones al haber chocado con las paredes de la cascada.

Decidió no usar las semillas pues estas debían ser utilizadas solo en un caso extremo en el cual su vida pendiera de un hilo, aunque… _Volviendo ahí, yo en verdad creí que iba a morir…fue como si mi cuerpo se enfriara, pero sigo viva… _Mientras realizaba esto y se preguntaba a que se debía se dio cuenta que olía extraño, desconcertada olfateo sus propios ropajes encontrado que jamás en la vida había olido algo así, era como un aroma que le recordaba al mar, combinado con alcohol y ¿Aceite? ¿Qué demonios podía ser ese olor? Y conforme más y más se confundía encontró que el chasquido molesto de antes provenía de una fogata que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella calentando el ambiente.

_¿Qué? ¿Quién pudo haber prendido eso? _Chichi se encontró bastante desconcertada, pensó entonces que quizás un humano la encontró, la curo y luego huyo por miedo a ser encontrado. Hizo una mueca abrazándose a sí misma y chasqueando unas cuantas cenizas de la fogata con un palito mientras suspiraba, si bien esa había sido una gentileza de su extraño salvador o salvadora seguía recordándole que estaba sola en esa misión. Chichi nunca lo había pensado pero ahora que lo vivía se daba cuenta que personas como Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han que arriesgaban su vida aun siendo humanos y más débiles que sus extraterrestres compañeros eran simplemente admirables.

Aunque ella había estado muy ocupada criticando como distraían a Gohan para notarlo, esto solo logro hacerla sentirse mal. _Creo que fui muy tonta en ese entonces, me concentre mucho en el "mal" que le hacían a mi hijo en lugar de admirar sus agallas y la fuerte amistad que tenían con Goku… _Decidió que si lograba arreglar todo ese asunto les pediría una disculpa y les hornearía una canasta de galletas, cielos extrañaba cocinar y vivir en su casita, en esos tiempo todo era más fácil…

_¡Bueno espabílate, tienes que despertarte bien, activarte y revisar si las esfera sigue ahí, luego…! _Chichi se detuvo a si misma de su repentino ataque decisivo para mostrarse preocupada, obviamente la forma más simple para encontrar la base de los Saiyajins era vigilándolos o espiándolo pero tomando en cuenta sus rastreadores y esas cosas esa opción parecía imposible. _A menos que… _A menos que de alguna forma milagrosa les destruyera los rastreadores y de esa forma lograse seguirlos hasta dar con la base, luego esperaría hasta que salieran del planeta y… _¡Oh por favor! ¿Cómo si quiera lograría acercarme lo suficiente como para destruir sus rastreadores?_

Apesadumbrada Chichi noto que estaba amaneciendo y se había pasado la noche entera divagando en lo poco probable que sería lograr su objetivo, negó con la cabeza y decidió mínimo ir a la cascada y revisar si su Dragon Ball seguía ahí en primera instancia, ya vería ella que haría después de eso, por lo cual se paro del suelo con dificultad, sintió débiles sus piernas y brazos pero decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo cuando escucho un gruñido proveniente estomago recordó que no había comido desde que fue golpeada y rehízo su lista de prioridades. _Bueno, primero a comer algo y luego a la cascada._

[+]

A las cuatro y media de la tarde Kakaroto ya había buscado debajo de varios bosques y recorrido los lugares donde los humanos solían estar antes de…bueno antes de que le temieran y se escondieran de él, no encontró a nadie, aunque busco en algunos sitios por la esfera no encontró nada por lo cual dándose por vencido y sintiéndose fastidiado decidió regresar hacia su nave por algo de comida, en el camino hacia allí sobrevoló encima de la montaña donde había dejado a… _¡Agg maldita sea! _Kakaroto no quería bajar pero tarde o temprano esa mosca debía despertar y cuando lo hiciera la interrogaría, luego la mataba, así de simple.

_Voy a sacarle toda la información que quiero y preguntarle otra vez sobre la esfera, algo no me pinta bien aquí… _ Kakaroto sabía que esa mujer le estaba ocultando algo, empezando por el exceso de información que conocía y su nerviosismo misterioso, era como si le aterrizara la idea de ser descubierta, por lo cual tenía también una buena razón para interrogarla aun cuando estar junto a ella fue ciertamente insoportable y aburrido. _Es una debilucha…cuatro días durmiendo por un simple golpe. _Pensó el con fastidio, aunque bueno, otro se habría muerto pero eso no terminaba por incumbirle a él en absoluto.

Observo el claro donde había dejado su cuerpo y bajo esperando encontrarla tirada junto a la fogata como la última vez que la vio pero se encontró con la desagradable y desconcertante sorpresa de que su cuerpo no estaba ahí, confundido decidió revisar con su rastreador que tan lejos había escapado o paseado la chica, aunque no espero mucho tomando en cuenta que estaba débil, mucho fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba a dos mil quinientos kilómetros al norte de su posición. _¿Qué demonios? La última vez que vine esa mosca apenas respiraba ¿Y ahora está casi al otro lado del mundo? Incluso volando necesitaría más energía, maldita sea algo no me gusta._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, lo decía y lo seguiría diciendo, ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿Como se recupero y se alejo tanto de donde la había dejado? ¿Cómo sabia quien era él? _¡Maldita sea que es esto! Aunque…pensándolo mejor la última vez que la vi fue hace tres días, luego me fui pero igual no podría recorrer esa distancia en tan poco tiempo, ¿O sí?_

_-Responde Kakaroto.- _Kakaroto reacciono al escuchar la voz de Raditz en el rastreador, aun confuso por lo anterior se sentó en un tronco de por ahí aclarando sus ideas.

-_¿Que quieres ahora?_

_-Solo saludar.- _Bromeo el mayor ante lo cual Kakaroto rodo los ojos y soltó un sonidito despectivo, esto pareció funcionar para desviar la conversación a un punto serio- _Bueno, en realidad preguntarse si encontraste indicios de la esfera._

_-N-No…todos los terrícolas siguen siendo tan inútiles y cobardes como siempre así que no esperes buenas noticias, en realidad quisiera matarlos a todos de una vez._

Comento él con desprecio, en cierta forma era verdad, estaba harto de ese planeta. Aun así se guardo lo de la chica sospechosa para él, no deseaba que esa conversación cayera en manos equivocadas tan rápidamente; léase Vegeta y Nappa. Si ambos se enteraban de ello vendrían a hacerse sus reglas y a presionarlo más de lo que ya lo hacían lo cual habría sido muy molesto para el hijo de Bardock.

Así que decidió no hablar de sus sospechas hasta que Raditz llegara y pudiese decírselo personalmente.

_-Lo mismo que todos nosotros, pero mira el lado bueno, conseguiremos inmortalidad y eso es lo que importa._

_-¡Wiii!- _Celebro el realmente molesto demostrando su inconformidad con la situación, Raditz ignoro este hecho antes de continuar.

_-Estoy en mi camino de regreso a la tierra, llegare en un mes y medio, así que mientras tanto… ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero de donde estés y ponte a buscar esa esfera!_

¡De nuevo con las malditas ordenes! Eso bien logro arruinarle la tarde completa a Kakaroto, no le gustaba seguir ordenes y no quería mas esa maldita inmortalidad. Deseaba libertad e iba a conseguirla, le tomase el medio que le tomase.

Ahora tenía que apurarse y encontrar a ese estorbo para sacarle la información y ver si en realidad era de provecho, si lo era haría que le mostrara la ubicación de la Dragon Ball, si no la mataría. Siguiendo un instinto más que nada ajusto su rastreador para ir tras las coordenadas del poder que había registrado esa muchacha el cual seguía en movimiento, solo que más lentamente en esa ocasión, frunció el ceño y se puso en vuelo inmediatamente._ ¡No lograra esconderse de mí!_

[+]

Chichi decidió descender en los restos de lo que parecía ser una aldea entre las montañas nevadas, había ido a revisar la esfera y encontró para su alivio que esta estaba aun donde la había dejado, aun así prefería alejarse de ese lugar en caso de que alguno de los dos Saiyajins fueran a revisar. De esta manera sobrevoló los cielos un buen rato hasta que empezó a sentir frio y decidió bajar en lo que hasta ahora era el asomo de civilización más grande y menos destruida que había visto desde que llego a ese tiempo, aunque claro estaba algo vacio.

Por no decir completamente vacío. Los edificios ligeramente en ruinas no tenían una sola persona dentro, no había vestigios de lo que fuese luz, agua o algún otro servicio, el aire que pasaba ahí corría libremente haciéndola temblar, Chichi se quedo en su lugar temblorosa preguntándose si dentro de alguno de los locales o edificaciones habría un suéter o algo decente que la cubriera por ese momento. _También podría usar un inodoro, hace tiempo que no me siento decentemente para hacer mis necesidades…_

Chichi supuso que ya que estaba ahí no pedía nada con intentarlo. Después de haber comido algo se sentía mejor y lo único que le faltaba para estar de maravilla era conseguir un ungüento y ponérselo en la cara y la espalda. Se paseo por el primer edificio que encontró y atravesó su puerta preguntando si había alguien en casa pero el único sonido que le contesto fue el rechinido de la puerta haciendo eco en la habitación, Chichi siguió así con dos, tres, cuatro y cinco edificios todos vacios con los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron hogares felices. _Cielos, me siento bastante mal por todo esto, en realidad es como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido de…_

El sonido de algo cayendo y rodando sobre el suelo la hizo voltear instintivamente hacia atrás, miro a un pequeño niño que al verse descubierto soltó un gemido de puro terror y comenzó a temblar, Chichi por otro lado se alegro, ¡La primera cara humana que veía en un buen tiempo!

-Hola, disculpa me preguntaba si…- Pero el niño comenzó a correr lejos de ella casi al punto del llanto como si no hubiese un mañana dejando la lata en el suelo, esto logro que Chichi además de confundirse se sintiera algo culpable- ¡Oye, espera no deberías estar por ahí solo!

No hubo caso, el pequeño no regreso y desapareció en algún punto del cuarto edificio más alejado de ella, Chichi suspiro tristemente acercándose a recoger lo que el pequeño había tirado. ¿_Una lata de atún? Oh cielo, debe estar hambriento y lo asuste por accidente…bueno no debería de sorprenderme tomando en cuenta como se han vuelto las cosas por mi causa. _Rodo la lata en sus manos ligeramente y tomo una decisión caminando hacia el edificio. Ese fácilmente era el mas polviento y abandonado de todos los edificios, al entrar Chichi tosió un poco y tuvo que sacudirse su Gi de combate azul y la capa corta de piel que había conseguido.

Le había resultado una prenda muy útil a pesar de solo cubrirle media espalda y un poco los brazos, lo demás estaba descubierto y se amarraba del cuello pero era muy versátil y no estorbaría lo cual importaba mucho tomando en cuenta la situación. Miro a todos lados buscando a la criaturita, no sería difícil pues el pobre niño se había metido en el único edificio cuya salida era la puerta de entrada.

-¿Hola? Escucha no quiero hacerte daño… ¿Sabes si hay más personas aquí?- No había respuesta, Chichi suspiro entendiendo que el pequeño no iba a salir por cuenta propia. Miro debajo de la mesa, en dos esquinas de la habitación, debajo de la cama y por ultimo dejo el armario suponiendo que se había escondido ahí.

Al abrirlo otra nube de polvo la hizo toser y entonces, ahí dentro del armario una bolita temblorosa que sollozaba y se abrazaba a sí misma con temor logro suavizar y las facciones de la morena considerablemente. Era un niño pequeño de tez blanca y cabello castaño corto.

-Vamos…tranquilo, no te hare daño…

-¡No!- El pequeño se estremeció cuando ella le tomo del brazo e intento huir pero Chichi lo agarro firmemente y termino atrapándolo en un abrazo confortador ignorando los forcejeos del pequeño que fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Ya, no pasara nada. No hay nadie malo aquí y te prometo que mientras esté aquí nada malo te pasara, solo quiero ayudar.

La frases conciliadoras adjuntas a caricias en la cabeza del niño lograron que el cediera, termino por sollozar en el hombro de Chichi y abrazarse de una manera sumamente fuerte a ella, como si no hubiese tenido contacto humano en mucho tiempo. Chichi por otro lado comenzó a formar en su mente una idea del como una pequeña criatura como ese niño estaba viviendo en tan mal estado, delgado, ojeroso y sucio, como si no hubiese nadie que se encargara de él, aunque eso no tenía sentido a menos que… _No, no pienses en eso…_

Luego de varios minutos el pequeño al fin se separo de ella limpiando sus lagrimas silenciosamente, Chichi le sonrió con tristeza esperando que el daño que causo no fuese demasiado grande en el caso del niño, espero a que se estabilizara su respiración y una vez que pareció tranquilo decidió comenzar de nuevo con una voz realmente materna que no pudo reprimir, ¡Cielos a veces incluso pensaba que ese era el estado natural de su voz! ¿Quizás por eso le decían que siempre actuaba maternal? Chichi removió ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Chichi, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hi-Hiraoka…- Contesto el viéndola de reojo y luego volteando con algo de temor, ella a cambio le mostro su mejor sonrisa para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño.

-Bien Hiro chan, ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Hiro pareció incomodarse un poco pero termino por asentir tímidamente, Chichi experimento un ligero sentimiento de ternura al mirar esto, le recordaba un poco a Gohan…- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Siete.- No era muy grande, de hecho era pequeño aun y estaba solo…

-¿Y tus papas? ¿Dónde están las personas de este pueblo?

Un segundo después de haber pronunciado aquella pregunta Chichi deseo no haberlo hecho. Hiro comenzó a temblar y sollozar pero esta vez de ira y tristeza, en sus pequeños ojos azules había una mezcla de impotencia y frustración que la hizo sentir enferma por dentro, apretó sus puños aguantando las ganas de llorar inútilmente mientras le respondía entre lloriqueos entre cortados.

-M-Mi…fam-familia y…a-amigos…los…esos….los mataron e-esos Mo-mouns…-Pero no pudo continuar por que los gemidos y lloriqueos no lo dejaron, Chichi oprimió la culpa que sentía volviendo a abrazarlo de forma conciliadora.

Ya se había sospechado ella desde el momento en el cual entro a esa aldea que Raditz y Kakaroto habían pasado de visita pero jamás imagino que hubiesen dejado algo tan doloroso y solitario para ese pequeño niño que en circunstancias normales habría estado jugando o riendo como cualquier otro, no sobreviviendo solo de los resto de una antiguo pueblo olvidado. Sintió mas peso de culpa aun por lo que causo y tomo una decisión que si bien podía cambiar el curso de lo que hiciera ya estaba tomada y expreso sin siquiera pararse a pensar si era una buena idea o no.

-Ya no pasara nada, te lo prometo no te dejare solo hasta que esos mounstros se vallan de aquí.- Su mirada firme encontró los ojos inseguros del menor que por un momento tuvieron un destello de esperanza.

-¿D-De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No podría…no podría dejarte solo, eres muy pequeño y nadie merece estar en una situación como esta por su cuenta.

Cierto, Chichi tuvo que aprender en esos días lo duro que era estar realmente sola, es decir, antes cuando Goku se fue y cuando secuestraron a Gohan estuvo tan ocupada deprimiéndose y siendo incomprensiva con la situación exagerando su abandono que no noto a todas esas personas que la querían a su lado, preocupándose por ella y haciéndole compañía. Chichi no deseaba que Hiro viviese eso, y en cierta forma, muy en el fondo tampoco quería estar sola todo el tiempo…era algo muy doloroso, pensar esto le hizo recordar la soledad a la cual condeno a Goku y decidió mejor cambiar sus pensamiento preguntándole otra cosa a Hiro.

-Dime Hiro chan, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo vives solo?

-Un año.- Respondió el tímidamente, Chichi hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-Bueno eso no es bueno, es sorprendente que sigas vivo…

-No fue tan difícil.- Comento el interrumpiéndola de pronto lo cual la sorprendió impresionantemente, ¿No fue tan difícil? _A mí me ha costado mucho sobrevivir._-Cuando esos… llegaron y mataron a todos dejaron algunos edificios completos y…en algunos hay comida y esas cosas, además la casa donde estamos es un buen escondite.- Ahora esto tenía más sentido para Chichi pero igual seguía siendo impresionante.

Se paró a pensar por un momento que ese pequeño parecía tener una resistencia emocional más fuerte que ella y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. Se pregunto todas las veces que ella misma se ahogo en un vaso de agua por nada y tomo nota mental de intentar ser más resistente a los problemas de ahora en adelante. Pudo seguir divagando en las fallas de su comportamiento pasado de no ser por qué un gruñido que no provenía de ella la interrumpió. Confundida miro a Hiro quien se había sonrosado ligeramente y a la lata que tenía en las manos para luego hacer un gesto de comprensión.

-Oh cariño tienes hambre, al parecer te interrumpí mientras buscabas tu comida.- Hiro asintió medio avergonzado, aunque había algo que Chichi no entendía del todo- Pero… esto es una lata, ¿Cómo le haces para abrirla si un abrelatas?

-Bueno, he usado piedras y…

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es muy antihigiénico! No debes hacerlo más, podrías enfermarte y poner en riesgo tu salud.- Comento ella seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Hiro se sintió extrañamente intimidado pero de una manera cómoda mientras la escuchaba regañarlo- Además la fecha de caducidad de esta lata ya llego a su fin, ¿No te has enfermado comiendo esto?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer! ¿Qué te parece si armamos una fogata y cazamos algo para cenar?- Le propuso ella como si se tratase de una muy buena idea, sin embargo había un inconveniente y…

-Lo siento pero…yo no sé nada sobre la caza, usualmente eran mis familiares quienes…- Chichi al notar cómo se entristecía lo interrumpió al instante, no deseaba verlo más tiempo triste.

-¡Entonces tengo mucho que enseñarte! Si te confieso algo tampoco era muy buena cazando hasta hace unos meses, pero bueno debes imaginar a lo que me arrea la necesidad de comer, vamos, en el bosque estaremos mejor que en esta casa llena de polvo.

Resulto una enorme odisea lograr que Hiroaki dejara la ligera seguridad que le brindaban sus edificios abandonados para ir a un lugar mejor del bosque.

Chichi descubrió muchas cosas del, como por ejemplo que habla tres lenguas aparte del español, que sus padres solían los ser cazadores del pueblo y que le gustaban las matemáticas y literatura. Era extraño, de un momento a otro la conversación que ambos tuvieron hasta el lugar de caza los hizo sentir como si los problemas, los Saiyajins y la inseguridad fuesen algo ajeno a ellos. Chichi, sin poder evitarlo se portaba maternalmente con él, estaba en su naturaleza y el que Hiro le recordase tanto a su pequeño Gohan no ayudaba mucho, para su buena suerte Hiroaki no parecía molesto con ello.

Chichi también le conto un poco sobre ella, su esposo su hijo y lo esencial que no revelara su posible conexión con los Saiyajins, le comento también que solía ser una arte marcialista y que ahora estaba regresando ligeramente a esas andanzas con los cual el pequeño se mostro muy emocionado confesándole que el siempre había querido ser luchador, Chichi sonreía con cada nueva ocurrencia de cada aventura y anécdota del pequeño que conforme más confianza y seguridad sentía hacia ella mas infantil se mostraba.

Cuando llegaron a un campo cerca del bosque y se escondieron en una posición correcta Chichi le explico los motivos de lo que hacían anteriormente los padres de Hiro y con qué razones, el chico que estaba profundamente concentrado en la explicación y ligeramente ansioso por la demostración asentía fervientemente sin poder reprimir la ligera emoción que sentía en su pecho, Chichi continuo hablándole entre susurros.

-_Entonces, estar cerca de un padro ayuda mucho por que todos los animales están en campo abierto y perseguirlos es más fácil, solo debemos elegir a la victima adecuada.- _Comento ella con lógica, Hiro intentando seguir su ejemplo le señalo un ciervo pequeño con los ojos.

-_¿Ese señorita?_

_-Chichi._

_-Perdón, ¿Ese Chichi?_- Chichi hizo una mueca antes de negar y explicarle al niñito las razones reprimiendo un "aww" ante su cara llena de confusión.

-_Ese es muy pequeño y por ende veloz, yo no tengo armas como tus padres o los cazadores de antes para atacarlo a distancia, así que lo cazare cuerpo a cuerpo, mi mejor opción es entonces uno grande y lento, por eso cazare… ¡Ese!_- Señalo ella con orgullo mostrándole a Hiraoka un enorme jabalí negro, quien apenas pudo reprimir un gritito de impresión.

_-¡Pero ese es muy grande! ¿Y si te lastima? No, mejor no vallas, podemos comer fruta.- _Le pidió el a modo de suplica pero Chichi negó con indulgencia y una sonrisa amable.

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y no dejare que comas solo fruta, necesitas nutrir tu cuerpo para crecer bien, ¿Ok?_

_-Ah…- _Chichi hizo ademan de pararse pero un jalón en su capa corta atada a la cintura (se la había quitado por que dejaron las montañas) la detuvo, volteo para ver la cara llena de preocupación de Hiro y soltó un suspiro de enternecimiento.

-_Escucha, prometo volver, ¿Vale?- _Dicho esto le ofreció su meñique como garantía de promesa, Hiro lo acepto dudoso y luego asintió dejándola ir con ese nudo terrible anidándose en su estomago.

Cazar al jabalí fue relativamente sencillo, y menos de lo que pensó Chichi se encontró cara a cara con él, aunque el animal era enorme ella podía manejarlo. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esquivar sus ataques con agilidad, saltar en su espalda y asfixiarlo hasta que muriera, el resultado fue una caza satisfactoria y dos estómagos llenos que reposaban mirando las estrellas luego de un día que se torno mejor para ambos aun cuando no imaginaban que sería así en un principio, Chichi tenía algo de sueño pero no se durmió del todo, luego recordó que no era bueno sobre alimentar a un niño.

-¡No puedo creer como se vio eso! ¡Quiero aprender a hacerlo!- Comento él con una sonrisa llena de profunda admiración hacia ella mientras imitaba sus movimientos con las mejillas sonrosadas, a su lado cerca de la fogata medio extinta y el jabalí restante guardado Chichi lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, dormitando ligeramente.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Pelear?

-¡Aja! Estuviste fenomenal cuando esquivabas y luego, moviéndote de un lado a otro súper rápido, y después cuando saltaste al cerdo que estaba corriendo y caíste encima de su espalda con un pie… pero ¡No te caíste al suelo! ¡Fue grandioso mama!

Al segundo después que esta frase fue dicha ambos personajes reaccionaron de manera incomoda e inmediata. Chichi se sintió realmente triste y culpable, triste por lo jodidamente parecido que eso le sonó a su hijo Gohan y culpable por haberle causado esa clase de soledad a Hiro, aunque era normal tomando en cuenta que ella pudo haberle recordado a su madre tanto como Hiro le recordaba a su pequeño Gohan, el aludido por su parte se limito a calmarse y bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

-Y-Yo…pe-perdón, no quise…

-¡Oh Hiro no tienes que disculparte! Todo está bien enserio.- Comento ella sonriéndole a modo de disculpa (por que en cierto modo ella era la culpable de todo eso) pero demostrándole que en realidad no le molestaba lo que había dicho y lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Pero yo… acabo de confundirla con…- Bajo la cabeza y ella se sentó para ayudarlo a sentirse menos triste por lo ocurrido.

-Oye… ¿Te confieso algo? La verdad es que… cada vez que te veo…no puedo evitar mirar a mi hijo Gohan.- Hiro se encontró francamente sorprendido de que el sentimiento respecto a su madre y el parecido fuera mutuo- Es solo que tu eres tan parecido a él en muchos aspectos, aunque físicamente no sean iguales me lo recuerdas y…escucha, tener este sentimiento de unión por el parentesco que nos representamos es normal y a mí no me molesta si me llamas de esa forma, solo no te acongojes, ¿Ok?

Luego de un silencio corto Hiro asintió con una media sonrisa y se acostó como si fuera a dormir dándole la espalda, Chichi solo puso suspirar y sonreír tristemente ante aquello. _De verdad soy una persona despreciable…me pregunto a cuantos niños habré dejado en las misma condiciones, ¿O a cuantos adultos o ancianos…? Si Hiro lo supiera, seguro me odiaría…como lo hacen los demás que creen que soy parte de los Saiyajins._

Chichi miro hacia el cielo encontrado repentinamente dificultoso el dormir, como si de pronto realizara que estaban en una época de crisis y que por muy cómoda y feliz que se sintiese con Hiro no sería fácil llevarlo con ella. _Quizás el…estaría mejor si lo llevo con Bulma y los demás, o a otro poblado con más gente… _Si eso sonaba responsable de su parte, pero estaba entonces la promesa que le hizo y la forma en la cual él le había suplicado por que le cumpliera. _No, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo abandonarlo cuando ya lo hicieron todos los que le importaban… _Así era, la triste realidad era que no podía ni debía hacerlo por que ella misma hacia causado ese embrollo y debía responsabilizarse por sus actos.

Se acostó dispuesta a dormir un poco pero una especie de "Clic" en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar y despertarse. En un impulso de miedo sintió varios escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal, controlo su nerviosismo mientras miraba a todos lados de modo paranoico. _No, no puede ser…_

[+]

Cuando Kakaroto llego al nuevo claro dónde estaba la chica se encontró con que su estado era muchísimo mejor que la última vez que la vio, en un solo día había logrado reponer sus energías y moverse (De un modo aun desconocido) a una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo, a Kakaroto le había tomado un poco más de tiempo ir por ella debido a que tuvo que atender otras dos llamadas en su rastreador, una de su hermano y otra de Vegeta, ambas con el mismo mensaje: Consigue las Dragon Ball, lo cual le llevaba nuevamente a la sospechosa numero uno ahí parada frente a él con una mirada llena de nerviosismo.

_Qué extraño, recuerdo haber registrado a un estorbo, no a dos… _Su mirada fría e imperturbable se desvió hacia el pequeño niño que al ser despertado por el ruido noto su presencia y temblaba al punto del llanto detrás de ella y. La chica se puso enfrente del niño de modo protector de una manera inútil que trajo una sonrisa al rostro del Saiyajin. Los terrícolas a veces eran tan extraños y poco consientes de su propia fuerza…

-Vaya, vaya… creí haber dejado una rata muerta allá atrás, pero resulto que no estaba muerta del todo.- Kakaroto agrego lo ultimo con un claro dejo de molestia que reflejaba lo mucho que le fastidio el hecho de que ella se escapara, Chichi trago saliva, ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

Estaba muerta de miedo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y nada deseaba mas en ese mundo que hacerlo desaparecer, para su mala suerte no tenía la fuerza necesaria para eso y por la forma en la cual el guerrero estaba mirándola no creía que la dejaría escapar. Hiro se abrazo fuertemente de su pierna recordándole el peso de responsabilidad que tenia y haciéndola gruñir los dientes. _¡Mierda! Debí llevarlo a otro lugar, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer excepto protegerlo. _Y lo haría, así le costara la vida, trago saliva y retrocedió dos pasos llevándose a Hiro con ella, aunque no funciono de mucho.

-No, no, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Acoto Kakaroto con un tono fastidiado, Chichi se sorprendió al no verlo más frente a ellos y casi tuvo un paro cardiaco cuando sintió que su espalda chocaba con el pecho de otra persona. Completamente sorprendida, pego un salto y retrocedió cuatro pasos más encarando al joven Saiyajin quien se había puesto detrás de ella, Hiro soltó un grito asustado temblando como nunca. El guerrero por otro lado comenzó a perder la paciencia por lo cual se acerco otro paso con tono amenazante.

-Suelta al niño y ven conmigo ahora.- No era una sugerencia si no una orden final, Chichi lo sabía y sentía que nada bueno saldría de negarse pero no iba a dejar a Hiro solo, no iba abandonarlo por lo cual cometió en esa noche el segundo acto mas estúpido en toda su vida; negarse.

-N-No…no puedo hacerlo.- No fueron necesarias las palabras para describir lo molesto que Kakaroto se sintió ante aquella respuesta, y Chichi lo supo por que su ojos habían echo un levísimo tic de molestia, por lo cual se apresuro a explicar antes de que los matara a ambos- Escucha, no sé qué quieres…pe-pero no se na-nada, nada sobre la Dragon Ball o su ubicación.

-¿Qué me dices de Son Gohan?- Al escuchar esto Chichi maldijo por lo bajo ante lo cual Kakaroto sonrió habiéndola atrapado.- No soy ningún estúpido niña, se que conociste al viejo imbécil y también se que el tenia una Dragon Ball anteriormente, una que desapareció misteriosamente y de la cual solo yo tengo conocimiento preciso…

_Así que ninguno de los otros Saiyajins, ni siquiera Raditz sabe sobre la esfera que yo tengo, eso es bueno… ¡No con un demonio! ¿Qué hago? _Chichi retrocedió otro paso mientras sus ojos miraban con terror al Saiyajin que le estaba hablando con una media sonrisa de satisfacción al haber acertado en sus sospechas, Chichi solo podía maldecir que este Goku fuese un poco mas quisquilloso y deductivo que el suyo, quizás por que el suyo nunca desconfió de nadie prematuramente y no encontró la necesidad de hacer deducciones.

-Así que, tu sabrás donde esta, ¿No es así?

-N-No…- Kakaroto frunció el ceño exudando fastidio, su cola desenrollándose de su cintura y balanceándose de modo amenazante.

-Mentirosa…- Se acerco un paso dispuesto a llevársela por la fuerza y matar al niño si era necesario pero algo realmente extraño e irreal sucedió.

-¡Nube voladora!

-¿Crees que gritarle a una…?

Kakaroto se vio interrumpido cuando una ridícula nube amarilla se poso tras de ella, la chica salto encima con todo y niño y salió volando a una velocidad impresionante con dirección norte, ligeramente atontado y perplejo se quedo estático en el lugar registrando lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Una nube amarilla acaba de llevarse a mi rehén y un niño… _Kakaroto reacciono con furia ante aquel ridículo pero cierto pensamiento, apretó su rastreador y siguió la energía de la chica lo más rápido posible.

Chichi por otro lado Zigzagueaba entre montañas alejándose lo más que podía y diciéndole a la nube que fuese más rápido, casi sentía que se volaba de la nube pero se mantuvo firme para que no pasara nada ni ocurriese una caída mortal. A su lado Hiro se abrazaba de su pierna con los ojos cerrados aun llorando de miedo, Chichi trago saliva. _Mierda, tengo unos dos minutos para esconderlo en un lugar seguro y alejarme lo más posible, luego perderé a Goku en algún lugar y regresare por Hiro en…_

-¡Muy astuta pero tu transporte infantil no es suficiente para escapar!

-¡Mierda! Más rápido Nube voladora.

Obedeciendo la Orden la pequeña nube acelero tremendamente sorprendiendo un poco a Kakaroto, aunque el también era rápido y no iba a dejarse ganar por una nube amarilla, eso habría sido humillante. El Saiyajin pudo haber continuado cazándolos y jugando al gato y el ratón pero empezaba a aburrirse y tampoco veía la gran emoción en estar detrás de ellos por lo cual decidió ponerle fin a esa situación.

Chichi por otro lado siguió yendo velozmente entre las montañas sin mirar atrás, en un momento repentino dejo de sentir al Saiyajin y pudo tranquilizarse para después detenerse en seco y mirar la silueta del guerrero a pocos centímetros frente a ella, solo un gritito al igual que lo hizo Hiro.

-Basta, vienes conmigo, ¡Ahora!- Chichi soltó un grito al sentir como la jalaba de la camisa y la cargaba en su hombro de manera tosca, pero aun mas grito por el pequeño grito de Hiro quien se había caído de la nube en el proceso, a más de seis mil pies de altitud.

-¡No, no! ¡Hiro! ¡Suéltame, déjame!- Chillo ella intentando liberarse, Kakaroto gruño ante el forcejeo, debía admitir que le gustaba más la chica hacia unos segundos cuando temblaba ante su sola presencia y no se movía tanto, ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba desafiando?

-¡Basta no creas que- aagh!- Kakaroto toco su ojo izquierdo con la mano mientras la Chica se tiraba en picada llamando a su estupida nube amarilla. El Saiyajin gruño con su ojo aun cerrado sin poder creer que esa estupida se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo y lastimar su ojo de esa forma. _¡Esa perra imbécil!_

Chichi por otro lado se dejo caer con los brazos a los costados para alcanzarlo y una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos llamo a su nube para ponerlos a salvo, lo logro en un muy buen tiempo y pudo respirar aliviada al notar que no se había lastimado, Hiro al verla se abrazo a ella llorando nuevamente, Chichi no tenía tiempo para tranquilizarlo, dejo que él fuera enfrente de la nube y se puso en marcha pero no avanzo ni medio metro cuando sintió un terrible jalón en el cabello que deshizo su coleta y la hizo soltar un chillido de dolor, arriba de la nube Hiro soltó un grito de impresión.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Se acabo el tipo amable, nos vamos ahora mismo!- Chichi estaba forcejeando, su cabeza doliéndole terriblemente y su mirada yendo de cuando en cuando hacia el pequeño niño traumatizado que gritaba su nombre al guerrero salvaje una y otra vez. Kakaroto había tenido suficiente de sentimentalismos, no podía abrir su ojo y quería irse a su nave lo más pronto posible, además ciertos chillidos empezaban a molestarlo- ¡Déjame quitar esa distracción!- Ante esta frase la guerrera imploro por misericordia.

-¡No, por favor!- Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Lo próximo que Chichi presencio fue la cara de Hiro demostrando una última expresión de sorpresa y miedo antes de ser alcanzado por una bola de energía y descender al suelo en picada después de la enorme explosión que ilumino el cielo por unos instantes, luego vino el silencio abrumador de la muerte descendiendo tan profunda y pesadamente en su garganta, que por un momento Chichi se quedo sin voz, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que acaba de presenciar, su mirada se encontró vacía y desenfocada a lo que sucedió mientras que su mente viajo a otro mundo.

Hiro se había ido…no, se lo habían arrebatado y lo que era peor, le había fallado en la promesa que le hizo e protegerlo y ahora estaba muerto, en un lugar donde ella no podría encontrarlo…como su hijo Gohan. Comenzó a estremecerse intentando contener las lagrimas acidas por la ira que descendían por sus mejillas tan calientes como el acero, le había fallado a Hiro, a Gohan, a su padre y a todos sus amigos.

Sintió como al fin el dolor en su cuero cabelludo se iba y era cargada de otra prenda, su mirada fue hasta Goku… sin embargo sus puños se cerraron de manera dolorosa enterrando sus uñas en la piel mientras encontraba que sus ojos se estaban mostrando llenos de resentimiento y estaba rechinando los dientes en una expresión de odio. _No, ese no es Goku. Es solo un maldito asesino que merece la muerte, no más esperanzas ingenuas, no mas segundas oportunidades y no mas rodeos… voy a quitarle las esferas y volver a mi tiempo, incluso si para ello tengo que matarnos a ambos…_

Por otro lado, Kakaroto debía admitir que matar a ese niño no fue su mejor movida. Nunca en toda su vida una persona había reaccionado de la manera en la que ella lo hizo al ver que mataban a sus semejantes. Generalmente todos se volvían locos, atacaban sin pensar o simplemente lloraban esperando su muerte pero en el caso de esta molesta mujer sucedió que su cuerpo se dejo de mover como si estuviese inconsciente y dejo de quejarse por el hecho de que el la estaba cargando de su cabello, lo cual era sumamente extraño si tomaba en cuenta que hacía unos segundos se retorcía de dolor, además se puso más pesada.

Al final por motivos de seguridad decidió llevarla del cuello de su Gi de combate, aunque la chica no pareció ni notar el cambio, no se movía, no hablaba, no hacía nada, Kakaroto sintió algo raro en sus entrañas al punto que hacia una mueca de disgusto. _¿Qué le pasa? Hace unos segundos no tuvo problema alguno en golpearme y casi tirarse al suicidio por ese mocoso, pero ahora parece que cargo un cadáver, ¡Bien, que se entere que necesito información, no un cadáver andante! _

Mientras pensaba esto aterrizo en tierra junto a su nave y la dejo caer al suelo de forma poco delicada, al menos eso la hizo reaccionar ligeramente, por que se paro del suelo apenas sentándose pero dándole la espalda.

-Bien, ahora te daré una instrucción simple. Tienes esta noche para reacomodar tus ideas, deshacerte de tus mentiras y darme la respuesta correcta en la mañana. Quiero la Dragon ball de cuatro estrellas y vas a llevarme a donde este.- Le amenazo él para finalmente darse la vuelta dispuesto a cazar algo, estaba hambriento. No obstante se detuvo hablando fuerte y claro antes de salir- Mas te vale no intentar escapar una sola vez mas, puedo encontrarte y definitivamente te matare si escapas nuevamente.

Dicho esto último se adentro en el bosque para buscar un animal lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer su estomago.

[+]

Llorando de frustración e ira contenida Chichi se mantuvo ahí sentada en el suelo lo suficiente hasta que logro tranquilizarse y pensar en un plan de acción para conseguir la esfera y no ser asesinada en el intento. Debía hacerlo y pronto, al menos antes de que llegara Raditz complicando más las cosas. En este caso lo más inteligente era eliminar la única forma en la cual ese mounstro podía registrar su energía y eso era equivalente a eliminar su rastreador, el problema era quitárselo y destruirlo sin que se diera cuenta, además tenía que pensar en que decirle al día siguiente si quería sobrevivir, frunció el ceño aun mas secando el rastro de lagrimas que quedo en sus mejillas.

_Todo está bien, juro que te vengare Hiro, a todos y cada uno de los que han sido afectados por lo que hice y por la llegada de estos malnacidos. _

Asintió para sí misma y decidió aprovechar que el Saiyajin no estaba para ver si había algo en su nave, alguna Dragon Ball, hoyo en el suelo, mapa o cosa similar pero no había nada más que un asiento acolchado y un montón de botones con caracteres extraños que no entendía, Chichi maldijo alejándose lo más posible de aquella nave, decidió subir a un árbol de tronco y ramas gruesas para vigilar desde ahí, no pensaba dormir mientras estuviese junto a ese bastardo, mucho menos cerca de su nave, no señor.

_Pero que puedo decirle, obviamente negar esta fuera de toda duda a menos que… _Chichi hizo una mueca seria pensándolo profundamente. Podía negar conocer a Gohan pero eso solo significaba que el Saiyajin centraría su atención en sus conocimientos sobre la localización de la Dragon Ball y eso no sería bueno, pero si lo hacía a la inversa, y proclamaba no saber mucho o nada de la Dragon Ball pero si mas de Son Gohan podría encontrar alguna vía de escape, excusa u otra cosa para actuar mejor sus cartas y ganar la partida, sería difícil y arriesgado pero mejor eso a nada en absoluto.

Una vez decidido lo que tenía que hacer recargo su espalda en el tronco intentando dejar su mente vacía, calmarse, alejar el recuerdo de Hiro…muriendo con una cara de terror… Chichi se tallo ojos fuertemente para reprimir mas lagrimas dolorosas. Aun no podía creer que aquel que alguna vez fue un niño inocente había cometido un acto tan cruel y despiadado como un asesinato aun cuando le rogo por misericordia.

El Goku de su tiempo jamás habría sido así, el Goku de su tiempo perdonaba incluso a la gente que había cometido los actos más crueles contra otros y contra él, como fue el caso de Pikoro que aun cuando le rompió todos los huesos y casi lo asesino fue perdonado por Goku. Sollozando ligeramente miro la foto que tenía en su saco de semillas, en esta el pequeño Goku encima de su abuelo Gohan le sonreía haciendo la seña de paz, logrando suavizar sus facciones.

_"¡Déjame quitar esa distracción!"_

Al brotar ese recuerdo en su mente las facciones que antes se mostraron apelmazadas se tiñeron de ira y resentimiento puro, Chichi tomo la foto y la corto en dos, luego cuatro, y muchos pedazos mas con una mirada llena de desprecio, sacudió sus manos con un último suspiro de resignación y mantuvo su mirada fija en la luna llena calmándose con su luz, tallo sus ojos que se encontraban cansados por sus heridas anteriores y los esfuerzos de ese día intentando mantenerse despierta si mucho éxito.

Más tarde esa noche cuando Kakaroto regreso de su caza y prendió una fogata con una bola de energía no pudo evitar notar que la chica no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a la nave o a sus alrededores lo cual lo hizo rodar los ojos y soltar una expresión de fastidio al tiempo que empalaba la carne de dinosaurio que había encontrado y clavaba el palo cerca de la fogata. Después apretó su rastreador dos veces y busco su poder de pelea, definitivamente iba a disfrutar matarla más de lo que habría echo con nadie en particular por que eso habría significado dejar de lado sus complicaciones.

Sin embargo cuando busco por su poder el rastreador registro que estaba ahí mismo, aunque no le dijo la posición exacta. Confundido Kakaroto apago el pequeño aparato y comenzó a olisquear el aire, en efecto ahí estaba su aroma. No era muy difícil encontrarla en realidad, era la única cosa que olía a frutas e incienso terrestres en el bosque, siguió el olor buscando detrás de los arboles, entonces algo llamo su atención.

En el suelo había esparcidos varios pedazos de algo, parecían trozos de papel que seguramente no estaban ahí antes, Kakaroto frunció el ceño arrodillándose para observar mejor que era. Comenzó a unir los pequeños trozos hacia el centro usando la punta de su dedo y reformando la imagen que había sido destruida, pudo haber sido un mapa, una carta o una nota con información relevante a las Dragon Balls, pero no fue nada de eso, fue algo mucho peor, por un momento Kakaroto se quedo estático sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la fotografía que el mismo había reunido.

En ella pudo verse a sí mismo a la edad de cuatro años o menos, sobre el viejo…sonriendo… _¡Aggh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde consiguió esta foto? _Furioso, pero sobre todo ansioso miro hacia arriba encontrando que el cuerpo de la chica estaba ahí dormido junto a una rama, se elevo hasta ella y tuvo la tentativa intención de asesinarla con una bola de energía pero se contuvo controlando el hormigueo que sentía en las manos.

Ya no había duda, esa chica escondía algo, nuevamente se encontró dando vueltas de un lado a otro en órbita mosca sin saber que pensar o cómo reaccionar ante la situación, miro la foto echa trozos que había sido reunida por él y soltó un gruñido intentando deshacerse de la pesadez en su estomago y pecho. _No es verdad, solo es una sonrisa falsa, quien está ahí no lo siente, solo es una sonrisa falsa, una máscara alegre que esconde un rostro lleno de desagrado… _La auto sugestión nunca había sido su punto fuerte y se encontró dudando de lo que el mismo pensaba.

_¡No! Yo soy Kakaroto, un guerrero Saiyajin que vino a la tierra para destruirla, mi misión en asesinar a Freezer junto a mis compañeros para después ser libre de ir a donde me plazca. _Exacto, el era Kakaroto, No Goku ni ningún otro nombre terrícola y ese anciano que era tan falso como todos los humanos era solo un desconocido, por lo tanto esa foto y lo que sus recuerdos conllevaban no tenía ni un significado emocional, ni uno solo… Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizar su mente e ignorar la imagen que reposaba en el suelo debajo de aquella maldita mujer, hasta el momento muchas cosas estaban cambiando su rutina, de las cuales no conocía casi nada.

Sin embargo, aun después de todo lo sucedido y todas las dudas que tenia la más presente seguía martilleando como una tortura constante en su cabeza, miro a la chica que dormía plácidamente abrazándose a sí misma y afilo la mirada peligrosamente. _¿Quién coño eres?_

* * *

><p>Uh, bueno es cortito pero bonito :P, sale seguire escribiendo haber si paso de paso tortuga a uno mas veloz. Nos leemos :)<p> 


	5. 05:00 Horas

**Bien debo decir que muero de sueño, y es un esfuerzo sobre humano subir este capitulo en este momento pero ya me tarde mucho asi que lo subire. Respecto a la razon por la cual no subia antes es por que estuve trabajando de medio tiempo durante unos dias, pero ahora que soy libre solo les queda disfrutar y comentar :).**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:05 Horas<p>

* * *

><p><em>"-Pero no lo entiendo… esto es todo muy raro, tu… ¡Tu estas mintiendo, mi abuelito no sería capaz de hacer algo así!<em>

_-¿No lo seria? Claro, y no te parece raro que haya desaparecido "Repentinamente"._

_-Eso fue…por que un mounstro lo mato, fue un mounstro mi abuelito no me abandono aquí._

_-De acuerdo, primero que nada ese viejo no fue tu abuelo, eres Hijo de Bardock, un Saiyajin como ya te lo había explicado y no tienes ninguna relación con los seres humanos de este planeta. En segunda, ¿No te parece raro que si el mounstro lo mato su cuerpo no estuviese cerca? Y además, ¿Por qué no haz visto al dichoso mounstro en tu vida?_

_Goku reprimió ese sentimiento atosigante y doloroso en su pecho abrumado por la llegada de su hermano, a quien nunca conoció hasta ese día, tomo aire para responder pero no encontró una respuesta del todo. Y aun así su mente se negaba a aceptar que su abuelo lo había abandonado ahí, en un lugar donde nadie se acercaría nunca, bajo la cabeza sin saber cómo responder y sin atreverse a mirar a Raditz._

_-N-No…mi abuelito no…_

_-¡Abre los ojos Kakaroto! ¿Quién te salvo cuando nadie más se intereso en tus heridas? ¿Quién interrumpió una misión importante solo para venir a rescatar a su hermano y curarlo? De no ser por mí, estarías muerto ahora mismo…- Goku miro sus heridas, valla desastre que había sido esa jauría de lobos, la caída del acantilado y la infección de sus heridas solo logro empeorar las cosas, sin embargo._

_-Pero…_

_-Razónalo de esta manera hermano, el viejo se fue hace cuatro años, te quedaste solo, nadie en esta maldito planeta se intereso en ti y todo ¿Por qué? Te diré por que, por que los humanos no se interesan en alienígenas, y por qué un viejo mentiroso como ese jamás le mostraría un "humano" con cola al mundo, pero eso es por que desconocen nuestra raza y el privilegio de nuestra cola Saiyajin._

_Goku bajo la cabeza nuevamente, reprimió lo que sentía en su pecho sin embargo al final el sentimiento fue más fuerte que él y termino por sentir una sola lagrima descender por uno de sus ojos, tan caliente como el acero. La limpio intentando que Raditz no lo notara pues según su hermano dar muestra de debilidad no era apto de hombres, mucho menos de un guerrero Saiyajin, aun así no podía evitar sentir esa ira interna causada por las mentiras. Solo conocía a Raditz hacia unas horas pero le había contado demasiadas cosas verdaderas, mas incluso de las que jamás le contesto el único ser humano con el convivio en toda su vida._

_Esto no paso desapercibido para el mayor que rodo los ojos ante sus actos sentimentales. En un principio se llevo una sorpresa desagradable que al ver que su hermano menor, alguien quien además era idéntico a su padre (Uno de los mejores lideres de equipos de combate elite en su planeta) fuese tan estúpido, infantil y carente de sed de lucha como lo eran sus semejantes. Pero, pacientemente se dijo, eso tenía arreglo. Todo lo tenía. Aunque, a veces para arreglar algo debían hacerse sacrificios._

_Raditz ya había manejado la situación para que Kakaroto pensara que el viejo que lo adopto lo había abandonado cuando se harto de cuidar a un fenómeno con cola. Ya encontraría luego una forma de explicarle lo de la cola y la transformación Saiyajin, estaba a unos pocos centímetros, casi nada de lograr que el imbécil se fuese con el sin oponer resistencia aun cuando le costó muchísimo si quiera llegar a un punto donde hablaran tranquilos sin que el pequeño lo interrumpiera diciendo que era "malvado", finalmente decidió darle a Kakaroto el empujoncito que tanto necesitaba para que dejara de lloriquear y ser un tremendo idiota._

_Se acerco con un gesto exasperado y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda. Lo suyo no eran los sentimentalismos pero podía fingir que lo eran solo esa vez en toda su vida. Pareció funcionar en cierta forma por que el mini clon de su padre lo miro con ojos sorprendidos que el ignoro hablando de una manera…no tan tosca y violenta a la que estaba acostumbrado, lo cual más tarde le provoco bastante fastidio consigo mismo._

_-Sé que es difícil hermano, pero el que los terrícolas te detesten por ser un fenómeno despreciable…- Al momento en que termino de decir eso supo que no fue buena idea por que Kakaroto se mostro apagado, rodo los ojos (Cielos, soy pésimo en esto)- …eso no quiere decir que estés solo._

_-¿N-No?- Raditz quería darle un golpe, detestaba tener que repetirse, por otro lado ya lo tenía casi en la bolsa._

_-No, perteneces a nosotros los Saiyajins, guerreros que viven para pelear y hacerse más fuertes con cada batalla, dos compañeros nos están esperando para reunirse con nosotros, pero si no nos vamos ahora tendré que dejarte aquí como todos los humanos lo hicieron, ¿Quieres eso?_

_-N-No…_

_-¿Entonces qué demonios esperas?_

_Goku trago saliva nerviosamente. No, Kakaroto, según Raditz ese era el nombre que se le había dado al nacer, su nombre real. Asintió con firmeza convenciéndose de que lo que hacía era lo correcto y siguió a su hermano ignorando las dolorosas punzadas de dolor que le causaban la idea del rechazo al que fue sometido por su abuelito, o bueno quien Kakaroto pensó que era su abuelo._

_Subió a su nave sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto de la situación con el conocimiento de que ya no había vuelta atrás una vez que se sentara en aquel curioso y singular objeto. Por un lado estaba el desengaño, la sorpresa y el shock de todo lo que había pasado. Es decir, hace unos días era el mismo chico de siempre que comía, cazaba y dormía como siempre y al momento siguiente despertaba muy mal herido con la sorpresa se que otro hombre junto a él era su hermano, que él era un alíen y que su misión había sido destruir la tierra. _

_De alguna forma era algo muy increíble, aunque por otro lado Raditz aun siendo tan tosco y malvado, lo comprendía en ciertos aspectos que nunca pudo compartir con nadie. Sabia por ejemplo del hervor emocionante que sentía en la sangre cada vez que peleaba contra algo sumamente fuerte, o de la fina agudeza de sus sentidos, de su enorme apetito e incluso tenía una cola como la de él, y aun cuando Kakaroto, no era el mejor observador notaba que tenían solo algunos rasgos similares. _

_Sin embargo una parte de él quería que todo fuese mentira, que lo que decía su hermano no fuese realidad. Era cierto que se había quedado solo durante muchos años pero eso no quería decir que su abuelo lo hizo adrede, ¿Verdad? _

_Por otro lado el mini Saiyan no podía evitar sentirse muy triste en el interior, por que ahora que había hablado con otro semejante fue consciente de su propia soledad. Kakaroto se sentó en la nave, miro la cara fría e inescrutable de su hermano que no mostraba fastidio pero tampoco felicidad cerrando la compuerta y tomo aire, iba a ir con su hermano a ver como peleaba contra tipos muy fuertes de otros planetas, solo eso. Sin embargo no pudo evitar repetirse algo a sí mismo una y otra vez hasta que perdió la consciencia por el cansancio y se quedo dormido._

_Yo soy Kakaroto, el guerrero Saiyajin mandado para destruir la tierra. Yo soy Kakaroto, el guerrero Saiyajin que fue mandado…"_

-¡Ah!

Kakaroto se despertó de un sobre salto golpeando su cabeza con un tronco que había cerca. Aturdido y molesto por el accidente toco el área afectada estabilizando su respiración y despertando todos sus sentidos. Estaba sudado, agitado y tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos, resultado de una noche poco satisfactoria donde además termino cansándose en lugar de tener el efecto contrario.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza y parándose del suelo para estirarse un tanto. Otra vez había tenido uno de esos sueños que lograban joderle la mañana y ponerlo de mal humor, a veces Kakaroto se preguntaba si no habría sido una gentileza de Raditz darle un golpe en la cabeza para que olvidara su pasado (Aun cuando el mayor siempre proclamaba que hacer eso sería como destruir el poco cerebro que le quedaba). Ya más tranquilo supuso que la causa de un recuerdo tan desagradable fue la foto de la noche pasada.

En parte se maldijo a sí mismo por no destruirla, quizás eso habría relajado su cuerpo y alma, y lo habría dejado dormir. Por el otro lado no lo hizo pues esa foto no debía afectarle más en lo absoluto, lamentablemente no estuvo del todo correcto en eso último y su cuerpo resentía las consecuencias.

Estirándose un poco y enrollando su cola en su cintura recapitulo el curso de acciones que haría ese día. _Cazar algo para comer, buscar la Dragon Ball… _Eso inmediatamente le recordó a la prófuga sospechosa que debía darle ciertas explicaciones el día de hoy. Inconscientemente busco hacia arriba esperando verla trepada en un árbol pero grande fue su fastidio al notar que no estaba ahí. Bien, al menos una buena noticia en esa mañana, la chica le había dado razones para matarla y lo haría tan pronto como supiese a donde había escapado esa rata hija de… _Hmm…solo a diez metros de aquí._

Su rastreador marcaba el Ki de aquella mujer muy cerca, quizás solo se fue caminando a buscar algo de comer. Kakaroto se limito a fruncir el ceño y guardarse las ganas de asesinato para después, igual si la interrogaba y no le resultaba para nada útil la mataría, por ahora debía ir hacia donde estaba ella y quizás darle un buen golpe para que dejara de actuar por su cuenta. Kakaroto empezaba a cansarse de cazarla por todos lados. _Siempre yendo de aquí para allá sin entender su posición o la situación en la que esta… _Camino entre varios árboles y arbustos que cubrían el radiante sol de ese día, Kakaroto gruño. Detestaba los días soleados.

_Juro por dios que si fue a buscar más niños que cuidar la voy a golpear directo en la cara, pensándolo bien lo haría de todas formas para que entienda que no… _Kakaroto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando pudo captar su aroma a tan solo unos pasos de donde estaba, también podía escuchar cierto correr de agua cercano. Se asomo silenciosamente detrás de un tronco para asegurarse de que no intentara escapar como loca si lo veía aparecer de pronto, quedándose estático por un segundo.

_¿Qué demonios…? _Kakaroto se obligo a sí mismo a mirar hacia otro lado mientras hacia una mueca, cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en el árbol donde se había escondido. Ahora que lo pensaba de una manera lógica pudo haberse imaginado muchas buenas razones por las cuales una mujer fuese a un arroyo sola, aunque nuevamente la maldita era tan jodidamente escurridiza que el Saiyajin no podía estar seguro de sus intenciones. Igualmente ella debía terminar con lo que estaba haciendo tarde o temprano y él quería quedarse cerca para asegurarse de que no escaparía a ningún otro lado.

Cerro sus ojos concentrándose en el sonido del agua chapoteando que causaba la joven al limpiarse, mientras escuchara eso podía estar seguro de que no debía voltear a menos que quisiese encontrarse con otra vista panorámica. Aun cuando esto no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo le recordaba lo curiosamente similares que eran los humanos a los Saiyajins, claro que mucho más débiles, sin cola y con propósitos en la vida mas pacíficos que los de ellos.

De un momento a otro el sonido de chapoteo ceso, Kakaroto solo podía escuchar el agua corriendo por lo cual se decidió a voltear y apresurarla para que hablara de una vez, no obstante se encontró con la otra cara de la moneda al verla arrodillada en suelo desnuda, dándole la espalda completamente con su cabello recogido hacia un lado. Sintiendo una pizca de fastidio e incomodidad apretó los puños. Tuvo la intención de voltear enseguida y esperar otro poco recargado en el árbol pero algo curioso en ella atrajo su atención.

En lo que era toda su espalda había varias heridas sangrantes o cerradas pero recientes que contrastaban mucho con el pálido color de su piel, por un momento se pregunto en qué clase de pelea se había metido esa bestia para salir lastimada de ese modo, luego la verdad le dio un golpe en la frente recordándole como se "conocieron". _Ah cierto, fui yo…golpe en la cara y choco con las piedras… _Cuando Kakaroto la curo en realidad solo se había interesado por las heridas internas así que nunca presto atención a su parte posterior. Pudo haber continuado con el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores pero una mirada que lo veía directamente a los ojos le hizo reaccionar.

El guerrero Saiyajin retrocedió un paso sorprendido por el descubrimiento repentino que esa mujer hizo sobre él, la chica enarco una ceja con una mirada que claramente demostraba lo inexpresivamente extrañada que se encontraba ante la situación, a lo cual el solo pudo responder con una mirada fiera antes de volverse sobre sí mismo y alejarse rápidamente de ahí con pisadas fuertes causadas por la molestia. En realidad esperaba que ella no escapara por que no pensaba volver a buscarla para al final verse en una situación tan absurda y fastidiante.

Si, absurda por que el jamás necesito mirar a una mujer o especie del otro género de esa forma en la vida y fastidiante por que ella seguramente pensaba que así había sido, pero no. Kakaroto estaba más interesado en sus problemas, peleas y batallas como para poner atención a tales cosas tan banales y sin importancia, aun así decidió mejor registrar que la posición de la mujer no cambiase con su rastreador para evitar más situaciones como esa…

[+]

Chichi termino de vendarse el pecho sobre su sostén para después ponerse la parte superior del Gi de combate con gesto cansado, luego procedió al pantalón y las botas. _Bueno eso fue…raro. _En lo particular de todas las cosas que pudo imaginar que pasaran esa mañana cuando el Saiyajin no la encontrara encima del árbol no se imagino un encuentro tan calmo y carente de reclamos, es decir, aparte de la mirada de "Mas te vale no escapar" que le envió el tipo antes de irse no recibió algún tipo de golpe o regaño adicional. No es que ella lo quisiera de todas formas.

Miro el reflejo de su rostro en el agua y bebió un poco, luego rasgo un pedazo de su Gi de combate para amarrarse el cabello que empezaba a ser una molestia muy grande tomando en cuenta los movimientos que necesitaba hacer. Decidió amarrárselo en un chongo bien apretado para evitar que Kakaroto volviese a agarrarla de ahí o al menos dificultarle más la tarea si era posible, de su rostro solo quedaron dos mechones a cada lado, era mejor de esa manera pues no dificultaban tanto su campo de visión, una vez terminado todo lo que quería hacer decidió volver hacia donde estaba la nave para encontrarse con él y esperar que era lo que quería de ella.

Cuando llego de nuevo al claro lo hizo en el momento en el cual Kakaroto estaba meditando o dormitando, cualquiera de los dos en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, claro que al escucharla abrió los ojos notando su presencia. Entonces ella se recargo en un árbol que daba de frente con él y espero, espero…espero… _Bueno, ya estoy aquí y el debe tener preguntas que hacerme, entonces, ¿Qué espera? _

Ella no tenía prisa, de hecho evitar las preguntas que Kakaroto tuviese que hacerle sería lo mejor pero tampoco estaba de humor para un concurso de miradas inútil donde además tenía que aguantar la presencia del guerrero Saiyajin. Aun con todo esto Kakaroto obstinado y combativo seguía viéndola con fiereza como si ella le hubiese hecho algo a él, lo cual no tenia ningún sentido y la hizo sentirse molesta, aunque su cara carente de emociones no lo demostró así, había decidió no volver a mostrarse herida por esos mounstros nunca más y pretendía cumplirlo.

Pasaron otro cinco minutos de silencio donde Chichi sintió claramente la mirada molesta del guerrero sobre ella y ella se dedico a ignorarlo, entonces cuando pensó que la situación silenciosa no podía ser más ridícula, Kakaroto se paró de su lugar y se acerco solo dos pasos hacia donde estaba ella, lo suficiente para ver su rostro y poder identificar si era honesta o no, aclaro su garganta antes de hablarle con un tono más fastidiado del que creyó que usaría.

-Bien… supongo que una noche de reflexión te ha ayudado a elegir con cuidado la respuesta que vas a darme, así que lo repetiré una vez más. Dime donde está la Dragon Ball.

-No sé donde está.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Chichi aun recargada en el árbol volteo hacia la izquierda evadiendo la mirada furiosa y amenazante que el guerrero le propino, Kakaroto se había acercado tres pasos más a ella y desde su costado derecho la inspeccionaba peligrosamente cerca, tanto que Chichi sentía miedo por las consecuencias de mentir, aun así no lo exteriorizo más que en una mueca de disgusto.

-Hace años el viejo tenía una Dragon Ball, curiosamente la que falta que tenia grabadas cuatro estrellas, luego de que se largo no había nada y ahora llegas aquí diciendo que le conocías.- Kakaroto la rodeo afilando la mirada de manera amenazante- ¿No sería curioso si él te hubiese dado la Dragon ball para que nadie la encontrara o si inteligente hubiese decidido robarla?

Chichi no contesto sintiéndose muy irritada y nerviosa como para hacerlo, en lugar de eso mantuvo su mirada firme hacia enfrente antes de tomar aire, exhalar y responderle de la manera más calma posible, pues en su situación, hasta la decadencia más pequeña de inseguridad en su voz podía significar la perdición y poca credibilidad de su mentira.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, hasta hace unos años, cuando ustedes llegaron reclamando las esferas yo desconocía de su existencia.- Mintió ella pues en realidad lo sabía desde antes pero no se molesto en dudar, Kakaroto frunció el ceño.

Chichi pudo sentir que su aura de fastidio se oscureció como si estuviese considerando seriamente matarla, por lo cual trago saliva y se apresuro a añadir algo que quizás lograría distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que el momento oportuno para su escape ocurriera.

-En cuanto a la otra pregunta… que me hiciste el día anterior.- Puntualizo ella captando así su atención, aunque claro, el Saiyajin fingió ignorarla. -Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo aun era un lugar pacifico donde la gente podía vivir tranquilamente, salí de mi pueblo para hacer mi primer viaje de entrenamiento por el mundo, yo sola y nadie más.

Kakaroto escuchaba con fastidio, le habría gustado que se ahorrara los sentimentalismos y esas cosas pero por otro lado si hablaba podría asustarla y obtener nuevamente a la chica gallina de hacia un día, lo cual no habría sido nada conveniente.

-¿Y?

-Y…después de mucho viajar, cuando estaba exhausta, muerta de hambre, cansancio y sed me di cuenta que estaba perdida en un lugar entre las montañas. Naturalmente no sabía que alguien pudiese vivir por ahí, pero resulto ser que aquella noche cuando iba deambulando en busca de un lugar donde descansar me atravesé en el camino que Son Gohan utilizaba para recoger la leña que utilizaba en su hogar…

Chichi noto por el borde de su ojos que el joven Saiyajin hizo una expresión de incomodo fastidio al escucharla, ignoro el nerviosismo que sentía y decidió continuar sonando lo más segura de sí misma posible.

-Cuando me encontró me ofreció algo de agua y comida a cambio de ayudarlo a llevar algunos leños hacia su casa. Recuerdo que… durante el camino no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho… que amaba a su nieto y que no había persona en este mundo del cual se sintiese más orgulloso…

-¡Basta! No te pedí un estúpido reporte emocional acerca de lo que él o tu pensaban, ¡Quiero la Dragon Ball y no me interesa lo demás! ¡Ahora dime donde estaba cuando fuiste allá!

Kakaroto apretó sus puños entre jadeos, su ceño más fruncido que nunca y una implosión de sentimientos irrefrenables en su pecho. Estaba furioso, esperando una respuesta que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, ahora enserio iba a asesinarla, con sus propias manos… _¡Hablando todo el tiempo de sus estúpidos sentimentalismos! Si no responde en cinco, cuatro… _Repentinamente una mano delgada y suave que se apretó sobre su puño lo hizo salir del trance de ira en el cual estaba y entonces realizo, que al momento de gritar había alzado a la humana del cuello de su vestimenta asfixiándole en el proceso.

Al ver el rostro de la joven noto en sus ojos el profundo terror y desesperación que ella sentía ante su reacción y la falta de oxigeno, claro estaba. Sorprendido, casi asustado, la soltó en un impulso y retrocedió tres pasos aun intentando tranquilizarse y luego preguntándose desde cuando demonios se había vuelto tan difícil ser el mismo, trago saliva desviando la mirada de la joven arrodillada en el suelo que estaba retorciéndose, tosiendo e intentando aliviar su cuello entre espasmos involuntarios causados por las nauseas que estaba sintiendo. Kakaroto intento sentir gracia hacia su debilidad pero no lo logro del todo, aun pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Chichi por otro lado reprimió las lagrimas de miedo y nerviosismo que amenazaron con salir de sus ojos ante su casi muerte, aun tosía sintiendo lastimado su cuello y aguantando las ganas de vomitar. _¡Eso fue jodidamente inesperado! _Así era, Chichi jamás pensó que el chico "estoico" y "orgulloso" fuese a perder el control de un modo tan radical y desesperado, pero la triste realidad para ella es que así había sido y casi le costó la vida. Finalmente su respiración comenzó a ser normal y el temblor de su cuerpo se detuvo lentamente.

Se paro del suelo casi cayendo nuevamente pero logrando recargarse en un tronco al final. Patética. Así se sentía en ese momento, tan débil y sumisa, tan poco capaz de defenderse que casi murió, de no ser por que el la soltó en el último momento, lo cual si bien la hizo pensar en el por qué de sus acciones también la alivio completamente. Ahora se encontraba observando de manera cautelosa al Saiyajin que había retrocedido, no podía decir con certeza que querían expresar sus ojos pero no creía que fuese algo realmente bueno, al menos complacido no se veía.

Kakaroto se mantuvo rígido unos minutos. _Maldita sea, tengo que…tengo que matarla o sacarle la información de alguna forma. _Si eso haría, se tranquilizaría y le exigiría una ubicación aproximada, pensó que oportunamente el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la Dragon ball de cuatro estrellas seguía intacto, quizás una ojeada le refrescaría la memoria a esa humana y entonces ella hablaría, si no lo hacia la mataría con sus propias manos. _Así es, si se rehúsa a cooperar o empieza a decir estupideces como siempre lo hace la matare con mis propias manos, la matare, la matare… ¡Aggh maldita sea! _

Kakaroto no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan molesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba autosugestionarse para lograr algo que ya debía poder hacer por inercia, aun así no podía detener ese impulso que había cogido desde joven para convencerse. Tomada la decisión se acerco un paso hacia la joven que aun tenía la cabeza baja y respiraba con una lentitud que parecía indicar estaba disfrutando de inhalar aire al máximo.

-Oye…- Ante el simple sonido de su voz la chica se sobresalto ligeramente y retrocedió un tanto logrando que Kakaroto se sintiese molesto, ¿Tenía que ser tan asustadiza y poner cara de tragedia a cada momento? _Bueno estuve a punto de matarla hace… _Kakaroto negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño- Te…Te daré otra oportunidad, te llevare a un lugar que podría ayudarte a dejar de mentir.

Dicho esto se acerco mas para llevársela hasta la casa del viejo pero al momento en el cual la toco ella retiro el brazo con en un acto reflejo que denoto tanta molestia como temor, Kakaroto por otro lado apretó los puños ante la negativa.

-¡Basta, ya me canse de tonterías!- Dicho esto se acerco y la jaloneo del brazo empezando a levitar pero a unos cuatro metros de altura ella se soltó y cayó en el suelo en una pose perfectamente equilibrada causándole un tic.

-¡Nube voladora!

Kakaroto observo como la humana necia se montaba en la nube y se posicionaba a su lado sin mirarlo. Aunque el claro mensaje era que iba a seguirlo y que no necesitaba ser cargada el guerrero Saiyan empezaba a frustrarse por lo jodidamente difícil que era manejarla, igual ya no le importaba, si no le era útil después de estar en la casa del viejo la mataría de una vez por todas, simple y sencillo.

Ignoro el ridículo transporte que ella usaba para volar y fue tan rápido como pudo en dirección hacia donde alguna vez vivió de niño, no tuvo consideración sobre si ella no podía ir tan rápido como el aunque eso no fue problema alguno para Chichi. Había arriesgado nuevamente su vida al zafarse así de el por qué no deseaba que la tocara mucho menos estar cerca de su persona. Chichi no lograba entender si esta nueva renuencia era causada por el miedo o el odio que a veces sentía o quizás, se atrevería a pensar un poco de ambas.

Ignoro el prófugo y pesado sentimiento de intranquilidad que la invadió al ver a joven Saiyan volando a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe dónde, ¿Seria un lugar para torturarla? ¿Una prisión? ¿Un lugar desolado? ¿El lugar donde el y Raditz residían sus Dragon Balls? Chichi no podía dejar de preocuparse pensando en las miles de posibilidades que podrían suceder en cualquiera de esos lugares. Tocando su cuello con miedo trago saliva y procedió a asegurarse de llevar las semillas del ermitaño con ella.

_Por un momento pensé que el se había dado cuenta de algo, pero no parece ser así…solo tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien, y sin importar a donde me lleve la ayuda llegara…_

Una cosa era pensarlo y otra actuarlo pero tenía la confianza que el haberse parado desde la madrugada, el pequeño entrenamiento y la visita a un viejo conocido la ayudaría no solo a liberarse de las manos de Kakaroto, sino también a eliminar su rastreador y si era posible a el mismo. No es que Chichi lo deseara con fuerzas pero tampoco intentaría salvarlo o defenderlo nunca más, no después de lo que le hizo a Hiro… _Hiro. Juro que esto no se quedara así, si consigo arreglar todo esto, espero que vivas una infancia plena y como debe vivirse… _

Así era. Chichi completaría su intención costase lo que costase y no le importaba que el Saiyajin muriera. _No ahora, sin importar lo mucho que se parezca a quien fue en el pasado, una persona tan cruel, egoísta y que no salvaría a nadie no merece vivir. _Chichi logro encontrar su determinación que se vio agazapada por el estrangulamiento pasado, ahora solo tenía que seguir con esa interrogación hasta que…

-¡Contesta!- Chichi soltó un gemido de impresión volviendo a la realidad al sentir como caía al suelo de un jalón que le había echo el Saiyajin en su chongo de pelo, el cual termino por quedarse suelto y esparcido sobre su espalda y hombros nuevamente.

Sorprendida por la forma en la cual divago dentro de sus pensamientos al punto de ignorar que habían llegado parpadeo dos veces y luego fue consciente de lo molesto que se encontraba su captor, quien se limito a romper el palo que ella usaba para amarrarse el chongo y darle una orden con fiereza.

-Ya que dejaste de ser estupida, inspecciona el lugar cuidadosamente, recuerda las cosas y dime donde estaba la Dragon ball cuando entraste a esa choza por última vez.

Chichi tomo aire y camino dentro de la casa sintiéndose terriblemente nostálgica y sorprendida, era como recrear un deja vu que ya había vivido, al asomarse dentro observo exactamente el mismo espacio y los mismo muebles, incluso el buro donde estuvo la Dragon ball antes de que ella se la llevara sin saberlo. No había fotos, quizás ella se llevo la única que había y ahora estaba rota en miles de pedazos, perdida en algún lugar del bosque, su mirada triste recorrió cada lugar sin evitar imaginar al viejo Son Gohan moverse alegremente de un lado a otro con Goku… y entonces la tristeza que sentía se convertía en molestia.

Se obligo a si misma a no pensar en eso y esperar, aunque no se le ocurría nada todavía y eso la ponía más nerviosa, las probabilidades de morir pronto estaban aumentando en un treinta por ciento, cuarenta, sesenta…

-¿Y bien?- Cien. Chichi no volteo al escuchar la voz del joven Saiyajin que esperaba una respuesta, la sombra de su cuerpo se hacía enorme eclipsando la pequeña suya, Chichi trago saliva realizando que no tenía nada que decirle, ni siquiera podía pensar en una buena excusa, y entonces al darse cuenta la voz de Kakaroto sonó de nuevo en la habitación- Que lastima…

Nuevamente fue tomada por su cabello y arrastrada hacia afuera de la casa de una agonizante.

-¡Aaah!- Chichi intentaba deshacer el agarre apretando fuertemente sus ojos para no llorar, cosa que paso desapercibida para el guerrero, la levanto del suelo lo suficiente para que aun colgando pudiese ver su rostro, aunque claro Chichi estaba más concentrada en el dolor que en sus acciones como para notarlo.

Kakaroto afilo la mirada creando una bola de energía en su mano derecha mientras ella se retorcía en el aire aun siendo cargada por su cabello, ignoro los gemidos de dolor que ella estaba emitiendo, ignoro la dureza que pretendía su rostro, ignoro que sus ojos aun cerrados cedieron a dos finas líneas de lagrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla perdiéndose en algún lugar de su blusa, ignoro lo incomodo que le hacía sentir ver todo eso acercando su mano con la energía velozmente para dar el golpe final y cayendo al suelo un segundo después sin entender que había sucedido.

Chichi casi tan confundida como el abrió los ojos en dirección de donde vino el golpe que los derribo a ambos sintiéndose agradecida, ahí donde antes estaba se encontraba Pikoro Daimao sonriendo con sorna, parpadeo dos veces con alivio ante la aparición del hombre verde y se paro del suelo limpiando sus lagrimas dispuesta a hacer un espacio esperando el momento ideal para actuar, Kakaroto por otro lado se paro en un salto con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vaya, decidiste aparecer, habías estado ausente tanto tiempo que supuse estabas escondidos debajo de una piedra como una babosa.- Comento el joven Saiyan burlonamente, el Namekusein se limito a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado simio, durante todo este tiempo me mantuve bajo un riguroso entrenamiento para matarte de una vez.- Respondió Pikoro a su reto, Kakaroto se limito ponerse serio.

-Oh, entonces espero que dures más de cinco minutos en esta ocasión.

Dicho esto ambos desapareció de la vista de Chichi dejando solo que se escucharan los golpes de sus puños y patadas en la pelea, Chichi se agazapo detrás de una roca intentando captar que sucedía pero sus ojos apenas podían formar las siluetas borrosas de ellos moviéndose en el aire o golpeándose de vez en cuando. Ignoro el dolor y ansiedad que sentía en el momento intentando poner atención y manteniendo alerta los sentidos. _Vamos rastreador, cáete de una vez…_

No era coincidencia que Pikoro hubiese decidido atacar al guerrero Saiyajin ese día, de hecho no lo era para nada y no se habría aparecido en ese momento de no ser por qué Chichi subió hasta el templo de Kami sama y le explico al joven demonio que si deseaba matar a Kakaroto debía ser en ese instante, antes de que él y sus amigos Saiyajins consiguiesen la inmortalidad con lo cual el Namekusein se encontró completamente convencido.

Chichi debía admitir que la sorprendió enormemente el subir al templo y no encontrar a Kami sama si no solo a Pikoro, quien después de una explicación le confesó que él y Kami sama se habían unido logrando así un poderoso aumento de poder y energía jamás antes visto, ante el cuestionamiento que le hizo ella de por qué el Namekiano aun no había ido a atacar el le contesto que debía esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Con esto fue como Chichi comprobó que ambos en realidad se habían fusionado pues Pikoro de alguna ahora forma poseía más tranquilidad y paciencia que antes lo cual ella aprovecho para explicarle su plan (que se basaba básicamente en hacer que ellos dos se pelearan a muerte).

Aunque esto no la beneficiaba en nada directamente el Namekusein se mostro complacido con el resultado de matar al Saiyajin. Mientras que ella aprovecharía la confusión de la pelea para lograr sus objetivos, de esa forma lograría conseguir el rastreador del joven Saiyan. Una vez que este fuese eliminado muchas de las complicaciones que Chichi tenia habrían desaparecido, sobre todo el hecho de que no importaba hacia donde fuese el joven con cola de mono siempre lograba localizarla por medio del rastreador.

Habría continuado más tiempo pérdida en sus pensamientos pero un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y barriéndose haciendo un enorme hoyo en la tierra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, retrocedió un paso ante el sonido del impacto y espero entre columnas de humo para ver quien había caído. Pudo escuchar unos cuantos tosidos al tiempo en el cual el guerrero Saiyajin salía de los nubarrones de polvo con el brazo manchado de sangre y mugre, así como una fina línea de sangre en la comisura de su labio izquierdo y un ojo entrecerrado causado por un posible golpe, encima de ellos flotaba el antiguo Rey demonio.

-¿Qué…Que demonios te sucedió? ¡Hace un año no llegabas ni a la tercera parte de mi poder!

-¿Pareces sorprendido? ¡Te dije que he entrenado! ¡Y ahora te matare para que dejes de ser una amenaza!- Chichi pudo observar que a pesar de lanzarle un buen golpe Pikoro lucia tan cansado y lastimado como Kakaroto, quizás menos herido, lo cual quería decir que si bien no superaba su poder por mucho al menos había logrado estar a su paso con una enorme facilidad.

-¡Idiota hace falta más que eso para derrotarme!

Y la pelea se reanudo nuevamente, solo que ahora Chichi podía mirarle un poco más, quizás por que estaban empezando a cansarse. Decidida a conseguir ese rastreador como fuese cerro sus ojos concentrándose en la energía que sus cuerpo irradiaban al pelear y una vez que consiguió darle forma a esa energía en su mente abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con que podía vislumbrar la pelea de una manera más solida y menos borrosa, lo suficiente para notar los pequeños detalles que necesitaba.

Chichi debía admitir que comparado a la primera pelea que vio entre Goku y Pikoro cuando seguía en su tiempo lineal, esta era mucho mas sádica y violenta con ambos oponentes atacándose fieramente y golpeando sin compasión al otro en espera de su muerte, ella observaba con atención el encuentro y para su suerte parecía ser el nuevo Pikoro-sama quien estaba ganando la pelea. Aunque ver a Kakaroto seriamente golpeado tampoco era emocionante Chichi no se arrepentía de lo que sucedía, el se lo había ganado con creces por ser tan cruel con las personas. _Así es, se lo merece por ser tan…_

-¡Al suelo!- Lo siguiente que Chichi supo fue que un fuerte golpe en la espalda la había aventado de boca al suelo raspándole la piel y que detrás de ella en lo que antes era la casa de Son Gohan quedaron solo cenizas y escombros ante un ataque de energía.

Sorprendida al realizar que pudo haber sido ella miro hacia el lado izquierdo donde estaría su verde salvador… y se encontró con una jadeante Saiyajin lleno de heridas sangrantes que empezaba a costarle mantearse en pie. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos llenos de la impresión al darse cuenta de lo que el había echo y que al parecer ella había sido la causante de su brazo ahora caído e inútil para la pelea, se quedo sin saber que hacer siendo su impresión solo interrumpida por Pikoro.

-Esta pelea se ha vuelto inútil, es tiempo de darte el golpe final…

-Como si… ¡Como si fuera!

Una vez que Kakaroto grito eso hizo una enorme bola de energía con su mano mientras que Pikoro junto sus dedos en la frente, ambos haciendo lo que seguramente sería su técnica final. Chichi retrocedió arrastrándose en el suelo para estar protegida, después de todo incluso Pikoro quien supuestamente la estaba ayudando había intentando matarla, o quizás fue un error, el punto es que Chichi no tomaría mas riesgos inútiles. Espero a que Kakaroto o el Namekiano lanzaran su ataque pero Pikoro seguía cargando y el Saiyajin hizo algo realmente desconcertante.

Brillando en el cielo como una enorme estrella constante y resplandeciente estaba la bola de energía que el Saiyajin había formado y que lanzo deliberadamente hacia arriba, al principio Chichi pensó que el joven guerrero estaba tan mal herido que su puntería había fallado, mas prontamente entendió que su intención fue hacer eso desde un principio, y entonces ante su propio horror y nerviosismo noto como su cuerpo crecía, y crecía y crecía…se lleno de pelo adoptando la forma de un mono gigante y por muy sorprendente que sonase este mono era aun mas grande que el de la vez pasada, ¡Era colosal!

_Dios mío, si el mono de niño era devastador este debe ser un mounstro total, no solo es más grande si no también más fuerte. Quizás el gane la pelea…_Si bien ese hecho no la ánimo para nada tampoco la hizo deprimirse, se mantuvo neutral esperando ver los resultados, sin embargo mientras el Saiyajin seguía transformándose realizo algo importante. _El rastreador…no lo tiene, ¡Eso quiere decir que se lo quito para…! _Precipitada por la ansiedad Chichi miro hacia el piso por donde estaba el Saiyajin y a varios metros de ahí estaba lanzado el rastreador, sonrió anticipadamente corriendo hacia el de manera sigilosa y guardándoselo en la bolsa donde estaban las semillas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir una enorme cantidad de energía en dirección donde estaba Pikoro, confundida volteo hacia donde estaba el hombre verde y miro que sus dedos relampagueaban energía. _¡Es inmensa! _Miro al mono gigante que pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y abrió su boca soltando un cañón de energía igualmente impresionante al que el Namekiano tenía en sus dedos, que de hecho le dio de lleno.

_¡No! Si muere, la Dragon ball… _Preocupada Chichi se asomo más de cerca esperando ver el cuerpo caído del Namekusein pero a cambio solo noto su silueta en la misma posición y mismo lugar donde estaba, solo que ahora jadeaba y se veía mucho mas herido, Kakaroto se encontró verdaderamente sorprendido ante aquello.

-Buen intento mono, ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Súper Makankosappo!

En lo que fue menos de un segundo una línea fina pero potente de energía se dirigió hacia Kakaroto quien aun intentando esquivar fue herido de su pierna derecha con aquella técnica dejándole un enorme hoyo que lo atravesó completamente. Aterrada por lo letal de ese poder Chichi observo al Namekiano sonreír una vez más.

-Y-Ya no vales la pena…te desangraras en pocos minutos, ahora no tiene sentido pelear contigo.

Y entonces se fue volando lentamente con la victoria en sus manos. Chichi habría tenido más tiempo de sorprenderse y perderse en sus pensamientos de no ser por que los rugidos aullantes de Kakaroto le estaban atravesando los tímpanos. Con lentitud volteo hacia donde el mono gigante residía encontrando que estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, rugiendo con ira y apretando el área afectada sin hacer nada. Chichi se pregunto por qué razón no se volvía humano aunque imagino habría sido lo mismo para él y posiblemente estaba demasiado fatigado o desvariante como para hacer el cambio, su mirada se afilo.

_Bueno, no es como si me importara…_

-¡Nube voladora!

En tiempo de nada la nube respondió al llamado de su dueña y se situó a su costado para recogerla, Chichi suspiro, apretó el rastreador que tenía en la mano destruyéndolo y subió a la nube para irse de ahí antes de meterse en más problemas con quien fuese. No sabía si Raditz era del tipo fraternal pero no quería ver su reacción cuando se diese cuenta de que mataron a su hermano por lo cual lo mejor era escapar antes de…

_"¡Al suelo!"_

Chichi negó con la cabeza fuertemente tapando sus oídos para no escuchar los lamentos del mono enorme detrás de él. _No el no me salvo, el solo es un asesino que… inmovilizo su brazo por mi culpa. _Sintiéndose realmente confundida y puñeteramente idiota por la voz de la conciencia que intentaban mandarla al suicidio Chichi volteo hacia donde estaba el mono y ahí cedió completamente. El seguía retorciéndose y cada vez rugía mas débilmente, resignada y furiosa consigo misma sobrevoló encima de él conteniendo las ganas de golpearse.

_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! _Chichi maniobro como le fue posible encima de la nube hasta llegar al hoyo de su pierna y observo con horror que seguía sangrando. _¡Genial cinco minutos más así y morirá! Si no fuera tan grande no perdería tanta sangre…_

Iluminada por la realización Chichi tomo la navaja Suiza que se había guardado en el saquito de las semillas del ermitaño y bajo hasta donde se situaba la cola del mono guerrero, por suerte la armadura (Que curiosamente había crecido junto con su cuerpo) no cubría la cola, Chichi respiro hondo y abrió la navaja para luego hacer un corte fuerte en la enorme extremidad. Rugido. Recordó como el Saiyajin mato despiadadamente a Hiro e impulsada por eso hizo un segundo corte más profundo. Rugido. Recordó como siempre la maltrataba y lastimaba. Corte, estocada, rugido, punzada, corte…y la enorme cola se estampo en el suelo para luego dar paso a la increíble transformación.

El cuerpo volvió a su estado natural, el pelo se fue al igual que los colmillos y facciones duras del animal se volvieron similares a las de un ser humano, Chichi se acerco sigilosamente al cuerpo del guerrero que aun se retorcía tocando el lugar afectado. Estando a solo unos cuantos pasos se sintió insegura de que hacer, de hecho si no hacia algo pronto el moriría y ella, para no sentirse culpable o en deuda con el debía ayudarlo de la misma forma en la cual él la ayudo a no morir hacia poco, pero no pensaba usar una de sus semillas del ermitaño en él, no señor.

_Me pregunto…_

Sintiéndose bastante intrigada Chichi tomo una semilla y corto con sus dientes solo un tercio de ella, luego la mastico hasta sentir la sustancia aceitosa en su boca y se acerco para ponerla en la herida que aun sangraba. Sin embargo al tocarlo un poco para poder acomodarse el joven se levanto ligeramente intentando atacar… Chichi retrocedió sin sorprenderse mirándole a los ojos, sus ojos estaban yéndose hacia arriba y…cayó al suelo nuevamente sin poder sostenerse más. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de acercar su boca a la herida y soltar ahí la semilla echa papilla.

Aun cuando no era el método mas higiénico para suministrar la medicina improvisada si era el más indicado para no malgastar nada de semilla en el, espero ansiosa con el consuelo de saber que, si el moría no habría sido por que ella no intentase nada. Para su mala suerte funciono un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que la herida se cerrara, Chichi admiro con sorpresa como la piel se regenero pero dejando a penas una capa ligera e invisible que se podría romper con cualquier cosa y obviamente causarle un rasguño con riesgo de infección, al menos ya no sangraría.

Kakaroto había dejado de estremecerse y ahora permanecía inmóvil e inconsciente, apenas respirando con debilidad. Era sorprendente ver lo literalmente indefenso que se veía ahora, Chichi estuvo tentada a irse pero sabía que dejarlo solo en una recuperación que podría tomar una semana sería lo mismo que dejarlo morir. Apretó su puño apuntando hacia el rostro del asesino con ira contenida y lo estampo a unos centímetros de su cara decidiendo que se lo guardaría para otra ocasión. Respiro hondo y soltó un grito.

-¡Nube voladora!

Su fiel medio de transporte respondió al llamado y ella subió cargando el cuerpo de Saiyajin sobre ella para que de esa forma no cayera, pues estaba claro que la nube no aceptaría a alguien con un corazón tan malicioso. _Solo espero que tomar la decisión humanamente correcta no me mate…_

[+]

_"-¿Dices que murieron en una explosión?_

_-¡Si! ¡Murieron, se desintegraron, pasaron a la historia como quieras decirlo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?_

_Kakaroto se removió incómodamente en su lugar mientras su mirada se afilaba y le daba un gran mordisco a la carne Ucrania Hungara espacial que encontraron en Yaardria, el nuevo planeta que habían conquistado. No era que el fuese lento de entendimiento, solo que quería asegurarse de escuchar bien la información para grabársela y no olvidarla después, aun cuando eso cabreara a Raditz._

_-¡Ya cállate! Es solo que me parece extraño, que siendo papa y su equipo tan fuerte como dices, y siendo tan avanzada la tecnología del planeta Vegeta no fuesen capaces de anticipar un jodido meteoro y detenerlo con una bola de energía, escapar o algo._

_Explico el joven de dieciséis años a lo cual Raditz oscureció su mirada un poco metiéndose en sus propias conclusiones, que ciertamente no estaban alejadas de sospechar como lo hacía su hermano._

_-Bueno no todos pueden ser tan inteligentes como tu hermano._

_Se burlo Raditz, Kakaroto soltó un gruñido sin responder algo mas, siguió masticando y pensando sobre la historia que le había contado Raditz, encontrando muchas dudas de la cuales solo podría exteriorizar unas pocas pues su hermano no era muy dado a explicar las cosas, así que mejor sería elegir con cuidado cuales serian sus preguntas._

_-Ese tal… ¿Freezer? O como se llame esa cosa, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la muerte de nuestros padres y la destrucción de nuestro planeta?- Kakaroto observo a Raditz tragar un enorme trozo de carne antes de contestar._

_-No lo sé y en estos momentos ya no me interesa, lo haya hecho o no nos libraremos de él tarde o temprano, así que mientras tanto solo nos queda obedecerle._

_-¡Qué tontería! No debe ser tan fuerte como dicen…_

_-Cuida tus palabras Kakaroto, sobre todo cuando contengan el nombre de un enemigo poderoso._

_[…]_

_-Nunca me dijiste como me encontraste en la tierra cuando decidiste venir por mí…_

_-Nunca te tomaste la molestia en pensar lo suficiente para formular una pregunta antes.- Raditz sonrió malévolamente ante la molestia del pequeño niño ahí frente suyo quien sorpresivamente le respondió con osadía._

_-¡Quizás por que eres un enorme imbécil y en lugar de contestar preferirías golpearme!_

_-De hecho eso suena bastante como yo, excepto por lo primero.- Lo siguiente que Kakaroto supo es que su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y que Raditz se había sentado nuevamente.- Bueno, digamos que el día que casi te mataste buscando comida o lo que fuese que estabas haciendo mi nave emitió una señal de alerta y decidí ir por ti antes de contar con uno menos de nuestra raza._

_-¿Quiere decir que no fue una coincidencia que aparecieras cuando estuve herido?_

_-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaría eso?- Kakaroto no contesto, se limito a mirar hacia enfrente con su ojo sano ignorando la estupidez de Raditz. Pensando en cosas al azar su voz descarrilo una pregunta que podría sonar sin sentido y de hecho lo era un poco._

_-¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien que no seas tú mismo?- El mayor se mantuvo en silencio por dos segundos antes de darle un golpe en el otro ojo y reírse con malicia._

_-¡Claro que no, imbécil! Ja ja ja- Silenciosamente, Kakaroto suspiro._

[+]

Kakaroto se removió incómodamente en el suelo sin poder dejar de sentir su cuerpo cansado. Intento moverse pero una punzada en su pierna derecha le impidió intentar algo mas, con lo cual se mostro claramente furioso al recordar la causa de aquel inconveniente. _¡Ese Namekiano de mierda! Cuando me recupere sabrá lo que es la furia de un Saiyajin. _Muy a pesar del tono amenazante en su propia voz interna su cuerpo se encontraba débil, de hecho casi moribundo. Por un momento se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba muerto como creyó que lo estaría, después de todo, aunque el ataque no se dirigió a algún órgano vital recordaba su sangre, mucha…mucha sangre. _¿Qué demonios…?_

Su mente dejo de divagar al momento en que abrió los ojos notando que estaba en un claro del bosque y que un olor peculiarmente familiar se acercaba hacia él. _¿Qué? _

Chichi había estado en el arroyo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual, habían pasado solo dos días desde el accidente y la herida seguía tan delicada como en el inicio, de hecho estaba comenzando a preguntarse si valía la pena el intentar salvar un cuerpo que había desistido dar batalla para recuperarse, por lo cual, enorme fue su sorpresa al regresar con un cuenco lleno de agua y encontrar al guerrero Saiyajin alzando su cuerpo ligeramente, al menos lo suficiente para reconocerla y luego caer al suelo de nuevo, volteando a la dirección contraria donde ella se encontraba.

Chichi no se molesto por esto, en cierta forma era mejor si no le veía a la cara por que eso solo le provocaba terminar lo que Pikoro no hizo, soltando un suspiro de resignación dejo el cuenco a un costado de él, tomo unas cuantas hierbas medicinales que había encontrado y molido anteriormente, también uso un pedazo de tela que había cerca y estuvo usando para limpiar la herida antes, se arrodillo a su lado con cautela y respiro hondo. _Calma, no es capaz de matarte en el estado en que está ahora y si lo intenta simplemente me alejare y lo dejare morir aquí solo…Solo no muestres miedo, no muestres miedo, no muestres miedo…_

Asintió para sí misma y tomo la tela remojándola con el agua, luego con sus mano cogió un poco del ungüento casero que hizo y acerco la yema de sus dedos hacia la herida aun abierta y rozada pero justo antes de tocar la piel donde estuvo el hoyo la mano del joven la detuvo agarrando la suya propia firmemente, deteniéndola en el acto, Chichi se quedo estática sin demostrar emoción alguna pero viendo en sus ojos molestia y fastidio que ella no merecía recibir, por suerte la pelea de miradas no duro mucho, pues el cansado guerrero aminoro el agarre cayendo nuevamente en la casi inconsciencia.

Chichi negó con la cabeza, no entendía por qué se comportaban de una manera tan fea. Decidió pues que le pondría el ungüento le diría donde estaba la poca comida que recolecto y se largaría de ahí, si no querían su ayuda no iba a rogar por ofrecerla, mucho menos a un enorme cretino grosero, desagradecido y maleducado.

Con un poco mas de molestia que antes aplico el ungüento sobre la pierna del guerrero sintiendo como este se tensaba ante el doloroso contacto apenas emitiendo un gruñido, si seguro le ardía y de hecho eso hacía sentir mejor a Chichi, pero él podía aguantarlo. El proceso era algo lento en lo que consistía remover la sangre vieja y vendar la herida pero debía hacerse correctamente, en todo caso Chichi solo aplicaría el ungüento y se largaría de ahí, no soportaba mas estar en su presencia, pensó que el cómodo silencio duraría hasta que se fuera pero para su desgracia no fue así.

-¿Po-Por qué… me salvaste?- Hablo el débilmente, casi sintiéndose patético por lo débil que sonaba, ese Namekiano se las pagaría con intereses. Mirando hacia su costado aguanto otro poco de dolor sin esperar una respuesta en realidad, Chichi por otro lado solo dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Por qué…- Chichi se detuvo un momento para ponerlo en palabras que no solo el entendiera, si no que reflexionara, el guerrero la miro por el rabillo del ojo- Aun, cuando mi mente racional me decía a los cuatro vientos que me fuera de ahí y te dejara morir desangrado por lo que hiciste…en mi corazón, sentí que lo correcto era devolverte el favor por haberme salvado la vida.

Entonces algo increíble e inesperado sucedió, fue tan sorpresivo e inexactamente incierto que la guerrera pensó haber alucinado en un inicio pero fue real acompañado de un gesto que lo confirmaba. Kakaroto había subido solo muy ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en lo más medianamente parecido a una sonrisa hasta ahora al tiempo que tosía un poco y soltaba algo con debilidad, ignorando la confusión de su enfermera.

-E-Eso es…lo mas estúpido que eh escuchado en mi vida.

_¿Disculpa? ¡Es un maldito, burlándose de esa manera! _Chichi comenzó a temblar de furia, había alejado sus manos de él como si le diese asco tocarlo y estaba conteniendo el deseo de estrangularlo. Pero ella no tenia que aguantarlo mas, no señor. Se paro del suelo completamente ofuscada y se dispuso a llamar a la nube, fue entonces que otra desconcertante sucedió, Kakaroto le tomo la mano.

-Espera.- Pidió el con la mirada desenfocada, Chichi noto que lucia pálido y el esfuerzo de estar despierto lo estaba debilitando, aun así estaba demasiado sorprendida por la acción como para moverse- Gra-Gracias.

Eso fue lo último que Son Chichi escucho de Kakaroto antes de que cayese inconsciente nuevamente. Le costó al menos dos minutos de su tiempo reaccionar y observarlo de cerca para notar que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. _No me sorprende el agradecimiento entonces. _Se aseguro a sí misma para deshacerse de la molesta sensación de ansiedad que la había poseído, contrariada con lo que estaba ocurriendo y otra vez sintiendo a su conciencia actuar por ella ante un simple "Gracias" tomo el trapo que estaba sumergido en el cuenco de agua y se lo echo en la frente casi con ira mientras tomaba una hoja y vertía agua entre sus labios.

_Me odio…_

* * *

><p>Bueno ahi lo tienen, este es un poquitin mas largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste y sorry por la tardanza.<p> 


	6. 06:00 Horas

**Hola! (Inserte excusas aquí) Ehem, bueno ya saben, escuelas, tareas, examenes finales, blah, blah, blah... por el lado bueno, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior :) Espero que les guste de verdad y les pido un poco de paciencia respecto a la situacion, despues de todo en este fic la relacion se esta dando a paso tortuga pero de que se va a dar se va a dar, eso se los garantizo.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:06 Horas<p>

* * *

><p><em>"-¿Qué quieres?<em>

_-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, no me extrañaría, no te destacas por ser la mente maestra del grupo Kakaroto…_

_-¡Aaaagh!_

_El príncipe Vegeta se limito a sonreír maliciosamente ignorando al apenas chico en crecimiento de diecisiete levantándolo por el cuello de su armadura. Aun cuando en cualquier otra circunstancia un atrevimiento de tal índole por parte de otra persona o individuó hubiese sido castigado con la muerte o una severa golpiza, Vegeta no estaba para eso, no señor. El era mucho más inteligente que eso y demasiado vanidoso como para rebajarse a una pelea con Kakaroto. _

_Por lo cual no le sorprendió su reacción y respondió solo soltándose del agarre y alejándolo de un empujón explicando sus acciones. El joven Saiyan de la tierra solo pudo molestarse al notar aquella actitud de Vegeta._

_-Bien, como veo que no lo coges te lo diré claramente.- Comento él como si fuese algo al aire, mas para su advertencia se volteo con un gesto bastante sombrío y serio- Podrás engañar a esos dos idiotas con tu fachada de seriedad y lo que sea, pero a mí no me engañas._

_-No sé a qué te refieres, he hecho cada estupida petición que me han pedido y he conquistado tantos planetas hemos cruzado._

_-Sabes que has cometido errores en el pasado. Dejar habitantes vivos (que luego han vuelto buscando venganza), ignorar algunas víctimas, no acatar órdenes…_

_-Bueno, no puedes esperar que alguien siga todas tus órdenes literalmente cuando dices cosas como "Cuélguenlos usando sus intestinos" o idioteces de ese tipo, me aburre matar de esa forma._

_-Si claro, suave y débil como siempre. Comete un error y te elimino así quedemos solo tres Saiyajins en este jodido universo._

_Kakaroto observo fieramente como el "príncipe" vegeta se iba a su nave al igual que sus compañeros, a otra reunión con la lagartija blanca esa. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó encima de una roca. _

_En realidad no lo entendía, no lo hacía del todo. Aun con el pasar de los años haciendo lo mismo de forma constante seguía sin comprender la excitación acerca de hacer algo como "Ahogar a una víctima en sus ácidos estomacales" o cualquier otra bestialidad de ese tipo. Kakaroto no llegaba a tales extremos, con pelear era suficiente para él, aunque nuevamente debía acatar órdenes, ya no solo por el gusto de pelear si no para mantenerse vivo. Al menos luego de un tiempo podía verse a sí mismo libre de hacer lo que le placiera._

_¿La razón de la pelea en esa ocasión? No molestarse en asesinar a una cría de aquellas horrendas criaturas. Kakaroto simplemente lo había visto como un desperdicio inútil de energía, ¿No iba a morir esa cosa sin sus padres de todas formas? Entonces, ¿Qué importaba dejarlo morir solo? ¿Era mucha molestia simplemente ignorar a la pobre basura esa e irse? ¿Qué pretendía Vegeta de todo eso?_

_No era su deber preguntar por qué, ni como, ni cuándo ni dónde. Kakaroto había descubierto, que en su caso mantener un perfil bajo era ideal para evitar confrontaciones, al menos por ahora. Sin embargo ya llegaría su momento y cuando fuese más fuerte que ellos ya verían, claro que lo harían. Al fin seria libre de ir a donde quisiese por las razones que se le antojasen y recibiría a sus nuevas travesías como a una fresca brisa de verano en su frente…"_

¿Su frente?

Kakaroto abrió ambos ojos sorprendido y adopto una pose defensiva en automático viendo hacia todos lados de manera casi paranoica, mas detuvo el esfuerzo al sentir dolor en su muslo derecho y entonces recordó. _Ese Namekiano de mierda… _Era claro para el que en esos momentos no podía moverse con la total libertad que deseaba, el hoyo había sido profundo y recordaba vívidamente como agonizo en su propio charco de sangre hasta caer en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo obtendría su venganza y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Bajo la cabeza mirando la herida ligeramente cicatrizada y algo cayo de su frente hacia sus piernas, aturdido toco el pedazo de tela húmedo que había estado reposando en su cabeza preguntándose quién demonios puso eso ahí y con qué propósito. Sintiendo desconfianza lo olio ligeramente para captar si contenía algún veneno o narcótico pero solo era agua. _¿Bien qué demonios sucede aquí? _ Fue en ese momento que el sonido de hojas del un arbusto moviéndose llego a sus oídos.

Instintivamente alzo su puño con una bola de energía lista para volar la cabeza de quien se mostrase, no obstante al salir la extraña mujer de antes de entre los arbustos Kakaroto suavizo su expresión agresiva soltando un suspiro de fastidio y deshaciendo la energía de sus manos en el acto lo cual le causo algo de alivio a sus músculos. No tenia por que defenderse de algo que no amenazaba su vida, esa mujer era solo menos que fastidiosa por lo cual con un grito o una mirada de advertencia debía ser suficiente para que lo dejase en paz.

Ella por su parte se dedico a detenerse en su lugar quedándose estática por al menos dos minutos, sin expresión alguna aparte de la sorpresa con una canasta llena de comida en sus brazos. Kakaroto sintió la urgente necesidad de quitarle la comida pero no iba a comer lo que ella trajese, era humana y en su experiencia había aprendido que era más que inteligente algo necesario desconfiar de los humanos, por lo cual para deshacer el pensamiento de su mente y para dejar de forzar a sus músculos a estar sentado se dejo caer lentamente viendo hacia el lado contrario donde ella se encontraba.

Chichi se repuso de la sorpresa con aquella acción. Había estado en cierta forma esperando que él no despertara por una semana, después de todo habían pasado solo dos días desde la pelea y hasta el día anterior el hombre aun necesitaba de ella para verter agua entre sus labios. Sin duda aun estaba débil pero definitivamente ahora era capaz de mantenerse despierto y quizás atacarla si le apetecía lo cual, no habría sorprendido mucho a Chichi por lo que acababa de presenciar hacia algunos segundos.

Bien, que el estuviese consiente tenía el lado malo de que definitivamente la amenazaría y que ella tendría que soportarlo despierto, el único punto positivo de aquella situación si Chichi debía decirlo era que ya no tendría que hacer papilla la comida para que el no muriera de hambre. Por lo cual soltando un suspiro de fastidio se acerco dos pasos y dejo la canasta de comida y el tarro de agua que había dejado atrás cerca de donde él estaba, un día mas así y seguramente sería capaz de conseguir frutos por ahí, por lo cual su ayuda no sería necesitada durante…

-No quiero.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

-Que no quiero tu comida.

Chichi retrocedió un paso enarcando una ceja y apretando los puños con el ceño frunciéndose de pura indignación. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan tonta podía llegar a comportarse por el simple hecho de hacer lo correcto. No deseaba nada más que gritarle y decirle en su cara todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante pero hacer eso no habría sido muy inteligente, en lugar de eso se limito a dar la vuelta a irse por donde había llegado dejando al chico "Yo me las arreglo por mi cuenta" solo dentro del claro.

Kakaroto volteo hacia arriba una vez que ella se hubo largado soltando aire de molestia contenido. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor matarla con la bola de energía que hizo en un inicio habría sido la mejor idea que había tenido y no realizo hasta hora. Últimamente estaba teniendo problemas llevando a cabo cosas que antaño no le habrían tomado el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Una brisa refresco el aire y atrajo consigo el olor de lo que ella había recolectado causando que su estomago gruñera en protesta por algo de alimento con lo cual su ceño se frunció y su boca adquirió una mueca llena de incomodidad. _Vamos no es tiempo para esto ahora, tengo que entrenar y derrotar al Namekiano, mientras busco la esfera… _Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, necesitaba energía, recuperarse lo más rápido posible era esencial y con el estomago vacio no llegaría a ningún lado. Pensar en esto lo hizo considerar tomar la canasta, pero nuevamente la imagen de ella lo atrajo a la realidad haciendo que frunciera el ceño con desconfianza.

_Es humana y sigue ocultando algo, no sería inteligente comer algo que me ofrezca…aun si muero de hambre… _Kakaroto apretó uno de sus puños y toco su estomago que sonaba como una nave con la turbina atorada, sus ojos yendo de la canasta de comida hacia arriba y viceversa, aguanto unos cuantos minutos pero finalmente se obligo a sí mismo a ceder no sin antes inspeccionar la comida y olerla claramente en busca de algún veneno que al final no encontró.

Mientras comía se obligo a sí mismo a recordar los eventos sucedidos en los últimos días intentando que su mente recreara las escenas lo mas vívidamente posible, esto con el único fin de dos cosas; recapitular cuanto tiempo había perdido con los problemas recientes y checar si no había tenido alguna contusión mayor o algo similar que nublara su juicio o sus recuerdos de alguna manera. De esta forma se encontró a si mismo haciéndose un examen de lo que sabia y no sabía en esos últimos días.

Sabía que era Kakaroto, hijo de Bardock y hermano de Raditz, de descendencia Saiyajin enviado para eliminar la tierra, en los últimos días había estado en la búsqueda de la Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas, luego conoció a esta chica extraña que ocultaba algo (seguramente la posible ubicación de la Dragon ball), peleo con Pikoro a muerte en su antiguo hogar, fue atacado de gravedad, estuvo a punto de morir y entonces… _Y entonces… _Kakaroto hizo una mueca dificultosa intentando recordar concentrándose en lo que sentía en ese momento.

Dolor.

Cierto, un dolor inimaginable había sentido con la técnica del Namekiano, aun así recordaba un poco mas de dolor después de eso, confundido intento concentrarse en que había sido mientras se sentaba mejor y mordía otro poco de comida. De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso realizo que en todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto se había sentido de alguna forma incompleto, y llevado de la mano a este inquietante pensamiento realizo que le faltaba algo, le faltaba su cola. _No, ¿Cómo si quiera pudo pasar? _Sorprendido, herido, molesto volteo hacia su espalda realizando que en efecto su cola ya no estaba, se había ido, o mejor dicho, había sido cortada…

_¡Esa….maldita! Sabía que escondía algo pero no creí que se atreviese a algo de este calibre, la matare, juro que la matare. _Claro que estaba furioso, había perdido su cola y lo más seguro es que no la pudiese obtenerla de vuelta, deseaba con todas sus ganas golpear a alguien en ese momento preguntándose de todas formas por que ella le cortaría la cola mientras estaba inconsciente, al insertarse este pensamiento en su mente de pronto recordó algo.

Cuando el Namekiano lo había herido el estaba transformado en Ozaru, de hecho jamás deshizo esa transformación por sí mismo y aunque estaba seguro que iba a morir, al momento siguiente despertaba con la herida curada y sin cola, ¿Coincidencia? Por supuesto que no. Y ahora que forzaba su mente a recordar aun más profundamente era cosa de humanos poner tela húmeda sobre la cabeza de algún enfermo, fuese cual fuese la razón de ello.

¿Quería decir eso que ella lo curo? _No, tonterías. No tiene razones para hacerlo. _Sin embargo tan pronto como la idea se anido en su cabeza no lo dejo descansar tranquilo, era casi la única explicación, pues un hoyo entero en la pierna no desaparece de la noche a la mañana y dudaba que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo pues su hermano estaría ya en la tierra, ¿Y desde cuando su cuerpo podía teletransportarme de un campo de pelea hasta la ubicación de su nave? _¿Estás diciendo que…esa te cargo hasta aquí? _Lo reto su mente armada en lógica y rechazo, Kakaroto miro en la dirección donde la joven se había ido.

Sabía que ella no era cualquier alfeñique, poseía una fuerza y resistencia superior a la de muchos humanos, casi como los primeros que intentaron hacerle frente si no es que ahora era superior, además era astuta, jugaba su cartas con cuidado y aun cuando parecía muy asustada y confundida daba la sensación de seguir un curso de acción que ya había decidido, lo cual nuevamente le molestaba. Todos los humanos eran iguales, y todos deseaban tomar las riendas del asunto en sus manos, sin entender cuando debían dejarse dominar por alguien visiblemente más fuerte que ellos.

Sin embargo, flotando muy sutilmente en la superficie estaba un recuerdo que le molestaba profundamente, uno en el cual ella le explicaba algo, y él le agradecía…

Era impensable. ¿Por qué habría el agradecerle a un humano? El no había pedido ser salvado así que no tenía nada que agradecer, y aun así lo había hecho en sus momentos de dolor más delirantes. Negó con su cabeza dispersando aquellos pensamientos innecesarios mientras intentaba concentrarse en buscar una forma en la cual pudiese entrenar sin usar su pierna…

[+]

Golpe.

Miles de piedras salieron volando en todas las direcciones mientras varias bolas de energía las alcanzaban, y de los pedazos que se iban fragmentando Chichi hacia uso, como si fuesen un objetivo a atacar, su ceño se fruncía más y mas conforme la tarea se hacía más dificultosa.

Salto, corrida, salto.

Y la joven guerrera terminaba situada en el centro de su mini campo de entrenamiento estabilizando su respiración.

Con la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas y su corazón bombeando montones de sangre por minutos decidió sentarse en donde estaba e intentar calmar sus emociones. Usualmente no se habría extra explotado con un entrenamiento de esa forma tan impulsiva e irresponsable, es más, no habría enfrentado a la ira entrenando, pues antaño solía limpiar la casa como obsesiva si algo la molestaba, sin embargo, en esta línea temporal no tenía una casa que limpiar, así que debía desahogarse con lo poco que tenia a la mano.

Miro los pedazos de roca que habían terminado en boronas y luego sus brazos ligeramente lastimados. Había decidido trabajar en una nueva técnica solo como distracción o ultimo recurso en caso de que fuese atrapada. Obviamente su fuerza, técnicas y experiencia no tenían nada que hacer contra los Saiyajins o el mismo Pikoro-sama pero al menos lograrían salvarla de un aprieto y en compensación a su esfuerzo estaba aumentando su capacidad de sobrevivir. Chichi debía admitir que el simple hecho de aprender a materializar y expulsar la energía de su propio cuerpo fue sumamente laborioso.

Ahora entendía por qué Goku solía entrenar como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, en realidad no lo hacía por eso o por irresponsabilidad si no todo lo contrario, lo hacía para estar fuerte y preparado en caso de cualquier improvisto, y de esa forma poder detener a quien amenazara su vida o la de sus amigos. Bajando la mirada con depresión Chichi recordó lo que le conto Bulma cuando ella le pregunto cómo es que Raditz se había llevado a su hijo (ignorando el estado de su esposo).

Bulma le conto que el mismo Goku había temblado de miedo e inseguridad al sentir la enorme diferencia de poderes que había entre él y su hermano, pero que aun sabiendo eso decidió ir por su hijo y protegerlos a todos ellos, la joven guerrera solo pudo hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas ante aquello ultimo al recordar su comportamiento en esos días. _El fue muy valiente… ¿Y qué hice yo? Solo quejarme de cómo había puesto a Gohan en peligro sacándolo de casa, debí haberme enfocado más en el esfuerzo de su fortaleza y menos en el fallo de su irresponsabilidad._

Así es, Son Chichi era una persona horrible y ahora sufría las consecuencias, pero eso no quería decir precisamente que debía aceptarlo y seguir con su vida miserable como estaba. No señor. Ella iba a arreglar las cosas e iba a retribuir a todos y cada uno de los valientes guerreros por los cuales mostro tanto fastidio antes. También intentaría dejar de sobreproteger a su hijo, pues estando en una situación donde su vida peligraba podía entender que a veces, para ser fuerte era necesario caerse unas cuantas ocasiones y levantarse para seguir adelante.

Cansada y sintiendo algo de frio por el atardecer que la cubría Chichi se paro del suelo ignorando su cuerpo adolorido debido al extenuante entrenamiento, estaba cojeando un poco y no sentía los brazos pero, bah ¿Que era la vida sin un poco de dolor en tus entrenamientos? _No hay nada como una noche fresca después de una tarde de entrenamiento. _No era un pensamiento que habría salido de ella, pero sí de Goku, de su Goku y que ahora ella adoptaba para no sentirse tan cansada como antes.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el claro donde estaba el Saiyan de manera inconsciente y al realizarlo se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Tenía sentido que volviese allá a ser menospreciada y humillada de nuevo? No, por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo aun se sentía incomoda si no estaba cerca del chico extra terrestre. Era raro pues de verdad detestaba la forma en la cual la había tratado aun cuando ella se tomo la molestia de curarlo y cargar su cuerpo desde el campo de batalla hasta ahí, pero la noche que estuvo herido y que ella le explico sobre la forma en la cual veía las cosas no pudo evitar pensar que por un momento había visto a Son Goku y no a Kakaroto.

Quizás era una ilusión tonta, joder, ¡Quizás ya se había vuelto del todo loca! Pero podía y quería creer que Goku seguía ahí adentro, en algún lugar, diciéndole gracias por la ayuda que ella le había otorgado, y nuevamente Kakaroto se asomaba diciéndole estas cosas molestas que ponían a su corazón y su mente en una guerra constante. Uno de ellos diciendo que debía dejarlo morir, matarlo o alejarse de manera prudente y el otro pidiendo a gritos que rescataran al héroe Saiyan de la tierra que actuaba como un maldito asesino.

Chichi debía admitir que no era fácil considerar todas esas cosas, pues Kakaroto el Saiyajin la había lastimado mucho, tanto física como psicológicamente. Nunca le importo que ella rogara por su vida o la de otros y tampoco se detenía a pensar en el daño que podían causar sus métodos para obtener la Dragon Ball que deseaba, ahora que, Chichi podía jurar algo con sangre y eso era que ella jamás le daría la Dragon Ball, así fuese Son Goku, así fuese Kakaroto esa esfera permanecería con ella hasta que estuviese segura de que podía pedir su deseo y regresar todo a la normalidad.

_Lo que quiere decir que en lugar de estar dudando y descansando como una idiota debería buscar las Dragon Balls en algún lugar de su nave o al menos intentar averiguar dónde estaban las esferas_. Aunque gracias a Pikoro-sama sabia que estas no habían dejado la tierra debido a que los Saiyajins temían que al sacarlas del lugar donde fueron creadas no funcionarían, y tenían razón...

Asintiendo para sí misma ante ese curso de pensamientos tan lógicos Chichi comenzó a cojear hacia donde antes había dejado al Saiyajin. Iría allá a buscar la ubicación de las esferas, seguramente el estaría dormido debido al cansancio que le generaban sus heridas, y si no era así esperaría a que se durmiera. Podría estar poniendo en riesgo su vida pero confiaba en las habilidades que poseía ahora para al menos esquivar sus ataques.

Luego de lo que fue una media hora pudo vislumbrar el claro sumido en la oscuridad, siendo solo iluminado por la luna. Respiro hondo pensando que debía mantenerse preparada para lo que sea, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que el Saiyan estuviese dormido, la razón de esto es que le resultaba más sencillo no odiar a Kakaroto cuando dormía, no se comportaba de manera agresiva y se parecía un poco más a Goku.

Avanzo sigilosamente entre los arbustos sintiéndose orgullosa de no haber hecho ningún ruido que la delatara, en menos de nada estuvo dentro del claro y por supuesto el cuerpo del Saiyajin seguía ahí, le estaba dando la espalda y su respiración apuntaba a que estaba dormido, o al menos eso creía ella. Chichi soltó un suspiro de alivio ante aquello y comenzó a caminar mas allá, hacia donde estaba su nave, sin embargo a medio camino se arruino su plan de manera esplendorosa cuando trasbillo y estuvo a punto de caerle encima al guerrero en cuestión gracias a un obstáculo en el camino que casi la hizo tropezar.

¿Quién demonios había dejado una canasta a medio camino? ¡Ella claramente la había dejado más atrás!

_Esperen un… _Realizando lo que este descubrimiento se significaba Chichi cogió la canasta vacía en sus manos, ¿El de hecho se había comido lo que ella trajo? ¿Después de haberle dicho que no deseaba nada que viniese de ella? Si Chichi debía describirlo en una palabra seria; raro. Aunque si lo pensaba mas a detalle era un Saiyajin de quien estaba hablando, quizás su estomago lo había vencido y termino por comer lo que ella trajo de mala gana, quizás solo quizás había dejado su orgullo de lado, la guerrera hizo una cara.

_Típico de Goku, olvidar la guerra sobre una comida, aunque bien, es Kakaroto de quien estábamos hablando. _Si, era algo muy confuso, ¿Dónde terminaba la línea que dividía al casi inexistente Goku de Kakaroto? Mirando hacia el cuerpo que aun lucia dormido pero seguramente estaba despierto Chichi encontró muy arriesgado acercarse ahora, por lo cual se sentaría a esperar una hora en un tronco algo alejado, no debía pasar mucho para que el Saiyajin se durmiera y una vez que eso sucediera ella podría aprovechar nuevamente para buscar las esferas, dejo la canasta ahora si en un lugar fuera del paso y camino unos cuantos pasos de distancia esperando que el guerrero cayera nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

[+]

El sonido de una respiración suave, pausada y serena le indicaba que al fin se había entregado al sueño que estuvo resistiendo todo ese tiempo, no era nada difícil de decir por lo ahora relajada que se inclinaba su cabeza sobre el hombro indicando que era un sueño profundo el que estaba disfrutando, muy distinto a él que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la tarde, mucho menos ahora con la presencia de esa mosca detrás de él.

Kakaroto nunca solía crear ninguna opinión, lazo o conexión de algún tipo con ningún ser viviente, ya fuese un animal, una víctima, un rival o un igual. Sin embargo con esta chica estaba empezando crear una fuerte obsesión la cual se basaba básicamente en el fastidio que le causaban sus acciones. Jamás un humano aparte de Son Gohan había pasado tiempo con el de ninguna forma, fuese negativa o positiva. Ahora ella regresaba luego de haberse ido a quien sabe qué lugar todo el día cuando el claramente le había indicado que deseaba que desapareciera, que no quería nada de ella y que no necesitaba compañía, no al menos de la de un humano.

Y aun así regresaba, lo que era peor; para cuidarlo o vigilar su estado, cuando lo más lógico sería que buscase una venganza por lo que le había echo. _¿Con lo cabron que he sido con ella, por que sigue regresando? _Era obvio que él no era de sus personas favoritas y que cualquier otro individuo en un pleno uso de sus facultades habría aprovechado su debilidad para matarlo y vengarse por todo lo que había hecho, aun así este no era caso de esta chica.

Ella solo iba y venía a su antojo, sin importarle lo mucho que al guerrero le fastidiaba esto.

Kakaroto supo que ella estaba acercándose al claro a metros de distancia, resulta que esta chica, tenía un olor muy penetrante y peculiar. Hacía falta solo una brisa para que el Saiyajin lo reconociera y al saber que la chica estaba regresando tuvo sentimientos encontrados, en parte de molestia, confusión, fastidio y una sensación rara de libertad que lo hizo suspirar y recostarse mejor en el suelo (había estado sentado sobre un tronco todo el día). No es que el estuviese entrando en términos mejores con ella, era solo que no sabía que pensar acerca de su la forma en la que actuaba.

Toda ella era un enigma. Desde la enorme cantidad de conocimientos que tenía hasta las razones ocultas de su comportamiento irrasivo.

Más tarde ese mismo día, luego de que ella se fue y el había terminado por recargarse en un árbol atento a la llegada de cualquier enemigo (o de la aludida misma) Kakaroto pudo recordar más de la pelea con el Namekiano, a si mismo la conversación que tuvo con aquella joven antes de caer en la inconsciencia, el claramente le había cuestionado el por qué de su extrañeza y ella había contestado una idiotez acerca de las razones de la mente y los impulsos del corazón.

Kakaroto no sabía a qué se refería. El corazón no daba impulsos, solo era un órgano más que servía para hacer funcionar el cuerpo, ¿Por qué habría este de impulsar a que alguien hiciese algo por otra persona que decía odiar? Por su puesto era una comparación estupida, y quizás le habría hecho reflexionar si el pensase de esa forma pero no lo hacía y no iba a empezar a hacerlo por las palabras dichas por una pionera.

Volteo hacia donde se había quedado dormida y por la condición de sus brazos pudo decir que había estado entrenando o haciendo alguna actividad que implicase algo con lo cual se había rasguñado, por alguna razón la sola idea de una mujer como ella entrenado le parecía ridícula, y en cierto modo muy extraño… (que jamás admitiría) interesante. Además de sus brazos había cojeado cuando casi tropezó con esa estupida canasta donde había dejado la comida, lo cual inquiría que se había lastimado.

Kakaroto frunció el ceño pensando que jamás había conocido a nadie tan estúpido en toda su vida, curiosamente ella había resistido más que ninguno hasta ahora, más que los luchadores y más que otras víctimas de los Saiyajins, el único que podía presumir haber sobrevivido a un confronta miento con él era el Namekiano que pronto moriría así que ya no importaba. _Quién diría que una basura diminuta como ella duraría tanto tiempo. _Si, en efecto era pequeña, sus manos, sus brazos, sus pies incluso su rostro parecían poseer una debilidad engañosa, tanto que la hacía parecer una mujer común sin experiencia alguna en las peleas.

-Go-Goku…

El guerrero Saiyan se encontró repentinamente sorprendido al escucharla, había estado observándola detenidamente ya desde hace unos minutos, por lo cual noto que su cara estaba transfigurándose en una mueca dificultosa, sin embargo jamás imagino que ella lo nombraría (a su antiguo nombre) de esa manera inesperada, esto lo cual le causo un incomodo tirón en el estomago y una ceja enarcada, ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba… ¿Estaba llorando?

-Gohan…Goku…

Kakaroto comenzó a sentirse inmerso en una situación realmente absurda, ¿Por qué demonios lo llamaba? ¿Quién era ella? _Podría tratarse de otro Goku… _no. Habría sido una coincidencia muy grande y ridícula si no es que imposible. Ella lo estaba llamando a él, eso era seguro, o quizás la simple idea de que ella se refiriese a otro Goku era impensable para el… _¡No! Soy Kakaroto, y ella es una loca. _Kakaroto cerró los ojos y apretó su cabeza adolorida con fuerza intentando deshacerse de la confusión que lo torturaba.

-Goku…

Su voz sonaba como un suave martillo que taladraba sus oídos, no había ningún Goku, nunca existió, siempre fue Kakaroto y punto. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía volteando cuando ella lo llamaba Goku? ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? ¿Por qué no la había matado todavía? _¡Maldita sea que es esto! _Sin poder soportar un momento más la visión de aquella mujer susurrando su nombre Kakaroto hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse de pie e irse de ahí pero termino por caer luego de soltar un grito de dolor, ahora sentía sangre descender por su pierna. _Genial._

Escucho un ruido proviniendo de ella y por un momento temió haberla despertado, sin embargo al voltear comprobó que solo se había movido un poco para acomodarse en el tronco, suspiro aliviado cerrando los ojos, y luego volvió a enfurecerse, ¿Por qué debía importarle? ¡Ella debería estar muerta por el simple hecho de ser una molestia para él! Aun así no la mato, no tenía la energía suficiente ni la voluntad, se hecho el suelo dándole la espalda y apretando sus brazos sobre sus orejas para ignorar sus confusiones e intentar poner en orden lo que le estaba sucediendo.

[+]

Cuando Son Chichi despertó jamás espero descubrir lo que descubrió. En un principio soltó un gritito de sorpresa por que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando su plan inicial había sido esperar a que él se durmiera y buscar la esfera, sin embargo darse cuenta de eso no le sorprendió ni la mitad de lo que la impresiono encontrar la ojerosa mirada del guerrero Saiyajin fija sobre su cuerpo. Esto le causo un sobresalto aun mas grande que el primero y logro que su corazón se desembocara amenazando salirse de su pecho.

_¡Qué miedo! ¡Demonios esto me toma de sorpresa! ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a saber yo que me estaba mirando? _Chichi intento reponerse y calmar sus emociones, la mirada de Kakaroto seguía sobre ella, lucia cansado y extremadamente fastidiado. _El siempre esta fastidiado… _le dijo una parte de su mente, sin embargo ahora más que de costumbre, de alguna forma Chichi sentía que estaba dirigiéndole todo esa irritación y desprecio que irradiaba su mirada a ella, y al atreverse Chichi a conectar sus ojos con los de él, el Saiyajin miro hacia otro lado, se sentó y rasco su cabeza con un gesto realmente debilitado. _¿Qué le pasa? Aun no he hecho nada y ya está mirándome con odio…_

Chichi trago saliva sin saber qué hacer, miro al guerrero en busca de una pista que le indicara algo sobre su siguiente movimiento y realizo que su pierna estaba manchada de sangre nuevamente, de hecho cuando se sentó la herida se abrió otro poco.

-Estas sangrando…

Soltó de pronto sorprendiéndose por que de hecho había hablado en voz alta, casi al instante se tapo la boca sintiéndose algo temerosa. Observo que el Saiyajin volteo a verla para luego mover su cabeza a un costado mostrándole su rechazo. Chichi se limito a hacer una mueca, pensando que él en efecto era un enorme imbécil, sin embargo al escucharlo soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio y frustración no pudo evitar que su lado empático saliera a flote, quizás era su imaginación pero… el chico parecía más cansado que nunca, incluso más que el día anterior, ¿Acaso no había dormido?

_Bueno, no cambia el hecho de que no me dejaría ayudarlo, ¿Cierto? Si las miradas pudieran matar… _Chichi volvió a mirar hacia arriba para comprobar si el Saiyajin seguía viéndola con esos ojos amenazantes pero en lugar de eso solo dio con ver su rostro serio mirando hacia otro lado. Suponiendo que no tenía sentido quedarse ahí siendo mirada con odio y haciéndole caso a los rugidos que su propio estomago hacían decidió ir a pescar algo para desayunar.

Era irónico, antes disfrutaba de las mañanas por que era el momento en el cual Goku no estaba entrenando y podía disfrutar de su compañía en el desayuno, pero ahora las disfrutaba por que podía alejarse de él, o bueno de su alter ego, Kakaroto o quien fuese.

Mientras comía lo que había recolectado Chichi pensó, que quizás habría sido buena idea alimentar nuevamente al Saiyajin, se veía cansado y Chichi sabía que después de una buena comida el sueño podía inducirse fácilmente. _Entonces lo alimentas, luego esperas y buscas algo que te ayude tan pronto como se deje caer al suelo. _Era un buen plan, que además de darle algo que hacer justificaba el que de hecho estuviese alimentando a alguien que no lo merecía.

Fue de esta forma que luego de lo que fue una extenuante hora logro encontrar comida suficiente para rellenar la canasta en la cual había llevado el alimento a Kakaroto la noche pasada. Al acercarse nuevamente y dejar la canasta de comida cerca de donde estaba el decidió no inmutarse si él le decía que se fuese o se llevase la comida, igual pensaba hacerlo pues tenía el ligero presentimiento de que si ella estaba presente, el Saiyajin no se tragaría su orgullo comiéndose la comida que ella trajo o… quizás se había equivocado respecto a él.

Chichi observo anonadada como tan pronto ella había posado la canasta en el suelo, el guerrero Saiyajin se acerco y tomo un poco de la comida que había recolectado, aunque claro, sin atreverse a verla, aun tenía algo de dignidad.

La cosa era, que incluso gritándole o tratándola mal ella volvería y el se comería los alimentos tan pronto ella desapareciera, así que, ¿Cuál era la jodida diferencia? Además Kakaroto tenía muchísima hambre, solo había comido el día anterior y eso no era precisamente lo que el necesitaba para estar estable sin que su estomago sufriera. Chichi quien aun se encontraba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de ayer hasta ese día se pregunto que había sucedido para que estuviese tan tranquilo. _Quizás solo está muy cansado, o puede que muera de hambre, además parece no haber dormido y por eso no tiene las ganas de echarme de aquí._

Seguramente esa era la razón de todo aquello, aun así aquella acción de su parte y el hecho de que aun no la había corrido estando ella a solo tres pasos de él le estaba dando a Chichi un atrevimiento peligroso. Sus ojos inevitablemente se dirigieron hacia la herida de su muslo que estaba abierta desde la mañana y pedía a gritos ser curada y limpiada del polvo que tenia encima, si no podría infectarse y causar complicaciones mayores.

La joven luchadora tomo aire pensando que hacer, claramente su conciencia y buena voluntad le decían que terminara lo que había empezado para poder irse (luego de encontrar la ubicación de las Dragon Balls) en paz, pero su cerebro le estaba advirtiendo que si se acercaba un paso más podría ser lanzada varios metros lejos de ahí por el puño del guerrero.

Finalmente y luego de lo que fue una larga reflexión consigo misma decidió hacer lo moralmente correcto, aun cuando eso podía matarla. Al menos ya no quedaría en ella y si Kakaroto la golpeaba siempre podía mandarlo al demonio y largarse a pensar en otra forma de obtener las esferas o un radar o cualquier otro plan alternativo. Decidida fue por agua a un arroyo que había cerca de ahí, vertió un poco de esta en una cubeta donde estaba los trapos húmedos con los cuales lo había estado curando y el resto lo dejo disponible para beber, luego se arrodillo junto a él y respirando hondo exprimió uno de los trapos antes de acercar su mano con la tela húmeda hacia la herida, todo esto en silencio, lo cual atrajo desagradables y obvias consecuencias.

La primera fue que Kakaroto, quien en su estado físico, lleno de cansancio y concentrado en su comida fue incapaz de sentir lo cerca que estaba ella hasta que ya había puesto una mano en su muslo, lo cual le causo un escalofrió y lo hizo retroceder en un salto al tiempo que apretaba la mano de la joven deteniéndola en el acto con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica como cuestionándole su atrevimiento.

Deja vu.

En cierta forma esa escena no le era del todo desconocida, de hecho el en una ocasión la había alejado pero no por que se hubiese sorprendido si no por que no quería que ella lo tocara, bien ahora era un poco de ambas y su mano había rodeado la muñeca de ella impidiéndole moverse o reaccionar, se había quedado repentinamente estática. Chichi dudo por un momento, no le estaba haciendo nada, solo le había tomado de la muñeca apretándola levemente con una mirada de advertencia, aun así lo que debía hacerse debía hacerse, por lo cual se armo de un valor que no tenia y hablo en voz baja y seria pero audible, fijando sus ojos en los de él.

-Necesito desinfectar tu herida.- No fue una orden, tampoco una petición. Solo una explicación de sus actos, aun con eso se podía leer la búsqueda del permiso en sus ojos negros, grandes y redondos. Kakaroto tuvo el deseo de mandarle una mirada amenazante pero termino enviándole más bien algo flojo que termino por rehuir soltando la mano de ella.

Chichi volvió a mostrarse sorprendida por esto parpadeando varias veces ante la flexibilidad que el joven estaba mostrando. _O desinterés, lo más seguro es que este tan cansado de lidiar contigo que ahora decide ignorarte. _Chichi supuso que esa debía ser la razón logrando así centrarse, dejar de mirarlo (para alivio del Saiyajin) y comenzar a desinfectar la herida empezando por quitar la tierra y sangre vieja con el trapo que tenía agua.

Kakaroto aun comiendo, aunque más lentamente reprimió gruñidos en algunas ocasiones donde le dolía mas la herida. Podía sentir las manos de la chica humana trabajando con un cuidado exagerado para no lastimarlo, y de nuevo comenzaba a dudar sobre la sanidad mental de aquella mujer, incluso sobre la suya misma, ¿Acaso no era esta la escena más rara que nadie jamás imagino? Al menos para el sí, y debía admitir que estar en esta situación lo estaba haciendo sentir muy incomodo, casi al punto de ser algo molesto.

Trago la manzana que había estado masticando y tomo agua para luego agarra mas comida, en un confuso arranque de curiosidad volteo hacia abajo para ver a la chica trabajando concentrada con sus facciones serenas, de hecho nunca la había visto de esa forma cerca de él (casi siempre estaba seria o asustada), además vista desde arriba podría apreciar los rasgos más detallistas de su rostro desde sus heridas hasta el largo espesor de sus pestañas, su cara que a pesar de mostrar cansancio también tenía determinación, no parecía comportarse como algunos de los humanos que intentaron hacerle frente antes.

_¿Y estas pensando en esto por qué…? Joder, solo esta curando una herida y comportándose como estupida de modo hipócrita. Sabes que te odia así que no pienses cosas innecesarias._

Si, era una mujer que lo odiaba y aun así estaba ayudándolo. Era la más extraña criatura que él jamás había conocido, además de eso la que más lo había ayudado desde… desde Son Gohan. Lo que le recordó la forma en la que ella lo llamaba a él y al viejo en sueños, esto le atrajo de nuevo una sensación de incomodidad y paranoia que explicaba por qué no había dormido nada y se encontraba tan cansado. Ella era la culpable de eso, como de su herida, y su confusión y todo lo demás… _Que molesto._

-¿Qué?- Kakaroto se sobresalto por segunda vez al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos, la mirada de ella, curiosa y atenta pero ligeramente inexpresiva se hallaba clavada en sus ojos. _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

-Na-Nada.- Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado con un gesto confundido que lo hizo rodar los ojos y evitar verla todo lo posible. _De acuerdo esta situación se está volviendo extremadamente ridícula, si va estar aquí fastidiando al menos puedo sacarle algo de provecho._-Oye…

-¿Disculpa?- Kakaroto frunció el ceño, o estaba provocándolo o estaba sorda. _O tú estás hablando muy bajo… si claro._

-¿Qué sucedió cuando el Namekiano del turbante me hirió?- Esta vez no hubo duda, ni vacilaciones en su voz, y de hecho el tono le salió más molesto de lo que quería recordando algo que le faltaba, la chica retrocedió un poco mostrándose temerosa.

-¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

-¡Cortaste MI cola, maldita arpía loca!- Al principio ella se mostro asustada por su grito y el repentino cambio de su no tan agresivo ser al Kakaroto que tanto temía, luego le contesto con urgencia.

-¡Tuve que hacerlo!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tu sabias que mi cola era lo que deshacía la conversión en Ozaru y la cortaste! ¿Cómo coño lo supiste?

-¡Era la única forma!- Continuo ella ignorándolo, Kakaroto apretó el puño preparado para golpearla en cualquier momento y entonces ella hablo con una voz tan jodidamente triste que logro hacerlo sentirse…no tan dispuesto a matarla de un golpe.- Tenias un hoyo más grande que el mundo en la pierna y estabas perdiendo montones de sangre, así que tuve que cortarla para que no te desangraras y para poder salvarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué sabias lo de mi transformación? ¿Por qué CORTASTE MI COLA?

Hubo un incomodo silencio donde ninguno de los dos rehuyó la mirada del otro, ella con cautela, precaución y nerviosismo, el mostrándose molesto y exasperado. Ninguno de los dos cedió por un momento. Chichi sabia que contestar alguna de esas dos preguntas (la de la cola ya la había contestado) era peligroso, pero no contestar nada era aun mas riesgoso por lo cual dudando un poco decidió, contestar la primera de la misma forma que la vez pasada, después de todo eso podría distraerlo de lo de la transformación.

-Como…ya te lo había dicho antes. No pude detenerme de hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el exasperado, Chichi lo ignoro continuando con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Aun cuando se que lo más prudente e inteligente seria alejarme de ti y dejarte sin ningún cuidado e incluso haberte dejado morir cuando Pikoro te ataco…en lo más profundo de mi, ¡A pesar de odiarte por todas las cosas que hiciste y por todo el sufrimiento que causaste no pude dejarte solo!

Esto último logro sorprender un poco al joven guerrero, Chichi había comenzado a llorar, pero no de tristeza si no de frustración y molestia consigo misma. Estaba curando al hombre que mato a Hiro, estaba traicionando al pequeño, ¿No es así? Y aun así no podía detenerse, se odiaba por eso. Volteo hacia un lado cerrando sus parpados con fuerza para evitar que el guerrero mal agradecido siguiera viéndola en ese estado tan malo, aunque no servía de mucho. Al menos el asesino estaba respetando su silencio, aunque más bien se trataba de la repentina inhabilidad que estaba sufriendo Kakaroto para responder a sus acusaciones.

Se había quedado estático pensando en lo último que dijo, dentro de su cabeza hacia eco la frase final que aquella mujer había soltado.

_"¡A pesar de odiarte por todas las cosas que hiciste y por todo el sufrimiento que causaste no pude dejarte solo!"_

Ella de hecho…lo había admitido. No era como el viejo, ¿Cierto? No estaba comportándose de una manera hipócrita, en su cara, aun sabiendo que podría morir por decir semejante cosa ella le confesó el odio que le tenía, y de alguna forma extraña logro que Kakaroto la mirara sorprendido sintiéndose muy confundido. _Los humanos siempre mienten. _Cierto, eso era lo que él se repetía constantemente para no creer en ninguno de ellos, todos eran hipócritas, como el viejo. Te cuidaban, te decían que te querían pero en realidad te estaban apuñalando por la espalda.

_Pero ella no. _Cierto, esta humana que era tan extraña y peculiar de verdad lo odiaba, por la forma en que temblaban sus puños de ira Kakaroto podía decir que el solo estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse furiosa, y se lo estaba diciendo honestamente. No había hipocresías, ni falsas declaraciones de afecto, solo sinceridad. Y por encima de todo eso, le ofreció otra cosa que (aun cuando jamás lo admitiría) apreciaba; compañía.

Era un sentimiento agradable.

Así de simple, así de sencillo. Kakaroto no recordaba haberse sentido así desde…bueno desde que era niño, cuando aun creía en el viejo impostor que lo crio, al pensar esto una parte de él inquirió que quizás ella podía estar montando todo aquello, pero de nuevo su lenguaje corporal podía declarar lo completamente honesta que estaba siendo con él. Aun observándola pudo darse cuenta de que repentinamente se había calmado, uso el dorso de su mano para limpiar algunas lagrimas y volteo hacia el no esperando encontrarse con sus ojos, pero haciéndolo por mera coincidencia. Ante eso el guerrero Saiyajin se limito a tensarse y rehuir su mirada hacia un costado.

-Q-Que…estupidez.- Contesto a la defensiva sintiéndose repentinamente idiota- No te pregunte lo que sentías.- Agrego luego de un silencio incomodo. Le hormigueaban las manos. Volteo a verla para encontrarse con su mirada inexpresiva sobre la herida y sus manos delicadas aplicando algo de ungüento.

-Cierto, no lo hiciste.- Silencio incomodo. Kakaroto intento buscar algún residuo de comida que quedara en la canasta pero ya se la había acabado toda, y ella apenas estaba vendándole la pierna. No podía evitar pensar que el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento.

-¿A dónde se fue el Namekiano después de atacarme?- Pregunto para cortar el silencio más que nada, estaba sintiendo un nudo en el estomago que no le agradaba del todo, y cuando ella lo vio como cuestionando que aun le hablara el nudo se apretó un poco.

-No tengo idea.

Mintió Chichi, estaba algo decepcionada. Al parecer no importaría cuantas veces le explicase a Kakaroto las cosas, el seguiría viéndola como una humana inútil y tonta. Incluso cuando se había desahogado gracias a su pregunta no se sentía mejor, de hecho se sentía peor que antes y eso la hizo ponerse inexpresiva de a momentos.

-Listo, estarás bien mientras no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso se paro del suelo y se fue de ahí metiéndose entre los arbustos para perderse en algún lugar del bosque, entonces Kakaroto tuvo el repentino impulso de pararse y decirle que no podía irse, sin embargo no cedió a él tomando en cuenta que estaba lastimado y que no tenía una razón para retenerla en realidad. La chica definitivamente no era una fuente de información útil y comenzaba a ser una molestia. Aun así, en una parte muy profunda de su interior se pregunto que era la extraña sensación de vacío que dejaban sus cortas conversaciones…

[+]

Cuando cayó al suelo por cuarta vez en ese día, Chichi tuvo que aceptar, que intentar hacer un Kame hame ha (como su padre una vez intento enseñárselo) era sumamente difícil por no decir casi imposible, aun así, concentrándose y entrenado toda esa semana podía hacer pequeñas bolitas de energía que terminaban por explotarle en la cara y hacerla volar al suelo, sin embargo valía la pena si eso significaba otra forma de defensa personal que podía serle útil. Sus brazos ahora en lugar de estar raspados estaban ligeramente quemados, pero Chichi comenzaba acostumbrarse a las heridas.

Nunca pensó que entrenar por su cuenta fuese tan extenuante tanto física como mentalmente, requería mucha concentración y paciencia que nunca acredito a su antiguo esposo. De hecho era una tarea extenuante pero al mismo tiempo le causaba seguridad y confianza. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo molestándola con su luz por lo cual cogió una sombra de árbol cercana y se sentó para amarrar su cabello en una coleta, después procedió a descansar de su entrenamiento.

Mientras la suave brisa refrescaba su cuerpo su mente divago a los eventos sucedidos en las últimas dos semanas. Ella había estado, alejada de modo prudente del joven Saiyajin la mayoría del tiempo, en realidad solo le había pegado dos visitas en la semana anterior, para ver su estado y darle comida. No es que le importara mucho si él quería lo que ella trajese o no, es solo que aun se sentía algo responsable por su herida, además en esas dos ocasiones algo realmente curioso sucedió, Chichi aun no podía descifrar correctamente que era.

El guerrero Saiyajin, Kakaroto parecía menos hostil y más dispuesto a ignorarla, pero en el buen sentido en el cual parecía no desconfiar de ella como antes, lo cual Chichi claramente aprovecho en las dos noches que se quedo para meterse a la nave y buscar algo de utilidad, así como inspeccionar los alrededores, sin embargo no encontró nada en la primera noche. Por otro lado, en la segunda al apretar un botón de la nave ya entrada la madruga observo como un mapa de radar mostraba un punto grande parpadeando en una esquina izquierda de la pantalla.

Chichi no podía saber con seguridad si eran o no las Dragon Balls pero cualquier posibilidad valía la pena intentarla, sin embargo la noche que hizo su descubrimiento se obligo a apagar todo y emprender la retirada antes de que Kakaroto la matara por husmear donde no debía.

Decidió ausentarse una semana entera, dedicarse a entrenar, recobrar fuerzas y sobre todo bajar las sospechas del joven Saiyajin y hoy, finalmente luego del plazo seleccionado por ella regresaría para intentar ubicar las coordenadas de ese mapa y encontrar las esferas. _Estas cerca de lograr algo, así que no importa lo extraño que sea, debes volver con el por una última vez… _

De hecho la razón de que ella se refiriera a su situación como extraña es que el ambiente cerca del Saiyajin si ya no era hostil no por eso era agradable, Chichi más bien debía decir que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la situación, los últimos dos días que fue a "visitar" por ponerlo en esos términos, lo único que hizo fue llevarle comida, curarlo (el imbécil seguía lastimándose en sus intentos de entrenamiento) y sentarse cerca a meditar, descansar o simplemente recordar los buenos tiempos de la vida, ausente de lo que él hacia mientras ella se concentraba en sus actividades.

_Espabila… _La voz consciente de su cabeza la hizo energizarse un poco al tiempo que sacudía sus ropas, acomodaba su cabello despeinado y se encaminaba hacia el claro donde debía estar el guerrero Saiyajin. Se sentía bastante incomodo acercarse a alguien que era una potencial amenaza para ella pero quizás, solo quizás en su estado de salud actual y con los entrenamientos que había estado realizando, Chichi podría escapar sin problemas. O al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando Chichi paso entre los densos arbustos que rodeaban el claro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y término de cruzar, pensó encontrar al joven Saiyajin aun acostado o en algún intento de entrenamiento interrumpido por ella, sin embargo no fue así. Kakaroto estaba recargado en el árbol que daba vista justo hacia donde ella estaba de frente. Parecía bastante serio y cuando la vio apretó sus puños por un momento haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa y retrocediera un paso dispuesta a esquivar algún posible ataque, sin embargo termino por confundirse al notar como el joven Saiyan se limito a suspirar y cruzarse de brazos antes de recargarse en el árbol de un modo extrañamente relajado.

_De acuerdo, esto es…bastante inusual. _Chichi en realidad pensó que él iba a golpearla para que se fuera de ahí, sin embargo el se limito a recargarse ahí donde estaba y cerrar los ojos como si fuese a descansar. Chichi pensó, que en realidad no debía importarle lo que estuviese pasando por la cabeza del Saiyajin, sin embargo tampoco pudo evitar el momento en el cual dejo una nueva canasta con comida junto a él y hablo al ver su herida.

-Está abierta otra vez…- Quizás ella no lo había planeado así pero la consternación y reproche salieron inyectadas en su voz de manera inconsciente mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la herida, Kakaroto ignoro la escalofriante sensación que esto le causo apartando su pierna a un lado.

-No me toques.

Bien eso le dolía, más de lo que ella podría aceptar. No tenía razones para sentirse herida por la forma en la cual la estaba tratando, y esto le confirmaba nuevamente que no tenía sentido alguno tratar con alguien como él. Esto se vio reflejado en sus finas facciones cuando estas se fruncieron en un gesto de molestia y sus dedos se cerraron en un puño que se alejo del joven Saiyajin. Su molestia ante la situación era tal, que no noto la forma en la cual el guerrero "imperturbable" se tenso.

-Solo quería ver como estaba la herida.- Acoto con una frialdad que no sabía que tenía antes de darse la media vuelta con la intención de alejarse un rato y volver más o menos cuando el estuviese dormido. _Es un idiota, y yo soy una idiota mayor por seguir pendiente de…_

-¿A dónde vas?- _¿Qué? _ Chichi apenas se había intentado parar cuando un agarre firme de su brazo la hizo descender nuevamente a donde estaba. _¡Por Kami! ¿Quién se cree que es este? _

-S-Suéltame.- Era inútil, el agarre era lo suficientemente firme como para impedirle soltarse por sus propios medios, lo miro confundida y molesta, ¿Estaba jugando a tenerla como rehén nuevamente? _Bien no funcionara, si no te dije donde estaba la Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas antes, no te lo diré ahora._

-No estuviste por aquí últimamente…

Al principio, aquello había sonado tan bajo que Chichi dudo haberlo oído por un momento y sin embargo fue algo real. Dejo de forcejear sintiéndose muy confusa y mirándolo con impresión, pero el Saiyajin tenía su mirada fija en otro lado, al menos, al sentirla dejar de hacer fuerza había soltado el agarre de su mano. Chichi estaba sorprendida cierto, pero sus repentinas (por no decir algo sospechosas) confesiones no quitaban el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como un imbécil.

-Bueno quizás si no fueses un imbécil desagradecido habría encontrado agradable la idea de visitarte más seguido.

Soltó ella con exasperación, claro, dos segundos después realizo la estupidez que había dicho y observo como el fruncía el ceño bastante, extrañamente no se sintió tan asustada, empezaba a hartarse de su pedante actitud y por un momento quiso ponerlo en su lugar.

- No tengo razones para agradecerte.- Contesto él con seriedad ante lo cual ella se mostro realmente ofendida.

-¡Yo te salve cuando Pikoro te derroto con ese ataque y no he hecho más que cuidarte y ayudarte desde entonces!

-Yo también te salve, dos veces.- Acoto el aun con una seriedad inexpresiva que la estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Oh claro, gracias! Ahora recuerdo cuando me abofeteaste y tiraste contra las rocas, gracias por salvarme de eso.- El sarcasmo e ira contenida estaba adornando completamente esa oración, y lo que más molesto a Kakaroto es que repentinamente estaba acalorado y se sentía algo torpe por lo que hizo.

-Tú me mentiste y querías engañarme, te merecías lo que recibiste.- Intento auto convencerse, ella se limito a negar.

-Estas mentalmente perturbado. Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno, solo dices Dragon Ball esto Dragon Ball aquello, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera pareces interesado en lo que tanto has estado buscando.- Acoto ella con seriedad, Kakaroto empezó a perder su paciencia, se paro quedando al nivel en el cual estaba la mujer humana y hablo con tono sombrío.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Se lo suficiente como para sacar mis conclusiones de lo que te pudo haber pasado, y debo decir que me decepciona la forma en la cual tomaste tus decisiones…

-¡No, no es verdad! Tu no podrías concluir nada acerca de mi pasado, ¡Solo eres una distracción que se sigue poniéndose en mi camino!- Chichi lo miro con atención captando que sonaba personalmente herido y molesto con esa última frase, se acerco un poco intentando comprender lo que sucedía.

-Siempre me hablas con una mirada llena de rencor.- Puntualizo Chichi dándose cuenta de algo, Kakaroto no estaba mirándola, sus puños estaban temblando preparados para dar el primer golpe en cualquier momento pero ella lo ignoro continuando con su idea- Al principio creí que era algo personal contra mí, pero ahora veo que no es por quien soy si no por lo que represento para ti, por eso me odias.

Kakaroto frunció el ceño aun mas apretando sus puños fuertemente y volteo su rostro con resentimiento alejándose de ella, de su boca salieron palaras acidas, envenenadas por muchos años de rechazo, desengaño y soledad.

-Los humanos siempre mienten…

-No, no todos lo hacen. Como todo ser viviente, hay gente buena y mala en este planeta, lo que te haya hecho pensar que…

Chichi se vio interrumpida por el repentino sonido de una alarma que emitía varios pitidos, tanto ella como Kakaroto voltearon hacia su nave de la cual procedía el sonido que se estaba escuchando y había logrado cortar la tensión del ambiente. Chichi debía admitir que se sintió muy nerviosa, si ella había arruinado algo y él lo notaba… se vería en una situación extremadamente difícil que probablemente terminaría en su muerte. Confundida se pregunto que estaba sucediendo, fue entonces que miro la cara de Kakaroto y supo que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué…que sucede?- No pudo controlar el tartamudeo en su propia voz, se sentía temerosa por el simple hecho de que el se había mostrado nervioso e intranquilo dando varias vueltas alrededor, Kakaroto no contesto su pregunta, en lugar de eso termino por caminar hacia ella con decisión y la tomo de la cintura de su Gi de combate con rapidez volando hacia algún lugar al oeste- ¡Oye, que crees que…! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya cállate por un momento!

Chichi se trago sus palabras al notar nuevamente lo serio que estaba, no parecía que estuviese molesto con ella, pero lucia concentrado y podía decir por el ligero rengueo en su trayectoria de vuelo que estaba cansado por su herida, que si bien se había recuperado bastante aun no estaba en las mejores condiciones. _¿Qué…que le pasaba? ¿Qué es…? _Justo cuando estuvo a punto de hablar y preguntarle nuevamente que le sucedía Chichi pudo sentir una presencia que logro hacer un escalofrió desagradable recorrer su espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de temor. _¿Ra-Raditz? No, no puede ser…por favor, no debería ser…_

La repentina idea de que alguien tan peligroso regresara a hacer las cosas más difíciles la hizo temblar de miedo y perderse en sus pensamientos, a tal punto que reacciono cuando habían llegado a donde fuese que estaba exactamente, era una zona montañosa pero Chichi no podía decir que le fuese conocida. Kakaroto quien la había cargado todo el camino trasbillo un poco al aterrizar y la arrastro con él hacia adentro de la cueva.

-¿Do-Donde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Ya no tenía orgullo para seguir peleando y ciertamente el miedo y la preocupación influenciaron mucho para hacerla preguntarle todo eso a Kakaroto mostrándole lo realmente mal que se sentía. El se limito a ignorar la incómoda presión que estaba sintiendo y adentrarse un poco más a la cueva.- Oye que…- Se interrumpió cuando el Saiyan soltó sus hombros y comenzó a alejarse de ahí- ¡Espera, que estas!

-¡No te muevas y quédate donde estas!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada.

Chichi por primera vez le estaba pidiendo, si no es que suplicando una explicación, sin embargo lo único que hizo Kakaroto al respecto fue apuntar hacia donde estaba ella y crear energía en su mano. _¿Va a…? ¿Pero por que de pronto? _Negó con la cabeza hacia él, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera sin pedirlo en realidad, pero no sirvió de nada y la energía fue lanzada en su dirección. O al menos eso pensó ella, pues salto hacia atrás para esquivar la energía cuando esta nunca fue dirigida hacia ella si no al costado de la cueva donde estaba.

Sorprendida sintió como el suelo y las paredes donde estaba temblaban amenazando con caerle encima, pensó que morirá aplastada por las rocas, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que la fuerza del disparo fue apenas suficiente para hacer que se creara una pared de piedra de unos dos metros de ancho entre ella y la salida de la cueva, si bien se sentía aliviada por no haber muerto no estaba precisamente feliz por lo que el Saiyajin había echo, estaba muy confundida y no quería quedarse sin saber que planeaba por lo cual en un último intento desesperado lo llamo escuchando su eco resonando en la cueva.

-¿Go-Goku? ¿Goku estás ahí?- Silencio. Chichi apretó los puños sintiéndose nuevamente frustrada- ¡Por favor contesta! ¡Si no me explicas tus motivos entonces saldré de esta cueva y…!

-Eres libre de intentar salir de aquí, pero si lo haces morirás.

-¿Qué?

Aun cuando estaba aliviada de escuchar que aun seguía ahí no pudo evitar confundirse por lo que dijo, ¿Pensaba tenerla retenida ahí? Si Chichi sabía algo era que no deseaba quedarse ahí atrapada donde no podía ver absolutamente nada por lo cual frunciendo el ceño cargo una de las rocas que cerraban la entrada y la quito hacia un lado, dos segundos después se arrepintió de lo que hizo. La cueva comenzó a temblar amenazando con un derrumbe, soltó un grito asustada y cayo de sentó al suelo en un inútil de esquivar una roca enorme que atrapo su pierna.

Al sentir semejante dolor Chichi soltó un grito de lamento al tiempo que se agarraba la extremidad sin poder sacarla de la roca, no quería ser paranoica pero juraría que escucho un pequeño "crack" en el proceso y su pie se veía desalineado por debajo de la piedra enorme que la aplastaba, por suerte la cueva no se derrumbo pero seguramente lo haría si volvía a quitar una de las piedras que impedían su salida dado que estas eran ahora como un soporte de la estructura interna de la cueva.

-¡Estupida, te dije que te quedaras dónde estabas!- La voz de Kakaroto irritada interrumpió sus pensamientos, aun quejándose intento mover la piedra pero le dolía demasiado.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡No puedo zafar mi pierna…, me cayo una piedra encima y creo que me la rompí!- Le explico ella sudando frio, pudo escuchar un sonido que definitivamente fue un gruñido procedente del Saiyajin y a continuación algo que la desconsoló inmediatamente.

-No puedo hacer nada, tú lo provocaste.

-¿Qué? Pero…tú fuiste el que me aventó a… ¿Goku?- Chichi había escuchado un sonido como de energía desprendida y luego el silencio total.

Frustrada ante la situación que se le había presentado soltó un golpe al suelo llena de molestia, aunque no fue buena idea por que le provoco bastante dolor el cometer ese acto.

Chichi se sintió enferma de pronto, había estado tan acostumbrada a la idea de que las cosas quizás no se pondrían peor, que ahora, recibir otro Saiyajin aun más peligroso que el primero supuso un gran golpe para su persona, además estaba el hecho de que sentía estúpidamente traicionada cuando no debía estarlo, después de todo ella y Kakaroto (O Goku como antes lo llamo en un desesperado intento de hacerlo entrar en razón para que no la dejara ahí. ) no tenían ninguna clase de conexión que los hiciera leales al otro.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse apuñalada por la espalda, cerro sus ojos evitando todo deseo de llorar mientras realizaba que estaba atrapada en una inminente oscuridad…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo amigos, espero les haya gustado :)<p> 


	7. 07:00 Horas

**¡Ajajajaja me tarde demasiado otra vez! ¡Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi grande culpa! Bueno ya enserio, la verdad es que lamento tardarme pero esto de hacer historia lleva un proceso largo para mi por que me gusta entregarles calidad (Cosa que espero estar haciendo bien, si no diganme) Y ya se que quieren mas acercamientos entre estos dos pero todo a su paso, ¿Ok?  
>Para quien pregunto si el titulo de cada capitulo era el tiempo que Chichi llevaba en ese mundo se equivoca xD Luego vera que es.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:07 Horas<p>

* * *

><p>07:00 horas<p>

-¿Me extrañaste hermanito?

Una risa que la mayoría habría calificado como menos que malévola y burlona salió de sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba al claro en el cual estaba su hermano Kakaroto. Había aterrizado a unos cuantos metros de ahí, más alejado del claro para no crear un meteoro en el lugar, y al llegar a donde habían estado reunidos él y Kakaroto desde el momento que empezaron la búsqueda de esas esferas asquerosas encontró a su hermano menor recargado en un árbol con temple mal humorado, se veía algo ansioso lo cual le hizo sonreír con malicia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua Freezer?

Mas risas siguieron a esta frase, Kakaroto por su lado no compartió el sentimiento cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en enfocar su atención en donde estaba, y no en la ubicación de cierta molestia que había dejado haya atrás. Raditz quien estuvo riéndose de él se detuvo con él entre cejo fruncido y volteo para cuestionarlo con voz huraña.

-¿Pero qué rayos te sucede? No sueles ser tan tranquilo.

-Estoy cansado.

Aclaro Kakaroto, aunque Raditz no le creía ni cinco, no era común que su hermano estuviese tan tranquilo o que aun no lo hubiese golpeado (como mínimo gritado) por estar burlándose de él, estaba distraído por algo, o quizás si estaba cansado. _Pero qué cosa seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para cansar a esta bestia que… _La mirada desconfiada de Raditz que había estado recorriendo el cuerpo de Kakaroto se enfoco en su pierna, y entonces vino algo de comprensión, aunque aun así quedaban cabos sueltos.

-¿Qué demonios te paso en la pierna? ¿Tropezaste con una roca y te abriste un hoyo?- Pregunto el irónicamente, Kakaroto que había estado viendo hacia el otro lado volteo y bajo la cabeza.

-Tuve una pelea y me encontré con algunas dificultades, ¿Tienes más liquido curativo?- Pregunto de pronto recordando la razón por la cual aun estaba tan herido, generalmente el solía tratarse las heridas con su propio liquido que estaba dentro de la nave, aunque la vez pasada se lo había acabado curando a la chica cuando el mismo la lastimo.

-Sí, tome algo de la maquina en los cuarteles de Freezer antes de venir aquí, aunque debo decir que me decepcionas Kakaroto.- Comento Raditz cruzado de brazos y con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto distraídamente el menor.

-Sí, uno pensaría que ya no eras tan débil, ¿Quién diría que un terrestre te haría una herida de ese tipo?

-No fue un terrestre, fue el Namekiano de mierda que se escapo la vez pasada.- Explico Kakaroto sintiendo su ira resurgir, cuando estuviese sano esa babosa verde con turbante ya vería, volteo hacia Raditz con la intención de explicarle las cosas con seriedad, sin embargo su hermano se limito a reír a rienda suelta al tiempo que le daba un golpe (palmada) en la espalda.

-¿Fue el Namekiano? ¡Kakaroto eres un súper idiota! Se supone que eras más fuerte que él, o al menos así lo recordaba yo.

-¡Lo que sucede es que se fusiono con otra esencia y aumento su poder de pelea de una manera colosal!- Kakaroto pensó que Raditz seguiría riendo, mas, para su sorpresa se puso algo serio.

-¿Fusionar? ¿Estás diciendo que había dos Namekianos desde antes?- Raditz volteo para encontrarse con la típica cara de idiota que ponía Kakaroto cada vez que no estaba siguiendo una idea (enarcaba un ceja y entre abría un poco la boca), rodo los ojos- A veces olvido lo estúpido que eres, vi cierta información en un informe de un soldado de Freezer acerca de los Namekianos. Aparentemente pueden fusionarse entre ellos para hacerse más poderosos, aunque el costo de esta fusión es no volver a separarse nunca, aun así es extraño, ¿No lo sentiste con tu rastreador?

-Lo perdí en batalla, además incluso antes de la pelea no registraba sus poderes de peleas, al parecer el listillo bastardo tiene una forma para hacerse indetectable ante nuestros radares.-Explico el menor de brazos cruzados.

-¡Bah! Aun así debiste poder vencerlo solo, si mal no me equivoco la ocasión pasada tuviste dificultades por que eran varias moscas las que te estaba molestando.

Explico Raditz refiriéndose a los antiguos guerreros que intentaron pelear con ellos dos, mientras hablaba había ido hacia la nave y luego regreso con una botella de liquido curativo en las manos, se lo aventó a Kakaroto quien lo atrapo con ambas manos, se sentó en el suelo y luego se descubrió mejor la herida, al verla bien Raditz si bien se confundió también logro sorprenderse bastante. _¡Eso no es posible, esa herida no pudo cerrarse sola ¡ _Miro incrédulo como Kakaroto abría la botella de liquido y se la echaba en la herida curando considerablemente parte de ella, y reduciendo el tamaño a una marca irritada de unos cuantos centímetros en comparación a la anterior.

-¿Cómo…dijiste, que te hirió?- Pregunto Raditz con voz incrédula mientras su cabeza cerebro hacia teorías a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo todas sus teorías terminaban en una herida mortal, entonces, ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo?

-Utilizo un ataque especial y concentro toda la energía de su cuerpo en la punta de sus dedos, luego me ataco.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Pareciera que te atravesó la pierna por completo.- Apunto Raditz enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, Kakaroto se tenso un mili segundo antes de voltear a verlo con semblante serio.

-Se ve peor de lo que en realidad es, la pelea no fue muy lejos de aquí por lo cual pude usar mi propio líquido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Explico Kakaroto esperando que Raditz dejara de cuestionarlo sobre algo que incluso el desconocía, ¿Cómo había echo esa humana para regenerar un hoyo de ese tamaño? El pensar en esto lo hizo recordar a la chica abandonada en una cueva a kilómetros de ahí, Kakaroto recordó el irremediable crujido de su pierna y que no la ayudo con esa herida, negó con la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su mente (¡Por que ella estaba bien!), en ese momento tenía otras cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse y pensar en el estado de aquella mujer no era productivo en ningún sentido.

Termino de tratarse la herida y observo a su hermano que tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida en algún punto de su mente, estaba sospechando lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse firme en lo que decía y esperar a que Raditz perdiese el interés en lo que en realidad le había pasado. _No es como si estuviese preocupado, en cuanto pierda la curiosidad estaré a salvo. _Se paro ahora con menos dificultad y volvió a recargarse en el árbol, iba a decir algo cuando Raditz hablo de manera repentina.

-Entonces, ¿Algo nuevo acerca de la esfera?

-Nada.

-Vaya que eres inútil.

-¿Por qué regresaste antes de tiempo?- Raditz paro un momento sorprendido antes de responder, por alguna razón la voz de Kakaroto sonaba mas resentida y agria de lo normal, lo cual era extraño por que usualmente le hablaba con calma o indiferencia, pero ahora se mostraba claramente fastidiado. _Extraño…_

-Por qué…termine la misión antes de lo establecido, y decidí volver para hacerte compañía.- Respondió el mayor con sarcasmo ante lo cual Kakaroto se limito a rodar los ojos con una clara mueca de fastidio, volteo a ver hacia el otro lado ignorando que Raditz siguió hablando- Como sea me impresiona ver lo estúpido y descuidado que…

_Ya esta, ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedaste en la nave de Freezer para siempre? _No era algo que deseara de verdad, odiaba la forma en la cual se comportaba su hermano, pero…Raditz le había dado tanta estabilidad (e inclusive protección) durante tantos años, que no lograba imaginárselo muerto o desaparecido, por mucho que a veces lo deseara. No había sentido esa estabilidad con nadie más que… _No, solo estuvo aquí unas semanas, es imposible que la asocies de la misma manera. _Así es, Raditz era su hermano, por eso no era raro pensar que no le sería fácil verlo desaparecer, sin embargo esa chica...

-¿! Pero que te pasa el día de hoy¡? Estas muy…raro. – Kakaroto se había sorprendido por el repentino grito, Raditz estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notar cualquier detalle. _No vaciles. _

-Nada, solo estoy…

-¿Qué es…ese olor?- Pregunto Raditz frunciendo la nariz, Kakaroto retrocedió un paso sintiéndose nervioso mientras Raditz olisqueaba el aire.

-¿Qué?

-Apesta a… humano.- Comento él con desconfianza, se acerco a Kakaroto y retrocedió luego de realizar algo bastante inusual, después de todo su hermanito tenía fama de odiar a los terrícolas- ¡Eres tú!- Lo miro cuestionativamente y Kakaroto se obligo a inventar una rápida mentira.

-Mate uno recientemente.- Soltó enseguida, en esencia era verdad, aunque una bola de energía hacia ese niño no impregnaba el olor de esa forma, no. Ese olor era de ella, pero Raditz no tenía por qué enterarse de esto.- Mate uno y se me paso la mano un poco, me tarde dos horas en quitarme la sangre de encima.- Explico seriamente, Raditz ante eso dejo toda la tensión de lado sonriendo y negando de lado a lado.

-Bueno eso suena más como tú mismo, aunque evita hacerlo, ese olor que te cargas es repugnante.- Dicho esto se medio la media vuelta y miro a su alrededor estirándose- Bueno, será mejor que busque algo de comer.

Kakaroto observo como Raditz salió volando hacia algún lugar y al verlo desaparecer finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Había olvidado esos días en los cuales temía a su hermano, eso solo le paso cuando era niño, y desde que creció el temor se había vuelto mas bien en fastidio, ahora era una molesta mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

Se dejo caer en el tronco donde estaba bajando la cabeza, suspiro y luego miro en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica, ella no moriría. Era resistente y había demostrado en varias ocasiones tener una especie de don para la supervivencia, eso contando con su suerte debía ser suficiente para que dejara de pensar en lo que le estuviese pasando. _¿Entonces por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en la condición que la dejaste?_

[+]

Si Chichi debía escribir el peor escenario de su vida hasta hora, estaba más que dispuesta a contemplar, frio, hambre, sed, dolor, una pierna rota aplastada por una roca de una tonelada y una oscuridad más profunda que el color de Míster Popo. Kakaroto se había ido, hacia una hora y ella a pesar de sus vanos esfuerzos no pudo quitarse la roca de encima debido a la posición en la cual se encontraba, lo cual era malo. Si seguía así podía gangrenarse el resto de su pierna y dudaba que las semillas del ermitaño lo curaran todo.

En realidad había pensado en comer una semilla del ermitaño antes de quitarse la piedra pero luego realizo lo tonto que habría sido eso tomando en cuenta que si lo hacia el hueso se sellaría de manera deforme y no le serviría de nada. ¿_Entonces qué? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí como estupida esperando a que el idiota ese decida aparecerse o matarte? Valla inútil que resultarías ser. _Chichi debía admitir que las cosas se le habían salido de control, pero simplemente no pudo predestinar lo que iba a sucederle y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

_Entonces estas en esta maldita cueva inestable de la cual quitas la mas minúscula roca y te despides para siempre… ¡Joder como pude ser tan estupida! Desearía pararme y volver cenizas todo lo que me rodea para buscar las Dragon Balls de alguna forma! _Chichi se quedo enfurruñada donde estaba repasando lo último que pensó y entonces una idea, loca, supremamente descabellada pero a la vez ingeniosa logro hacerla reaccionar. _Cenizas…desintegrar… ¡Ya se! _No tenía que quedarse así por miedo a que el movimiento de la roca enorme que la aplastaba tirara la cueva, tenía que desintegrar la roca que la aplastaba.

Eso francamente no sonaba mejor a lo que ella había pensado antes, ¡Pero era la única solución! ¿Cierto? _Así es, así que ármate de un par y hazlo de una vez… _La verdad era que Chichi no podía evitar estas insegura, después de todo los Kame Hame que había hecho antes simple mente le habían explotado en la cara y no fueron muy poderosos, pero quizás la suprema necesidad de ser libre la ayudaría en esta ocasión. Respiro hondo y exhalo, se concentro profundamente. _Enfoca toda tu energía en las manos… _

Intento uno, pero apenas salió un resplandor débil de sus manos que no logro hacer nada en absoluto, frustrada se golpeo en la frente con la roca que la aplastaba apretando los puños, _¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? _Era toda una inútil, en comparación con otros luchadores no era nada…pero debía intentarlo. Chichi pensó, que en una pelea, solía ser más directa, fuerte y abrasiva cuando estaba enojada o influenciada por una emoción fuerte, así que recordó.

Recordó como no aprovecho cuando su padre o Goku intentaban entrenarla en el pasado, recordó como siempre menosprecio los entrenamientos de los demás guerreros, recordó como había actuado de manera patética e inexcusable al enterarse de la muerte de Goku y la pérdida de su hijo, recordó como siempre culpaba a Goku, recordó cuando Son Gohan murió aplastado entre las manos de un Ozaru gigante, recordó el sufrimiento de todos los humanos que se habían recluido a sí mismos a vivir bajo el suelo, recordó la mirada suplicante y asustada de Hiro antes de morir y sobre todo, fue consciente de que absolutamente todas esas cosas habían sucedido por su causa.

Esta vez, una sensación ardiente y electrizante se junto en sus manos, tan mortal como maravillosa que la extasió al punto, en el cual no supo apreciar la cueva ahora llena de luz a su alrededor, flasheando energía azul de manera impresionante- Kame…- La energía se drenaba de su cuerpo juntándose en sus manos, en su mente estaba la determinación de destruir la roca, al menos para liberarse y arreglar todo ese desastre…si arreglar ese desastre-…hame- Chichi cerró los ojos, mantuvo en su mente todas aquellas emociones que la ayudaron a drenar su Ki de esa forma, apretó los dientes con una mirada fiera y como una bomba nuclear sintió la explosión empezar desde su estomago, expandiéndose a todas partes de su cuerpo- ¡Haaaaaaa!

La diferencia fue notoria, y por un momento Chichi temió el destruir la pared de piedras a la mitad y morir por eso, pero no ocurrió de esa manera. La enorme cantidad de energía desintegro la piedra, si. Pero al tiempo en que choco con ella hizo retroceder a Chichi hasta chocar con una pared, lo cual logro que perdiera la postura de sus manos y cesara el ataque, la cueva comenzó a temblar un poco y la guerrera temió haberla fastidiado pero no sucedió así, y se encontró a unos cinco metros de la pared de piedra, tirada en el suelo, adolorida, con la pierna punzándole y sangrando un poco pero definitivamente libre.

Se mantuvo en el suelo respirando pesadamente durante unos minutos, definitivamente había echo un Kame Hame mejor que los anteriores intentos, y a pesar de que la energía fue más de la que imagino, haciéndola retroceder estaba satisfecha, como guerrera y como persona. Entonces Chichi se dio cuenta, de que haber logrado hacer esa técnica después de tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento era como la mejor recompensa que había tenido hasta ahora, ¿Así se sentiría siempre Goku? No había manera de saberlo con certeza, por el momento solo pudo respirar pesadamente aun en el suelo, cuando decidió que ya había haraganeado demasiado se enderezo sentándose con dificultad.

-¡Aggh!- Ahora que su cuerpo se había enfriado, la herida le dolía de horrores y punzaba como una patada en el culo. Chichi hizo una mueca de dolor al tiempo que se tocaba la pierna por la cual volvía a circular sangre. No le gustaba mucho el aspecto de su pie.

Estaba amoratado de algunas partes y volteado anormalmente hacia adentro, un pedazo blanquecino de hueso sobre salía por un costado, rezumando sangre y para peor Chichi no sentía los dedos de los pies. _Ok cálmate, no es tan grave. Solo tienes que acomodar el hueso y comerte la semilla. _Cierto era que no podía comerse la semilla así como así por que su hueso soldaría de manera incorrecta y Chichi habría dado lo que sea por evitar tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, tardo al menos diez minutos preparándose psicológica y mentalmente para ello, entonces tomo su pantorrilla entre sus manos e imperiando un grito lleno de agonía giro el pie hasta su posición original.

El eco de su grito pareció durar una eternidad y las punzadas de dolor siguieron agobiándola incluso minutos después de haber reacomodado su hueso roto, Chichi dejo de apretar su pierna y después de reponerse alargo su mano temblorosa hacia el saco de semillas del ermitaño que estaba detrás de su espalda atorado en el cinturón de su Gi de combate, tomo una de las semillas y la mastico antes de tragarla.

El alivio inmediato le permitió destensar su cuerpo y por un momento se sintió dispuesta a saltar de alegría y alivio, de hecho lo hizo. Energizada y mas esperanzada que antes rio como histérica, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo…y realizo que esa pequeña risa que desde hace tanto no experimentaba era lo que había necesitado para sentirse más tranquila. Una vez que se fue su pedacito de éxtasis decidió observar que tan lejos la había alejado su ataque de la salida obstruida de la cueva y fue entonces cuando Chichi se dio cuenta de que podía ver.

Así era, contrario a donde le había caído la roca, cuya oscuridad era impenetrable. Este sitio nuevo donde estaba, era ligeramente iluminado con un resplandor blanco muy suave. Al inicio Chichi se confundió pero al voltear hacia arriba en busca de la fuente de luz se encontró con algunas piedras creciendo en forma de picos hacia abajo, brillando ligeramente. Supuso que era algún tipo de formación natural que se daba en esa cueva y agradeció que proporcionara algo de luz en lo que sopesaba sus acciones.

Definitivamente no podría hacer otro Kame hame Ha así de poderoso a menos que se enfureciera terriblemente, para su mala suerte en ese ataque influyo mucho lo inútil y frustrada que se sentía por la herida en su pierna y siendo honesta aun cuando el Kame Hame que hizo fue increíble no era lo suficientemente fuerte para desintegrar la pared de rocas, lo cual quería decir que solo las botaría y la cueva se derrumbaría. Si quería salir necesitaba hacer algo que desintegrara las rocas, y lamentablemente en esa pared solo había un pequeño hoyo del tamaño de su cara que no le permitía ver hacia afuera.

Entonces necesitaba buscar otra salida. Aunque el simple hecho de haber volado varios metros hacia atrás era sorprendente, quizás aquella montaña tenía varias cuevas conectadas, quizás esas cuevas habían sido hechas por animales, así que debía tener cuidado, mientras tanto explorar no le vendría nada mal, al recargarse en la cueva Chichi pudo sentir que sus paredes contenían humedad y si estaba de suerte, encontraría alguna fuente de agua entre los túneles que se formaban dentro, en cuanto a la comida no debía preocuparse. Se había comido una semilla que uso solo la mitad de su efectividad para curarla, por lo cual podrían pasar hasta cinco días antes de que necesitase alimento.

Chichi siguió caminando por los túneles de la cueva estando atenta de los sonidos desconocidos para correr en caso de que fuese necesario, el suelo era irregular, rugoso y en ciertas áreas mas seco que en otras, al igual que en ciertas áreas mas iluminado que en otras, había tramos muy oscuros y muchos otros en los cuales la luz era más fuerte, por lo cual para no quedar siempre a oscuras y poder volver a la pared de piedra en caso de no encontrar otra salida Chichi rompió uno de los pedazos de roca mineral más grande y luego procedió a clavar su navaja en ella para usarlo como una especie de antorcha.

Sin embargo a medio camino después de haber confeccionado su linterna casera se detuvo. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar salir si no tenía idea de a dónde demonios ir? Definitivamente regresar hacia donde estaban las naves Saiyajins, incluso cuando cavia la posibilidad de que Raditz tuviera las esferas era muy peligroso, por no decir casi sádico, además nada le aseguraba que ellos tuviesen las esferas ahí, esa opción entonces quedaría descartada. ¿_Entonces, por que te molestas en buscar una salida sin no sabes a donde ir o a quien buscar?_

Sabía que buscar, pero no sabía cómo ni por medio de que o quien buscarlo. Chichi estaba harta de tomar decisiones a tontas y a locas errando y lastimándose en el proceso por lo cual le habría gustado al menos en esa ocasión estar segura de lo que hacía. _¿Pero cómo demonios podría adivinar lo que va a sucederme?_

_Adivinar… ¡Claro! ¡Cuando no sabes donde esta algo, Uranai Baba puede encontrarlo! _Chichi se golpeo en la frente al olvidar ese importante personaje, sin embargo volvió a entristecerse al pensar que la bruja podría estar muerta y si estaba viva sería tan difícil de encontrar como las Dragon Balls, intentar eso tampoco tenia ningún sentido. Sin embargo, recordó que el maestro Karin o incluso Pikoro-sama podían saber algo sobre la ubicación de la bruja o las esferas, por lo cual por ahora la opción más factible habría sido volver con ellos. Aunque ya debía ser tarde y Chichi comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la disminución de oxigeno en los túneles.

Tendría que volver a la pared de piedras donde estaba el hoyo de ventilación, esperaría un poco ahí para reponer fuerzas y continuaría su búsqueda, si tenía suerte encontraría una salida alterna que la ayudaría a ser libre, y de esa forma comenzaría la siguiente fase de su estrategia para regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

[+]

_Goteo. Goteo. Goteo._

Kakaroto se sentó en el suelo por quinta ocasión ignorando los molestos goteos que le desesperaban, causa de la lluvia que había afuera. En realidad estaba muy molesto, la llegada de su hermano había destruido completamente sus planes a futuro. _¿Y cuáles eran tus planes a futuro? _Encontrar las Dragon Balls y ser libre, pero Raditz estaba ahí para ayudar y de hecho el trabajo con él se hacía más rápido, así que la llegada de su hermano (como en muchas ocasiones) debía hacerlo sentir mejor, pero lo cierto era que lo había fastidiado, ¿Y todo por qué?

Kakaroto no podía pensar en una razón, no quería hacerlo. Gruño los dientes moviendo su pie contra el suelo en un vaivén involuntario y constante a la espera de algo. El no tenía por qué estar ahí, haciendo semejante estupidez, no era niñera ni mucho menos guardián de nadie, la supuesta "búsqueda" que estaba haciendo en esos momentos mantuvo a Raditz tranquilo, pero si el mayor se enteraba de que estaba haciendo el tonto por ahí no estaría muy complacido que digamos, por otro lado Kakaroto apenas podía mantenerse tranquilo.

_¿Dónde demonios esta? Tiene una pierna rota, la pared de piedras sigue intacta y las cavidades de la cueva no son tan angostas, ¡No pudo haber ido lejos!_

Aunque mantenía la mirada cerrada y parecía estar tranquilo el fastidio y nerviosismo lo atormentaban preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Aun había mucho que deseaba preguntarle a esa mujer, y muchas cosas que ella ocultaba, pero aun cuando la chica era una potencial fuente de información para llegar a la ultima esfera su hermano no podía saberlo, por que terminaría hartándose de su inutilidad y por ende matándola. _Además es una humana muy testaruda, no nos diría la verdad aunque la torturásemos, es la clase de persona que está dispuesta a dar la vida antes de doblegarse ante otros._

Kakaroto, en el fondo más profundo de su ser, deseaba poder ser como ella. Poder oponerse a todo y a todos, ser libre y entrenar en otros planetas o galaxias donde nadie lo molestara, sin embargo tenia responsabilidades con sus compañeros y, debía admitirlo, el pasar tiempo con ellos creo ciertos lazos difíciles de romper, no de amor ni de amistad, solo el vinculo de la sangre Saiyan que los unía, incluso ese bastardo de Vegeta le comprendía a veces…aunque en muy contadas ocasiones.

Kakaroto escucho pasos a la lejanía, muy lentos, además pudo olerla junto a la humedad del aire y la sangre… su sangre. El pensar eso lo hizo sentir ligeramente indispuesto, estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre y fluidos alienígenas de otros tipos pero prefería evitar pensar en ello si podía, pues le parecía algo desagrable. Repentinamente algo hizo clic dentro de la mente del joven Saiyajin, ¿Qué no estaba esa mosca lastimada? _No, no puede ser… ¿Acaso será tan estupida como para intentar escapar en la condición en la que se encuentra?_

-¡Aggh estupida roca!

Algo le dijo que si, al menos con escuchar su voz podía estar seguro que se trataba de la misma mujer, sin embargo el pensar en lo idiota que era al tomar la decisión de caminar con una pierna rota le dio deseos de golpearla al instante, molesto fue incapaz de contenerse un momento más, tenía ya demasiado tiempo malgastado ahí y si seguía por esos lares su hermano sospecharía algo. _Lo que me recuerda, que venir aquí por esta es estúpido y molesto…_

-¡Estupida!- Los pasos se detuvieron y Kakaroto casi pudo imaginar la cara de imbécil que ella habría puesto, esa mueca de sorpresa y miedo (en algunas ocasiones) que ella ponía cuando él estaba presente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo a un imbécil se le ocurre explorar una cueva a oscuras con la pierna completamente rota! Debí haberte hecho el favor de matarte si tanto querías estar lastimada.

El silencio incomodo que nació ante sus gritos se extendió al menos por un minuto en el cual el guerrero Saiyajin apretó sus puños y dientes sintiéndose irritado, ¿Iba a ignorarlo después de molestarse en ir hasta allá y arriesgarse con su hermano por ella? La sola idea de eso le daba ira, estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio a irse pero la chica hablo confusa.

-¿Por qué te importa?

El silencio que siguió a eso fue a un mas incomodo que el anterior, el Saiyajin retrocedió un paso tragándose un reclamo que seguramente no tenía sentido, sintió un retorcijón y sus mejillas se encendieron de ira, ¡Ella no estaba en posición de preguntarle nada! Y él no iba a contestarle lo que quería, después de todo seguía siendo una sospechosa. Apoyándose en este fundamento fue capaz de encontrar la calma nuevamente y las palabras cedieron un paso limpio y sin titubeos, por alguna razón ignoro el primero de sus pensamientos y le contesto.

-Se que conoces la ubicación de la ultima esfera del Dragon, y vas a decirme donde esta tarde o temprano, mientras tanto no tiene sentido que mueras.

-Ya veo…- Su voz sonó mas baja que antes.

Kakaroto pensó que la enorme pared era desagradable, pero deshacerse de ella significaba que la chica podía liberarse en el momento que quisiera y eso no iba a permitirlo, ella tenía que quedarse ahí mientras él veía como hacerla hablar, por el momento lo único que podía conectarlos era el pequeño hoyo en la esquina de la pared que ella misma había causado. Ignoro lo ridículo que se sentía mientras tomaba lo que iba a dar y termino por aventarlo por el hoyo escuchando como rodaba hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se escucho su voz genuinamente confundida mientras tomaba el paquete envuelto en sus manos, Kakaroto se limito a cruzarse de brazos.

-Son comida y medicinas, te ayudaran con tu herida. – Explico el intentando sonar desinteresado, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir una respuesta igual de desinteresada que su explicación.

-No lo quiero.- El joven Saiyajin observo atónito como el paquete rodaba de regreso hacia donde estaba el por medio del agujero en la pared, al instante sintió molestia, _¡Que mujer más difícil y fastidiosa!_

-¡No estoy haciendo preguntas! Tómalo y cállate de una vez.- Dicho esto lo regreso con la mano lista por si ella lo regresaba nuevamente, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso le pregunto otra cosa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Primero me encierras aquí, me abandonas con una herida grave sin explicar nada! ¿Y ahora llegas a "ayudarme" con comida y medicinas? Es decir, ¿Qué tan estupida crees que soy? ¡Sé que no vas a ayudarme y si lo hicieras no necesito tu ayuda!- Ahora sus gritos hacían eco en las paredes de la cueva, aun cuando tomo con la guardia baja al Saiyan no lo detuvo de replicar.

-No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones, ya te he dicho las razones por las cuales me es necesario mantenerte viva, si yo fuera tu agradecería que me tome la molestia en traerte eso para que curaras tu pierna.- Pensó que eso sería suficiente, pero la chica era persistente de un modo muy irritante que estaba haciéndolo perder el control.

-Si eso es así, ¿Por qué no me entregaste a tu hermano? ¿Por qué encerrarme en esta cueva y dejarme prácticamente morir?

-¡Por que estoy tratando de protegerte!- Exploto finalmente con un grito que la acallo dejando escuchar solo la lluvia que arreciaba al cielo fuera de la montaña.- ¡Intento protegerte de la mejor manera que conozco! Entonces ¿Por qué te rehúsas a aceptar lo que te he traído?

El silencio se inserto nuevamente, Kakaroto estaba muy molesto y solo cuando llego la calma y se disipo esa molestia se dio cuenta de lo que el mismo había dicho. Sintió la urgente necesidad de retractar sus palabras o corregirse pero su boca no obedecía y supo que si intentaba decir algo enseguida terminaría por balbucear incoherencias, apretó los puños molesto por que las cosas dentro de sí mismo fuesen tan complicadas e intento ignorar el incomodo calor interno que sentía antes de responder algo que lo sacase del aprieto.

-¡P-Por mi muérete si quieres, yo me largo de aquí!

No le salió tan molesto como le habría gustado que saliera, más bien dubitativo. La lluvia se sintió helada en contraste con sus mejillas que seguían cálidas, o su hirviente sangre de molestia. La formaba en la cual el solía actuar, su modo de ser y todo estaba empezando a flaquear en ciertos puntos que no le agradaban ni convenían, Kakaroto no podía poner en orden el curso de sus pensamientos y se encontraba teniendo sentimientos encontrados que no había sentido nunca como en ese momento, gruño ligeramente al recordar lo que dijo pensando que se volvería loco si no lograba poner en orden sus prioridades.

[+]

El silencio acompañado de el arrullante sonido de millones de gotas cayendo contra el suelo fue lo único que hizo eco dentro de la cueva durante varios minutos, de manera serena y calmada, dando así tiempo a que la razón y el pensamiento cedieran al primer impulso que tuvo su cuerpo luego de haberle escuchado; pensar.

Aunque claro incluso ceder a esa acción fue difícil para Chichi, por minutos simplemente se quedo ahí, asimilando, masticando y digiriendo lo que había sucedido, lo que había pasado, lo que había escuchado…

_Pro… ¿Protegerme? _Chichi removió algunos mechones de pelo que se habían cruzado en su rostro tapando su vista al momento en el cual bajo la cabeza estática por lo que él dijo, el dolor volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez en forma de punzadas, lastimándola por el enigma que empezaba a formarse en su mente, ¿Era un Saiyajin como Kakaroto capaz de desarrollar la capacidad de preocuparse por alguien? ¿O por algo? Hasta ahora ella lo había pensado imposible, vaya impensable y ahí estaba… _No, debe ser un truco._

Si, o quizás… Chichi se dejo caer en el suelo confundida, si era honesta se sentía más segura pensando que otra vez la estaban engañando, manteniéndose alerta y disminuyendo sus posibilidades de morir, por otro lado estaba Goku…o bueno, Kakaroto _¡Joder son la misma persona, que importa el nombre! A veces se comporta mas como uno y a veces mas como otro así que no hallo de qué forma llamarlo. _Si todo fuese tan simple… Chichi negó calmando los aclamos desesperados y esperanzados de su corazón, había echo un plan y debía apegarse a él, todo lo demás no importaba.

Y aun así, no pudo detenerse de tomar el paquete en sus manos y observar lo que le habían otorgado. ¡La situación era tan irónica! Ahora era él quien le estaba llevando comida e intentando "curar" sus heridas ya sanas, aunque claro el no tenia por que enterarse sobre las semillas. La tela estaba resguardando algo de fruta, unas cuantas semillas y carne asada… simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la apenas pequeña mueca dudosa que adornaba su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa cada vez más amplia hasta que solo quedo una expresión ligeramente extraña en su rostro, mezcla de gracia y conmoción.

¿De verdad se había tomado la molestia de recolectar aquellos frutos y asar esa carne para dársela? _Bueno, dudo que Raditz le haga de comer… _el pensar en esto la hizo deprimirse un poco pero fuera de todo aquello era agradablemente inusual y casi le saco una risita, recordó como le envió el paquete dos veces y la obligo a quedárselo, ¿Qué demonios rondaba por su cabeza? ¿Y por que la hacía sentir tan insegura? Negó con la cabeza dejando eso a un lado y observo después una botella extraña que contenía un líquido azul transparente dentro.

Dudosa abrió el corcho para encontrar un olor familiar, a sal, alcohol y liquido antiséptico. ¿No olía ella así cuando despertó de la inconsciencia en una ocasión, curada por él? _También me curo en ese entonces, debe estar de verdad desesperado para cuidar tanto el bienestar de una fuente de información. _Pensó ella con una mirada triste posada sobre la roca brillante que había estado usando como linterna en su regreso hacia la puerta de la cueva.

Había pensado en volver, descansar un poco e irse a explorarlas cavidades de la montaña al día siguiente pero ahora que había tenido esta visita no se sentía cómoda en la cueva, tenía que escapar cuanto antes, no obstante aun estaba algo falta de energías por el ultimo Kame Hame Ha que hizo, así que el plan era… _Dormir, guardar energías y hacer un Kame Hame más fuerte que nunca mañana en la mañana para salir pitando de aquí antes de que el regrese._

_"Intento protegerte de la mejor manera que conozco…"_

Chichi suspiro reprimiendo los latidos esperanzados de su corazón, no debía quedarse con ideas erróneas, le había dado a Kakaroto varias oportunidades en el pasado y el Saiyajin se había encargado de abandonarla o herirla en todas ellas, así que era mejor estar con la guardia alta, por ahora. Decidió entonces comer lo que el había traído para guardar aun más energía y dormirse temprano, esa noche húmeda y fría dentro de la cueva oscura, Chichi tiritaba llena de recuerdos…

Al día siguiente, el sol lograba filtrarse entre los pequeños hoyos que había en la pared de piedra. La lluvia dejo de caer hace mucho y Chichi comenzó a despertar solo cuando un rayo de luz de dio de golpe en la cara dificultándole el mantener los ojos cerrados y despertándola de su letargo. Había pasado una muy mala noche, con frio e incomodidad pero bien a fin de cuentas. Seguía de una pieza y debía irse cuanto antes, no era seguro estar ahí y detestaba no poder ver nada más allá de sus manos.

La segunda que vez que hizo el Kame Hame fue impresionantemente más sencillo que la primera, aun cuando necesito el dejar fluir sus sentimientos, su abandono y fuerza mediante las emocione. El flujo de energía fue menos forzado en esa ocasión, como si una vez que logro hacer el primero su Ki se hubiese acoplado a la técnica, aunque por supuesto en esta ocasión utilizo absolutamente toda su energía pues su objetivo era desintegrar la pared de piedra y obviamente salir de la cueva para no ser aplastada, todo esto a una velocidad muy rápida.

Al principio creyó no lograrlo, pero sorpresivamente y para su alivio pudo desintegrar la pared completamente, aunque al momento de salir tuvo que aventarse fuera de manera torpe y su tobillo se lastimo. No le importaba. El ser libre luego de dos días encerrada en una cegadora oscuridad valían la pena el sacrificio. Llevo sus manos hacia donde estaban sus ojos intentando evitar que la luz del sol la lastimara, pues ya estando afuera resplandecía de tal forma que lograba aturdirla.

Quizás fue esa la razón por la cual al momento de intentar pararse trasbillo cayendo de sentón al piso (muy aparte de su tobillo irritado) o la razón por la cual no noto, que había un extraño árbol frente a ella, justo en la salida de la cueva situada en una de las montañas más altas y alejadas de cualquier punto que ella jamás hubiese conocido. Conforme parpadeaba las siluetas, nubes, arboles a la lejanía, y montañas alrededor comenzaban a hacerse más claras, se rasco los ojos intentando acelerar el proceso y entonces escucho algo que la asusto profundamente.

-¿Co…Como pudiste salir de ahí?- Chichi abrió los ojos completamente con el labio inferior temblándole de nerviosismo al tiempo en que parpadeaba más rápido, la silueta borrosa de enfrente parecía tomar la forma de un hombre, entonces se definió completamente y vio a Kakaroto.

Oh bueno, a lo que ella recordaba de él, ya que en esta ocasión se le veía lleno de sangre, no solo en las manos si no en el pecho, aunque no parecía ser de él, más bien era como si. _Me cago en.._. Aterrada e incrédula Chichi puso una mano sobre su boca para no soltar un grito y retrocedió un paso, el joven guerrero pareció notarlo por qué miro sus propios ropajes y viro la vista hacia un lado sin sostenerle la mirada.

-Tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario te habría encontrado y nos habría matado a ambos.

Chichi supuso que se refería a su hermano, aun así la idea de verlo así, bañado en sangre humana solo para no meterse en problemas con otro Saiyajin era enfermiza. _Espera, ¿Acaso dijo "tuve que hacerlo"? _Sonaba como si no lo hubiese querido, aunque una parte de ella pensaba que aun cuando "tuvo que hacerlo" lo hizo de una manera bastante sádica y energética, al punto de mancharse de ese modo, y además, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella y que Raditz la encontrara? Ella siempre mantenía su Ki a cero. Kakaroto pareció notar esto por que hablo nuevamente acercándose otro paso.

-Tu olor…tuve que cubrirlo, de lo contrario mi hermano te habría encontrado.- Explico nuevamente, Chichi pensó que en un modo muy bizarro tenía sentido, aun así…

-Pe...Pero ¡Eran vidas humanas! – Exclamo ella a la desesperada pensando que esas personas tuvieron familiares, amigos, parejas y una vida por delante, para su horror él se limito a mirarla sin una pizca de arrepentimiento mientras sonreía.

-¿Y?- Chichi lo miro llena de aterrorizada incredulidad- No se si no lo ha notado pero, la raza humana es la que más odio.- Chichi pensó, que ese era uno de esos momentos donde solo se mostraba a Kakaroto- Bien, necesito saber dónde está la Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas, si no todo se volverá más complicado y lo más seguro es que mueras.- O quizás no… Qué manía la de usarla para obtener un dato que claramente jamás le revelaría. Aun así su petición sonaba como…una petición.

No era más una exigencia, al parecer Kakaroto había comprendido que jamás lograría sacarle algo a la fuerza, y ahora intentaba de un modo más amable, aunque igual no funcionaria. Chichi negó ante lo cual el frunció un poco el ceño, exudaba seriedad por todos los poros y se acerco otro paso ignorando lo incomodo que se sentía al portarse de esa manera tan…extraña.

-Se que la tienes, no sé cómo, no sé cuando la conseguiste, no sé por qué. Pero si no me la das, las cosas se pondrán peores para tu planeta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella tímida y temerosa. Kakaroto suspiro resignado logrando confundirla más, ¿Por qué estaba contestándole tan cooperativamente?

-Escucha he buscando las esferas durante años, desde que era joven junto a mi hermano…la paciencia de Vegeta se agota y si no las encontramos en un año o dos destruiremos el planeta y buscaremos otra alternativa.

La boca de Chichi se seco al escuchar eso mientras bajaba la mirada, ella no pensaba tardarse tanto en conseguir sus esferas, pero si llegaba a tardar igual todo estaría perdido. Sintió como le picaban los ojos, con ganas de llorar pero aguanto. Esto cambiaba radicalmente sus planes haciendo aun más improbable que ella pudiera encontrar nada. Trago saliva, no sabía que decir y por el silencio que había en el ambiente sabia que debía decir algo, o más bien confesar algo, sin embargo no lo haría, no al menos que tuviese una mínima oportunidad encontrar las esferas. Aun sabiendo esto, flotando en la superficie de todo, había algo que Chichi se preguntaba.

-Para… ¿Para qué quieres las Dragon Balls?- Al principio él se mostro confundido e incluso sorprendido por la pregunta, Chichi le miraba fijamente con una ceja enarcada y una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Las necesitamos para desear de vuelta nuestro Planeta.- Mintió en parte Kakaroto- Un malvado Tirano llamado Freezer nos esclavizo y obligo a servirle, y cuando menos lo esperamos nuestro planeta fue destruido, solo quedamos nosotros y lo único queremos es traerlo de vuelta.

Chichi pensó que su historia era de alguna manera extraña y confusa…honesta, es decir, sabía que no podían querer seriamente solo pedir eso, pero de alguna forma tampoco podía decir que lo de su planeta fuese mentira. Aun cuando parecía haber algo detrás, la forma en la cual hablaba de ese tal Freezer demostraba el repudio y odio que le guardaba por lo que hizo, y pensó también que entonces él y su hermano habían tenido la peor de las suertes al encontrar su planeta destruido, no obstante no había obtenido precisamente lo que quería saber.

-Esa no fue la pregunta.- Se limito a decirle, Kakaroto la miro ligeramente irritado y confundido sin saber a lo que se refería, al comprenderlo por su puesto pensó que otra vez intentaba saber cosas de él que no eran necesarias, pero debía apegarse a su nueva estrategia si quería obtener la esfera, por lo cual se obligo a contestar.

-Mis razones personales son esas, quiero mi planeta de vuelta. Ahora dime donde está la esfera.- Chichi noto que su tono se había vuelto ligeramente más demandante, trago saliva y retrocedió.

-No, no puedo, no se ...- Exclamo ella pesando que si se acercaba mas podría estrangularla, así que retrocedió otro paso, y otro más hasta que sintió el borde de la montaña con su talón, Kakaroto se detuvo tensado para evitar que la idiota se cayera al precipicio.

-¡Dímelo o te terminaras en problemas! ¡No eres una humana común, mi hermano podría rastrearte y matarte! Pero perderá ese interés si me das la Dragon Ball, así que dime donde está.

-No, no, no…

Pequeñas lagrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos en una súplica desesperada por qué no se acercara mas a ella, estaba tan cerca que podía oler la sangre de todas esas personas que asesino con sus propias manos, no hace mucho. Algo hizo clic dentro de ella, ya no podía seguir más tiempo con él, cada segundo junto a el aumentaba sus posibilidades de ser encontrada por Raditz y eso le aterraba.

Tenía que alejarse mucho, desaparecer su Ki y pensar en otra estrategia, caer no era una opción. Debía ser valiente y tragarse su miedo, aun si eso significaba acercarse e intentar moverse a otro lado, trago saliva y se acerco dos pasos logrando que el guerrero se destensara considerablemente.

Sintiendo dos finas líneas de lagrimas descender de sus ojos bajo la cabeza esperando que no se le notara lo jodidamente nerviosa que se sentía por su estrategia de escape, Kakaroto por otro lado logro suspirar aliviado. A decir verdad pensó que ella jamás cedería pero las mentiras que le dijo parecieron funcionar lo suficientemente bien como para hacerla recapacitar y entender su posición, incluso sonrió un poco pensando que al fin seria libre y que este había sido el progreso mas grande que tuvo en todos esos años de búsqueda.

Aun cuando no era una felicidad como la que hubiese imaginado hace meses, cuando ella estaba fuera del panorama. Aun estaba jodidamente confundido y molesto por que lo que le sucedía, no entendía por qué las lagrimas de un ser humano que antes habrían causado un efecto nulo en el, ahora lo hacía sentir incomodo, viniendo de ella…pues las dos mujeres humanas que había matado antes de llegar ahí habían llorado tanto como ella, y no lograron causarle el mas mínimo remordimiento, sin embargo ahora… _Aggh, ¡No pienses en eso!_

Intento dejar de lado todo aquello que le confundía y se acerco hasta estar a un solo paso de distancia de ella, luego puso una de sus manos ensangrentadas sobre su hombro, a él nunca le había importado como se sintiesen los humanos pero tomando en cuenta que estaba cediendo y que lo llevaría hasta la esfera, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a que ella dejara de llorar. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro torpemente, solo lo habían consolado una vez, y Raditz no le dio un buen ejemplo de cómo hacerlo, además no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir guiándola con él hacia el lado contrario de la montaña sin quitar su mano de su hombro- Ahora, dime hacia qué dirección…

_"¡Kakaroto imbécil, dije que rondaras los alrededores no que le dieses la vuelta entera a este asqueroso planeta!"_

La reacción de ambos al escuchar aquello fue inmediata, Kakaroto se tenso, gruño un "genial" y ella se sobresalto con miedo mientras se alejaba un paso de él, se había olvidado del rastreador completamente, al parecer Raditz le había conseguido uno nuevo y eso era bastante decepcionante, por que a Chichi le había costado mucho destruir el pasado.

_"No molestes, estoy en camino." _

Contesto Kakaroto y luego cuando su hermano no podía escucharlo se volteo hacia ella.

-Ven conmigo.

-No…tengo que irme.- No bien había dicho esto dispuesta a cambiar su plan radicalmente y aventarse al vacío en un intento de escapar cuando el agarre de Kakaroto la detuvo, su voz sonó alarmada.

-¡No!- Chichi forcejeo sorprendida ante la falta de frialdad que el Saiyajin estaba mostrando, no entendía su afán pero ella tenía una buena razón para irse y esa era sobrevivir.

_"¿Al menos encontraste algo? Con lo estúpido que eres… quizás debería ir para allá…"_

_"No, quédate donde estas, yo llegare al punto de encuentro pronto."_

Contesto el Saiyajin gruñendo entre forcejeos, debía admitir que la chica era fuerte y no se rendía pero no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía. Tenía que quedarse en un lugar seguro, sin embargo ya había probado poder escapar de esa cueva aun cuando él lo creyó imposible con su fuerza actual, lo que demostraba que no era tan débil como aparentaba y necesitaba un mejor escondite.

_"¿Qué es ese ruido?"_

_"¡Nada, solo espera y llegare en unos minutos!"_

Dicho esto Kakaroto apago el nuevo rastreador y tomo a la joven por los hombros deteniéndola a la altura de su rostro, la chica ya estaba ensangrentada debido a que él le había embarrado con las manos, lucia asustada y estaba llorando pero aun cuando lo que hacía era una locura no podía irse, no. No iba a irse a un lugar que el desconociera.

-Escucha con atención, será mejor que dejes de poner resistencia y no intentes escapar otra vez. No puedes irte hasta que…

-Por favor, déjame ir…por favor.- Le suplico ella honestamente asustada, no quería tener nada que ver con su hermano ni seguir en esa horrible situación de estar encerrada todo el tiempo. Entreabrió los ojos para verlo con la suplica en la mirada y le pareció ver por una fracción de segundo que él se mostraba arrepentido.

-¡N-No puedo! Tienes que quedarte en un lugar donde sepa que voy a encontrarte si te necesito.- Exclamo el claramente irritado e incomodo, incluso nervioso. Chichi volvió intentar con más fuerza apretándole un poco el brazo y acercándose lo suficiente para conectar con su mirada.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? Yo no sé la ubicación de la Dragon Ball, déjame ir…por favor.- Pidió nuevamente, Kakaroto sintió un retorcijón en el estomago indeciso, aun estaba agarrándola firmemente por el brazo.

-Si lo sabes, solo quieres engañarme.- Chichi negó sollozando casi en su hombro con la cabeza baja.

-P-Por favor…no quiero seguir encerrada, por favor déjame ir…-Y entonces, justo cuando había pensado que nuevamente había sido engañada y humillada por Kakaroto, el fuerte agarre sobre su brazo de una manera lenta y dudosa comenzó a deshacerse hasta que finalmente el guerrero Saiyajin bajo su mano completamente.

El alivio y sorpresa ante tal acción fue tal que Chichi no pensó lo que había echo hasta que lo hizo. En un acto de agradecimiento y alivio puro lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kakaroto durante varios segundos sin importarle que él no hizo nada por devolver el gesto, de hecho la sorprendió aun mas que no la empujara. Se separo por varios centímetros y susurro un honesto "Gracias" antes de llamar a su nube e irse de ahí al lugar más lejano que pudiese imaginar. Esa tarde, aunque fuese solo algo fugaz e incluso ilusorio, Chichi creyó haber visto por un momento la mirada y facciones loables de Son Goku…

[+]

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Por un momento Kakaroto fue incapaz de moverse, o decir algo o reaccionar. Se quedo estático atrapado por la sensación de aquel impulsivo contacto de aquella humana le profeso hacia solo unos minutos.

Su pulso se agito, su cuerpo se quedo rígido y comenzó a sentirse acalorado, de un momento a otro realizo que se había quedado viendo el vacio sin razón aparente, concentrándose únicamente en lo que estaba sintiendo y realizando que fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasándole no era completamente desagradable, a veces incomodo e irritante, pero eso era por que el mismo no lograba comprenderse. Bajo la cabeza frustrado, si hubiese podido la habría matado en ese mismo instante, pero el pequeño contacto que sucedió hacia unos minutos y el simple hecho de que la dejo ir, planto en él una decepcionante verdad.

No era capaz de hacerle daño.

Al menos no físicamente, simplemente se congelaba. Como si una parte de sí mismo no lo permitiera, y al final terminaba cediendo en peticiones que no tenían sentido. _Como ahora… _El fácilmente pudo haberla sometido y encerrado en un lugar seguro, donde el tuviese acceso cuando desease pero no, simplemente la dejo ir, ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Un par de suplicas y lagrimas lastimeras? _¡Que pasa conmigo! _Kakaroto apretó los puños fuertemente, pues, no conforme con eso tenía el deseo de seguirla y asegurarse de que sobreviviera.

_¡No! Está bien. _Eso era, debía dejar las estúpidas distracciones y confusiones de lado. Además ella ya había enfrentado situaciones peligrosas antes y siempre logro salir ilesa de ellas, tenía una extraña y muy peculiar capacidad para la supervivencia que Kakaroto no había visto en ningún humano, y una determinación increíble, aun cuando no supiera por que luchaba o cuáles eran sus objetivos ocultos, ella sabía que lo hacía incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su vida en el intento, cualidades presumibles en el, al menos de manera más notoria en el pasado…

_¡Espabila! _Negó con la cabeza de un lado a momento más inmóvil y Kakaroto empezaba pensar cosas extrañas de nuevo, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirse "Como cuando era joven", en la época en la cual el viejo vivía y el ignoraba su descendencia pero todo eso había sido falso. _Así es, solo una mentira de ellos… _Se convenció volando lentamente hacia el punto de encuentro con su hermano, su cara no lucia hostil ni molesta, solo… tranquila, con frecuentes gestos de desanimo y fastidio.

Bajo la vista pensando que no podía incluirla con los humanos, aun cuando ella lo era. Quizás por que era más fuerte que cualquiera de esas basuras, o más honesta y valiente de algún modo inconsciente se había ganado un poco de su respeto. Suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras descendía hacia el suelo, quería caminar un poco y el punto de encuentro no estaba tan cerca. Pensó que si había algo de lo que se arrepentía en su vida en esos momentos, era no haberla matado cuando aun podía hacerlo, dado que ahora debía encontrarse luchando con esos estúpidos pensamientos inusuales que lograban desquiciarlo.

La llegada al punto de encuentro no fue nada agradable. Era solo que… venir de un encuentro tan tranquilo, débil e incluso patético para llegar a la hostilidad de Raditz era molesto. Y por su puesto tan pronto puso un pie en el camino lo primero que hizo su hermano fue gritarle.

No le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a su hostilidad, por lo cual sus gritos sonaban como parloteos distantes, sobre todo ahora que tenia la mente tan ocupada preguntándose donde estaba la ultima esfera y por consecuente su posible propietaria, sin embargo de entre todos esos gritos y reclamos sin sentido, uno logro hacerlo congelarse en su lugar y sentir miedo por una fracción de segundo, para luego maldecir que su hermano lo hubiese notado.

-¿!Do-Donde esta tu cola¡?

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo amigos, espero les haya gustado :)<p> 


	8. 08:00 Horas

**Hola, ehm bueno ya saben con la tardanza como siempre...pero les tengo una buena noticia! Y eso es que este capitulo marcara la nueva diferencia importante en el fic que según lo que veo esta a unos tres o cuatro capis de acabar :( pero no se sientan mal, tengo otra historia lista debajo de la manga así que esperen la tan pronto acabe esta. **

**Ah y algo importante, ahora estoy llegando con mi familia de Vacaciones y es posible que no actualice hasta dentro de tres semanas por que siempre estoy fuera de casa en eventos, fiestas y reuniones. Pero juro que tratare de subir un capi en vacas, ¿Ok? Bueno sin mas les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:08 Horas<p>

* * *

><p>07:00 horas<p>

_Uno, dos…_

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Donde mierda esta tu cola!

-¡Cálmate! Si no lo has notado hasta ahora es por que eres un imbécil, la perdí en la batalla con el Namekiano, debió ser mientras estuve inconsciente.

Raditz retrocedió un paso lleno de ira, ira por muchas cosas. Ira hacia el Namekiano que se atrevió a profanar el poder de su hermano de esa forma e ira hacia su hermano por el desesperante estado de calma y... aceptación que estaba mostrando, ¿Cómo podía encontrarse tan sereno cuando le habían quitado la expresión máxima de poder en los Saiyajins? Frunció el ceño, mataría al Namekiano y le daría un golpiza a Kakaroto para que ambos aprendieran la lección, eso claramente era una baja de ayuda para sus misiones con la destrucción de planetas.

Miro a Kakaroto con esa expresión seria y calmada en su rostro, y Raditz decidió que algo jodidamente mal estaba con la cabeza de su hermano para aceptarlo así como así, el menor pareció notarlo por qué suspiro y se cruzo de brazos con gesto molesto.

-También me molesto al principio pero fue hace tanto que ya lo supere, ahora solo espero a que se aparezca esa maldita babosa verde para mostrarle lo que es meterse con un Saiyajin.

-Bueno al menos ya suenas algo normal.

Soltó Raditz igual molesto guardándose las ganas de ir en busca del Namekiano en ese instante, después de todo sería inútil por qué esa basura verde había aprendido a desaparecer su poder de pelea y era indetectable para ellos, volteo a Kakaroto y noto que este se encontraba viendo distraídamente hacia algún lugar del lejano vacio, sin hacer nada en especial, solo viendo… Ahora esta era una conducta rarísima en su hermano, Raditz jamás lo había visto así y tampoco era una conducta común en los Saiyajins, solo en algunos cuantos que él conoció antes de la explosión de su planeta, pero esos siempre fueron callados, entonces, ¿Qué ocupaba la mente de Kakaroto en esos momentos?

_Deja de pensar en eso… _Kakaroto bajo ligeramente su rostro cruzándose de brazos aun en silencio, estaba nuevamente preguntándose sobre la esfera de cuatro estrellas que le dio su… el viejo hace mucho tiempo y que desapareció, se había cuestionado esa noche desde que ella había llegado. Registraba su memoria de manera obsesiva en búsqueda de algo que le explicase como es que la esfera llego a esa mujer, ¿Por qué a ella? Kakaroto jamás había usado las esferas ni sabía lo que sucedía después de pedir un deseo por lo cual a la única conclusión que llegaba cuando la veía era que ella estuvo ahí en el momento que el viejo se fue, seguramente él le entrego la esfera y…

_Por favor, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso sea cierto? Esa mujer no debe tener más de veintidós años, quizás mi edad, entonces, ¿Qué haría una niña en ese bosque en ese preciso instante? _Los engranajes en su cabeza trabajan laboriosamente intentando hacer una imagen mental de si alguna vez hubo rastro de ella cerca de su antigua esfera pero nuevamente era imposible, por que el vivió completamente solo por mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de Raditz.

Y ahora se había ido a algún lugar desconocido muy lejos de ahí, Kakaroto gruño por lo bajo. No debió haberla dejado ir, debió haber ignorado sus suplicas y encerrado a la chica en una celda de Poliniero (1) si era necesario, no se sentía tranquilo desconociendo su posición y ahora que su hermano había llegado el poco dominio y seguridad que sintió anteriormente lentamente comenzaba a irse, dejando en el solo un sentimiento de molestia y fastidio adjunto a un vacio muy extraño, realmente extraño.

_Soledad…_

-¡Kakaroto!- El aludido despertó de su ensismamiento con un ligero sobre salto y volteo a ver hacia la procedencia de aquella voz que corto el hilo de sus pensamientos, miro a Raditz quien tenía esa mirada de sospechosísimo en el rostro y maldijo por lo bajo, le contesto realmente molesto intentando sonar normal.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Raditz frunció el ceño aun mas si era posible.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? He estado hablando por al menos cinco minutos esperando un reporte y lo único que has sabido hacer es mirar hacia el espacio como un idiota y suspirar repetidamente, ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

Pregunto intentando sonar más sarcástico que interesado en el bienestar del menor, que realmente estaba comportándose todo lo distinto a lo que normalmente era, el hermano que Raditz dejo en la tierra hacia unas semanas habría suspirado con fastidio o soltado un "Meh!" antes de quejarse de la tarea de la esfera y de los humanos del planeta. _Ahora que lo pienso… _Raditz miro mejor el atuendo ensangrentado de Kakaroto y enarco una ceja extrañado, una cosa era matar uno o dos, quizás tres humanos consecutivos pero diariamente y de una manera tan ruda era algo que se salía de su patrón de comportamiento.

-Oye entiendo que odies a esas moscas y que es necesario desestrezarse jugando al tiro al blanco de vez en cuando con una presa viva, pero creo que has estado matando más de lo usual y de una forma sádica además, no solías ser así, antes eras más discreto.- Termino por decir con la sospecha escrita en todo el rostro, Kakaroto se quedo estático por un segundo antes de contestar.

- Se estaban metiendo en mi camino, cuando me escuchaste forcejear era por qué… llegue a una aldea vieja y pensé que la esfera pudo estar ahí, pero nadie me contesto nada así que tuve que eliminarlos.- Explico lo más neutro posible, Raditz solo un leve humeo que demostraba que no le creía del todo.

-Veo… ¿Y a donde fuiste exactamente? Por que podríamos revisar de nuevo.

-No tiene importancia.- Le interrumpió Kakaroto- Ya revise ahí y no hay nada que valga la pena.- Raditz negó con la cabeza, necesitaba ponerle especial atención a su hermano si quería descifrar que estaba ocultando o que estaba generándole esa conducta tan extraña e inusual, volteo hacia un costado y luego hacia Kakaroto.

-Voy a registrar el lado sur, y báñate antes de que esa peste se quede impregnada en mi nariz.

-Si...- Raditz afilo la mirada ante su respuesta, otra vez estaba dándole la razón de manera distraída. Era completamente contrario al comportamiento de su hermanito en el pasado y debía tener una razón, todo lo tenía, lo cual le hacía preguntarse nuevamente, ¿Qué rondaba por la mente de Kakaroto?

_"Muchas Gracias…"_

El dueño de aquellos pensamientos sacudió aquel recuerdo de su mente estabilizándose por si su hermano volvía en cualquier minuto. No estaba bien, no entendía cómo es que, el simple hecho de recordar algo tan banal y sin importancia podía hacer que casi sintiera como sucedía de nuevo, o al menos algo similar a lo que sintió internamente en ese instante, como un par de brazos de aquella mujer atrevida rodeándolo en un contacto físico "afectuoso" entre humanos, algo que nadie le otorgo desde que Son Gohan… _¡No! _Kakaroto se toco la sien derecha calmando la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

No podía permitir que una mujer y recuerdos pasados destruyeran todo en lo que el se había convertido. Sin embargo las reacción internas que tenia no las podía controlar, y de pronto se encontraba a si mismo divagando con cosas que no tenían que concernirle, lamentablemente aun cuando intentaba no pensar en eso terminaba haciéndolo inconscientemente. _Si tan solo supiera donde esta, este rastreador no registraría energías menores a cinco en un radio de un kilometro, pero quizás si pudiese sentir su Ki…_

Esto trajo a Kakaroto una nueva idea, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento las basuras que lo enfrentaron la primera vez que estuvo ahí y el mismo viejo tenían esa habilidad, incluso creía recordar haber escuchado la teoría de ese señor, no podía estar seguro si era algo cierto pero podía intentarlo y luego… _¿Qué? ¿Iras por ella y pasaras a saludar? _Debía admitir que en ese preciso instante no tenía más razones que la esfera, la cual podía no tener esa mujer, sin embargo si había la más mínima oportunidad. _Debo investigarlo y hacer que me la entregue, eso es todo no hay más razones que eso._

Tranquilizado por ese razonamiento respiro hondo desconectando sus sentidos para concentrarse en la energía de los seres vivos que lo rodeaban, el podía sentir la energía de ciertas personas cuando la concentraban o eran demasiado poderosas, en el caso de ella por ejemplo, sintió de un momento a otro una enorme cantidad de energía sin necesidad de usar el rastreador y cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya estaba fuera de la cueva, fue una suerte que Raditz no hubiese registrado eso en ese preciso instante.

Se concentro sintiendo primero su propia energía fluir dentro de su cuerpo, marco una diferencia elevando su Ki y luego disminuyéndolo, procedió entonces a concentrarse, fue consciente de cosas a su alrededor en cinco metros, y más halla y aun mas lejos hasta que sintió un ligero "Tic" interno, abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo hacia la dirección en que lo había sentido. _Esta hacia el sur…debe ser de Raditz y se aleja rápidamente. _ Bien, al menos sabía que podía dominar esa técnica si la practicaba, lamentablemente eso no le ayudaría a encontrarla pronto.

Volvió a concentrarse e intento sentir más cosas con la esperanza de que la chica hiciese alarde de su inteligencia y mantuviese un perfil bajo para no meterse en problemas…

[+]

Cuando Chichi sobrevoló encima de la cascada donde había dejado la Dragon Ball y la encontró ahí el alivio y seguridad que sintió la llenaron de una nueva ola de energía para continuar con su nuevo plan de acción, más precavida y alerta se fue rápidamente de ese lugar no sin antes esconder la esfera esperando que no fuese descubierta en el intento, para su suerte ese no fue el caso, y ahora se dirigía hacia los restos de lo que era la capital del oeste. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que hablar con Bulma y convencerla de que le hiciera un radar aun cuando eso sería muy arriesgado.

En un principio no lo hizo por qué sabía que Bulma y los demás la matarían o no le creerían, pero ahora estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que obtener un radar del Dragon a cualquier costo, y si hablar con ellos de manera civilizada no funcionaba entonces tendría que usar la fuerza para conseguir sus objetivos, después de todo su única finalidad era volver todo a la normalidad y si para eso debía utilizar a Bulma estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo y amenazarla si era necesario.

Lamentablemente encontrar la base sería complicado, podría llevarle semana simplemente intentar encontrar nada por sí misma, por lo cual decidió recurrir al ojo en el cielo que podía verlo todo; el maestro Karin. Generalmente era Piccolo quien tenía más fácil esta tarea pero Chichi no podía confiar en la "ayuda" del Namekiano quien si no era completamente malvado tampoco se volvió bueno del todo. En cambio el pequeño gato blanco podía serle igual de útil y no ponerla en un peligro potencial en el proceso.

El camino en la nube voladora era rápido por lo cual no tardaría mucho en llegar hasta la torre y esperaba que escalarla no le fuese tan laborioso como la última vez que subió, el caso es que Karin le había comentado en una ocasión que la nube no podía llegar hasta arriba o algo parecido.

Mientras seguía en su camino intento quitarse la sangre de los brazos y el pecho sintiéndose sumamente mal, no podía creer la cantidad de vidas o el sufrimiento que tuvo la persona que derramo tanta sangre, al punto de empaparlo a él y de paso mancharla también a ella. Claro que si no le hubiese abrazado quizás no se habría ensuciado más de lo que ya estaba… Chichi se quedo pérdida en ese último pensamiento sin entender que estaba pasando con ellos.

Primero Kakaroto le dejo ir, con muchas suplicas y llantos pero le dejo ir, ¡La dejo ser libre! Chichi habría reído de euforia y nerviosismo de no ser por que la voz de Raditz en su rastreador le hacía sentir inseguridad y finalmente la hizo escapar muy, muy lejos de ahí, aun no podía creerse que el hombre que antes le habría dado un golpe para detenerla termino por dejarla irse sin ninguna clase de petición o exigencia a cambio. Más sorprendente aun fue el impulso que tuvo al abrazarlo y el hecho de que el no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Al principio Chichi se asusto al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma había hecho y por un momento pudo sentir que iba a ser empujada de un manotazo hacia enfrente, atravesando varias montañas. En lugar de eso el joven Saiyajin quien se hacía llamar Kakaroto y antes fue su esposo Son Goku se limito a quedarse mas estático que una piedra y no hacer nada mientras ella huía despavorida e incrédula ante su propio atrevimiento.

Cuando Chichi estuvo en su nube huyendo lejos de ahí y se pregunto por qué lo había abrazado la respuesta llego con una rapidez y simpleza tan inmediata que no la hizo sentirse atemorizada a mal por sentir lo que sentía. Ella aun lo amaba. Simplemente era la misma persona, de alguna u otra forma cuando estaba con él, sobre todo en momentos desconcertantes como ese, una parte de ella sentía que Goku estaba ahí, no solo Kakaroto el Saiyajin asesino si no Son Goku, el guerrero Saiyajin criado en la tierra que amaba las peleas.

Y los sentimientos afloraban desde el rincón más profundo de su corazón, y la hacían cometer acciones impulsivas como abrazarlo, en ese instante llena de agradecimiento y felicidad. Lo extraño fue que seguía viva, no hubo ningún golpe, o grito o rayo de energía que la alejara o castigara por su atrevimiento, nada. _Sera que se quedo tan sorprendido o pasmado… ¿Que no fue capaz de reaccionar? _ Habría sido lo único que explicaría por qué no la mato, pero seriamente, ¿Quién a sus veintitantos años de vida no había abrazado a alguien? _Alguien que fue condenado a la soledad por tu culpa. _Se recordó.

Cierto ella era la culpable de eso, y ahora que lo pensaba aun estando con su hermano y sus otros compañeros Saiyajins la probabilidad de que entre ellos hubiese comportamientos afectivos tales como abrazos y esas cosas era prácticamente nula, eso quería decir que probablemente ella había sido la única que persona que se tomo aquel gesto afectuoso para con él desde su abuelo Son Gohan.

Si bien el pensamiento era triste seguía sin explicar la repentina colaboración del joven, acaso… ¿Goku estaba re considerando sus malas acciones? Sabía que era una posibilidad muy difícil y habría sido muy bonito que aquello fuera cierto pero Chichi aun tenía sus dudas, no podía confiarse. _¡Hombre pero sería genial que lograse volverlo bueno y me dijera donde están las Dragon Balls! _ Si…volverlo bueno, justo como Goku lo hizo con Yamcha e incluso Pikoro, algo imposibl… _¡Espera un momento! No es del todo imposible, Goku pudo hacerlo. Lamentablemente ya no tengo tiempo para intentarlo._

Algo desanimada por este pensamiento bajo de un salto de la nube y miro la inmensa torre, suspiro fastidiada pero se consoló pensando que la normalidad de las cosas estaba muy cerca, junto toda la fuerza que tenía en el primer salto y logro subir la cantidad de metros suficientes para que una pequeña nube que atravesó le impidiese ver el suelo, sorprendida por su propia hazaña miro hacia abajo enfocando su mirada con una mano.

-¡Wow! ¿Yo hice eso? Me pregunto si…

La verdad era que Chichi siempre supo que era fuerte pero dejo dormir su potencial cuando se caso con Goku y se encargo de la casa. No obstante desde que empezó toda esa situación de luchar por su vida y todo eso se sentía diferente, más fuerte y ligera. Sonriendo un poco y rezando para que funcionara la nueva idea descabellada que se poso en su cabeza, escalo hasta uno de los bordes de relieve de la torre, se acomodo bien, estaciono sus piernas y salto.

-¡Woah, woah, woah, woah!

Chichi gimió con miedo cuando casi se cayó al haber saltado unos diez metros de donde estaba, sus dedos resbalaron peligrosamente del borde del próximo relieve, se aferro como pudo sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por sus venas y sonrió. La primera vez que subió apenas y podía escalar a un ritmo regular, sin embargo ahora podía subir más fácilmente y a una velocidad elevada.

Aunque, debía admitir para su mala suerte que entre mas era la altura mas disminuía la distancia que recorría en sus saltos y mas cansada se sentía, pero no podía parar. Tenía que seguir a toda potencia para evitar ser encontrada por Raditz…o por Kakaroto. Fue una escalada extenuante y larga, que duro más de un día y que obviamente al concentrarse ella en no caer le impidió tener una exacta noción del tiempo que llevaba escalando la torre, aun así pudo llegar y cuando sus brazos lograron alzarla hasta la bodega de la torre lo primero que hizo fue ver el lugar entre jadeos.

Estaba realmente extraño, con muchos barriles llenos de liquido, cestos con semillas diversas, alimentos y una especie de bañera llena de agua, había un extraño y simple reloj de pared en el centro de la habitación y cerca de eso una única escalera que daba hacia la parte superior de la torre donde ella despertó la última vez que estuvo ahí, se tambaleo al tiempo que daba un paso sintiéndose débil. Se había comido una semilla del ermitaño después del primer día de escalar sin parar y con eso se lleno de energía pero la perdió por no dormir y seguir escalando y ahora se sentía exhausta.

Jadeo paso a paso mientras subía la escalera y se apoyaba en el barandal, pudo haber comido otra de las semillas que tenia pero prefería no usarlas si no era estrictamente necesario y justo ahí a unos pasos estaba el que cultivaba esas semillas, seguramente no le molestaría darle otra semilla por ahora. Finalmente y luego de bastante esfuerzo giro la perilla de la puerta y al hacerlo cayó de bruces al otro lado sorprendiendo un poco al gato que se acerco a base de saltitos.

-¡Vaya al fin llegaste! Te vi subir desde hace una semana pero no creí que llegarías tan débil.- Explico el pequeño dándole agua de una cantimplora, al darle una nueva ojeada sus cejas se alzaron un poco por la impresión- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes manchas de sangre seca?

-Oh cierto…bueno, es una larga historia.- Expreso ella entre jadeos sentándose mejor y enderezándose con la pared, el gato enarco una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué no comes una de las semillas que te di? No te daré mas, no seas aprovechada.- Chichi soltó una risa e hizo un mohín con las mejillas.

-¡Jo! Esperaba usarlas para una acción de más riesgo, pero ya que.-Hizo una última mueca disconforme antes de tomar una de las semillas de su bolso y soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentir la energía invadirla- Ah, así está mucho mejor.

-Veo que ha mejorado y lograste incrementar tu fuerza y velocidad, aunque no es suficiente para derrotar a esos mounstros, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Chichi suspiro parándose de un brinco y acercándose a Karin con un gesto cohibido, la verdad es que ella había prometido arreglar todo y estaba fallando en ello.

-Maestro, intente arreglar la situación por mis medios pero me fue imposible, y ahora con la llegada de Raditz se me ha complicado mucho la tarea.

-Cierto, ahora hay dos Saiyajins y te debe ser mas difícil moverte en la tierra, ¿Por eso has venido aquí? ¿Para tomar el agua sagrada? ¿Visitar a Kami sama? ¿O hacer un nuevo entrenamiento?- Chichi tuvo que sonreír a modo de disculpa.

-No, necesito que me diga hacia qué dirección queda la capital del Oeste, más específicamente que me indique si sabe por dónde estaban las ruinas de Capsule Corp.- Pidió ella rezando internamente para que el gato accediera, aunque claro no iba ser del todo sencillo.

-¿La dirección de la antigua capital de Oeste? ¿Para qué quieres ir a un lugar en ruinas?

-Por que, una conocida mía puede ayudarme a buscar algo que puede acabar con todo esto, y necesito hablar con ella para eso, por favor maestro.

Rogo ella por la ayuda, sabía que para el gato ya debía ser extraño que ella no hubiese logrado ninguno de los progresos que prometió con la situación actual pero ahora estaba segura de que hacer por lo cual precisaba ayuda e iba a obtenerla así tuviese que ponerse de cunclillas y rogarle a Karin por la información, para su buena fortuna no fue del todo necesario.

-Bueno, puede decírtelo pero…no le encuentro utilidad alguna, en todo caso no volveré a proporcionarte ayuda y no vuelvas a venir por favor, si sigues haciéndolo los Saiyajins no tardaran en encontrarme también y por consiguiente a Kami sama.- Chichi asintió tragando saliva y el gato suspiro dando saltitos hacia el oeste- La capital del Oeste está a dos mil cuatrocientos treinta y dos Kilómetros de aquí. Capsule Corp esta juntos a los restos de unas residencias para gente adinerada, un restaurante llamado "O' Malley's" y dos hospitales generales completamente abandonados.

-Gracias, muchas gracias maestro. Esta vez no fallare.- Comento ella haciendo una amplia y respetuosa reverencia, Karin suspiro resignado.

-Eso espero, ahora será mejor que vallas.

-¡Por supuesto y no se preocupe por nada, esta vez lograre arreglar todo este embrollo!-

Dicho esto Chichi trepo por el barandal y se tiro al vacío sintiendo el aire remover sus lacios cabellos mientras caía a una velocidad vertiginosa, contrario a la vez anterior en la cual cayo no sentía temor, de hecho comenzaba a sentir un poquito de la antes perdida seguridad que la había azotado, tomo aire cuando se sintió cerca del suelo y llamo a su nube que la atrapo justo antes de caer, encarando la posición exacta y el sentido preciso hacia el lugar al cual deseaba ir.

-¡Vamos a toda velocidad Nube!

El pequeño nubarrón amarillo obedeció las ordenes de su ama sobrevolando a unos pocos metros del suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa que casi hizo caer a la guerrera en el arranque, Chichi pensó que no mas de llegar al lugar señalado lo más inteligente (Y tristemente lo más cruel) sería hacer un hoyo en el suelo y hablar con Bulma en lugar de ponerse a buscar las compuertas secretas entre los escombros de la ciudad. Ya tenía un plan de acción elaborado por fases.

En caso de que la diplomacia y paz no funcionase para convencer a Bulma tendría que recurrir a la fuerza bruta, lo más sencillo que le ahorría complicaciones y tiempo seria tomar un rehén y de entre los rehenes el que más influencia tendría sobre los adultos seria un niño o un anciano. _O ambos… _Le dijo una parte de su mente que sonó tan fría y calculadora por un momento que logro hacer que se asustara de sí misma, pero luego negó pensando que debía ponerse seria para acabar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar señalado aunque si en reconocerlo, una vez que la distancia dicha por Karin fue alcanzada vio varias vueltas en círculos buscando alguna de las edificaciones destruidas que le habían comentado pero fue difícil distinguirlo entre tanto polvo, cuerpos y suciedad.

Finalmente encontró el lugar y se paro sobre su nube concentrando su energía, respiro hondo varias veces mentalizándose de que debía ir a por todas y no fallar ningún intento, pues ahora los riesgos se veían aumentados. Finalmente y luego de hacer el procedimiento requerido para aquella técnica libero su Ki con un "Kame Hame Ha" que hizo un hoyo de proporciones bastantes decentes en el suelo, Chichi medio sonrió de lado bajando de la nube de un salto y admirando la profundidad del agujero.

No se lo pensó dos veces saltando a la profunda oscuridad con los sentidos alertas, pues casi se fue de largo. La cosa es que a pesar de que los túneles de Capsule Corp estaban a una profundidad bastante razonable el hoyo que Chichi hizo también había sido muy profundo, tanto que Chichi pudo haberse ido de largo de no ser por que vislumbro la luz del túnel que había travesado y apenas logro clavar su navaja en la pared del hoyo hasta que se detuvo su caída.

_Esto estuvo cerca, debo ser más cuidadosa. _Hizo notal mental Chichi al tiempo que escalaba hasta llegar al túnel que deseaba, se dio cuenta de que había roto algunas tuberías y lámparas con su ataque por lo cual ya debían saber que alguien estaba infiltrado dentro de su guarida y no tardarían en encontrarla… o al menos eso creían.

Dicho y hecho como ella lo había pensado, no pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando dos individuos vestidos con un extraño traje comenzaron inspeccionar el área preguntándose cómo demonios un hoyo de unos dos metros de diámetro había aparecido en los túneles de su guarida. Chichi no pudo evitar notar que aquellos hombres llevaban unos uniformes bastante extraños que parecían una mezcla de guardias y científicos de laboratorio con pasamontañas, gogles y todo. _Quizás son ayudantes de Bulma y construyen la tecnología subterránea que sustenta a estas personas._

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Genial, una mujer había hablado lo cual le facilitaba las cosas a la guerrera, el otro joven que claramente era un hombre se cruzo de brazos viendo hacia arriba donde la luz solar se filtraba.

-No lo sé, esto no me gusta. Si se tratase de Raditz o Kakaroto dudo que se hubiesen ido con rodeos altg…!

-¿Jake? ¿Qué demonios…?- Sin embargo antes de que la mujer uniformada pudiese preguntar nada Chichi hizo su clara aparición frente a ella, intento no sentirse tan jodidamente culpable mientras hacia lo que iba a hacer y le dio un golpe a la joven en la boca del estomago lo cual logro dejarla inconsciente.

-Lo lamento chicos…

Susurro Chichi para nadie en particular mientras cavaba un hoyo y enterraba a ambos jóvenes hasta el cuello (A la muchacha la desprendió de sus vestiduras dejándola en ropa interior), mientras sus cabezas estuviesen fuera del suelo seguirían con vida y si estaba enterrados era menos probable que la delataran en lo que buscaba la base general donde se encontraban Bulma y los demás supervivientes.

Chichi tenía entendido que los túneles de Capsule Corp se extendían kilómetros por debajo de la ciudad y mientras hiciese su búsqueda exhaustiva le convenía ir camuflada a causar un revuelo mientras intentaban atraparla, además si hacia eso su plan de tomar rehenes se habría visto claramente dificultado. Termino de vestirse con aquel raro uniforme, subió el pasa montañas que dejaba su cara completa descubierta, luego se puso los gogles de laboratorio, se puso las botas y el pantalón protegidos con una tela especial que soportaba la radiación.

Chichi se habría deleitado mas con lo impresivo que era la seguridad y funcionamiento que los humanos habían empezado a llevar bajo suelo de no ser por que el tiempo corría, termino de ajustarse el uniforme y agarrando una gran roca del suelo cubrió por enfrente la cabeza de los dos inconscientes guardias antes de irse hacia enfrente. La verdad era que parecía impresionante lo organizado y tecnológico que se veía el mundo allí abajo, con sus sistema de agua y luz artificial, Chichi sonrió un poco con orgullo, después de todo los humanos no se podían dejar eliminar así como así por los Saiyajins, ellos sobrevivían a su modo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba caminando entre aquellos túneles, ¿Diez…cinco minutos? Y ni una sola desviación, el camino seguía siendo solo uno, sin embargo al pasar por la luz artificial de la ultima lámpara se encontró con la primera división, una iba a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

Chichi maldijo al notar que no había ningún letrero o indicación de ningún tipo que revelara hacia qué lugar se dirija cada túnel, por lo cual al final recurrió a una ridícula creencia que afirmaba que en momentos de necesidad era correcto ir hacia tu lado dominante y dejarlo demás a la suerte, por lo cual Chichi viro hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar esperando que el camino fuese correcto y siguiese tan pacifico como iba hasta ahora.

Llego hasta una puerta de metal sin indicación alguna y suspiro, habría preferido no cruzar antes de saber a qué se enfrentaba pero igual iba camuflada así que… _Al mal tiempo darle prisa. _Animada por este pensamiento empujo la puerta hacia enfrente y luego apretó los dientes. _Mierda…ok, solo actúa natural…_

-Sí y le dije que se fuera al demonio, la verdad es que toda esta situación tenso por completo a Ken, yo lo recuerdo de hace tiempo, cuando nosotros salíamos…-

Chichi paso de largo entre los cinco individuos de la habitación actuando lo más natural posible, dos de esas cinco personas estaban vestidas como ella y los otros tres tenían pinta de científicos de laboratorio aun cuando sus ropas parecían más de guerra, camino hasta lo que parecía ser una escalerilla como la única salida de ese lugar, se sintió ansiosa al realizar que iba a pasar sin más complicaciones.

-¡Hey Gina!- _O quizás no, finge que no les oído y continua caminando…- _¡Gina, espera! Uff, ¿Qué no me has escuchado?- Chichi se detuvo de mala gana sudando frio cuando un joven igualmente uniformado se descubrió dejando entre ver una cara alegre, aunque algo demacrada por la situación actual- Dime, ¿De qué se trataba todo ese corte de energía en el túnel de la sección dos? Y… ¿Dónde está Jake? Creí que había ido contigo…

-Ah el…prefirió quedarse al final, yo podía encargarme sola de eso.- Mintió ella fingiendo lo mejor que pudo la voz de esa guardia, el chico pareció creerle y se limito a sonreír mientras le rodeaba la cintura con la mano. _Genial…_

-¡Si, esa es mi chica! A decir verdad Jake no habría sido de mucha ayuda por que es un idiota.- Comento el joven haciendo que Chichi se tensara un poquito, había ido ahí con la intención de obtener un radar, no de coquetear pero debía fingir un poco más al menos hasta que llegara a la base- Que bueno que tuve la suerte de verte antes de que me fuera a hacer un rastreo al exterior.- Sin embargo nada la había preparado para lo que vino.

El joven se acerco a ella rápido como una gacela y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, por un momento la mente de Chichi se quedo en blanco como si un engranaje se hubiese atrofiado y no le diese la oportunidad de pensar en cómo reaccionar, el chico pareció notar esto y decidió incitarla a seguirle el paso mordiendo su labio inferior (para mala suerte de ella) e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, Chichi sudo frio… _Reacciona…finge. _Torpemente Chichi logro apenas hacer un movimiento tímido antes de que él se separara y le viese con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah….sí. Solo algo sorprendida.- Comento ella con voz baja esperando que él no sospechara, el joven se limito a subir los hombros y voltear cuando los otros dos uniformados dejaron la habitación- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos veremos si regreso vivo.- Bromeo aunque Chichi no compartió la risa despidiéndolo con la mano mas rígida que un robot, una vez que el desapareció de su vista bajo la mano y volteo estática.

_Cielos, eso fue incomodo. _Solo eso. No le genero ningún sentimiento o calidez en particular más que la incomodidad pura al no saber cómo corresponder ese afecto que no había recibido en mucho tiempo y que además no estaba dirigido para ella si no para la verdadera novia de ese joven, la que ella había dejado inconsciente. En Chichi había cierta revoltura interna que la hacía sentir mal por lo ocurrido aun cuando estuvo completamente fuera de su control y al final logro realizar que sentía haber traicionado a Goku.

_Aunque no fue mi culpa, tenía que fingir y además esto no habrá pasado por qué cambiare las cosas, así que habrá sido como si nunca le hubiese conocido, aunque yo lo recuerde y … ¡Aggh! _Chichi negó con la cabeza sintiendo migraña a la mitad de su escalada por la escalerilla, en realidad no había engañado a Goku por voluntad así que no podían culparla. _Además Goku está muerto y no existe en este mundo, No pienses tonterías. _Ese pensamiento la hizo entrar en razón, estaba en una misión no de paseo ni mucho menos de reflexiones inútiles.

Esto consiguió que la concentración volviera a ella y en un vaivén de energía subió los últimos escalones a una velocidad acelerada al tiempo que subía la trampilla para encontrarse con la buena fortuna de que ahí estaba la base y las demás personas, justo como ella las había recordado. _Menos mal que todo ese roce labial innecesario no fue en vano. _Chichi asintió para sí misma sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca (producto de la prominente mordida) y saliendo de un salto al exterior, busco a Bulma con la mirada caminando entre la gente que apesadumbrada llevaba su día a día.

-¡Hola Gina! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Gina! ¿Qué tal si salimos a ver las estrellas esta noche?

Chichi asentía o negaba respondiendo fingidamente a las amistades de aquella mujer, sintiéndose nostálgicamente rara. Después de haber pasado sola unas semanas el ser tratada tan calurosamente por los demás le dejaba una calidez extraña en el pecho. Siguió caminado otro rato hasta que finalmente vislumbro a Bulma hablando de algo con una chica, se apretó las manos incomoda y siguió su plan lo mejor pudo acercándose con una seguridad que no sentía.

-Señorita Bulma vengo a reportar el problema con los túneles.- Dijo ella con tono serio, Bulma volteo a verla con un gesto cansado.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el reporte?

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría explicárselo en un lugar privado.- Comento Chichi esperando que no le interrogase demasiado, Bulma enarco una ceja.

-¿Sucedió algo…malo?

-Algo así, ¿Podría…?

-Claro, sígueme a mi habitación.- Chichi suspiro aliviada al tiempo que ambas caminaba un poco entre la gente hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación más grande y espaciosa aunque estaba ocupada por maquinaria, papeles y muchas otras cosas apenas dejando espacio para la cama. Bulma se sentó con gesto cansado en la cama y la miro seria.- Bien, ahora si dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

Chichi dudo por un momento, ¿Mostrarse directamente? O explicarle las cosas y luego mostrarse dándole así una oportunidad de ser escuchada? _Creo que la segunda. _Rigiéndose por esta decisión probo no trabarse mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación completamente y retrocedía poniendo el pestillo de la puerta lo cual extraño muchísimo a la joven de cabellos azules.

-Se como derrotar a los Saiyajins.

-¿Qué?

Por un momento un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación en el cual Chichi espero tensa y Bulma se levanto incrédula para luego cuestionarla.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Ni Yamcha, ni Krilin o Pikoro pudieron con ellos, ¿Por qué dices poder derrotarlos? ¡Pondrías en riesgo tu vida y la de nosotros!- Chichi alzo su voz un decibel para callarla.

-¡Tranquilízate! Con "derrotarlos" no me refiero a pelear con ellos, he creado una estrategia muy buena y puedo garantizar que funcionara, solo dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo.- Pidió Chichi, Bulma se cruzo de brazos bastante molesta murmurando un "Que tontería" antes de suspirar apesadumbrada y darle la palabra.

-Que sea rápido.

-Bien, escucha hace una semana salí a dar un paseo nocturno.- Mintió esperando que la tal Gina no hubiese estado ocupada ese día- Y llegue hasta una cascada, nade durante un rato y en el fondo vi una esfera amarilla con cuatro estrellas…

-¿Qué? ¡Tú encontraste la Dragon Ball de cuatro estrellas! ¡Por favor dime que no trajiste algo tan peligroso hasta aquí! ¿Sabes lo que nos harían si descubren que lo sabes?

-No, no la tengo. Me dio miedo agarrarla pero…

-Ahí donde la dejaste está bien. No debemos involucrarnos en eso, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que…

-¡No! Escúchame es la solución, ¿Qué no puedes verlo?- Pregunto Chichi exasperada, Bulma retrocedió algo sorprendida por el grito empezando a sentir sospechas hacia esa "cadete"- Las Dragon Balls cumplen cualquier deseo a aquel que las recolecta, y ahora encontramos la faltante, si fuéramos por las demás que tienen los Saiyajins y los deseáramos muertos o fuera de esta planeta nuestros problemas se arreglarían.- Explico ella rápidamente, Bulma arrugo la nariz.

-¡Por favor, escúchate por un momento! ¡Lo que dices es ridículo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría ir hasta allá, robarles las esferas y volver aquí solo por un miserable 000.01 por ciento de probabilidad de que ese plan funcione?

-Yo.- Contesto ella secamente y Bulma se silencio mirándola extrañada, incrédula, nerviosa. Chichi suspiro y hablo más calmada.- Escucha funcionara, es extraño pero con el cuidado suficiente funcionara.

-No, no hay probabilidades. Esos mounstros te encontraran con sus sentidos alertas y te harán papilla.

-No precisamente, puedo engañar a su olfato echándome sangre de un animal salvaje y mientras no me vean no habrá más problema que eso.

-Tienen rastreadores de energía, es imposible engañarlos.

-No si esos rastreadores no tienen energía que registrar.- Acoto inteligentemente Chichi deshaciendo todas sus trabas, Bulma la miro dudosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mi padre era luchador de artes marciales y… bueno intento enseñarme muchas cosas, pero yo nunca le puse atención.- Explico la guerrera sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, recobro la compostura y continuo con voz segura.- Pero la única cosa que aprendí de él es bajar mi energía completamente hasta dejarla en cero, esto debería hacerme indetectable ante sus radares.

Mintió ella, en realidad su padre no se lo enseño, ella tuvo que aprenderlo del modo difícil arriesgando su vida en un incontable número de ocasiones. Expectante miro a Bulma que parecía meditar su idea, aunque Chichi podía ver la incredulidad total en sus ojos también le parecía vislumbrar una nueva luz, muy tenue pero ahí presente, ¿Esperanza? Bulma levanto la mirada hacia ella como quien no quiere la cosa y suspiro.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Podrías morir y… yo no dejare que involucres a los demás en esto, si vas a hacerlo es con la plena consciencia de que al ser capturada no estás relacionada con nosotros.- Se explico Bulma lo mejor que podía para que ella le entendiera, Chichi asintió seriamente.

-Estoy completamente segura, desde el día que encontré la esfera rodee la zona donde ellos estaban y tengo una idea de cómo moverme por el terreno, solo necesito…

-El radar del Dragon.- Comento Bulma tristemente, Chichi asintió curiosa y la joven suspiro resignada- Espera un momento.

Pasaron dos largo minutos de angustiosa espera hasta que finalmente Bulma regreso con una caja llena de Polvo, Chichi la miro extrañada pensando que iría por material para construir uno pero se ilumino al abrirse la caja y ver su contenido entre polvo y unas cuantas telarañas, Bulma lo tomo con nostalgia.

-Este…es el primer y único radar del Dragon que hice… lo guarde durante todos estos años por que…para mi significo conocer a todos mis amigos antes de que ellos murieran a manos del los Saiyajins, aun así nunca funciono por que marcaba seis esferas.- Explico Bulma con una sonrisa decaída.- Siempre pensé que yo había hecho algo mal y por último que la leyenda de las esferas era un mito, pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces debería…-

Con una mano temblorosa por la inseguridad y las sombras del pasado Bulma acerco sus dedos hacia el botón que encendía el radar y presiono con nerviosismo, entonces para sorpresa de ella y alivio de Chichi seis puntitos aparecieron juntos en dirección Este de donde estaban y uno solo al sur donde ella había dejado la esfera, Bulma soltó aire aliviada y una lagrima descendió por su mejilla.

-Fu-Funciona…de verdad, pero, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si antes no registraba nada…-Chichi negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no entendía la razón, aun cuando fuese una mentira. Esta vez no se podía sentir mal, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.- Solo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué sacrificarte de esta forma por todos? Aun cuando sabes que podrías no volver…

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- Respondió ella recordando a Goku y sintiéndose cálida por dentro, Bulma por su parte recordó a sus amigos, al viejo pervertido y a Yamcha, entonces sonrió.

-¡Bien! Tienes mi apoyo y una vez que uses las esferas esperaremos un año y reviviremos a nuestros amigos, claro si funcionan.- Explico Bulma, Chichi asintió risueña tomando el radar.

-Funcionara, créeme. Es la única esperanza, gracias por todo pero debo irme ahora.- Explico haciendo alarde de que no tenía tiempo que perder, no obstante fue detenida por Bulma.

-¡Espera! No sé ni siquiera cual de las cadetes eres.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Explico ella sintiéndose nerviosa, Bulma negó sonriendo incrédula.

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que quiero saber quién va a arriesgar su vida por nosotros.- Chichi suspiro tristemente.

-No…te agradara saberlo.- Bulma enarco una ceja.

-Escucha no te dejare salir hasta saber quién eres.- Resignada Chichi pensó que al final de todas maneras iban a descubrirla así que no tenía importancia revelar su identidad.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me dejaras continuar con esto.- Bulma asintió aun confundida y al quitarse Chichi el cubre montañas retrocedió sorprendida.

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo has podido? Los… ¡Los Saiyajins deben saberlo todo! Era una trampa para obtener el radar y caí completamente!

-No, no Bulma escúchame. No has hecho nada mal, solo fuiste una buena amiga. Por favor tienes que creerme.

-Pero tu…

-Escucha, ¿De qué me serviría entregarle las esferas a sujetos tan abominables como ellos si al final igual van a matarme?- Bulma se silencio y Chichi continuo aliviada por esto.- Bulma soy humana y por supuesto que no me gusta ver como esta mi planeta, yo me hare cargo de todo, enserio… pero me tienes que dejar ir…

Chichi le miro con la suplica en los ojos, por un momento esos orbes azules asemejaron un Iceberg que finalmente termino por fundirse y cederle el paso, Chichi asintió aliviada al tiempo que subía el pasamontañas a su posición original y le sonreía confidente, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida que había echo pero un grito la detuvo.

-¡Oye tu, si no tienes éxito con esto te las veras conmigo!- La morena se sorprendió un poco por la pequeña bromita de la Peli azul pero termino por asentir con una sonrisa y salir al exterior sintiendo que al fin las cosas estaban cambiando para bien…

[+]

-¡Esto es excelente, al fin!- Chichi miro ensoñada el pitido de las seis esferas del Dragon en posición donde ambos hermanos Saiyajin descansaban, y al lado contrario de ellos el único pitido de su esfera, Chichi sonrió maravillada.

_Bien ahora no debes fastidiarla. Primero iré por mi esfera y descansare un poco esperando a que ellos se vallan del lugar para pedir el deseo, dispondré de poco tiempo pero es más fácil así y menos arriesgado que si quisiera ir por todas las esferas y huir sin que ellos lo sepan. _Chichi asintió lentamente siguiendo la trayectoria del Radar hasta la cascada, debía apegarse a ese plan, ser paciente y vertiginosa en el momento oportuno, pedir el deseo y listo.

_Espero que sea tan sencillo como parece. _Chichi suspiro algo apesadumbrada al tiempo que descendía justo en el lugar donde dejo la esfera, la hermosa cascada que fue testigo del inicio de sus peores momentos. Suspiro sonriente al tiempo que se sentaba en una roca pensando en disfrutar de unos cinco minutos de descanso antes de tomar la esfera e irse pero un escalofrió tenebroso que le recorrió la espalda interrumpió su intención al tiempo en que miraba con una mezcla de miedo y fastidio hacia el cielo.

-No puede ser...

Chichi retrocedió asustada, ¿Por qué debía aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que acosarla todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía entender que ella no sabía nada? Y sobre todo que no se lo diría aun si lo supiese, gruñendo de exasperación escondió el radar apagado en el bolso donde llevaba las semillas y se oculto en la cueva disminuyendo su Ki a cero, sabía que Kakaroto era más obstinado que la media pero esto ya era demasiado, sobre todo cuando las cosas iban tan bien, apretó los dientes aferrándose al olor de la sangre vieja y los ropajes de otros humanos esperando despistarlo, pero algo impresionante sucedió en ese momento, tanto que Chichi se quedo estática por un segundo.

-Vaya, vaya… algún listillo sabe como desaparecer su Ki, ¿Crees que sea el Namekiano Kakaroto?- _¡Raditz! _Chichi se trago un gemido arrimándose al fondo de la cueva tras la cascada, si había creído que Kakaroto solo era malo estaba muy equivocada, pero, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-No, debe ser un animal muerto, ¡Vámonos ahora y dejemos de perder el tiempo en estupideces!- _Si, hazle caso a tu hermano, váyanse… _Chichi oro en silencio, Raditz quien se encontraba fuera sonrió maliciosamente logrando que la tensión de Kakaroto fuera en aumento.

-¿Un animal muerto? Que gracioso Kakaroto, por que a mí me parece ligeramente similar a ese desagradable aroma que haz traído los últimos días mezclado con sangre…- Chichi no podía sudar mas frio, Kakaroto se limito a voltear el rostro con orgullo hacia el otro lado, aunque internamente estaba furioso.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.- Chichi se mantenía completamente tensa y sorprendida, ¿De verdad la estaba encubriendo? ¡_Qui-Quiere decir que no mentía cuando…!_

-Bueno yo sí y con eso me basta, revisare ahora mismo, tu puedes ir a buscar las esferas si te parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo…- _¡Mi-Mierda! _Chichi abrió los ojos hiperventilando cuando los gritos de afuera cesaron y el hermano de Goku se hizo presente, con su cabello abundante y largo y sus ojos llenos de maldad- ¡Oh mira que tenemos aquí…! Una rata escondiéndose de nosotros.

-¡Agggh!- _¿Por qué siempre el maldito cabello? _Chichi chillo al ser jalada por los cabellos fuera de la cueva de un modo cruel y altanero, clavo sus uñas en la mano de Raditz pero ni siquiera eso logro que el suavizara su agarre, Kakaroto a unos metros de ellos se quedo estático por un segundo debatiéndose entre golpear a su hermano o golpearla a ella.

-Mira, mira, mira. Una humana escondida en una cueva que sabe disminuir su Ki, ¿Era esto lo que guardabas tan celosamente Kakaroto? Supongo que tendrá información de las esferas que no querías compartir, O quizás… es tu amiguita.

Pregunto el mayor a modo de burla soltando una sonora carcajada sin saber que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, o al menos del contexto general del asunto. Chichi intento soltarse por todos los medios sintiendo su cabeza arder mientas Kakaroto apretaba los puños sintiéndose impotente. El mayor dejo de reír y a continuación tiro a Chichi al suelo con un golpe como si fuera un saco de box, miro a Kakaroto con la intención marcada en el rostro y se sorprendió al notar como hablaba finalmente.

-¿N-No crees que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer? ¡Deja a esa escoria y vámonos ahora antes de que Vegeta comience a molestar por la tardanza!

-Nah, hemos pasado tiempo haciéndonos tontos antes, además necesito destensarme un poco con un costal de carne viva…-

No bien Chichi termino de escuchar esa terrible conversación y ponerse en pie dispuesta a huir cuando sintió como Raditz le tomaba del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza, lanzo una mirada desafiante a su hermano y giro la muñeca de Chichi completamente causando un "Crack" y los gritos aforados de la guerrera. Kakaroto a unos cuantos metros veía la escena como ausente de ese mundo con sus extremidades temblando por la ira. _Así es…tengo aun muchos huesos por romperle a esta basura hasta que confieses las razones por las cuales la veías, lo que has estado ocultando…_

La morena apenas se recobro de el angustioso dolor que le provoca aquella herida por parte del maldito Saiyajin que la aprisionaba, estaba sudando mucho y sus ojos se veían algo ausentes, miro hacia enfrente encontrándose con la silueta de Goku o Kakaroto mirándole estoico, ¿Por qué no le ayudaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaba su supuesta protección? _Lo sabía, solo fue una farsa… _Apagada por este pensamiento dejo caer su cabeza intentando detener el vacio enorme que la azotaba, Raditz noto como de pronto su cuerpo pesaba más y frunció el ceño.

-¡Bah! Esta rota…oye, quizás sea como una de esas maquinas de curación, ¿No hermano? Debe hacerle falta un golpecito.- Y pronto Chichi caía de nuevo al suelo luego de un golpe en el rostro que la hizo toser sangre ante las risas de Raditz y la impresiva mirada estoica de Kakaroto que se mantenía aun rígido y tensionado, Chichi intento pararse entre temblidos. No quería ser vista de una manera tan débil y denigrante. _Prefiero morir de pie…-_ Oh, sigue viva, quizás con otro golpe… se quede en el suelo.

Lo siguiente que Chichi supo era que repetidos golpes en el estomago le sacaban el aire y le impedían escupir los coágulos de sangre que expulsaban las heridas internas de su cuerpo. Chichi podía comparar las risas del Raditz con lo que ella alguna vez pensó como el mismo demonio, no podía detenerse a sí misma de gritar, gemir y aullar de dolor al ser jaloneada y pisoteada, sin embargo no iba a llorar. _No quiero llorar, no voy a llorar._

-Jajajaja Parece una muñeca de trapo, aunque se vería mejor con el brazo hacia el otro lado.

Chichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como Raditz tomaba su brazo y los cerro con fuerza soltando otro largo alarido de dolor mientras este era volteado de manera sobre natural hacia afuera soltando un fuerte crujido, aunque el dolor físico fue prolongado Chichi sintió que cada vez le duraba menos, con una expresión realmente lamentable fue alzada de su cabello nuevamente y entonces comenzó a ceder sintiendo como gruesas lagrimas adornaban sus ojos y caían a borbotones por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su pecho.

Fueron precisamente los sollozos lo que hicieron reaccionar a Kakaroto, su hermano se dio cuenta y si bien se mostro sorprendido al verle tan furioso también estaba complacido de que el menor al fin aprendiera que no era bueno guardarse secretos entre ellos, sonrió de medio lado viendo a la pobre chica. _Pobrecita le toco lo peor, pero bueno seré benevolente por una vez en mi vida y la matara de una vez. _Si Kakaroto no iba a confesar nada al menos había aprendido una lección por lo cual la alzo otro poco haciendo que ella sollozara mas, hizo una bola de energía…

-¡Ya basta Raditz!

Acto seguido Raditz sintió un dolor impresionante, una sensación que le quemaba y sangre descendiendo de su mejilla izquierda ante un golpe con energía concentrada por su propio hermano, le miro impresionado por tan abierta rebelión creyendo que Kakaroto sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para fingir que nunca ayudo a otros humanos, sin embargo al ver como tomo el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos con…cuidado y le miro por un momento inspeccionando sus heridas algo hizo clic en su cabeza y el panorama antes formado en su mente tomo un nuevo sentido, uno que le desagradaba demasiado.

-Oh, así que es eso… ¿Ayudando a una humana Kakaroto? Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, y ahora que veo tu motivación debo decir que me decepcionas profundamente.

Kakaroto dejo de observar el demacrado rostro de la chica (Que aun respiraba, con debilidad pero de modo estable) al escuchar la voz asqueada del mayor, volteo sus ojos encendidos de ira hacia su hermano así como ira hacia sí mismo por haberse tardado tanto en reaccionar. No le contesto pues el mismo no había entendido el contexto oculto en su pregunta, sin embargo si le devolvió la mirada asesina y apretó a la joven entre sus brazos con el pleno conocimiento de que ella le había echo arruinar toda su vida en un segundo.

En realidad no sabía con quien estar más furioso, con ella, con Raditz o consigo mismo. Miro a su hermano y decidió que e terminaba siendo el ganador de la contienda.

-No sé qué es lo que pienses pero debo decir que si te golpee es por que considero una pérdida de tiempo lo que estamos haciendo y por qué estoy harto de soportarte.

-Si eso fuera así, una pelea como las de antes habría bastado. Pero ahora debo decir que me das nauseas.- Dicho esto soltó un rayo de energía de manera inesperada, que por milímetros rozo el brazo de Kakaroto y la mejilla de la chica, ella se limito a soltar un quejido ya inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Estúpido!- Dejo a la chica en el suelo con toda la delicadeza que la situación le permitió y en un segundo se encontró detrás de su Raditz aplicándole una llave al cuello dominado por la ira- ¡Iba a irme en paz y abandonar sus estúpidos planes con las esferas sin herir a nadie pero tu estupidez me incita a matarte aquí mismo!

-¡N-No te atreverías a hacerlo! Y si crees que te voy a dejar estás loco maldito traidor.- Kakaroto sintió un golpe terrible en la nariz causado por la cabeza de su hermano, toco el área afectada y se puso en pose de batalla.

-¡Pues ahora lo estoy considerando seriamente!- No fueron necesarias las palabras durante un tiempo.

Ambos daban y recibían ataques, golpes y técnicas a una velocidad vertiginosa que poco a poco se fue apagando, aunque, dentro de poco y como Kakaroto ya lo había previsto en muchas ocasiones Raditz empezó a errar lo suficiente para dejar de ser una amenaza al punto en el cual era clara la diferencia entre sus poderes, hubo un punto especifico en el cual Kakaroto le asesto un golpe más en el rostro destruyendo su rastreador apropósito y claro, enfureciendo al mayor.

-¡Ma-Maldito! ¡Te matare junto a esa perra que te volvió un traidor!- Kakaroto frunció solo un poco más el ceño esperando con precisión su movimiento y al verlo acercarse a atacar se movió un centímetro esquivando y asestando un certero rodillazo en la boca de su estomago.

-¡Ríndete ya, no eres rival para mí y lo sabes!- Anuncio Kakaroto al ver a su hermano medio tirado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, este se encontraba furioso ante la verdad que su hermano había dicho, y en un último intento desesperado por tomar el control nuevamente sus mirada se poso sobre la humana y una sonrisa maliciosa antes de acercarse a toda velocidad a ella- ¡Detente Raditz!

No iba a llegar a tiempo, no iba a ser lo suficientemente rápido para moverla y evitar el mortal de ataque de su hermano. ¡Pero no podía dejarla morir! No era justo que alguien que había intentado tanto mantenerse en pie con tantas ganas muriera de esa forma, no. ¡No iba a dejarla morir! Sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde se traslado aun más rápido que de costumbre y evito que ella fuera atacada, aunque claro a un precio algo caro. Tanto que Raditz retrocedió incrédulo mirando el hoyo rebosante de sangre en el hombro que tenia ahora su hermano.

Para él guerrero Saiyajin mayor era imposible entender, como era que Kakaroto estaba dispuesto a ser herido de gravedad solo para salvar a aquella humana patética e insignificante.

Miro en sus ojos buscando una respuesta a un pregunta que jamás fue formulada y al ver _esa _mirada nuevamente en los ojos de su hermano, lo que antes fue una verdad a medias dentro de la cabeza de Raditz se volvió una verdad absoluta. Había perdido a su hermano menor, y todo por culpa de los humanos nuevamente…

* * *

><p>Ahm bueno eso fue todo, Gracias por leer y sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de reviews que me han dejado. Les juro que todos y cada uno los aprecio mucho y me hacen feliz a la hora de escribir (ademas alimentan mi inspiracion) Bueno, nos vemos.<p> 


	9. 09:00 Horas

**Bueno la buena noticia es que las vacaciones e acortaron y no me tardare tanto subiendo las continuaciones. La mala es que la historia esta a poco e acabar y la otra buena es que quizas subire otra mas de esta pareja, depende de los animos. Sin mas les dejo este capitulo esperando que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:09 Horas<p>

* * *

><p>La lluvia estaba quebrando el cielo a pedazos junto a los rayos que iluminaban aquella prominente oscuridad y no le extraño que el clima fuese curiosamente similar a sus sentimientos. Se aferro más fuertemente a lo que traía en las manos ignorando el dolor de su hombro al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad dirigiéndose a algún lugar seguro e intentando bajar su Ki todo lo posible.<p>

Cuando Kakaroto había acabado con Raditz dejándole inhabilitado un brazo y luego dándole un golpe para que este cayera inconsciente tomo a la humana que estaba más débil que una muñeca de trapo y la cargo en brazos volando hacia un lugar donde nada malo fuera a sucederles. No es que su hermano fuera una amenaza pero necesitaba estar lejos de él y de lo que antes fue algo similar a su "hogar" mientras entendía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había echo esa tarde.

Su mente se encontraba agitada como el viento con lluvia que le pegaba en el rostro y que en cierto modo lograba tranquilizarle un poco, no tomo mucho para que encontrase un lugar apartado donde Raditz no les encontraría fácilmente. Era una especie de Cañón en medio de un desierto completamente abandonado, las noches eran frescas y los días calurosos, pero bajo una superficie techada o dentro de una cueva (como estaban ellos ahora) se convertía en un lugar agradable para pasar el rato y difícil de encontrar, así como él lo uso muchas veces cuando deseaba estar solo.

Entro empapado y recargo a la chica en una roca cercana con poca delicadeza al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo malditamente estupida y ridículamente torpe que era toda esa situación. Estaba literalmente JODIDO. Había destruido todo lo que era, lo que había cambiado y lo que le costó alcanzar solo para proteger a un humano que le dio lastima. Había traicionado a su hermano, y había traicionado a su raza entera, destruyo lo que le costó años construir en tan solo unos minutos y se sentía totalmente enfermo por haberlo hecho.

Por que lo que había hecho no tenía razón de ser, los Saiyajins no nacían para salvar gente sino para destruirla. "Protégete a ti mismo y protege a tus semejantes" le había aconsejado Raditz una vez que él le pregunto si en realidad nunca protegían a nadie y para Kakaroto aquello había tenido una lógica bastante elemental e irrefutable, ¿Por qué proteger a los demás si nadie le había protegido? Solo Raditz y sus compañeros habían mostrado lo más livianamente parecido a esa gentileza y aun así la había roto al ver como ella era maltratada de una manera cruel por el mayor. Pero no pudo detenerse a si mismo, simplemente no pudo.

Cuando vio como su hermano había roto sus huesos sin la menor dificultad y escucho sus gritos llenos de dolor al tiempo que la luz de vitalidad en sus ojos se apagaba se quedo estático debatiéndose entre el deseo de irse e ignorar los sentimientos de ira, impotencia y confusión que le afloraban o golpear a su hermano y detenerlo. Aunque habría sido sínico de su parte cuando el mismo había matado a muchos humanos antes sin ningún remordimiento. _Pero ellos no lucharon hasta el final. _Le constato una parte de su mente y Kakaroto pudo dar fe que esa una de las razones por las cuales intercedió por ella.

La chica no tenía un pelo de tonta y sabía perfectamente que no era rival para ellos. _Pero parecía tan fuerte e intentaba con tanto empeño estar de pie… _Negó prontamente deseando que esa clase de pensamientos tan extraños dejaran de acosarlo antes de que necesitase de una institución de salud mental. Claramente la joven se había ganado su respeto, en cuanto al lo que se refería el orgullo de un luchador, fuera de eso seguía siendo alguien común, o al menos así podía pensarlo el Saiyajin. Aun así jamás admitiría esto a nadie ni si quiera a sí mismo.

El simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía sentirse enfermo de verdad, con nauseas y fastidio. No. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera independientemente si esto le impresionaba o no jamás lo aceptaría públicamente. No quería hacerlo y no podía hacerlo. Imaginárselo era casi bizarro y esa chica que le había hecho perder todo debió haber sido más bien una enemiga desde el principio.

La miro recostada en la piedra con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado reposando sobre la roca donde estaba recargada. Su respiración era muy débil y lucia pálida, la sangre de sus heridas se había limpiado con la lluvia pero podía apreciarse en sus brazos y rostro la piel inflamada u amoratada por los golpes, y claro el brazo que miraba hacia fuera de modo anormal al igual que la muñeca con la palma hacia enfrente, Kakaroto despego sus ojos de ella. Era una vista algo patética, incluso dolorosa.

Cosa rara por que había visto enemigos demacrados anteriormente, pero ella era diferente. Al estar inconsciente parecía un ser tan frágil que todas aquellas heridas no le pegaban en absoluto, volvió a mirarla y reparo entonces en el ligero temblor de sus labios que comenzaban a ponerse de un color aun más pálido. Gruño suponiendo que tendría que darle calor de alguna forma, la más efectiva: Haciendo una fogata. En realidad no se lo merecía, había arruinado su vida. ¿Por qué salvarla?

Aunque nuevamente ya se había arriesgado salvándola y seria un desperdicio el dejarla morir, miro hacia afuera. Con la lluvia arreciando esa zona sería imposible encontrar madera seca para hacer una fogata, así que debía ir a otro lado, aunque igual de camino hacia allá la madera se mojaría por lo cual decidió esperar a que la fuerza del agua descendiera un poco. Su mirada seca y fastidiada recorrió el lugar que muchas veces fue su momento de calma y realizo que ahora en lugar de tranquilizarlo lograba aumentar el estrés que sentía.

Escucho un gimoteo y volteo hacia la única persona viva que hacia sonidos aparte de él. Aparentemente su estado empeoraba por que había empezado a jadear ligeramente, acercándose para observar mejor noto que sus mejillas estaban fuertemente encendidas y que por su boca entre abierta se escapaban varias bocanadas de aire. Como quien no quiere la cosa toco su frente con la mano (un acto que nadie tuvo para con él desde hacía años) y suspiro fastidiado al notar que estaba caliente. _Tiene fiebre._

Era sorprendente ver lo fácil que se enfermaban lo humanos, aunque bueno, quizás las heridas le habían influido un poco. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se desabrochaba una bandana gruesa que siempre uso en el brazo izquierdo, la humedeció y volvió a su lado para ponerla en su frente, no pareció aliviarle mucho pero lograría que su pusiese mejor con el cuidado necesario. Se mantuvo sentado junto a ella separado por centímetros, su vista recorriendo su cuerpo de cuando en cuando y sintiendo disgusto cada vez que veía su brazo y su muñeca herida.

Iban a tener que arreglar eso, y la mejor forma de hacerlo aunque fuese dolorosa era volver a ponerlo en su posición original usando la fuerza. _Puede resistirlo, es más fuerte que un par de huesos fuera de lugar. _Se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que realizo lo que estaba pensado y se cruzo de brazos con una mueca exasperada. _¿Por qué siempre pienso tonterías? _No encontró una aparente respuesta, miro al cielo y noto que la lluvia era menos fuerte por lo cual se puso en pie y decidió salir de una vez antes de que se arrepintiera del actual curso de sus acciones.

[+]

Chichi abrió sus ojos débilmente, de manera lenta muy lenta. No podía descansar, era obvio. Observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba viva, si bien le sorprendió un poco tampoco le animo demasiado, ahora era definitivo que no podría hacer nada por nadie. Le había fallado a todos.

Observo su brazo con tristeza dándose cuenta de que sería imposible de arreglar sin ayuda de alguien, Raditz le había deformado el brazo izquierdo y girado la muñeca derecha, por lo cual no podía moverse si quiera para tomar las semillas del ermitaño. Y aun si caminara por días en ese estado seria mas difícil encontrar ayuda, miro hacia afuera notando que había mucha lluvia y realizo lo patética que era, se sentía realmente vacía y aunque tenía ganas de llorar las lagrimas no salieron de sus ojos, unos de ellos cerrado debido a un golpe.

Se pregunto como había llegado ahí y luego pensó que no importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba sola y todo le había salido mal, aunque no todo podía ser tan malo, ¿Cierto? _Aun tengo el radar y Raditz no ha encontrado la esfera, aun así… _Esta vez no se podía sentir aliviada, ni esperanzada ni nada. Le habían pasado tantas cosas ya que no sentía consuelo con el lado "bueno" de la situación, por una vez quiso darse por vencida, y mandar todo a volar. Ya había fallado, ya no podía hacer nada, excepto quizás descansar un poco y esperar quedarse dormida por unos años.

Pero ni eso podía ser, Chichi realizo que por mucho que trataba cerrar sus ojos y dormir el calor la despertaba desesperándola continuamente, ¿Ahora también tenía fiebre? _Da igual…morir de hambre, herida o que se me funda el cerebro, ya da igual… _Cerró los ojos, no estaba durmiendo pero al menos así podía creer que estaba tranquila, aun cuando era una mentira enorme. Su respiración era bastante agitada, estaba sudando, sentía los labios resecos y su cuerpo muy, muy caliente, sus mejillas ardían causándole incomodidad.

Entre abrió los ojos nuevamente preguntándose por que incluso una jodida enfermedad tenía que molestarla. _Es el Karma, es el Karma que me está cobrando la factura por la idiotez que cometí, aunque creí haber saldado la cuenta cuando murió Hiro o fui herida, pero uno nunca sabe, es algo engañoso como ese mono traicionero que se está llevando mis cosas… _Si, parecía ser una creencia confusa, como cuando… _¿Qué demonios estoy pensado? _Chichi parpadeo dos veces viendo en la dirección hacia donde creyó ver un mono y se encontró con el vacio, suspiro entendiéndolo.

_Ahora estoy delirando, en realidad no tengo idea de que pasa, solo me siento confundida… _Volvió sus ojos hacia arriba viendo formaciones rocosas en la oscuridad, con calma y serenidad, de ellas goteaba agua por la lluvia, mezclada con sangre, mucha sangre que estaba empapándola, el pensamiento la asusto lo suficiente para intentar arrimarse contra la roca en la cual estaba recargada y luego sentir un dolor agonizante de su muñeca, cuando el malestar paso volteo a ver al techo y vio solo agua, y lo que la estuvo empapando fue solo agua.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir así. Tenía que dormir si no quería volverse loca y más patética aun antes de su muerte, pero por más que lo intentaba incluso cerrando los ojos el sueño no cedía, es más, al cerrar los ojos se veía peor por que las imágenes eran aun más realistas, por lo cual intento mantener sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo posible.

En un momento determinado le pareció escuchar pasos por lo cual viro el único ojo que podía virar con gesto cansado y miro hacia la procedencia del sonido, entonces noto la silueta de Goku. Estaba algo húmedo y despeinado, parecía sorprendido de verla y cargaba algo en sus brazos, ¿Madera? ¿Metal? _Que más da… _Pensó Chichi sin ánimos de averiguarlo, tosió un poco y observo que luego de un rato por fin atino a moverse hacia ella. _Esta ya duro un poco… _Observo como dejaba una de las cosas en el centro de donde estaba y le prendía fuego con un rayo calentando el lugar y dándole luz, Chichi se impresiono un poco. _Parece tan real…_

-Toma esto.- _Incluso habla… _Chichi siguió observando sin sorprender mucho, después de treinta alucinaciones previas a esa ya no era tan sorprendente verle a él, parpadeo confundida, ¿Qué tomara el que? Goku quien tenía algo extendido hizo una mueca- Cierto…

Algo fastidiado por no haber previsto el pequeño detalle de sus brazos el Saiyajin se acerco y levanto la barbilla de la joven que le miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, cristalinos y con las mejillas sonrojadas, tomo el agua que había traído y la vertió entre sus labios con cuidado, Chichi bebió toda la que se le ofreció, y se sintió mil veces mejor, ¡Era increíble la mente humana que podía sugestionarla de esa manera! Por lo cual le dedico a su alucinación la más brillante sonrisa que su cara en esos momentos le podía conceder.

-Gracias Goku...- De verdad que le alivio ver esa alucinación por que comenzó a entrecerrar su ojo después de haberle hablado con tanta dulzura, esta vez no quería que desvaneciera aquella alucinación, abrió ambos ojos como pudo y vio su reacción con esa sonrisa llena de ternura.

Goku había echo un gesto de impresión al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse lentamente hasta tomar un color rojo intenso, acto seguido frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca llena de molestia.

-¡De-Deja de decir estupideces!- Kakaroto le dio la espalda para dejar de verla, la pareció escuchar risitas. ¿Qué no entendía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estupida? Sentía que le hormigueaban las manos y si antes había pensado que la noche era fresca ahora debía decir que se sentía acalorado, nada tenía sentido.

-Lo siento…es solo que…estoy muy feliz, de verte aquí…conmigo.- Soltó ella lentamente, ahora dichosa de tener tan maravillosa visión en momentos de necesidad, vio que el volteaba su rostro hacia ella sin dejar de darle la espalda con gesto algo fastidiado, pero curioso y continuo.- De verdad, me hace muy feliz… no estar sola… e-en este momento.

Kakaroto se sintió supremamente incomodo al ver dos finas líneas de lagrimas en los ojos de ella (Uno de ellos entrecerrado por un golpe), pero con una sonrisa radiante, volteo hacia otro lado para no verla y se mantuvo en silencio, todo lo que quería decirle no podía hacerlo, se encontraba algo rígido, muy confundido claramente. Espero unos segundos más y el silencio le indico que ya se había dormido, al voltear comprobó que así era, se veía un poco mejor después de haber tomado agua, soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo y se quedo ahí sentado con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro.

Cuando la Chica le había agradecido (Con su nombre terrestre) anteriormente le afloro un único pensamiento irrefrenable y simple a la mente.

_Bonita. _

Simple pero efectiva descripción, y claro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se enfurruño en si mismo intentando frenar los retorcijones que sentía entre el estomago y la garganta. ¡El jamás se había preocupado por cosas tan triviales y estúpidas! Pero entonces, al verla nuevamente con esa sonrisa debía admitir que no se había equivocado.

Era una mujer muy bonita. Con su cabello negro, largo y lacio, sus pestañas largas y espesas, su piel de porcelana que sorpresivamente era suave a pesar de su actividad física, sus ojos eran profundos y misteriosos y sus labios carnosos y sonrojados. Pero eso solo eran adornos comparados a su sonrisa, cuando sonreía de esa forma en la cual le había sonreído se veía realmente hermosa, freno sus pensamiento mirando hacia otro lado. El jamás necesito de una compañera, ni una amante (contrario a sus compañeros que se liaban con las mujeres decentes que encontraban en otros planetas cada vez que podían) y siempre estuvo perfectamente sin pensar en una.

Esto era también razón de burla entre los muchachos que insinuaban estupideces, no le importaba. No veía entretenido tener a una mujer por una hora para no verla nunca jamás, le parecía absurdo además de ser una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ella de alguna forma bizarra, quizás enfermiza y misteriosa le conocía.

Parecía entender que lo que en realidad le gustaba al enfrentarse a alguien era pelear con el oponente y derrotarlo pero no matarlo, y conocía su nombre. Son Goku. Un alias que abandono años atrás, pero…que dicho por sus labios no sonaba tan desubicado, como si ella siempre le hubiese llamado de esa forma. Y era fuerte, o al menos una humana muy fuerte, no solo físicamente si no espiritualmente. Kakaroto no sabía su verdadera motivación pero demostraba una gran fortaleza en cuanto a sus decisiones.

La forma en la cual se mantenía en pie, o intentaba no doblegarse ante un enemigo hasta el último instante la entendía y respetaba, Kakaroto entendió entonces que la razón por la que le llamaba tanto la atención era por que nunca se había encontrado con una mujer como ella.

En sus viajes por el universo junto a sus compañeros mato a muchas mujeres, y ninguna puso resistencia, e incluso aquellas guerreras que intentaron desafiarlo terminaban por rogar por sus vidas de manera miserable o intentar engañarlo mediante sonrisas y coqueteos que el Saiyajin encontraba denigrantes. Además, aun cuando ella le rogo en una ocasión le rogo por algo que él entendía y deseaba de la misma forma: libertad.

Aunque ya no podía ser completamente libre, sabía que su libertad estaría solo garantizada cuando las amenazas desaparecieran, y eso significaba matar a los otros Saiyajins, lamentablemente para que pudiera derrotarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo debía entrenar mucho mas, y eso requería tiempo. _Y Raditz debió haber destruido mi nave, demonios… _

Volvió a sentirse molesto, estaba el haciendo una lista de virtudes sobre aquella mujer cuando ella misma había causado su destrucción. Intento mirarla con furia pero esta se transformo en mero fastidio al ver como sonreía entre sueños y respiraba con más calma. Suspiro resignado al ver que su respiración aun era entre cortada, le quito el pañuelo y lo humedeció un poco, sería una noche extenuante…

[+]

Cuando Chichi despertó se sorprendió por tres cosas. La primera era que seguía viva, es decir, el anterior ella había constatado que estaba viva pero pensó que morirá por la fiebre o por las heridas, no obstante ahora, a pesar de las heridas y sus huesos deformes sentía mejor. La segunda cosa que la desconcertó fue que al sentarse miro caer de su frente un pañuelo color marrón, húmedo. _Cierto, tenía fiebre. _Eso lo explicaba. _Pero entonces quien…._

Y fue en ese momento cuando vio la tercera cosa que le sorprendió, o por un momento aterrorizo. Ahí a menos de dos pasos de distancia estaba recostado Kakaroto, más bien sentado con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la cueva en la cual estaban metidos, por su posición y ojos indicaba que estaba dormido. Primero deseo gritar y busco con la mirada a Raditz, pero no le encontró lo cual logro aliviarla, sin embargo no le duro mucho tiempo el alivio. _No, no te confíes. El debe estar cuidando que no huya mientras Raditz busca las esferas, ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

En un impulso nervioso Chichi intento usar la mano de la muñeca girada hacia arriba para pararse y correr pero el dolor la sometió hacia el suelo y tuvo que morderse el labio fuertemente para no gritar, cayo de sentón y miro horrorizada para saber si Kakaroto se había despertado pero él se limito a moverse un poco y continuar de esa forma. Suspiro aliviada al tiempo que se paraba torpemente sin usar ninguno de sus dos brazos, cuando vio donde estaba confirmo su teoría sobre el secuestro. La habían llevado a un desierto para que no pudiera escapar, esto logro llenarla de ansiedad pero luego recordó que tenía a la nube.

_¡Qué idiota deja de estar nerviosa y concéntrate! _Comenzó a correr torpemente lejos de la cueva, muy lejos hasta que llego al desierto que rodeaba aquellas enormes formaciones rocosas, por un momento dudo pero sentía que los sentidos de Kakaroto podrían descifrar si gritaba aun a esa distancia corta de la cueva por lo cual corrió otro poco mas alejándose del suelo firme, luego lo lamento demasiado pues tropezó con sus pies y rodo cuesta abajo en una enorme duna de al menos unos cuatro metros de longitud lastimándose y llenándose de arena.

No refreno los gritos mientras caía rodando entre los granillos de arena y cuando al fin su cara se estampo con el suelo se levanto tosiendo con los ojos entre cerrados, no podía ver nada. _Calma, aun puedes mover el brazo izquierdo aunque no uses la muñeca. _Utilizando su ante brazo Chichi limpio sus ojos los cuales lagrimeaban bastante, miro hacia atrás agradecida de no ver más la entrada hacia el cañón y se paro con mucha más dificultad que antes. _Estos brazos inservibles no me están ayudando._

-¡Nube voladora!- Tardo un poco pero el pequeño nubarrón amarillo apareció, Chichi sonrió aliviada y subió indicándole a la nube que bajara un poco, luego comenzó a ascender y volar, hasta que…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué nunca aprendes la lección?

_¡Mierda! _Chichi volteo su rostro temeroso y se encontró con Kakaroto a unos centímetros de ella, lucia furioso y tenia los brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o un jalón en su cabello que la tirara de la nube pero en lugar de eso sintió como una mano pasaba por debajo de sus brazos y otra detrás de sus rodillas al tiempo que era alzada sin delicadeza y ambos regresaban a donde habían estado, sus ojos se abrieron formando dos enormes "o" al tiempo que veía a Kakaroto sin entender. _¿Qué…Que le pasa? ¿No me va a matar aun?_

-Yo no debería estar detrás de una cría estupida como tú, pero pareciera que no sabes pensar ni razonas la situación en la que te encuentras, ¡Tienes dos brazos inservibles! ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías escapar y valerte por ti misma antes de que te encontrara? ¡Qué ilusa!- Chichi no se sorprendía por los gritos denigrantes hacia su persona pero si por el tono, quizás estaba loca, quizás aun estaba enferma, pero… ¿La estaba regañando? De un modo muy grosero además, pero eso parecía. Chichi parpadeo dos veces y se pellizco pero estaba despierta, entonces eso debía ser real, _lo que significa…oh rayos…._

Entonces lo que ella "alucino" la noche anterior de verdad paso, Kakaroto la llevo hasta allí, y le dio agua… Chichi miro de reojo el brazo del guerrero y encontró amarrada la pañoleta que cayó de su frente en la mañana. No podía entender nada, la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que Raditz le había puesto a vigilarla ahí y que la necesitaban viva para obtener información, sin embargo cuando pensó que esto era lo correcto algo deshizo por completo su teoría, miro impresionada el área afectada.

-¿Qué le paso a tu hombro?- _¿Acaso cada vez que pasa algo malo le hacen un hoyo en el cuerpo? _Kakaroto miro el lugar que ella estaba viendo y se cruzo con su mirada sorprendida, su cara estaba llena de tierra lo cual resaltaba mas sus ojos y lo hizo sentir incomodo.

-No es nada.

Mintió mientras descendía en la cueva y la dejaba caer al suelo sin delicadeza, ella se quejo y le miro sin entender nada. Kakaroto también se sentó inspirando hondo para aliviar el dolor de cargarla durante el trayecto de regreso, el día que escapo con ella se había extralimitado cargándola por más de una hora y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Si bien la herida no era mortal dolía a horrores y lograba cansarlo más fácilmente.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio una sola palabra, ambos sentados viendo hacia enfrente o cualquier lugar menos el otro individuo, Chichi aun no podía llegar a una conclusión de que estaba sucediendo, es decir, sospechaba que todo esto era una reclusión mas de los hermanos pero algo interno dentro de ella le decía que era algo diferente, no podía saber por qué. Y tampoco sabía que pensar, antes de desmayarse en la batalla había sido cruelmente torturada mientras Kakaroto observaba la escena y al momento siguiente el guerrero le cuidaba dentro de una cueva, ¿Acaso algo tenía sentido?

Miro como quien no quiere la cosa en su dirección para intentar desentrañar los misterios que guardaba el guerrero y se sorprendió al notar que el había estado observándola fijamente, se asombro todavía más cuando él se sobre salto muy ligeramente y volteo el rostro hacia un lado con una tenue mueca de nerviosismo que pronto se convirtió en irritación, enarco una ceja, y miro sus brazos, luego a él. Entonces tomo una decisión. Se acerco caminado con lentitud y se sentó enfrente a él (para desagrado del primero) sin importarle las consecuencias de su atrevimiento. _Casi muero, ya nada puede empeorar._

-¿Por qué me tienen encerrada aquí? ¿Piensan torturarme nuevamente para obtener información?- Kakaroto se sorprendió al escucharla, ¿Qué clase pregunta era esa? Incluso si esa fuese la situación uno no le preguntaba eso a su captor, aunque nuevamente, ella era ella y por lo tanto era diferente, aun así el tono serio que ella uso le recordó las cosas malas que sucedieron por su culpa y se anticipo en ira frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Si estamos aquí es por tu estupidez! Eres el ser mas estúpido que he conocido en mi vida, paseándote por ahí cuando eres fácilmente detectable por tu aroma, ¡Por eso te dije que necesitaba mantenerte encerrada!- Chichi enarco una ceja confundida y luego pareció entender.

-Entonces… me has encerrado para preguntarme sobre la ubicación de la Dragon Ball de…

-¡Y una mierda con las Dragon Balls!- La acallo él con un grito, ella retrocedió un segundo antes de parpadear varias veces en un gesto confundido, ahora si estaba perdida y Kakaroto al notarlo se lo explico exasperado.- Ya no tiene sentido que las busque, me da igual, he perdido todo lo que tenia.

Chichi le miro sin entender ni un poco, su voz lucia más baja y parecía en verdad molesto, furioso más bien diría ella. Antes de darse cuenta estaba sintiendo compasión hacia él, pero no debía hacerlo, ¿Cierto? Bueno no podía saberlo a menos que le preguntara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tú misma haz causado?- Le pregunto en un tono bastante reprochativo que Chichi encontró ilógico, ¡Ella había sido la victima de todo ese embrollo! ¿Por qué él estaba tratándola como una causante de su dolor? Esta vez perdió la calma que había tenido y frunció el ceño un poco al tiempo que levantaba la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Ustedes me atacaron! ¡Tu hermano giro mis huesos como si fueran tuercas flojas y no le tembló la mano en ningún momento cuando me estaba golpeando! Y tu simplemente observaste todo junto a él, ¿Qué fue lo que cause? ¿Su aburrimiento?

-No lo entenderías… solo eres un estorbo, no debí haberte ayudado…- _Entonces por eso está herido…pero…aun así. _Chichi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le miro aun más molesta al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! En lo que a mí concierne tú y tu hermano podían matarme en ese mismo instante sin que yo necesitara de ayuda de nadie para defenderme.- Kakaroto también se molesto con eso, ¿Por qué se tomaba a ligera su propia vida? ¿Por qué no podía entender que le había arruinado todos sus años de esfuerzo y paciencia?

-¡Si me hubieses hecho caso desde el principio nada de esto habría ocurrido! Ambos estaríamos saludables y no tendía que vivir el resto de mi vida escondido de los Saiyajins o peor aun de Freezer y sus hombres.

-Cielos tienes razón, ¡Perdóname por haber sido torturada por tu hermano, por favor perdóname Goku!- Soltó ella sínicamente, el nombre se le coló de manera inconsciente, por que las únicas discusiones acaloradas que tenia de ese tipo eran con Goku, aunque su Goku nunca le había gritado de esa forma.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! Detesto ese nombre, detesto este planeta, detesto a los humanos y todo lo que representa tu persona, por tu culpa perdí lo que tenia, traicione a mi hermano y a mi raza, nadie creerá en mi nuevamente.

-¡Entonces ambos habremos arruinado al fin la vida del otro!

Por un momento el se mantuvo callado mirándole con fiereza y ella respondió la mirada. Kakaroto supuso que ella tampoco la había pasado bomba en estos últimos días y que la pérdida de su pequeño niño le había pesado. _¿Estamos a mano? Por favor, no hay punto de comparación con nuestras situaciones. _Bueno cierto era que ya casi no había humanos y las probabilidades de que ellos hubiesen matado a su familia eran altas, pero eso no quería decir que… Kakaroto se detuvo al verla ponerse de pie, imito su gesto ceñudo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy, no quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar sola y alejarme de todo y todos.- Comento ella al tiempo que caminaba, sin embargo el se puso enfrente.

-No puedes irte, estas lastimada.

-No me importa.

-¡No seas estupida! ¿Quieres morir haya afuera? ¿Quieres que Raditz te encuentre y te despedace pedazo a pedazo? ¡Estamos seguros aquí! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

-¿Por qué habría de importante? Siempre has dicho que odias a los humanos, ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Chichi pensó que iba a responderle (de hecho iba a hacerlo) pero se detuvo a la mitad, bajo el brazo con molestia y volteo hacia otro lado, de hecho le dio la espalda y se enfurruño en un esquina sin decir nada. Ella por su parte lo encontraba perfecto, no deseaba tener más conversaciones con nadie. _Siempre gritándome y echándome la culpa, como si yo fuese la culpable de que su hermano es un… _Chichi se detuvo de pronto, pues, por un ligero instante imagino si Kakaroto hubiese pensado eso también, es decir, ¿El tenia la culpa de que su hermano fuese un mounstro cruel sin corazón?

_Probablemente no. _Pensó ella algo contrariada por haberse puesto de su parte, miro hacia donde estaba el y pudo ver a través del hoyo de energía que Raditz le había echo. _Auch… Aun no puedo creerlo. _¿El se había sacrificado tanto por ella?

Estaba herido, y había traicionado a su hermano, además le había dicho que la protegería antes y la cuido cuando estuvo enferma de fiebre, ¿Podría ser posible que hubiese cambiado aunque fuera un poquito? _Y acaba de salvarme en el desierto, bueno, detenerme… _Esa era otra cosa que no entendía, ¿Por qué quería tenerla quieta en un lugar? Bueno, ya le había dicho que era por Raditz pero, ¿Solo eso? _Quizás en el fondo si quiere saber lo de las esferas, pero con una motivación diferente, tal vez…ahora que Pikoro es Kami sama el poder del Dragon sea superior y podríamos pedir un deseo cada quien, y las cosas serian más fáciles._

Chichi entonces pensó que igual ella había causado todo eso desde el principio con la máquina del tiempo y que ahora el había vuelto a salvarla, quizás si ella cedía primero él le seguiría el paso.

Era lo único que se le ocurría por ahora, suspiro hondamente y dejo pasar un tiempo, lo mejor era que se bajaran los ánimos un poco antes de intentar hacer un acercamiento. Mientras el tiempo pasaba se dedico a pensar en qué hacer, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, había caído inconsciente y no sabía que había sido de Raditz, necesitaba la otra versión de la historia y esa podía ser revelada solo por una persona. Kakaroto, o Goku, cual fuera el nombre.

Chichi supuso que era inútil retrasar lo inevitable por lo cual resignándose y tirando de lado su orgullo se acerco a él, quedando a unos centímetros, se sentó e iba a hablar cuando su voz le interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres?-Sonaba algo molesto, ella se tranquilizo y le hablo en un tono tan cordial como genuinamente consternado.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Kakaroto se destenso visiblemente al escucharla decir esto, había pensado que iba a por mas pelea y a preguntarle más cosas incomodas que ni el mismo podía responderse, pero el escucharle disculparse con tal franqueza le había tranquilizado bastante, volteo a verla por el rabillo del ojo y ella le miro preocupada- ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

-Bien.- Mintió nuevamente. No tenía sentido decirle como se sentía, además no le gustaba aparentar debilidad. Miro su brazo aun deforme y negó con la cabeza al verla- En vez de fijarte en tonterías deberías interesarte más en tus propias extremidades.- Soltó el y se sorprendió al verla sonreír levemente.

-Si quizás deba…es solo que tu hermano hirió ambos brazos y no puedo volver ninguno a su posición original, quizás si voy por alguien para que…

-Eso no es necesario, solo llamarías la atención inútilmente cuando yo puedo hacerlo.- Kakaroto encontró que ella se mostro algo incomoda por esto, renuente o poco convencida haciendo un gesto preocupado. Entonces cayendo en lo que estaba pensando soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le vio seriamente antes de responder- No pienso hacerte daño.-Ella pareció dudar antes de contestar.

-Esta… ¿Seguro?- Kakaroto rodo los ojos ante la mirada de cachorrito que ella envió como haciéndole una petición de que aquello fuera cierto.

-¡Si, si seguro! ¿Quieres que lo haga o no?- Ella se asusto un poco por el grito y Kakaroto sintió la urgente necesidad de explicarle que no iba a lastimarla enserio, pero no fue necesario dado que termino por asentir y acercarse entregándole primero la muñeca herida.

El joven Saiyajin la miro alzada e hizo una mueca, su hermano sí que se había pasado. Por suerte no estaba roto el hueso, solo girado, aun así seria algo doloroso, siempre lo era. Tomo el brazo de ella con cuidado y posiciono sus manos para lo que iba a hacer, luego entonces la miro serio.

-Va a dolerte.

-Lo sé.- Intercedió ella dándole permiso de hacerlo, recordando lo mucho cuando le dolió la vez que tuvo que voltear su pierna, respiro hondo y suspiro- Solo hazlo rápido.- El asintió tomando el brazo con fuerza.

Ignoro que estaba dudando hacerlo por temor a lastimarla, ¡Qué demonios! El era capaz de matar a cincuenta personas con una sola mano, por supuesto que podía hacer aquello. Inspirado por este pensamiento hizo un movimiento rápido, se escucho un crack y le devolvió la mano a la humana que estaba temblando y llorando por el dolor con su muñeca ahora devuelta a su posición original, Kakaroto debía admitir que era bastante difícil soportar sus lagrimeos pero quizás era tanto dolor que necesitaba desahogarse. La dejo unos minutos antes de voltear a verla y preguntarle de mala gana.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió fuertemente aun con los ojos cerrados y con su otro brazo colgando inútilmente hacia un costado de manera deforme.

-Sí, si…gracias, ahora el otro.

-¿Estás segura? Pareciera que vas a desvanecerte.- Comento el intentando hacer que sonara a tono de burla ante su debilidad aunque le salió más bien como una pregunta consternada. _¡Y con un demonio! _Chichi asintió ya algo mas estabilizada, prefería que el dolor pasara rápido a tener que soportarlo en frio después.

-No te preocupes, solo hazlo.

-No me preocupo.

-Entonces hazlo.- Le urgió ella, no le importaba si se preocupaba o no, aquello ultimo que le dijo había salido como una expresión inconsciente, solo quería que el dolor acabara ya.

El no dijo nada pero Chichi sintió como le tomaba el brazo y luego el dolor intenso junto al tronido, este como sea, fue aun más doloroso que solo la muñeca y le hizo sudar frio, sintió ganas de vomitar pero se las aguanto, lo que si no pudo evitar fue caer al suelo inmóvil y cansada, sintiéndose muy enferma, cosa que sorprendió al Saiyajin, quien se sobresalto un poco antes de enderezarla en el sueño.

-¡Idiota por eso te dije que esperaras!- Chichi le ignoro intentando alcanzarse una semilla pero le temblaban mucho las manos como para deshacer el nudo de la bolsa que estaba detrás de su pantalón, por lo cual le miro con la petición en la mirada logrando callarlo.

-Escucha…ne-necesito que tomes, la bolsa que tengo colgada detrás.- Kakaroto enarco una ceja, ella no tuvo ninguna posesión consigo, no que él hubiese notado por que la chica se encargo de desmentir aquello- Es una pequeña…está detrás de mi pantalón…- Kakaroto murmuro algo por lo bajo que Chichi pudo definir como un gruñido al tiempo que alcanzaba la bolsa y se la daba- Gracias.

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?- Pregunto él con la sospecha escrita en el rostro. Chichi habría preferido que no le vieran usar sus preciadas semillas del ermitaño pero no tenia opción, el terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano, aunque quizás… _Si finjo que me siento mal…bah, se daría cuenta de todos modos._

-Es…medicina, es una semilla especial que da energía y cura las heridas.- Dicho esto la tomo y sintió un alivio tan inmediato que Kakaroto se mostro impresionado al ver como su cara pálida y amoratada en algunas zonas adquiría una coloración más viva y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de manera saludable, desaparecieron los golpes y moretones así como las ojeras, ¿Era eso una especie de droga?

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas un método de curación mejor que el nuestro?- Chichi ya más saludable se limito a mirarle con sinceridad contestándole de un modo que no revelara la procedencia de aquellas semillas.

-Digamos que al tener un origen exótico y desconocido adquieren propiedades únicas.- Comento ella viendo la bolsita con aprecio junto al radar dentro, miro al Saiyajin quien la observaba sorprendido, luego al hoyo de su hombro y tomo una decisión acercándose unos pasos a él y hablando con una sonrisa tímida.- Pensaba guardarlos para una ocasión especial…pero, ya que me has ayudado tanto, si quieres puedo…

-No es necesario.- Volteo el esperando que ella no notara lo extrañamente agradable que eran sus atenciones, aunque claro, tenía que insistir.

-Vamos, te hará sentir mejor, por favor.

-¡Bien! Igual deben saber horribles.

Kakaroto le arrebato la semilla de la mano y la mastico de mala gana al ver la petición grabada en sus ojos grandes y redondos. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad en cuanto al sabor, pues no era del todo agradable, sin embargo se impresiono al sentir su hombro en extremo caliente y al momento siguiente observo incrédulo como la piel comenzaba a regenerarse a una velocidad vertiginosa. _No solo eso, también me está curando otras heridas y dándome energía, ¿Acaso ella logro sobrevivir todo este tiempo gracias a estas medicinas?_

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, aunque no todo.

La miro aun impresionado como no creyéndose que ella tuvo eso todo el tiempo consigo, se imagino lo que el habría echo con semejante poder y pensó por un momento arrebatárselas e ir a enfrentar a Freezer pero entonces su descarrilada mente se detuvo realizando que quizás no seria suficiente y que ella debía tener sus planes para con esas semillas extrañas. _No es que me importe mucho pero…_

-Ahora vuelvo.

Chichi corrió fuera de la cueva y monto en su nube lejos de ahí, en realidad no le importo la dirección y no tenía un propósito. Mantuvo su Ki en ceros para no ser detectada y se tranquilizo estando encima de la nube, podía escapar pero él la encontraría y ahora que era honesto esperaba poder llegar a un acuerdo con el sobre las esferas, quizás armar una estrategia para arreglar todo ese embrollo juntos, _¿Y luego qué? Le revelas que eres de otro tiempo, ¿Qué él debería ser otro Goku? ¿Qué tu misma eres una farsa entera? Y claro el perdería la confianza en ti y en todos y se volvería un asesino completamente desquiciado perdiendo la poca calma que ahora posee._

Chichi cerró los ojos con fuerza deshaciéndose de esa imagen mental. Eso no pasaría, o bueno, ella intentaría que no ocurriera. Procuro calmarse y descendió hasta el suelo de un bosque denso. Cuando estuvo estable realizo que Kakaroto la había dejado ir sin replicarle nada. _Bueno, lo más seguro es que al verme mejor no le importo que saliera por ahí sola. _Decidió darle un propósito a su salida de la cueva para que no fuese evidente que salió pitando de allí por miedo y se dedico a buscar algo que pudieran comer, seguramente el encendería una fogata y cuando eso sucediese podrían comer algo.

_Entonces, lo convences, le explicas tu plan y todo listo…_

[+]

-Entonces… ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste, como habría sido tu vida de no seguir a Raditz?

…

….

_Bien esto es incomodo. _Chichi bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada y comiendo con más ganas de su pierna asada con la finalidad de hacer ruido y sentirse menos incomoda. Había llegado a la cueva hacia una hora y en esa hora tanto ella como el joven Saiyajin estuvieron en absoluto silencio mientras se hacia la fogata y ella despelaba los alimentos con su navaja suiza. Luego se sentó a comer y él le siguió por inercia, uno al lado del otro sin verse u hablarse, hasta que ella se decidió a proponerle una tregua y claro los nervios la traicionaron al punto de hacerla salir con una pregunta estupida como esa que él en su vida iba a…

-Aburrida.- Termino por contestar antes de volver a dar grandes mordiscos a su platillo, Chichi se encontró sorprendida por esto. Si bien no era la respuesta más larga del mundo era algo, y le daba un tema de conversación por el cual entrar después en materia.

_Pero ahora, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Le hago otra pregunta idiota? Bueno, es verdad que he querido saber mucho sobre su vida pero… _Chichi bajo la mirada haciendo un mohín de nerviosismo, la verdad era que hablar con Kakaroto era como hablar con un robot, o al menos a eso le recordaba, aun así intento mantenerse firme en su objetivo. Tomo aire y continúo con el tono más simpático que tenia.

-¿No tenias miedo?

-No.

-¿Y si te lastimabas? ¿Quién te garantizaba que tu hermano era una buena persona? Tu…debiste ser muy pequeño cuando él te recogió.

Realizo ella con un gesto triste, pensando que ningún niño merecía crecer junto a un joven como Raditz. Kakaroto miro de reojo su semblante y volvió a su comida. El nuevo interés de la chica era algo ligeramente inusual pero en esencia soportable, además nunca había hablado con nadie de lo que ella quería saber, y si daba un poco de su información, esto apremiaría a que ella le confesase sus origines y el por qué de sus conocimientos, por lo cual bebió un poco de agua antes de contestarle de forma desinteresada.

-El ser pequeño nunca hizo un diferencia en los riesgos que enfrentaba con mi hermano u otros guerreros.- Chichi le sintiéndose mal por él y continuo la plática, sin comer. Simplemente abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente y observando el fuego quemando la leña.

-Pero, ¿Nunca quisiste ser algo aparte de lo que eres?

-No.- Chichi ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado suponiendo que no conseguiría buenas respuestas aunque intentase, no obstante dos segundos más de espera apremiaron su silencio con mas información.- Me gusta mi estilo de vida.

-Pero, matar gente es algo tan cruel…

-No veo razón para sufrir por alguien que no me importa.- Le interrumpió Kakaroto, dando por terminado ese punto, observo de reojo sus ojos negros mirándole con resignación antes de cuestionarlo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio?

-Es el modo en el que me educaron.

_Mentiroso. _Hubo un silencio impenetrable que se dio mientras ella continuaba observando el fuego y el terminaba de comer, era obvio que su nuevo mentor luego del fallecimiento de su abuelo no había sido correcto, Y Chichi se pregunto si debía mencionarle aquello, corría el riesgo de ser golpeada, o de obtener una respuesta… o quizás podía intentar hacerle ver que él no era tan malo como se quería ver y que no había nada incorrecto en ello, quizás de esa forma Goku o Kakaroto, ambos, alcanzarían la felicidad.

-Eso no es verdad.- Kakaroto detuvo su labor de masticar por un segundo para luego tragárselo todo entero y verla con la duda marcada en la cara, ¿Cómo podía saber ella? No estuvo ahí para verlo, por lo tanto no podía saber sobre la educación que…- Yo no creo…que seas tan malo en el fondo, o que te guste asesinar personas.

-Eso es algo que no te incumb…

-Por qué…después de todo me salvaste.- Le interrumpió ella, ignorando que el guerrero se molesto un poco y se puso rígido. Para el esos eran terrenos que estaban bardeados por un muro que nadie debía penetrar, ni si quiera la causante de tales confusiones- Y…me has protegido de tu hermano.- Continuo ella sin poder evitar el sonrojo en su rostro al decir lo ultimo después de todo aun le avergonzaba ese recuerdo.- Y cuando estuve enferma, cuidaste de mi. De no ser por ti, yo habría muerto por la fiebre.

Kakaroto se mantuvo estático cuando ella le miro a los ojos subiendo su vista del suelo hacia el ¿Esa mujer recordaba algo tan humillante? Esperaba que no e iba a negarlo pero le detuvo su expresión intensa para con él, y luego todo fue difuso dentro de su mente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todas esas cosas? No podía saberlo, bueno había muchas razones pero la principal la desconocía. Chichi pudo notar esto, y que de pronto se había acercado más de la cuenta, quizás fue inconscientemente o para ver mejor la expresión de sus ojos, lo único que supo era que no podía dejar de verlo con intensidad.

Era un sentimiento muy parecido al que sentía cuando Goku estaba en intimidad con ella, cuando aún vivía. ¿Sería Kakaroto capaz de hacer tales expresiones y profesar aquellos sentimientos? _Claro que si, sigue estando vivo y por ende puede sentir, pero… ¿Por mi? En esta época… Nah, que tontería._ Decidió no esperar nada y disfrutar del silencio cómodo que se había asentado, hasta que vio como él se acercaba hacia ella y empezó a irradiar incomodidad. Cuando ella se acerco había sido por mera observación y confort, pero ahora que solo le separaban centímetros se sentía nerviosa.

Y adjunto a ese mar de pensamientos observo en donde estaba la mirada del joven Saiyajin. Un poco mas debajo de sus ojos quizás… _No. No sería correcto, ¿Verdad? Aunque es igual que Goku no es el mismo de mi tiempo, por lo tanto son dos personas diferentes y yo no podría… _Retrocedió apenas visiblemente cuando les separaban unos pocos centímetros debatiéndose entre el deseo y lo que era correcto (a su parecer) pero él no lo noto, y si lo hizo no le importo en absoluto. Miro a todos lados de manera rígida buscando una solución al tiempo en que Kakaroto descendía mas y mas entre cerrando los ojos.

Puso una mano sobre su brazo para mantenerla en el sitio donde estaba de manera inconsciente, impidiéndole huir. No bien se había ya acercado lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la de ella y juntar sus labios superficialmente unos segundos (Logrando que Chichi se suavizara como gelatina y cerrara los ojos disfrutando del contacto) hasta que se separaron cuando la joven hizo una mueca de horror y movió la cabeza a un lado respirando entre cortadamente y por ende aturdiendo al Saiyajin.

Primero se encontró molesto por la interrupción y prontamente se lleno de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, para finalmente fastidiarse consigo mismo. Volteo la cara hacia un lado incapaz de ver el mueca de la chica sintiéndose muy estúpido así como acalorado, el no sabía mucho de mujeres pero las pocas veces que sus compañeros las habían forzado habían terminado por votarlos o intentar matarlos, nunca lo lograron pero quedaba claro que el mensaje era: No forzar a las mujeres. _Justo lo que acabas de hacer._

Para empezar no debió haber intentando nada en primer lugar, no tenía sentido ni propósito fijo aquello, pero se había quedado prendado de su intensa mirada y su cuerpo se había movido solo, antes de poder reaccionar en condiciones ella le había empujado alejándolo y dejándolo en una situación denigrante, Kakaroto sentía deseos de golpear alguien (en parte a sí mismo) y pensó que la situación no se podía poner más absurda, o peor…pero se equivoco. A sus oídos llego el inconfundible sonido de los suaves sollozos de la joven y un retorcijo en el estomago le hizo sentirse mal.

Pero, ¿Por qué habría el de sentirse mal? ¡Había sido ella quien lo causo todo y peor aun quien lo concluyo de manera inesperada! Gruño al realizar que estaba pensando tonterías otra vez e intentado controlar las estocadas de incomodidad que sentía inclino el rostro para verla pero ella había hundido su cara entre sus rodillas apretando sus manos fuertemente, de hecho de manera exagerada. Llorando en silencio.

_¿Por qué esta llorando? ¿Por qué estoy yo viéndola en busca de una solución? _Kakaroto quería irse pero el sonido de su llanto silencioso y la bolita que era ahora ella en el suelo lo hacían sentir la necesidad de hacer algo, además quizás el era el culpable de todo eso. _Quizás ella quería guardarse ciertos "derechos" para alguien especial… _Al momento en que pensó esto Kakaroto hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose molesto.

La sola idea de esos sentimentalismos humanos le asqueaba, pero después de todo ella era humana y tenía sus…deseos para con su pareja, si es que la tenia, si es que no la habían matado todavía. Cosa que no le sonaba nada mal, pero ese no era el punto por lo cual tragándose su orgullo y la irritación anterior aclaro su garganta y le hablo en voz baja.

-Oye…ya, no es para tanto.- No era un disculpa lo que había salido, más bien un…consejo. La verdad era que él era un asco en esos temas, usualmente entre camaradas se daban un golpe en la cara y comenzaba una pelea que te hacia olvidar tus problemas, pero él no podía golpearla, así que, ¿Qué hacer? _Bueno no puede llorar para siempre. _–Oye…levantante. Deja de llorar, no volveré a hacer…

-Los mato…- Apenas susurro ella entre sollozos interrumpiéndolo, Kakaroto se inco para escucharla mejor sin entender que sucedía, ella volvió a temblar nuevamente acurrucándose más en sí misma.

-¿Qué?

-Los mato a todos…- Ella levanto su rostro y luego lo tapo con sus manos intentando deshacer el camino de lagrimas- Bul-Bulma…Launch…-

-¿Quién es Launch? ¿Qué relación tenia contigo?- Pregunto cada vez más molesto sin entender ni cinco de lo que la consternaba y por ende sin poder ayudarla de ninguna forma, sin embargo lo siguiente que ella dijo le hizo entender por completo.

-Ra-Raditz los ha encontrado…fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué?- Kakaroto tenía los brazos ocupados con una mujer abrazándole fuertemente en busca de algún consuelo que él no sabría darle, trago saliva y se concentro bajando un poco la cabeza hasta que sintió la energía de su hermano y algunas otras desapareciendo, lejos de ahí.

Entonces entendió que estaban matando a sus amigos, y que aun apurándose en llegar ella ya no habría podido hacer nada por ellos, no sabía que decir o hacer para que sintiera mejor. Es decir, el que no había conocido a sus familiares, a su padre u a otro Saiyajin del planeta se había molestado al enterarse de que este fue destruido no podía imaginar el dolor que ella sentía pues si les conocía.

Comprendió que ella se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió y se recrimino el estar comportándose de un modo tan empático y comprensivo.

* * *

><p>Ahm bueno eso fue todo, Gracias por leer y sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de reviews que me han dejado. Les juro que todos y cada uno los aprecio mucho y me hacen feliz a la hora de escribir (ademas alimentan mi inspiracion) Bueno, nos vemos.<p>

Por cierto, ¿Le gustan las historias de Zombies? Solo una pregunta, agradecere las respuesta :)


	10. 10:00 Horas

**Penúltimo**** capitulo ^^, uno mas y probablemente un prologo, aun no estoy segura de como acomodar tanto texto pero me las apañare de alguna forma. Gracias por los reviews que me han mandado y lamento la tardanza así como que este capitulo no sea tan largo como otros que ya he hecho antes.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se hizo sin fines de lucro y por el simple gusto de escribir.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>V.- 00:10 Horas<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de lo que fueron los quince minutos más angustiosos de su vida, aquella mujer que era ahora Chichi logro tranquilizar el fastidio, traición y desengaño que sentía hacia ella misma. Había empezado a preguntarse si valía la pena de algo intentar las cosas y tan pronto como se cuestiono aquello desecho la idea recordando que no importaba todas las promesas que había echo a tantas personas de arreglar las cosas, ahora todo aquello era algo completamente personal contra quien los había asesinado. Estaba harta de Raditz y del mismo Kakaroto, de ella misma y de toda esa angustiosa situación. Tanto que incluso considero reunir las esferas, desear que murieran y esperar un año para irse.<p>

Se había alejado a una esquina para poder estar sola y desahogar sus penas sin ninguna interrupción.

Secando el ultimo rastro de las lagrimas que quedo en ella tomo el radar que le había dado Bulma, en el cual deposito todas sus esperanzas y prendió la luz verificando que las Dragon balls seguían en aquella posición donde las vio la ultima vez, tomo la suya propia y se la guardo en una bolsa del pantalón donde guardaba también las semillas, acto seguido se paro y camino hacia la salida de la cueva sin esperar un segundo mas, no podía permanecer más tiempo inactiva arriesgándose a perder a Karin o Pikoro o a quien fuera, con el riesgo de quedarse atrapada en esa línea temporal para siempre.

Aunque quizás no le importaría mucho a Goku, pensó amargamente. Pues el guerrero podría viajar, luchar y entrenar a su antojo y tal vez Gohan se las arreglaría mucho mejor sin ella detrás de su nuca respirándole todo el tiempo, se convertiría en un luchador digno para su padre, entrenaría, irían a pescar y todos vivieron felices por… _No pienses estupideces. _Chichi negó con la cabeza fuertemente. Su molestia hacia la situación en general y el individuo tan similar a Goku que le había causado tanto dolor últimamente le estaba haciendo pensar de un modo incorrecto sobre su familia y amigos.

Quizás ellos se fastidiaban a veces, y era cierto que Chichi la había embarrado en un centenar de ocasiones en las cuales pudo ser más comprensiva pero a su modo le querían y lo que no hizo antes lo podía solucionar si arreglaba la situación en la que estaba. _Así que mejor mueve el culo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No te importa a donde vaya.- Explico Chichi fríamente a la pregunta formulada por el guerrero, más de lo que imaginaba que se escucharía su voz. Kakaroto percibió esto al instante y retrocedió visiblemente impresionado ante semejante cambio de actitud.

Había estado "consolándola" (Si quedarse rígido mientras te lloraban encima podía llamarse consolar) por unos cinco minutos hasta que ella se separo de él y se fue a una esquina a pensar sus cosas en solitario, el respetaba eso y se limito a ver hacia el exterior de la cueva donde estaban procurando ignorar el sonido de su llanto, el también pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacia unos instantes, algo que era tan desconcertador como fastidiante y al mismo tiempo podía hacerlo sentir…bien consigo mismo.

Pero ahora ella le estaba tratando con unos manerismos tan hostiles y su mirada era tan fría que le causaba una sensación de incomodidad, como si esa actitud no le pegara del todo o como si se hubiese acostumbrada a su fachada amable y atenta para con los demás.

No era su asunto, de todos modos.

Kakaroto jamás había sentido tanto aprecio hacia otro ser al punto en el cual echara todo lo que había ganado por la borda, excepto quizás Son Gohan pero eso era cosa pasada y el que ella estuviese dispuesta a hacer eso por un puñado de humanos le parecía casi insano, no era que quisiera controlarla, es que no quería que ella se convirtiese en algo similar a lo que el se había convertido, además en el estado en el que estaba podía intentar hacer una locura y eso habría sido absurdo además de tonto, por lo cual la detuvo de un agarre a firme a su hombro.

-No tiene sentido que vayas haya ahora, si lo haces solo morirías, no eres rival para Raditz.- Termino por decir Kakaroto con tono serio y ligeramente irritado para que le entrara bien en la cabeza, al sentir que su hombro temblaba realizo que no había sido muy buena idea tocarla en esos momentos.

-¡Y eso que te importa! ¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en el camino?- Chichi estaba siendo increíblemente pedante y lo sabía, pero ¿Acaso no había sido el peor en sus inicios?

-¡Por que no tiene sentido que solo vayas a matarte hasta allá por una razón nula! Si de verdad apreciaras a tus camaradas pensarías mejor las cosas y llegarías a una solución inteligente.

-Dudo que alguien como tú que jamás se ha preocupado por nadie lo entienda.- Explico ella deshaciéndose de su agarradura y caminado a pisotones fuera de la cueva- ¡Nube voladora!- Espero a que llegara y se subió sobre ella sin esperar una respuesta, por lo cual no pudo evitar escuchar cuando una llego a sus oídos.

-Me preocupo por ti.- Dijo llanamente como respuesta ante aquella acusación, aceptándolo ya sin ningún problema, ya lo había aceptado antes y admitirlo le quitaba un peso de encima de ese montón de cosas sobre ella que no quería admitir, sin embargo Chichi ya no pudo encontrar eso como algo conmovedor, estaba demasiado molesta para si quiera considerarlo.

-¿Y de que te va a servir? ¿Piensas que me quedare aquí contigo a hacerte compañía ahora que nadie te quiere alrededor? ¿O acaso crees que ayudarme redimiría de alguna forma el daño que le haz echo a tantas personas y que te aceptarían de alguna manera? ¡La gente no es tan ingenua y yo no soy tan estupida, no estaría contigo definitivamente aunque fueras el último ser viviente del universo!

Y dicho esto se alejo de ahí en su nube dejando a un Saiyajin sin poder contestar a su cruda realidad. Chichi quizás no había pretendido decir todo aquello de esa forma pero había sido un modo de descargar la ira que sentía contra ella misma sobre él, y en cierta forma lo que le dijo era cierto, lo que él estaba haciendo por ella ahora no reparaba los daños de una vida llena de asesinatos y el momento que había pasado hacia unos minutos no significaba nada en absoluto.

Ni el hecho de que el la beso con suma delicadeza o de que ella termino correspondiendo… Chichi negó con la cabeza alejando los recuerdos de su mente. Kakaroto estaba metiendo ideas raras en su cabeza. No hacia ni una semana cuando el aun se vagueaba por ahí con se hermano matando humanos a diestra y siniestra como para que de pronto un roce tan efímero e insignificante la hiciera olvidarse de todo, y tampoco el hecho de que él se "preocupara" por ella, o que lo hubiese admitido. En los inicios siempre apelo inconscientemente hacia Goku con el pensamiento de que ella había sido la causante de todo ese embrollo, pero ahora entendía que el siempre pudo elegir entre lo correcto y lo que estaba mal.

Por lo tanto los errores que ella cometió no justificaban las acciones del Saiyajin, nada lo hacía.

Observo el Radar y se concentro sintiendo el Ki de Raditz, por suerte el asesino no estaba ya cerca de la escena de matanza donde estuvieron sus camaradas lo cual la animo a bajar su propio Ki y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el hoyo en el suelo que ella misma hizo y donde había visto por última vez a la única resistencia humana de proporciones grandes que aun quedaba en el planeta. Al inicio se sintió muy segura de que debía ser fuerte y soportarlo pero al llegar y ver tan solo a los dos primeros guardias que habían estado cuidando el hoyo en reconstrucción se lo pensó dos veces.

Estaba prácticamente destazados y en la cara de uno se mostraba una última mirada de terror antes de morir, Chichi cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños al recrear (inconscientemente) la escena en su imaginación y decidió hacer lo humanamente posible por ellos después de valorar si había alguien con vida, siguió caminado por los pasillos que finalmente fueron destrozados y se convirtieron en uno solo y luego vio la masacre total, pero debía ser fuerte, digerirlo y seguir con ello.

¿Cuántos eran en total? Diez, veinte, treinta o mas, todos muertos tanto niños como adultos, no de una manera tan sádica como los dos primero hombres pero en cierto modo aun de forma cruel, atravesados por un solo rayo de energía o con sus cuellos volteados anormalmente hacia atrás. Chichi caminaba con los puños apretados intentando no salir volando de ahí y enfrentarse estúpidamente a Raditz, por que, por mucho que detestara cierto hecho Kakaroto tenía razón: ella jamás seria rival para él.

Dejo lo peor para el final, aun cuando ya había sido horrible tener que ver a Launch muerta en una esquina y se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, en ella estaba todo desordenado y tirada sobre el suelo estaba Bulma, su amiga que intento ayudarla, creyó en ella y a la cual termino por decepcionar. Chichi se acerco en un suspiro y la volteo con la ingenua esperanza de que quizás estaría viva, como lo hizo con muchos otros, pero no hayo respiración o pulso alguno que indicase lo contrario a la muerte y furiosa por como sucedió todo tiro un golpe al suelo soltando un sonoro "¡Maldición!" que resonó en toda la habitación.

No había nada que hacer ya, excepto algo justo por ellos. Movió todos los cuerpos con delicadeza tardándose mucho, pues algunos estaban en los lugares más recónditos de la base. Los dejo en el lugar más grande la habitación e hizo una tumba para cada uno, fue un trabajo muy largo y extenuante pero que Chichi sentía que tenía que hacer para no cargar con toda esa culpa y odio hacia sí misma que le impedían actuar con mente fría y la impulsaban al suicidio (por que irse de frente contra Raditz, aun herido era como un suicidio).

Se dio su tiempo con cada una de las tumbas para que quedaran de una manera apropiada y finalmente cuando la luna se puso por segunda vez y Chichi termino de dar forma a la ultima tumba hubo terminado con su labor. Para su buena suerte nadie la interrumpió en esos dos días y al haber finalizado pudo sentirse menos culpable por lo sucedido, le dedico una última mirada triste al cementerio ahí formado y una disculpa a los demás antes de salir de ahí con un salto y llamar a su nube para regresar a la cueva donde estuvo con Kakaroto anteriormente.

Ya la mayor parte de su molestia había desaparecido dejando solo fastidio, Chichi recordaba las cosas horribles que le dijo, sabía que él estaría furioso con ella y que lo que iba a hacer seria incomodo pero todo lazo que uno quería terminar debía romperlo definitivamente y de manera adecuada, pues si se cortaba con prisas o se dejaba al aire el más mínimo hilo podía aun mantenerte unida a esa persona y Chichi pensaba que estar junto a él no era algo adecuado, quizás era bueno o correcto, incluso útil en caso de una pelea pero no adecuado.

Pasaría a despedirse, quizás disculparse, darle una nueva perspectiva, recibir alguno que otro maltrato y decirle adiós para siempre, era como debían hacerse las cosas y aun cuando a Chichi le dolía en el fondo, por que los sumiría a ambos nuevamente en la soledad no deseaba seguir con el haciéndose daño, sobre todo por que para él era muy fácil aferrarse a lo primero que le hiciese compañía. Chichi estaba segura de que si Kakaroto buscaba a alguien muy lejos de ahí, lo conseguiría y seguiría con su vida como si nada, todos lo hacían de un modo u otro.

Cuando estuvo en los alrededores del cañón bajo de la nube, quería llegar caminando y no llamar la atención por si Raditz estaba cerca con sed de venganza, su Ki ya estaba oculto así que solo caminaría. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en que Kakaroto podría ni siquiera estar ahí, quizás ya se había ido o no se dignaría a mirarla, aun cuando Chichi quería pensar que no le importaba sabía que si lo hacía, no por algo se había casado con el…o bueno su alter ego de otro tiempo y se preocupaba, pero el fantasma de este joven guerrero y su antigua relación con Goku le hacían más mal que bien, por lo cual decidió ser directa sin importar si el reconocía su despedida o no.

Cuando se fue acercando Chichi pudo ver que la cueva no estaba habitada, las cosas seguían como la última vez que las vio ahí, bueno los huesos de animales ya no estaban, pero lo demás seguía intacto…él se había ido. Quizás así las cosas eran mejor razono Chichi, habría sido algo muy incomodo tener que verlo y el que su ausencia fuese latente le daba una excusa para irse y olvidarse del asunto, logro incluso suspirar con alivio mientras entraba a la cueva e inspeccionaba la fogata en la cual se había acomodado la última vez que hablaron de modo civilizado. _Aquello fue muy inesperado, aunque ciertamente tranquilizador en su momento…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Decir que aquella pregunta formulada por aquel chico le sobresalto era poco, más bien la hizo tener un paro cardiaco ahí mismo y ponerse rígida como un cable de alta tensión, no encontró otra reacción humana más que voltearse hacia la salida sin verlo y salir de ahí a un paso acelerado habiéndose destrozado todo su plan de irse como si nada por la borda, sin embargo nuevamente fue detenida por un agarrón, pero en su mano en lugar de su hombro con una reacción bastante inesperada.

-¡No, espera! No quise decir que te fueras, solo…que… olvídalo si quieres vete.- Termino por decir con un tono muy diferente al inicial, más digno y menos consternado. Esto hizo que Chichi se quedara aun en contra de su voluntad ignorando el hecho de que Kakaroto la había soltado y era libre para irse. Respiro hondo, preparándose para hablar- Yo nunca…quise redimirme antes, ¿Sabes?- Y fue interrumpida.

Volteo a verle confundida y él se permitió continuar sin verla en realidad, más bien viendo hacia la nada.

-Nunca me arrepentí de matar a los humanos… en mis viajes intentaba dejar vivos a cuantos inocentes fuera posibles, pero de igual manera terminaban muriendo a manos de mis compañeros así que desistí de hacer el intento. Tampoco es como si deseara la compañía de estos terrícolas, por que el único que me importaba murió hace mucho tiempo…

Esto si logro obtener la atención total de Chichi e impresionarla, por primera vez desde que se encontró con él estaba admitiendo que quiso a Gohan, a quien le enseño y no negó el hecho de que antes había dicho odiarlo, quizás había reflexionado en esos dos días y aquel discurso que le estaba dando era la despedida que ella tenía planeada de la misma forma para con él, la repentina idea de aquello le dolió mas de lo que quiso admitir.

Kakaroto no continuo con la idea que había dicho pensando en silencio, como lo había hecho desde que ella le dejo hacia dos días.

La verdad de lo que le había dicho era tan grande que lo silencio en todo ese tiempo, no hablo con nadie, aun cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano cerca se limitaba a concentrarse en la energía de la chica pero esta no podía percibirse y para colmo se había quedado tan ensimismado en sí mismo por lo que ella le dijo que cuando tuvo la intención de seguirla para evitar que se lastimara su olor ya había desaparecido y el rastro estaba muy lejos, por lo cual lo único que podía hacer es esperar, y pensar las cosas que le dijeron.

Dos de ellas el mismo las sabias sin necesidad de que ella se las recordara. Era obvio que nadie lo quería alrededor por la reputación que el mismo se había granjeado, y aun cuando ella había creído que estaba con ella para redimirse a si mismo Kakaroto sabía que eso no era verdad, lo que le llevaba a la tercera cosa importante que le había dicho esa mujer: Que ella no estaría con él ni aunque fuese el ultimo ser viviente del universo. La cuestión con esa última frase un era lo que ella pensaba si no lo que el inconscientemente pudo haber pensado.

¿El había querido que ella estuviese a su lado? La primera respuesta impulsiva a la que llegaba era: no. Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué seguía buscándola? ¿Protegiéndola? ¿Soportándola? Luego de una larga reflexión llego a la conclusión de que tal vez en el fondo había esperado que esa mujer le hiciese compañía, no le importaba cuando ella estaba cerca y se sentía más tranquilo si sabía que estaba a salvo, y sentir apego hacia algo o alguien (aun cuando ese alguien no fuese el mejor objeto de afecto) no era ningún pecado, solo un hecho que sucedió por accidente.

La miro fijamente observando que por supuesto estaba sorprendida, quizás algo perturbada y nerviosa aunque lo escondía en esa mascara de indiferencia que no le pegaba nada a su personalidad, o al menos así lo percibía Kakaroto, ella al percatarse de su mirada se tenso un poco y el finalmente decidió responder a su anterior pregunta repitidiendose a si mismo que aceptar aquello no era un signo de debilidad, aun cuando lo hacía sentir bastante patético y molesto consigo mismo.

-Si esperaba que estuvieses a mi lado, espero.- Rectifico y la cara que se dibujo en ella era como para enmarcarla, rostro rígido en una mueca de constante sorpresa y mejillas enrojeciendo gradualmente hasta obtener una tonalidad carmín bastante notoria, el silencio que se instalo fue tan incomodo que Kakaroto se dio a la tarea de romperlo nuevamente.- No espero que lo aceptes o que lo entiendas, pero no voy a dejarte sola.

Y era una decisión tomada, si el haber perdido todo lo que su vida representaba por ella valía la pena el sacrificio se encargaría de terminar su intención inicial así le costara la vida. En este punto todo lo que Chichi había elucubrado en su mente anteriormente sobre el encuentro que tendría con él se desborono por completo dejando solo la sorpresa dentro de ella. Se repuso del shock inicial y le miro para buscar un rastro de mentira en sus ojos pero estos lucían con la misma determinación que Chichi veía en los de Goku cuando este había tomado una decisión que consideraba correcta.

Y que usualmente lo era. Aunque en esta situación Chichi no podía dictaminar si su decisión era correcta del todo. El no quería redimirse, solo quería protegerla y estar con ella, lo cual bien quería decir que en el momento adecuado la ayudaría a sobrevivir de su hermano y de esa forma tendrían una oportunidad, por mínima que fuese de que todo saliera bien. El ya se había revelado abiertamente contra Raditz y lo que quedaba de su raza, ¿Qué más podía perder?

Sin embargo había algo que no embonaba del todo, y Chichi se lo hizo saber confundida sintiendo la desconfianza volver a crecer poco a poco.

-¿Por qué no te vas e inicias de nuevo tu solo? Sé que te gustan mucho las peleas, y en algún lugar del universo debe haber un planeta con luchadores fuertes que desconozcan lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte aquí?- En el planeta que tanto detestaba, pensó Chichi, miro su expresión confusa por un momento preguntándose si el ya había desechado esa posibilidad del todo.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Entonces cerró los ojos y Chichi supo que no deseaba hablar más del asunto, y siendo franca ella tampoco lo deseaba, sin embargo no podía simplemente aceptar su decisión, necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva con la intención de volar hacia un lugar que le ayudase a tomar un rumbo en la dirección correcta por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, subió a su nube y cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que todo habría sido más fácil si él la hubiese golpeado en la cara y ella habría podido haber terminado con todo de modo rápido. _Pero sonaba tan honesto y parecía tan puñeteramente seguro de lo que decía que por un momento pensé en tirarlo todo por la borda y creerle. _Admitió para sí misma hundiendo su rostro entre las manos aun encima de la nube con gesto exasperado, descendió donde se había refugiado por primera vez: la cascada.

Sin embargo al llegar ahí escucho un golpe seco y suave en el piso, se quedo parada en su lugar y volteo lentamente, Kakaroto estaba detrás de ella, recargado sobre una roca alta con los ojos cerrados, pero Chichi sabia que esta postura no tenía nada que ver con relajarse en absoluto. _Así que hablaba en serio… bueno, no necesito una sombra que me proteja._ Se acerco dos pasos y le miro muy seria preparada para una posible confrontación de parte del guerrero.

-Me gustaría estar sola por un momento.- Le pidió casi como una orden esperando que entendiera el por qué de su necesidad, aunque seguramente no se lo pondría fácil, por que si quería podía ser un reverendo…

-De acuerdo.

Y cortando los pensamientos que había estado teniendo se limito irse volando de ahí dejando solo a Chichi dentro del aquel desolado lugar. Chichi no podía comprender como es que había cedido tan fácilmente, ¿Por qué no le replico nada? ¿Por qué no se molesto como solía hacerlo siempre? La forma en la cual atendió su petición fue tan inmediata e irreal que logro hacerla dudar si aquel era el mismo Kakaroto que había dejado solo dos días en la cueva del desierto.

¿A dónde se había ido su actitud orgullosa y engreída? ¿Dónde quedo aquel guerrero que habría preferido mil veces morir a admitir las cosas y acatar las ordenas sin más? El peso de tantas sorpresas hizo que Chichi se dejara caer sentada sobre una roca cercana y se tocara la frente algo aturdida, definitivamente las cosas no estaban resultando como ella creía que serian. Cuando le pidió estar sola esperaba que la insultara, le dijera estupida como siempre o se negara entrando en una acalorada discusión, esperaba que le diera razones para que ella se enfadara y pudiera decirle adiós en definitivo.

Pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a eso y lograba no solo confundir a Chichi si no también hacerla recapacitar. Se tranquilizo poniendo atención a los alrededores y realizo que Kakaroto estaba cerca, ni siquiera a cincuenta metros de distancia pero lo suficientemente lejos para darle aquella "soledad" de la que necesitaba para pensar las cosas. Él le había dicho que no esperaba que entendiera las razones por las cuales iba a seguirla sin importarle lo que ella pensara, y tampoco le dijo las razones por las cuales lo hacía. Solo le contesto un seco "No tiene importancia".

¿Cómo no iba a tener importancia? Si alguien iba a seguirla día y noche como una sombra esperaba al menos que le explicaran por qué, y no sus explicaciones con rodeos o a medias, una sencilla, concreta y directo al punto.

Sea cual fuera la razón Kakaroto podría ayudarla…si quería. Eso habría significado una inmediata vuelta a su tiempo y a la normalidad, pero Chichi necesitaba saber que podía confiar en él y eso inquiría conocer respuestas, tomo una decisión entonces. Si Kakaroto respondía a todas y cada una de sus dudas le pediría su ayuda para conseguir las esferas sin embargo si tenía la más ligera sospecha de que ocultaba algo o se mostraba renuente a contestar sobre un tema importante cortarían lazos definitivamente. Tomo aire y pensó en llamarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba por su labor con las tumbas de sus amigos.

Por lo cual decidió tomarse un baño y dormir un poco. Al principio pensó en desnudarse para el baño ahí mismo pero luego de pensarlo mejor (y recordar cierto evento pasado nada agradable) decidió quedarse al menos en ropa interior y meterse al agua para limpiar su cuerpo y algunas heridas. El sentimiento fue refrescante y ayudo a relajar sus adoloridos músculos de esos dos días de trabajo pesado, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado y en lo molesta que aun estaba, además de pesimista. _La verdad es que no me sorprendería si no salgo nunca de esta situación… _

Salió al finalizar su baño, lavo sus ropas y las exprimió lo mejor que pudo, luego entro dentro de la cueva detrás de la cascada y se recostó para dormir un poco recargada en una roca, las preguntas que quisiera hacerle a Kakaroto podrían ser para otro día, intento relajarse y no pensar impulsivamente para que le entrara el sueño esperando no tener pesadillas que la atormentaran…

[+]

Cuando despertó entre abrió los ojos muy lentamente acomodándose para sentarse y despertar completamente. Por un momento se pregunto dónde estaba pero al sentir la fresca brisa en su rostro y el sonido tranquilizador del agua cayendo detrás de si recordó que estaba dentro de la cueva junto a la cascada, recostada sobre una roca del suelo. Se estiro lentamente intentado espantar el sueño de su cuerpo mientras recapitulaba mentalmente lo que había sucedido. _Lo último que recuerdo es haberme dado una ducha y luego… _Cierto, se había dormido.

Y valla que le había ayudado a recuperar sus energías, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, menos cansada y con la mente fría para poder actuar sin cometer un acto impulsivo. Enfoco finalmente su vista hacia enfrente y la visión que vio casi la hizo tener un infarto con su corazón sonando hasta Edimburgo. Kakaroto estaba sentado justo frente a ella comiendo con serenidad y viéndola muy, muy fijamente, hasta que ella lo noto, luego se limito a cerrar los ojos y continuar masticando su comida de modo muy tranquilo.

Chichi se había asustado en un comienzo por que había olvidado por completo que él la advirtió de que no la dejaría sola, aunque la última vez que lo vio el se fue a revisar los alrededores y por esa razón encontrarlo de repente frente a ella fue muy sorpresivo. Una vez que se tranquilizo y sopeso la situación Chichi recordó que la razón por la cual había ido a esa cueva era para pensar en qué hacer, preguntarle cosas. Sabía que muy seguramente el no querría responderle nada, pero Chichi necesitaba hacer el intento.

Volvió a mirarlo preguntándose cómo podía estar tan tranquilo comiendo ahí frente a ella cual si no entendiera la situación en la que estaban o lo renuente que estaba ella a aceptar su compañía. Al verlo comer Chichi escucho un sonoro gruñido proveniente de su estomago y recordó lo hambrienta que estaba, tampoco había comido en dos días y no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo duro dormida por lo cual los reclamos de su olvidado estomago no le sorprendieron en lo absoluto, una vez que observo mejor la escena se dio cuenta de que Kakaroto estaba comiendo muy lentamente y le sobraba aun demasiada comida.

Ahora bien si Kakaroto y Goku no eran lo mismo ambos tenían en común una cosa: eran Saiyajin y por lo tanto la forma en la que comían era igual, Chichi sabia que cuando Goku empezaba sentirse realmente satisfecho comía más lentamente, entre más lento comía mas lleno estaba y por la forma endemoniadamente lenta en la cual el joven guerrero estaba masticando Chichi podía decir que no le faltaba mucho para satisfacerse, seguramente sobraría comida y si él no se daba cuenta o le quitaba importancia Chichi podría coger un poco.

Por lo tanto espero pacientemente en su lugar a que el dejara de comer, tarea difícil por la lentitud de cada bocado que daba el le hacía pensar que la comida debía saber como un manjar. Chichi hizo una ligera mueca de frustración apretando los labios al escuchar mas gruñidos de su estomago y ya algo desesperada pensó que en realidad no le importaría que ella quitara un fruto o dos de lo que quedaba de su montón de comida, por lo cual alargo su mano con despreocupada naturalidad y tomo una de las manzanas que ahí había para comérselas.

-Eso es mío.- Chichi soltó la manzana como si esta le hubiese quemado y retrajo su brazo contra su pecho en una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada al silencio absoluto de su acompañante que por un momento olvido su capacidad de hablar y el escuchar su voz de reclamo fue algo un tanto sorpresivo.

Ligeramente avergonzada por haber tenido la estupida idea de que a él no le importaría "compartir" su comida miro al suelo sintiéndose también algo molesta, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo luego de un segundo como no queriendo la cosa y lo que vio la hizo sorprenderse un poco para luego molestarse bastante. Kakaroto estaba comiendo aun pero con una muy imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. _¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito? _

Nuevamente la morena no lograba comprender como podía bromear con ella en esa situación, impulsada por la molestia tomo la fruta y se la comió a grandes mordiscos sin recibir algún reclamo del guerrero. Kakaroto podía ser frio e indiferente sentado en silencio todo el tiempo y de pronto podía ponerse a bromear con ella como si no hubiese pasado nada malo, lo cual aturdía a Chichi quien no tenía ni el humor, ni la capacidad de soportar semejante comportamiento tan inusual.

Dejo de comer luego de dos frutas y más y finalmente se calmo lo suficiente para aclararse y entrar directo al punto; preguntarle cosas y ver si podía confiar en él. Kakaroto había acabado de comer hace rato y se limitaba a mirar las paredes rocosas de la cueva como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo, todo rastro de el evento de hace unos momentos quedo borrado de él dejando así solo seriedad. Chichi tomo aire se posiciono de frente para verlo a los ojos y hablo en un tono serio para poder obtener su atención.

-Cuando llegue a la cueva en el desierto hace dos días… había pensado en botarlo todo, ir a arremeter en contra de tu hermano y buscar la manera de que nunca volviésemos a vernos.- Le explico ella, Kakaroto fijo su mirada en la de ella sin decir una palabra por lo cual Chichi decidió continuar sin poder ocultar el tono molesto del todo- Ahora no puedo hacer lo que me proponía, por dices que no piensas dejarme sola.

-Así es.- Respondió llanamente sin dar una sola muestra de molestia o fastidio o nada. Chichi enarco las cejas ante esto.

-¿Por qué?- Kakaroto apenas tomo aire para repetir la misma cantaleta de siempre que empezaba molestarla.

-Ya te dije que no tiene imp…

-¡No me digas que no tiene importancia! ¡Espero saber las razones por las cuales tengo detrás de mí como una sombra a un potencial asesino que podría matarme!- Observo que él se limito a parpadear dos veces pensando su respuesta con mucha calma y eso la hizo molestarse, ¿Por qué seguía comportándose de esa forma?

-Cuando te salve de mi hermano perdí todo lo que tenia.- Le dijo el admitiendo que ese no había sido su mejor movimiento, aunque ya estaba hecho y era cosa del pasado- Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, encuentro lógico proteger lo que tanto me costó salvar en esa ocasión.- Chichi quiso decir algo pero no encontró las palabras para replicar.

En opinión de Kakaroto su cara era bastante notable, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas tenuemente encendidas tanto por la molestia como por la vergüenza. Y es que el prácticamente le había dicho algo como "Tu eres la razón por la cual hago todo esto" pero si él pensaba que eso bastaba para que la privara de su bien merecida soledad estaba muy equivocado. Además ella no era ningún objeto o propiedad de nadie y así se lo hizo saber.

-No soy un objeto, ¿Sabes? Además puedo cuidarme sola, tengo las semillas del ermitaño.- Chichi espero que eso lo hiciera entrar en razón pero al parecer ahora el tenia una respuesta para todo.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.- Comento con una pausa.- Y si te sigo es por qué…me siento más tranquilo. Si estoy cerca puedo protegerte.

-¿Qué paso en los dos días que me fui? ¿Hablaste con tu hermano?- Pregunto pretendiendo no haber escuchado eso ultimo, haciéndose la dura.

-No, solo espere en la cueva a que llegaras.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a regresar?

-No lo sabía. Solo me quede aquí por qué no tenía a donde ir.

-Pero… ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Cómo se que esto no es un montaje? ¿O qué vas a volver a aliarte con él para arremeter en mi contra?

-No podría volver con el aunque lo deseara. Raditz no está muy feliz por qué le rompí un brazo y una pierna, dudo que vuelva a confiar en mí. Además no tiene sentido hacerte daño cuando me costaste tanto sacrificio.

-¿Y por qué me ayudaste en esa ocasión? ¡Sabias que ibas a perderlo todo si lo hacías y no te importo en absoluto!

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hice.- Chichi temblaba de ira e su lugar ante sus respuestas a medias sin poder comprender que lo orillaba a actuar de esa forma, casi como si en verdad quisiera ayudarla. Kakaroto se limitaba a conformarse con desconocer las razones de su apego hacia ella el mismo para no complicarse la existencia.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente me golpeaste o insultaste como siempre lo hacías? Solo complicas las cosas, si no actuaras de un modo tan extraño yo no estaría en esta situación, ¿Por qué me sigues aun cuando deseo estar sola?-Exploto Chichi frustrada hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo buscando en realidad algo de que agarrarse para enviarlo al demonio y justificar una huida sin escrúpulos pero desde el inicio el estuvo tranquilo, no la maltrato, no le pego o insulto, ni siquiera la miro de algún modo hostil, no le hizo nada que le diera una razón de peso para clasificarlo como su enemigo y eso la molestaba. Era como alguien completamente diferente más tranquilo y sumiso que antes pero igualmente serio. _¿Qué clase de transformación alienígena sufrió en esos dos días que…?_

-No lo sé… quizás la misma razón por la cual tú me cuidabas cuando estuve herido. Sin importarte lo mal que te trataba o mis esfuerzos por hacer que me dejaras en paz…siempre ahí, ayudando y ofreciéndome tu compañía, aun cuando era claro que te quería lejos.- Respondió el luego de haberlo pensado.

-¡Si pero eso era por qué…!- Y se detuvo antes de terminar considerando mejor las cosas. No iba a admitirle que soporto aquello por que estaba enamorada de él, en primera por que su orgullo no se lo permitía y en segunda por que se habría escuchado muy enfermizo enamorarte de alguien que apenas conoces y que te trata muy mal, además en ella influyo el recuerdo de su alter ego Goku y… _¿Dijo la misma razón? ¿No podría estar hablando de lo mismo o sí?_

Chichi hizo un gesto de sorpresa momentáneo confundiendo al Saiyajin que había evitado mirarla directamente mientras le contestaba, y entonces comprendió que la razón especifica estuvo siempre ahí frente a sus ojos, clara como el agua pero que ella no la pudo o más bien no la quiso ver ante tanta turbulencia. Después de todo Kakaroto era un ser perfectamente capaz de sentir emociones, Chichi le había atribuido anteriormente molestia, furia, aburrimiento, fastidio, preocupación e incluso agradecimiento hacia otros seres vivos pero nunca nada parecido al amor o alguna clase de afecto.

_Estuve tan abnegada con las cosas malas que hizo que olvide que puede sentir amor o bueno, mejor dicho encariñarse con otras personas…como su abuelo y… _Chichi negó con la cabeza. Y se toco la frente cansada de tanto pensar, finalmente volvió a verlo sin creérselo y por supuesto que no se pudo detener de cuestionarlo, quería saber exactamente qué razón creía el que ella había tenido para ayudarlo antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Tu… por qué crees que te ayudaba?- Espero un "Por estupida" o algún insulto como los que le contestaba antes pero en lugar de eso Kakaroto dejo de verla y clavo su vista hacia otro lado con un ligero gesto de fastidio, aunque con voz tranquila y exasperada.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿Por qué sigues preguntándomelo?- Contesto exasperado, no le gustaba repetirse y el hecho de ignorar lo que sentía no quería decir que la sensación fuese del todo agradable, a veces lograba molestarlo y confundirlo.

Chichi se dedico a mirarlo un largo rato para luego suspirar, al parecer el que iba a seguirla era inminente, pero quizás si lo convencía podría ayudarle a conseguir las esferas y de esa forma terminaría toda esa pesadilla, o al menos podría hacer que no la traicionara por lo cual confiando en que el la respetaba como un igual le miro muy seriamente para demostrarle que era un asunto delicado.

-Dame tu mano.

Kakaroto le envió una mirada densa ante lo cual Chichi se limito a ignorarlo y tomar su mano ella misma, al principio él se tenso pero un segundo después hizo lo que le había pedido y la miro a los ojos como cuestionando aquella extraña petición. Chichi por su parte se concentro en sentir alguna duda o movimiento corporal que delatara nerviosismo o que mentía mientras continuaba.

-Puede que necesite tu ayuda, pero para eso necesito que me prometas dos cosas. Primero que nada júrame que bajo ninguna circunstancia y sin importar lo que te diga intentaras detenerme, en segunda no quiero que me traiciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo.- Le pidió ella ansiosa, Kakaroto soltó algo parecido a un gesto resignado antes de contestar sin la menor duda.

-Está bien.- Chichi no capto inseguridad, supuso que no mentía y eso la tranquilizo un poco- ¿Puedes decirme cual es el misterio detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Y había llegado su turno de responder algunas preguntas, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas Chichi podría obtener la ayuda que necesitaba.

-Quiero las Dragon Ball que tiene tu hermano- Dijo llanamente, Kakaroto enarco una ceja. Nunca dudo que ella tuviese una, aunque ahora que lo admitiera era un tanto extraño.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres desear?

-Quiero viajar al pasado para arreglar un error que cometí.

-¿Qué?- Chichi encontró sorprendida que él había soltado su mano retrocediendo un paso y la estaba mirando completamente atónito- ¿Por qué o para qué?- Sonaba ligeramente molesto pero eso no la detuvo de continuar en el tono más calmado del mundo.

-Necesito regresar y evitar que suceda algo con mi familia.- Explico ella, y en esencia era cierto, espero que el comprendiera que era importante pero le notaba muy escéptico a la idea.

-Pero… no puedes… ¡Las Dragon Balls solo cumplen un deseo! ¡Ya no podrías volver!- Explico sintiendo una mezcla de ansiedad, molestia e incertidumbre entre el estomago y su pecho. La repentina idea de que ella desapareciera de ese mundo de forma permanente era como ir contra la lógica más elemental y le molestaba en sobremanera. Chichi se limito a bajar la mirada un poco.

-Pues…si. Pero debo hacerlo de todas formas, es algo muy importante y ya me retrase mucho, debo actuar ahora y esperaba que me ayudaras a lograrlo.- Le pidió con la petición en la mirada, aunque perdía esperanzas segundo a segundo, Kakaroto lucia realmente incomodo con eso.

-No. No quiero, no voy a ayudarte.- Dictamino negando fervientemente y apretando las manos. Chichi bajo la cabeza ante eso, al menos lo había intentado y eso contaba así que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, se paró de su lugar y suspiro resignada dirigiéndola una mirada algo nostálgica.

-Entiendo que no quieras, en todo caso debo irme ya. Tengo que rodear los alrededores antes de encontrar un modo de acercarme, así que… adiós.- No pudo añadir nada más y se volteo para irse dándole la espalda.

-¡No! ¡No puedes irte, espera!- No había dado dos pasos cuando sintió un jalón de su brazo y fue retenida por el que la observaba con una extraña mirada de desesperación y ansiedad, aunque Chichi estaba sorprendida también necesitaba irse así que trato de sonar autoritaria.

-Tengo que hacerlo o si no, no podre vivir tranquila, además dijiste que no intentarías detenerme así que suéltame por favor.- Kakaroto negó evitando mirarla.

-No escucha…yo he hecho las cosas mal, mate a tus amigos y a tu raza pe-pero se puede solucionar. ¿Es por ellos no es así? Podemos desearlos de vuelta.- Chichi negó nuevamente.

-No es eso, es algo personal y muy importante que no puede arreglarse así como así, me es estrictamente necesario volver.- Y dicho esto se soltó de su agarre que se había vuelto cada vez más débil, ¿Desde cuándo era débil ante un ser humano? Observo que ya había llamado a su nube y en un arranque de energía se le adelanto y la tomo de los hombros deteniéndola.

-Espera, yo… yo iré contigo, ¿Si?- Ofreció como solución más sin embargo Chichi negó sintiéndose mal internamente y le miro con indulgencia.

-No puedes, no sería correcto que se mezcle alguien del futuro con mi pasado. Las implicaciones serian muy grandes, lo siento.- Hizo ademan de soltarse un hombro para poder salir llamando a su nube y lo siguiente que supo era que dos brazos rodeando su cuerpo completamente de manera posesiva se lo impedían.

-¡No por favor quédate! Por favor… no te vayas. Ya he perdido a alguien importante antes, no lo soportaría nuevamente. Mucho menos si tengo la posibilidad de evitarlo- Se refería a su abuelo, pero ahora en un modo diferente, un modo en el cual sentía que la vida se le drenaba de las venas.

Chichi se quedo ensimismada ante el contacto sin corresponder, respiro hondo realizando que si fallaba en todo eso podría ser la última vez que lo abrazara o que estuviese cerca, así que sin controlarlo del todo cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro acercándose más hasta que finalmente lo rodeo también con sus brazos sintiendo un torrente de calidez expandirse por todo su cuerpo. El contacto que había empezado como un gesto rudo se suavizo lentamente hasta el punto en cual ella podría separarse e irse si lo deseaba.

Pero no lo hizo, o al menos no de inmediato. Una vez que tuvo suficiente y se dio cuenta de que seguía perdiendo tiempo respiro hondo para tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco y comenzó a separarse con mucha lentitud abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Tanta que pudo notar el momento en el cual el guerrero comenzó a acercar su rostro sin quitarle las manos de los brazos, de manera peligrosa.

Chichi contuvo la respiración intentando retroceder pero no servía de mucho si contaba que seguía a menos de un paso de distancia y sin poder evitarlo sintió como sus labios tocaban los de ella superficialmente logrando que se electrizara todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos por un momento sin hacer nada por evitarlo, para luego voltear el rostro muy lentamente hacia un lado.

-No por favor, no.- No quería que la despedida se hiciese más difícil y tampoco quería de alguna manera engañar a nadie. Aunque su agitación y pulso desenfrenado no mentían, el simple contacto que había ocurrido lograba descolocarla completamente.

-¿Por qué…?- Pregunto con voz ronca ansiando repetirlo, esperando convencerla de alguna forma para desistir de esa locura, hablándole tan suavemente como nunca le hablo a nadie en su vida. Chichi estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento rozando su nariz, quería buscar una explicación pero la confusión y las emociones por el momento anterior la aturdían- Quédate… estas bien aquí.

No supo exactamente el momento en el cual se había inclinado otra vez para besarla, había estado muy ocupada buscando una razón entre sus ideas esparcidas como para notarlo, pero esta vez fue algo más intenso que por mucho la incito más que el contacto superficial anterior. Esta vez correspondió levemente, ladeo la cabeza y sintió como una de sus manos la acercaba por la cintura causándole estragos internamente, sentía mucho calor y no le extrañaría que sus mejillas estuviesen sonrojadas por lo ocurrido.

Se traslado a otro mundo distinto de aquel y por un momento considero hacerle caso. Olvidarse del viaje, quedarse con el e irse a otro planeta, vivir juntos, quizás seguir entrenando, tener un hijo o dos y… reacciono recordando que ella ya tenía todo eso y más y que lo había perdido por su impertinencia e idiotez por lo cual utilizando una fuerza de voluntad que no se conocía deslizo una de sus manos entre los dos para separarlo con cierta dificultad, volvió a ladear el rostro pero hacia abajo.

-No Goku, por favor.- Se le salió el nombre sin querer con voz entrecortada. Kakaroto la miro medio aturdido sin entender cómo es que podía detenerse cuando disfrutaba de aquello tanto como él, por que no podía ser posible que solo el disfrutara eso. Iba a decirle que se relajara cuando un empujón lo saco de su ensismamiento- Tengo que irme.

Aviso aturrullada y de un salto atravesó la cortina de agua cayendo sobre su nube y volando muy lejos de ahí a una velocidad impresionante bajando su Ki a ceros, Kakaroto reacciono un segundo después saliendo de la cueva y mirando a todos lados pero ya no se veía nada y el agua disipaba temporalmente su aroma por lo cual sin estar seguro de qué dirección tomar fue hacia donde el olor se sentía presente esperando encontrarla pronto.

Chichi por su parte Zigzagueo en el bosque consciente de que solo tenía unos pocos segundos de ventaja y tomando su navaja se corto el ante brazo para después descender y marcar varios árboles de un claro con su sangre apuntando a todas direcciones. Le dolió el corte pero logro que se drenara sangre suficiente para despistarlo. Acto seguido comió una semilla cerrando la herida y se alejo directamente en dirección contraria a ese árbol con la respiración agitada y la mente hecha un rompecabezas indescifrable.

Primero pensó haber tenido todo bajo control luego el volvió su mundo de cabeza y ahora no sabía ni para donde ir. Se alejo y se escondió cerca de un prado no muy lejos de la ubicación del resto de las Dragon balls, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo que había pasado y no quería saber que iba a pasar. Se permitió unos minutos de reflexión hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y apretando estas para poder tranquilizarse.

El que las cosas se hubiesen desencadenado de esa forma era tan doloroso como irónico, ¿Por qué Goku debía atormentarla también ahora? Chichi había escuchado que algunas uniones nacían para hacerse pero esto ya era el colmo. Casi quería reír ante la ironía y el nerviosismo, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Y aun así termino cayendo en lo mismo.

Sin embargo el había sido tan delicado y parecía tan desesperado por hacerla quedarse que por un momento logro hacerla considerar aquello y eso era más de lo que Chichi podía soportar. Tenía que terminar con eso y hacerlo ya, antes de que lograran convencerla. Miro su radar y noto que las esferas no estaban ni a diez minutos volando pero decidió ir mejor caminando para ser más sigilosa. Se embarro el cuerpo con fango para bloquear su aroma y camino muy lentamente hacia donde estaba el enemigo. Estaba insegura de muchas cosas, pero sabía también que tenía que acabar con esa pesadilla…

* * *

><p>Por cierto a algunos podrá parecer le raro el que KakarotoGoku haya cambiado tanto pero la transformación de Kakaroto a un buen tipo empezó desde mucho antes y la ultima frase dicha por Chi chi fue lo que culmino con su mal carácter, aunque no del todo pues sigue teniendo ese delicioso orgullo Saiyajin que es tan gracioso y atractivo.

Espero que no haya confusiones con eso. Gracias por responder a mi anterior pregunta, me ayuda a conocerlos mejor como lectores. Bueno, nos leemos.


	11. 11:00 Horas

**Hola. Supongo que no hay mucho que decir. Mas que dar una explicacion, por que la merecen, asi que empezare cronologicamente, pero si quieren simplemente saltarse al capitulo y cortar mis pendejadas lo entendere. En fin... sucedieron muchos problemas familiares que no me dejaban atender la historia, terminaron los problemas y empeze a escribir el capitulo, me tardaba debido a mi escuela, luego tuve que ir a cursos especiales y estudiar para mi examen de la Universidad, la verdad s que este capitulo estuvo cabado casi seis meses atras pero tuve que hacerle arreglos y cuidar la ortografia.**

**Yo entiendo si no lo leen, por que estan en todo su derecho. Pero esta historia es una de esas las cuales incluso yo como escritora disfruto leyendo. Y por eso la termine, muy tarde pero lo hice.**

**Solo pido que le den una oportunidad a este asco de escritora y lean el capitulo. No se si hacer un epilogo. Por ahora espero que haya quedado bien el ultimo capitulo.**

**Atte. Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>11:00 Horas...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien que no seas tú mismo?"<em>**

_…_

_-Entonces…. Raditz, ¿Tú y tu hermano…?_

_-¿Qué hay con él?_

_-Es un completo idiota. – Soltó Vegeta con exasperación siendo solo una adolescente, pero con una mente fiera e inteligente como la de un adulto. Nappa asintió y Raditz se limito a tragar lo que se metió a la boca y hablar con repudio._

_-Lo sé. Francamente fue una decepción ir a rescatarlo y encontrarme con una basura como esa. – Nappa soltó una risa, el príncipe Vegeta no obstante no lo encontraba para nada hilarante, se mantenía inexpresivo, elucubrando ideas detrás de sus facciones jóvenes._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con Kakaroto? Si no es útil deberíamos asesinarlo de una vez.- Raditz se paró de la fogata habiendo terminado su comida y encaro a Vegeta con una media sonrisa maliciosa._

_-No es necesario, logré que venga por su cuenta asi que solo le falta entrenamiento, una vez terminado su entrenamiento será bastante útil a la hora de conquistar planetas. – Nappa sonrió un tanto._

_-Bueno ciertamente nos serviría una mano para las peticiones de Freezer. – Viéndose superado por dos de sus acompañantes Vegeta se vio en la necesidad de ceder, aunque claro, con una advertencia de por medio._

_-Como sea, solo espero que por su bien no sea un estorbo. – Ante aquello Raditz se detuvo de su caminar para asegurarle algo con una seriedad absoluta._

_-Si eso sucede me encargare yo mismo de eliminarlo…_

_…_

_-¡Auuuh! ¡Oye estas lastimándome! – Una pequeña replica de Bardock se quejo tocando su ojo mientras jadeaba, el ojo herido deseaba lagrimear pero el pequeño guerrero se negaba a permitírselo. El mayor como sea encontraba sus quejas realmente exasperantes._

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Deberías ser mejor que esto! ¡Vamos, pelea, pelea! – Ataco nuevamente con la ferocidad suficiente para lastimarlo. El pequeño esquivaba a duras penas subiendo el barranco, a terreno alto, sin atreverse a atacarlo, cosa que claramente enfureció más al mayor. - ¡No puedes esquivar para siempre ! ¡Atácame Kakaroto! _

_Pero no lo ataco, Raditz podía ver su inseguridad y lo detestaba. Siguió intentando golpear una y otra vez, pero el pequeño continuaba esquivando y subiendo. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al final del barranco. Kakaroto retrocedió un brinco mas, y otro más y luego… empezó a caer._

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh ayuda!_

_-¡¿Qué estas esperando para volar?! – Pregunto el mayor incrédulo, si caía de esa altura moriría asi que era mejor que dejara de hacerse el tonto y…_

_-¡Pe-Pero no se volar! ¡Ahhhh!_

_Mierda._

_Raditz se aventó por el barranco a la velocidad más rápida que su anatomía le permitía con la vista fijada en el cuerpo de Kakaroto. Por un momento pensó que no iba a lograrlo, no obstante concentro su energía y apareció en el suelo donde el Saiyajin caería en tan solo un reflejo, al siguiente momento tenía el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos y el pequeño Kakaroto observaba atónito que aun seguía con vida. Raditz rodo los ojos listo para tirarlo al suelo y darle un golpe por su estupidez, pero se vio detenido por un par de brazos que le apretaban el rostro y cuello con fuerza._

_¿Un ataque?_

_-¡Me salvaste! ¡Gracias hermano, eres el mejor! Pensé que iba a morir y…_

_Raditz dejo de escucharlo intentando quitárselo de encima, ¿Por qué se le echo encima sin motivo aparente? ¿Por qué estaba feliz? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? Cuando sintió que la cola de Kakaroto estaba alegremente enrollada sobre su brazo supo que era suficiente y tomando la extremidad con saña la apretó fuertemente cargando a Kakaroto de la cola y haciendo que él se paralizara en dolor al instante._

_-¡Cállate! – Lo tiro al suelo y se cruzo de brazos exudando fastidio. - ¡Explicación ahora!_

_-¿Eh? ¿P-Po-Por qué? ¿Qué hice que…?_

_-¡Idiota! – Le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo lagrimear por un minuto y hablo con seriedad. - ¿Por qué demonios no sabes volar?_

_-No… No se… ¿Es malo?_

_-Es patético. – Le dijo Raditz desde arriba, Kakaroto observaba desde el suelo con algo de miedo. – Si no sabes volar, ¿No te dio tu cerebro para pensar mejor las cosas y no ir a terreno alto?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Con un demonio! Si no sabes volar, y tu enemigo es más fuerte, ¡Siempre-mantente-en-terreno-bajo! ¡Usa la cabeza! – Dicho esto se largo de ahí dando grandes pisadas de ira considerando seriamente cumplir la primera idea de Vegeta, Kakaroto se quedo en el suelo sin saber que contestar._

_…_

_-¿Raditz? ¡Ey Raditz! – El joven Saiyajin abrió apenas un ojo con ira viendo hacia el pequeño ser al lado suyo, vio la luna y gruño._

_-¡Kakaroto es de madrugada!, ¿Qué estás loco? – Hablo entre susurros, su hermano le contesto de la misma forma._

_-Es que…este… - Energía empezó a irradiar de la mano del mayor justo frente a la cara de Kakaroto quien se detuvo sorprendido._

_-Dame una buena razón para no destruirte la cabeza con esto. – Siseo entre dientes esperando una explicación a la interrupción de su sueño luego de una misión complicada, el chico trago saliva antes de contestar en tono aturrullado._

_-¡Tu-Tuve una pesadilla!_

_-¿Qué? – Raditz dejo la energía de su mano y se dio un golpe en la frente lleno de exasperación, de no ser por que estaba tan cansado habría hecho daño a su hermano en el acto. - ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Duérmete de una vez!_

_-Es que… - Raditz puso su brazo sobre su oreja esperando asi cesar la voz de la peste. No le bastaba con romper su burbuja personal y dormir al lado suyo (aun cuando Raditz lo golpeo varias veces intentando alejarlo), ¿Ahora también pretendía hablar hasta enloquecerlo?_

_-Kakaroto, cállate._

_-Pero… _

_-Silencio._

_Esa noche el Saiyan mayor sintió a Kakaroto ligeramente más cerca que las noches anteriores. Estúpidos sentimentalismos humanos._

_…_

_Arsalon. Gran planeta, cielos violáceos y vegetación exuberante. Una raza guerrera bastante decente, jamás tan fuerte como los Saiyajins pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en un reto interesante. Razón por la cual dos Saiyajins fueron mandados, razón por la cual dichos Saiyajins se separaron para completar el trabajo. Uno de ellos habia terminado su mitad, fue a buscar al otro, y lo encontró en una situación bastante radical._

_Estaba en el suelo forcejeando con un Arsaliano, quien estaba solo a centímetros de su garganta con sus garras enormes y llenas de veneno, se detuvo a ver, esperando encontrar un progreso en los primeros dos años de entrenamiento de ese mocoso… espero y… entonces el chico le doblo las garras hacia atrás y las clavo en la cabeza de su oponente. El mayor sonrió ante esto viendo al fin lo que deseo ver en su hermano desde el inicio._

_El chico se paro dificultosamente entre jadeos por el forcejeo y respiro un tanto con varios Arsalianos muertos a su alrededor. Y el mayor decidió reunirse con él para terminar el trabajo, su rastreador no obstante marco algo y volteando rápidamente observo un Arsaliano saliendo de entre escombros frente a Kakaroto, a una buena distancia. Claro que el chico era idiota y su rastreador debió haber sido destruido, por lo cual Raditz debía comunicárselo._

_-¡Muévete Kakaroto!_

_El chico volteo, mas al ver al enorme Arsaliano corriendo hacia él, se quedo frígido con la mirada como congelada, en la realización de que no podría derrotarlo. Pero si podía esquivarlo, lamentablemente su estupidez no le permitía verlo, Raditz gruño volando hacia la escena._

_-¡Muévete Kakaroto, ya! – Y entonces Raditz le empujo del camino justo a tiempo, sintió un arañazo en el brazo y volteo a terminar con el Arsaliano en un segundo. El golpe pareció despertarlo de su trance por que Kakaroto parpadeo confundido y preocupado ante lo que el mismo habia causado, el pequeño de seis se paro rápidamente viendo el brazo ensangrentado de Raditz._

_-¡He-Hermano! ¡Perdón… yo…!_

_-Maldito imbécil. – Raditz fue hacia él y parado enfrente hablo con una seriedad de muerte. - ¡Si yo te digo que te muevas quítate del camino! ¡Jamás te quedes asi, jamás!_

_-Perdón. – No hacía falta decir lo mucho que molestaba la facilidad que tenía el menor para disculparse. Negó con la cabeza y observo con su rastreador que aun le faltaban unos cuantos, vio hacia abajo y tomo su decisión._

_-Aun te faltan Arsalianos en la frontera Norte, quédate aquí mientras voy a eliminarlos._

_-Pero… quiero ir contigo._

_-¡Quédate aquí!_

_…_

_-Lo quiero muerto._

_-¿Ahora por qué? – Pregunto en una muy fastidiada voz el joven Saiyajin, Vegeta le miro seriamente._

_-Por qué no hace bien su trabajo. La razón por la que vive es por qué nos ayuda a "eliminar" más rápidamente a la gente de otros planetas pero siempre se toma la gentileza de dejar unos cuantos vivos.- Vegeta observo como el mayor suspiraba y adquiría seriedad, aunque para él no era suficiente._

_-Hablare con él._

_-No es suficiente. – Le hizo saber con un tono que claramente demostraba su fastidio y amenaza, Raditz frunció el ceño. – Si hablar con el funcionara, entonces esta conversación no habría ocurrido._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Quiero que haga lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, si no…_

_-No es necesario matarlo._

_-No hare eso, le informare a Freezer de su existencia. – Soltó el joven príncipe con una media sonrisa triunfante. – Al menos de ese modo lo mantendrá a raya y Kakaroto aprenderá a acatar órdenes._

_-No._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-¿En que nos serviría eso? Kakaroto terminaría simplemente hartando a Freezer, además se revelaría abiertamente contra él y nos pondría en riesgo a todos, no nos conviene en absoluto. – El príncipe Saiyajin gruño ante el desafío, aun cuando Raditz podría tener razón, era solo que en realidad detestaba a Kakaroto.- Yo hablare con él, me asegurare de mantener a raya a mi hermano._

_-Esta vez no es solo una advertencia, si vuelve a ver algún solo error, asesino a ese insecto._

_…_

_-Déjame adivinar… ¿Vegeta me quiere muerto?_

_-Estoy hablando en serio Kakaroto. – Soltó un molesto Raditz al ya no tan pequeño Kakaroto de unos dieciséis años._

_-Yo también, siempre me ha querido muerto. – Comento en voz baja, hace mucho tiempo que solo hablaba en serio._

_-¡Si lo sabes deberías hacer tu trabajo! ¡No puedes dejar sobreviviente alguno en ningún planeta! Asi sea un bebe que morirá si nadie lo alimenta, o cualquiera de esas estupideces que siempre dices…_

_-No son estupideces, simplemente me ahorro la molestia de…_

_-¡Con un demonio estoy hablando enserio! – Le interrumpió tomándolo del cuello de su armadura con el semblante serio y afilado, Kakaroto parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido. - ¡Vegeta se ha vuelto infranqueable últimamente! Si presentas una falla más estas acabado, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué te maten?_

_-No lo lograra.- Contesto con esa rebeldía tan característica de los chicos de su edad, Raditz quien estaba ahora en plena edad adulta gruño por lo bajo y le dio un golpe que lo mando lejos a un metro de distancia, hasta que Kakaroto se incorporo con gesto ceñudo._

_-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Sabes que Vegeta te destrozaría vivo!_

_-¡Da igual a nadie le importa! Deberías estar aliviado, te quitaras un peso de encima. –Soltó el entre dientes, Raditz estuvo a punto de decirle algo y darle otro golpe sin embargo Kakaroto empezó a flotar lentamente en señal de partida.- Yo mejor me largo…_

_-¡No puedes simplemente irte idiota, Vegeta va a matarte y si no, a lo único que puedes aspirar es a quedarte solo otra vez…! – La frase género la reacción deseada, Kakaroto se detuvo por un segundo con mirada conflictuada antes de negar con la cabeza y darle la espalda._

_-Deja ya de mangonear, voy a terminar con los habitantes que me quedaron del lado oeste de planeta. Solo lo hago para estar lejos de ti, me da igual lo que digas tú o Vegeta._

_Kakaroto, no obstante, no volvió a dejar un solo habitante vivo en las misiones después de esa conversación._

[+]

El viento frio, fuerte e incontrolable nunca habia sido una representación tan fiel a la mente de Chichi como lo era en esos momentos. De manera constante era un buen recordatorio de que debía estar alerta, en movimiento y lista para cualquier cosa.

Hoy era el día. No podía ni quería retrasarse uno más, sería el día en el cual arreglaría las cosas o moriría en el intento. No mas intentos a medias donde terminaba simplemente herida y retrasándose, no. Esta vez llegaría hasta el final y terminaría con todo esto. Sabía que era prácticamente un suicidio pero estaba harta de fallar, de cometer errores y sobre todo de estar lejos de casa.

Su último momento con Kakaroto la mantenía consciente de que no podía fallar, por que si volvía a estar con él era probable que decidiese quedarse permanentemente en ese tiempo. Sin embargo no debía, ella tenía a Goku y tenía a Gohan, no solo a ellos… de hecho tenia a tantas personas maravillosas… y nunca lo vio de ese modo. Pero ahora sabia que hacer o a la menos tenía una idea fija de cómo conseguirlo.

Luego de usar un rastro para despistar a Kakaroto por el bosque, mato un animal y se cubrió con su piel para despistar ligeramente su aroma, podría no engañar a Raditz pero servía para dos propósitos, el principal era que Kakaroto no la encontrara e intentase detenerla, el segundo era que pudiese rodear los alrededores para buscar una forma de afrontar al Saiyajin, al menos el tiempo suficiente para tomar las esferas, salir pitando de allí y pedir su deseo. Sabia debido a Kakaroto que no habia dejado a su hermano en las mejores condiciones.

_Una pierna y un brazo rotos, dijo el… sería suficiente. Pero debo jugar bien mis cartas. _Si lograba herirlo solo de una extremidad más seria suficiente para inhabilitarlo en combate, Chichi apunto entonces a su otra pierna, si rompía ambas podría evitar ser asesinada más fácilmente, pero debía ser rápida. Raditz era bastante poderoso y si tardaba un poco más de lo necesario seria su fin. Además de eso era muy probable que el la hiriera fácilmente, Chichi aun contaba con cuatro semillas, suficiente para sobrevivir a cuatro heridas, dos mortales.

_¿Y si no lo logras a tiempo…? No, no pienses en eso. _Era un pensamiento imposible de evitar pero tomando en cuenta que no habia tenido buena suerte en todos sus intentos anteriores debía tenerlo contemplado. Chichi respiro hondo adquiriendo una absoluta seriedad. Habia arruinado el futuro y ahora estaba intentando componerlo, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para ello y si llegaba a fallar al menos sabría que no quedo en ella completamente. Se asintió una última vez para darse el valor necesario para continuar y bajo de un salto de su nube a unos 400 metros del Saiyajin herido.

Debido a lo denso de las copas de los arboles que rodeaban el claro donde el pernotaba desde la última pelea que tuvieron, no la vería aun queriendo hasta que estuviese muy cerca, lo cual era perfecto para ella.

Aun asi se permitió unos minutos de asimilación para hacer funcionar sus piernas temblorosas, y finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad pudo caminar en silencio hacia el claro. Caminando hacia allá su mente se llenaba de escenarios en los cuales ella atacaba y Raditz la asesinaba en menos de un segundo, todo debido a que, de alguna forma no podía imaginarse a sí misma matándolo fácilmente, el hermano de Goku era muy fuerte y ella, a pesar de su tremendo aumento de fuerza seguía siendo débil.

La sensación de energía maligna le hizo saber que estaba a menos de cien metros de Raditz por lo cual se cubrió mejor con la piel de los animales muertos y camino sigilosamente hasta que pudiese encontrar una apertura sigilosa entre los arbustos. Entre más cerca se encontraba Chichi mas se percataba de algo, habia algo extraño con el Ki de Raditz, parecía… inestable. Subía de a ratos para luego bajar a casi nada, Chichi no sabía que pensar con esto, pero decidió ser cautelosa.

Finalmente lo vio luego de acercarse a pasitos milimétricos.

Estaba recargado sobre un tronco, su pierna parecía estar bien, solo era distinguible la fractura por un moretón en donde el hueso debía estar desquebrajado, no le impediría caminar pero Chichi supuso que le dolía a horrores, su brazo por otro lado era cosa diferente, estaba votado hacia un lado de modo anormal, sin que su dueño se molestase en moverlo si quiera. Chichi al observarlo por cinco minutos enteros encontró varias anormalidades en aquel cuadro.

Aparte de que obviamente estaba herido y cansado estaba su postura… y el hecho de que no dormía. Raditz estaba consciente y despierto, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado, no obstante luego de lo que fueron unos seis minutos Chichi se dio cuenta de que eso no era todo. Era como si su mente fuera y viniera de varios lados, como sumergido entre pensamientos muy profundos, para luego regresar a la realidad de golpe y presentar un apenas perturbador ladeo de su cabeza o movimiento con los ojos hacia otro lado.

Además no tenia rastreador, y su nave probablemente estaba destruida, todo obra de Kakaroto.

Hubo un determinado momento en el cual pareció regresar por unos buenos tres minutos y empezó a gruñir cuando intento moverse de ahí, como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba herido. Este y los demás factores como su estado desaliñado y hecho de que ni siquiera habia intentando curarse o hacer algo por su herida plantearon una conveniente realidad para ella. Raditz no estaba bien.

Parecía perturbado, Chichi advirtió que con un empujón adecuado en la dirección correcta el solo caería por la pendiente y pensó que quizás la posibilidad de tener éxito no era ya tan lejana. Además de eso estaba bastante herido, y ese moretón gangrenado de su pierna… no se veía nada bien. Habia algo de todo esto, que aun no encajaba para Chichi, y era, ¿Por qué Raditz habría caído en ese estado de… inestabilidad? ¿Era acaso su orgullo tan grande? Chichi, pensó que probablemente lo era, y que verse derrotado lo llevo a ese estado. Al menos era la única conclusión lógica a la cual podía llegar.

Tomando su Dragon Ball en las manos Chichi tomo una decisión y la tiro hacia una esquina cercana del claro, aunque lejos del tronco donde estaba Raditz, como lo espero esta hizo ruido, pero el mayor se limito a voltear en esa dirección con su cabeza en un ángulo extraño sin percatarse realmente de lo que habia caído, en realidad parecía no poner atención y eso la alivio. Ahora solo necesitaba saber…

-¡Aaaagh!

_¡Ahí están!_

Brillando como seis ópalos relucientes Chichi pudo divisar las esferas detrás del cabello del mayor. Entonces se dio una idea de lo que habría sucedido. Armo un plan en su cabeza de cómo obtenerlas, y por loco que pareciese decidió que sería mucho más astuto salir abiertamente que irse con rodeos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. _Puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo y… Y aquí voy._

Entonces en una acción inesperada, al menos para quien yacía sentado en el suelo. Chichi salió a la vista en un segundo, se postro firmemente frente a él y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, ella demostrando una inexpresividad total, sin embargo escondiendo detrás el miedo e incertidumbre mezclados con excitación que estaba experimentando. Finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio, para sorpresa de Chichi le dedico una mediana sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza dejando que un mecho de cabello desordenado le estorbase.

-¿Te perdiste humana? – Chichi no dijo nada, se limito a caminar alrededor con su vista siguiéndola por donde iba, Raditz se incorporo mejor, poniéndose derecho y haciendo una mueca de seriedad con una imperceptible pizca de resentimiento. - ¿Dónde… esta… Kakaroto? ¿Se te cayo del bolsillo?

Intento bromear, aunque no sonrió en absoluto, hablo más bien con tedio, viendo la situación Chichi decidió seguirle en esta y soltó apenas un sonido de asentimiento dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad que el Saiyajin encontró casi ofensiva.

-Lo deje en casa. – Como supuso, Raditz adquirió una cara de pocos amigos, y antes de saberlo, Chichi esquivo un ataque de energía, que de haber estado el sano, le habría volado la cabeza. Al notar que falló el mayor sintió un impulso de ira y energía que le permitió ponerse de pie por primera vez en días, luego de un ligero tambaleo la observo amenazantemente.

-¿A qué has venido? – Siseo lleno de furia, Chichi trago saliva antes de calmarse y continuar, parecía ser que tendría éxito, pero debía ser cuidadosa, pensó en que atacar ahora con frenesí, debía ser rápida o si no… _ataca su orgullo Saiyajin…_

Chichi no supo de donde habia llegado eso, pero le pareció una fantástica idea. Asi que sonriendo para sí y para él le dedico esa mirada superior otra vez.

-Mmmh… ¿No era esto todo parte de tu guion? – Luego se permitió darle la espalda, aun cuando era arriesgado. Pero tenía sus sentidos alertas, y si no siempre confiaba en usar una semilla, al voltear confirmo que esa frase obtuvo la reacción esperada de él y su sonrisa falsa se ensancho solo un poco haciendo que el Saiyajin se sintiera más molesto. – Ustedes los Saiyajins son tan predecibles…

-¿Qué?

-"Voy a vengarme de esas escorias y eliminar a Kakaroto por haberme traicionado, sin embargo no iré a buscarlos. Serán ellos quienes me encuentren y en ese momento los matare uno a uno". – Soltó ella con inexpresividad, haciendo que el por un momento la viese asombrado, Chichi entonces frunció el ceño. – Es la clase de pensamiento retrasado que muestra una raza de sucios monos mediocres…

-¡Cállate!

Demasiado tarde. Chichi se encontró jadeando en el suelo con su brazo sufriendo severas quemaduras. Raditz habia estado inmóvil en su lugar, aunque temblando de ira, Chichi noto que se perdió por un segundo, como recordando a algo o alguien, hasta que gruñendo decidió atacarla. Sin embargo no lo lamentaba, observo que Raditz volteo igual de cansado que ella por el ataque.

-Tú… no… sabes… ¡Nada! – Chichi esquivo otro ataque retrocediendo, haciendo que Raditz se alejara de las esferas paso a paso. Esquivo dos rayos más de energía y le miro desafiante.

- Quizas tienes razón, no hay mucho que saber acerca simios prepotentes. Después de todo, no fue nada difícil controlar a Kakaroto. – Raditz se detuvo un segundo ante esto y Chichi se permitió mostrar una sonrisa, aun cuando por dentro las quemaduras la estaban llevando a su límite. - ¿No lo notaste? Supongo que viene de familia, ese simio… es tan fácil de manipular, aunque bueno… Tú no tuviste mucha suerte, ¿O sí?

-¡Aaaagh! – Chichi esquivo otro rayo, pero en consecuente sintió un golpe fatal causado por la mano de Raditz atravesando su cuerpo. Empezó a toser sangre y al caer al suelo con mirada desorbitada noto que tenía un hoyo en el costado del estomago, cerca de los órganos vitales, aun asi un hoyo era un hoyo y perdía sangre rápidamente.

Empezó a ahogarse con su sangre viendo como Raditz se calmaba y volteaba para recargarse nuevamente en su tronco, o quizás hacer cualquier otra cosa, en ese momento y antes de morir aprovecho, se comió dos semillas del ermitaño. Al instante sintió la herida hervir y al momento siguiente se paro del suelo asegurándose de hacer ruido y tronar sus huesos como si acabase de salir de un entrenamiento, sobraba decir que eso sobre paso al mayor que mostro incredulidad absoluta.

-¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué de monios…? ¿Quién…?

-Eso no estuvo mal, aunque me gustan más los… desafíos. – Raditz retrocedió un paso sin entender y Chichi le miro seriamente. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a matarme… mono?

Chichi observo cómo iba a por ella nuevamente y retrocedió lo suficiente para quedar en el punto donde habia arrojado su esfera. Recibió varios golpes y hubo un momento en el cual Raditz la tomo del cuello con su mano sana, perdió un tanto el equilibrio pero logro empezar a lastimarla. Chichi trago saliva como pudo, desesperada pensó en un modo de liberarse, o hacerlo retroceder o lo que sea.

-E-eso hare… si… voy a matarte. – Chichi ya no estaba tan segura, le arañaba intentando detenerlo sin éxito alguno, y se preocupo más cuando Raditz sonrió insanamente. – Voy a matarte… en frente de Kakaroto, le enseñare a no… traicionarme. – Al escuchar eso dos cosas vinieron a la mente de Chichi, la primera y más importante fue como liberarse y la segunda como someterlo, asi que haciendo un esfuerzo prácticamente sobre humano apretó aun mas su mano ensangrentada por sus uñas para poder respirar y hablo entre jadeos.

-N-No… te servirá… - El hizo una mueca y Chichi entre abrió so otro ojo que estaba cerrado para verlo mejor, le apretó más fuerte y hablo como pudo. – N-No… No lo… entiendes… ¿Verdad? N-No… solo es… ma-matarme o no… con eso… no conseguirás nada. – Al ver que su agarradura se hizo más débil Chichi aprovecho y le soltó una poderosa patada en la cintura, justo donde estaba su cola.

Esto funciono pues lo hizo caer sobre su piel malo para finalmente dejarlo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, de rodillas y con la cola al aire. Chichi frunció el ceño y juntando toda la ira que sintió hacia su persona en todos esos días, con este pensamiento le dio un golpe en la cara con energía concentrada que sorpresivamente le hizo retroceder.

-¡Yo conseguí lo que tú no pudiste en todos estos años! – Recibió un ataque de energía al brazo pero no le importo, continuo en su lugar firme y desafiante. - ¡Conseguí su confianza y el vino por su cuenta! ¡Sin amenazas o reclamos! Por eso se alejo de ustedes.

-No… ¡Tú me quitaste a mi hermano! – Soltó el dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Chichi retrocedió ya sin aire, entonces sintió otro golpe… y otro, y otro… - ¡Tu.. Eres solo… una… sucia… maldita….! – Chichi continúo recibiendo golpes y retrocediendo hasta que finalmente piso la Dragon ball de cuatro estrellas. Concentrándose retrocedió un paso más y cuando recibió un golpe y cayó al suelo aprovecho para lanzarla junto a las otras seis.

Estas comenzaron a parpadear pero Raditz estaba demasiado ocupado torturándola como para notarlo. Chichi se encontró a sí misma en el suelo recibiendo patadas, una tras otra hacia ella.

-¡Voy… a romperte en dos… perra maldita! – Chichi sintió como la cargaba de su cabello con su mano sana antes de mandarla de un fuerte cabezazo muy lejos.

Se sintió repentinamente muy mareada y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sus manos temblando fueron hacia su parte trasera del pantalón, buscando unas semillas. Repentinamente no podía concentrarse y por lo mismo no sentía la energía concentrada y altamente letal que Raditz estaba concentrando para perforarle la cabeza. Intento incorporándose viendo todo como cuerpos borrosos y difusos, y sintió un liquido caliente descendiendo por su oído, sabía que debía apurarse, pero la contusión no le daba a recordar exactamente por qué.

Finalmente encontró lo que estuvo buscando y lo metió a su boca mascando muy lentamente por qué le dolía la cara entera, una luz potente le lastimaba los ojos pero no entendía por qué, escucho gritos, quizás tres o… ¿Dos?

-¡Kakaroto!

Golpes, más gritos que no podía discernir. Toco su cabeza de un costado, donde habia sentido el líquido caliente en sus orejas y al observar con una mano temblorosa encontró su palma de un color escarlata fuerte.

Sangre…

_Apresúrate. _Le dijo una voz en su interior, y Chichi peleando contra el dolor que le ocasionaba mover su boca termino de masticar la pastilla para luego tragarla lentamente. Parpadeo dos veces al sentir un alivio inmediato que la aturdió un poco. Y cuando fue consciente de que habia sido herida de gravedad en la cabeza y posteriormente curada, habia sido demasiado tarde para ver la batalla que ahí se habia acontecido.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el cuerpo de Raditz tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, sin respirar… _Esta… pero, ¿Cómo? Yo no… _Y entonces Chichi noto el otro cuerpo que se haya recargado en un tronco, era Kakaroto. La realidad la golpeo entonces como un cubetazo de agua fría, sintió sus manos sudar muchísimo y no pudo evitar el impulso que la agobio, se paro y corrió en su dirección con un gesto de preocupación absoluta.

-¡Go-Goku! – Conforme mas se acercaba mas notaba que algo de hecho no estaba bien, fue tan solo a dos pasos de él que realizo como el guerrero estaba tosiendo sangre y apretaba un costado de su estomago, el cual, por supuesto estaba ensangrentado. Se arrodillo a su lado sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, el aludido por otro lado al escucharla cerca entre abrió un ojo y tosió otro poco.

-H-Hey… - Chichi intento quitar la mano de su herida para ver el daño, pero él se negó a moverla quejándose en el proceso, la pelinegra trago saliva.

-Descuida, tengo… - Sin embargo se silencio sintiendo como el nudo en su estomago se apretaba inmensamente, ya no tenía semillas del ermitaño. _Pe-Pero como… ¿Me comí las dos? ¡Mierda! – _Empezó a hiperventilar pensando frenéticamente en que hacer, y se le ocurrió otra idea. - ¡N-No te preocupes, solo debo ir con el maestro Karin para que…!

-No… - Escucho apenas un susurro viniendo de él, Chichi le miro con ojos acuosos sin importarle mucho que su voz estaba quebrándose.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No puedo simplemente dejarte asi, no tardare en volver…! – Ya iba parándose para ir por las semillas cuando sintió como la mano ensangrentada de Kakaroto rodeaba la suya, volteo con dos gruesas líneas de lagrimas en su rostro y se sorprendió al ver el enorme hoyo que Raditz le habia dejado.

Comprendió entonces el punto de Kakaroto a la perfección. No iba a lograrlo a tiempo, aun si lo llevase con ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su mirada ya se hallaba desenfocada y sobre todas las cosas por alguna razón el no deseaba que se fuera, volvió a arrodillarse junto a él temblando en un fallido intento de reprimir su llanto, se sentía estupida y culpable, sin embargo también confundida, por que el no habia querido ayudarla en un principio, pero aun si vino… y probablemente evito que ese rayo mortal la atravesara a ella, asi se lo hizo saber.

-¿P-Por qué…? – Quería decirle más cosas, pero francamente le habia costado demasiado si quiera decir eso sin tartamudear mucho, como para intentar decir una frase más larga, el se limito a hablar con seriedad, agarrando su mano con fuerza y apretando su herida con la otra.

-Du-Durante…toda…mi… aggh. – Chichi observo con horror como tosía mas sangre y empezaba a sudar.

-N-No… no hables. – Pero el negó con un movimiento obstinado, y se incorporo, Chichi entendió que estaba agarrándose la vida al cuerpo para decirle lo que le iba decir, y era preferible no interrumpirlo, aun cuando eso le dolía.

- Durante… toda mi vida… l-lo único…que ha-hacia… e-era pensar en mi. I-Incluso… mo-momentos atrás… e-estaba haciendo eso… - Explico el refiriéndose a la idea de no dejarla ir, Chichi sintió mas lagrimas salir de sus ojos y apretó su mano animándole a continuar. – Pero… tu… creías… que podía cambiar… y pe-pensé… que, si… quería des-deshacerme de lo que era… te-tenía que empezar… por pe-pensar en los demás… n-no solo, en mi mismo.

-Está bien… has cambiado, desde antes lo habías echo. Estoy orgullosa de ti. – Le aseguro ella con una sonrisa triste, para su sorpresa el también sonrió, o al menos hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía en ese estado.

-Si-Siempre… dices estupideces. – Chichi se permitió una risa nerviosa sintiendo mas lagrimas empapando su camisa, luego observo como el adquiría seriedad otra vez. – Tu… ese deseo… pi-pídelo ahora.

-Pero… no puedo dejarte herido solo para…

-Hazlo… quiero ver al Dragon… antes de morir. – Le pidió más débil que antes, Chichi sintió un mar de sentimientos sobre ella y asintió aun con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar que una petición tan imprudente era digna de Son Goku. _No de Kakaroto. _Se dijo a sí misma, soltó su mano no sin antes verlo a los ojos.

-Volveré en un segundo. – Le aseguro, el se limito a asentir y cerrar los ojos apretando mas su herida.

Chichi camino hacia las esferas rápidamente y convoco al Dragon sintiendo un vacio enorme. _Entonces… es lo que querías, ¿Cierto? _Bueno, no completamente. Chichi sabía que todo habría sido menos complicado para ella si Kakaroto no estuviese muriendo. Retrocedió hacia donde él estaba y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para despertarlo, el entre abrió los ojos con gesto cansado, observando por lo que habia sido presionado durante todos esos años y sonrió.

Sonrió pensando que era impresionante, y que poseía un aura imponente, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir al mismo tiempo que no era la gran cosa, y que la lucha no lo valió durante todo ese tiempo. El Dragon empezó a decir algo, pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho realmente. Chichi vio a Kakaroto sonriendo, se obligo a hablarle en voz baja, con la tristeza y culpa impregnada en su voz.

-Tengo que irme… - El dejo de sonreír, y se limito a ver hacia el Dragon con gesto solitario.

-L-Lo sé… - Tosió un poco y la observo una última vez. – Adiós. – Chichi sintió ese nudo nuevamente. Sabía que el detestaba estar solo, e iba a componer eso.

Una parte de ella no quería creer que no lo volvería ver. Por que en esencia estaba a punto de volver a donde fue en el pasado, detenerse y terminar toda esa locura. Se paro alejándose de él, justo frente al Dragon, y decidió decirle unas palabras que quizás le proporcionarían algo que no sintió en mucho tiempo, y que haría sus últimos minutos de dolorosa muerte más llevaderos, en otras palabras… le darían esperanza. Lloro una última vez, volteo notando que el se habia sentado para poder verla partir y hablo en un susurro.

-No. – Observo una especie de brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos mientras su cara adquiría duda, combinada con su habitual cansancio debido a la herida. – Hasta luego… – Y pidió su deseo. Lo último que vio de ese mundo, fue el inquisitivo rostro de Kakaroto.

[+]

Cuando Chichi abrió los ojos y realizo donde estaba se permitió llorar un minuto sopesando la despedida antes de recordarse algo importante. No tenía tiempo para eso.

El Dragon solo la habia devuelto pero ella necesitaba detenerse de cometer una estupidez. Según lo que pidió la máquina del tiempo debería aparecer en el claro donde ella estaba en cualquier momento, posteriormente ella saldría a encontrarse con Gohan y cometer el peor error de su vida. Apretó el puño aun con la sangre de Kakaroto en la mano y miro seriamente hacia el lugar donde estaría la maquina. _No si puedo evitarlo, y es lo que voy a hacer…_

Después de todo lo que sucedió no pensaba permitir que ese futuro existiera, no iba a dejar que Goku se convirtiese en Kakaroto, ya no le importaba si las cosas cambiaban para con ella, o si en este futuro Goku y ella no se conociesen, le daba igual, lo único que quería era verlo feliz. Espero cerca de quince minutos hasta que finalmente una luz resplandeciente inundo el claro, y cuando su vista por fin pudo registrar lo que sucedió, se vio a si misma saltar fuera de la nave con gesto confundido.

Por un momento decidió golpearse pero realizo entonces que sería inútil, igual ya estaba consciente de lo que habia sucedido. Supuso que detenerse por la fuerza seria estúpido, asi que pensó en acercarse cuidadosamente y explicar la situación. Escondida entre los arbustos observo como… ella empezaba a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Son Gohan, y corrió rápidamente para evitarlo. La tomo del brazo para evitar que siguiera, su otra yo emitió un gemido de sorpresa, y repentinamente Chichi se sintió extraña. Muy caliente.

Empezó a notar algo raro, como una especie de luz que emano de ambas, luego todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido desde comenzó aquella pesadilla vinieron a su mente en cámara rápida, como una película, para finalmente caer de rodillas al suelo hiperventilando y sudando frio. _Qué demonios… _Observo frenéticamente a todos lados en busca de su otra yo, sin embargo no la encontró y además de eso ya no tenía la ropa de los animales muertos, si no su ropa anterior. Acaso se… ¿Habia fusionado?

_Han pasado tantas cosas que… no me sorprendería. _Se dijo a sí misma, comprobó que era una mezcla de lo que fue y en lo que se convirtió. En otras palabras estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, mas las habilidades que habia conseguido, asi como el conocimiento adquirido, su fuerza no habia cambiado, pero si sus pensamientos, todos los recuerdos estaban ahí y lo agradeció profundamente, respiro hondo sintiendo alivio por primera vez en… bueno, muchísimo tiempo. Observo la luna llena sobre el cielo y pensó en irse.

Si se quedaba durante más tiempo, tendría que volver a presenciar el asesinato de Son Gohan, y aun cuando deseaba evitarlo ya habia aprendido la lección sobre meterse donde no la llamaban, decidió simplemente volver a la máquina del tiempo y regresar a donde pertenecía, cuando estuvo dentro puso la fecha en la cual decidió salir de la cama, en la madrugada, activo los botones y dando un último respiro de alivio y realización acciono el botón que la haría regresar a su tiempo.

Cuando el proceso termino, y Chichi salió de la nave se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo túnel oscuro debajo del suelo de la casa de Bulma, y la maquina experimental quedo en el mismo sitio. Chichi no obstante no salió del túnel, se sentó en el suelo y reflexiono todo lo que habia pasado, todas las cosas que habia vivido, y que irónicamente, gracias a su intervención nunca sucedieron, pero si sucedieron para ella.

Pensó en Raditz, quien era sumamente poderoso y recordó que los chicos debían pelear con Saiyajins varias veces más poderosos que el. El pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrió que le corrió todo el cuerpo y la hizo sentir renacer la nueva admiración por ellos que nunca presento. Todos eran demasiado valientes, incluido Goku y eso la hizo pensar en lo mucho que se disculparía cuando estuviese vivo de nuevo. _Eso me recuerda… tengo que hacer una canasta de galletas. Aunque ahora mismo no me siento tan bien…_

Chichi suspiro realizando lo cansada que estaba, quizás no físicamente pero si mental y psicológicamente cansada. Por lo cual se recostó en el suelo del laboratorio subterráneo con la idea de tomarse una siesta de 15 minutos solamente.

Como sea cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que no durmió solo quince minutos. Principalmente por que al salir al pasillo estaba atardeciendo, y en segunda cuando salió tuvo un recibimiento que no se espero para nada. Principalmente por el hecho de que Bulma fue quien la encontró después de salir al patio de la corporación, y lo siguiente que Chichi supo era que estaba siendo fuertemente abrazada e inspeccionada por ella como si hubiese estado preocupada, Chichi hizo una mueca ante esto, ¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada? Seguramente se habia despertado un poquito más tarde de la cuenta pero….

-¡Chichi al fin te encontré! ¡Dios mío no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto llena de duda, Chichi retrocedió un paso, estaba agradecida de ver a su amiga como siempre, y no traumatizada por los Saiyajins, aun asi algo no encajaba.

-A… ningún lado, no me fui por mucho, es decir, despertaron hace poco, ¿No?

-¡Para nada! Te hemos estado buscando durante horas.

-¿Horas? Solo estaba dormida…

-¿En dónde? Por que en al menos 11 u 12 horas no podíamos encontrarte y tu Ki desapareció, además no estabas en la habitación del tiempo, ¿Dónde estabas? – Chichi no supo que responder, aunque al final lo atribuyo a algún efecto secundario de la máquina del tiempo, se limito a medio sonreírle a Bulma y subir los hombros.

-Eh… solo salí por un rato, aunque no sabía que me extrañarían tanto… yo he sido una carga últimamente.

Termino por decir ella con una sonrisa ligeramente triste, en voz baja. Bulma le miro condescendientemente esperando que se deprimiera. Habia estado tan deprimida desde la muerte de Goku… aunque para su sorpresa no sucedió asi. Contrario a todo lo que Bulma espero Chichi sonrió repentinamente con más energía de la que le habia visto en todos esos días.

-¡Bueno tengo algo importante que hacer! ¿Me prestarías tu cocina? – Bulma parpadeo confundida ante el cambio tan radical que tuvo Chichi, era como si la mujer depresiva y llorosa de hace unos días no existiese mas, además habia algo en su mirada… algo como… una luz de madurez.

-Ahm… si. Oye… ¿Estás bien? –Chichi se adentro en la cocina tomando utensilios y comenzando a trabajar. - ¿Qué harás?

-Son unas galletas y panecillos que voy a llevarles a los chicos. –Explico ella con tranquilidad, aun pensaba mucho en lo que sucedió cuando estaba en el universo alterno que ella misma creo, pero poco a poco podía superarlo.

-¿Los chicos? Te refieres a Krilin, Yamcha, Chaoz y Ten shin han. – Chichi asintió y Bulma se limito a sonreírle. – Bueno eso es muy amable de tu parte pero ellos están entrenando con Kami sama en la torre, no creo que puedas verlos hasta después de la llegada de los Saiyajins. – Explico ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chichi se limito a sonreír.

-Lo sé.

Y dicho esto empezó a tararear amasando lo que iba a hornearles. Si algo habia extrañado cuando estuvo ausente era estar con sus amigos y cocinar en su casa… bueno no estaba en su casa pero estaba con sus amigos, y sobre todas las cosas Goku estaba bien, seguramente muerto pero al menos feliz y lleno de emoción por derrotar a los chicos malos. Este pensamiento le atrajo un poco de calma, al final… Kakaroto no llego a existir, aun asi se convirtió en lo que quiso desde el inicio. Un guerrero, fuerte y orgulloso que peleaba por la gente que le importaba.

Ahora debía esperar, un año aproximadamente a que los Saiyajins llegaran a la tierra. Ella no pelearía contra ellos, ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para representar una verdadera ayuda, y terminaría siendo un estorbo, pero al menos podía cambiar lo que una vez fue y disculparse con los muchachos. _No les quitare mucho tiempo, y habré terminado una de las cosas por hacer que tengo._

-Y… ya no estás… tu sabes… ¿Preocupada por Gohan? – La voz casi incrédula de Bulma interrumpió sus pensamientos, debido a que esa chica simplemente estaba demasiado pacifica y… contenta, como para ser Chichi, ¿No es asi?

Chichi pensó en esto recordando a su pequeño, hizo una apenas imperceptible mueca y cerro los ojos buscándolo, pudo sentirlo a muchísimos kilómetros de su posición actual, pero vivo y sorprendentemente más fuerte de lo que lo recordaba. Ahora si bien ella no deseaba que el sufriera de ningún modo, también sabía que Pikoro la mataría si se acercaba, y encima de todo eso estaba el hecho de… que Gohan necesitaba aprender cómo defenderse. Tarde o temprano debía entrenarse.

En su experiencia pasada con los Saiyajins Chichi aprendió que saber artes marciales y crear resistencia física era vital para la supervivencia, ella lo vivió en carne y hueso cuando afronto la dura realidad, y realizo que era demasiado débil para sobrevivir. Obviamente se hizo más fuerte, pero tuvo que sufrir muchísimo para lograrlo, y prefería que Gohan estuviese preparado ahora, a que sufriera aun más después, o peor aun muriera en el intento. Se limito a suspirar antes de contestarle a Bulma con un tono sorpresivamente calmado y lleno de paz.

-No, está bien. Gohan necesita entrenar, con Pikoro se hará más fuerte.

-¡Ok, es todo! ¿Quién eres tú, y que hiciste con Chichi? – Chichi parpadeo confundida tres veces al ver como Bulma le amenazaba con un sartén, parecía bastante frenética y de hecho le hizo soltar una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-¡No hay manera de que la verdadera Chichi dijese algo como eso! O eres otra persona o te diste un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – Chichi pensó que de hecho no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ambas eran correctas. Ella era una persona diferente y le dieron un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Quizas no debía cambiar su naturaleza tan de golpe para no espantar a los demás, por lo cual se explico.

-No he dicho que no me preocupe. Es solo que en realidad no puedo hacer nada asi quiera intentarlo, Pikoro es más fuerte y me mataría, Gohan ya no tiene a su padre, lo que menos necesita es perderme a mí también, y sé que al menos mientras Pikoro lo esté usando no lo matara. – Apunto con Lógica, Bulma estaba sorprendida, se limito a parpadear en silencio sin entender de donde salía tanta madurez y lógica por parte de Chichi, además de esa sorprendente calma.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué hay de Goku? – Pregunto aun sospechosa. No le gustaba recordárselo a Chichi pero aun tenía sus reservas para pensar si ella era en realidad Son Chichi, asi que pregunto de todos modos.

-¿Qué hay con Goku? Esta muerto. – Apunto ella como si fuera la cosa más banal del planeta, Bulma abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle que hace unas 16 horas atrás aun se deshacía en lágrimas por él, Chichi pareció captarlo y suspiro antes de explicarse. – Aun estoy triste, y muy disgustada. Me habría gustado hacer algo para evitarlo, cualquier cosa… pero no pude y no me sirve lamentarme ahora. Goku está entrenando, se que derrotara a los Saiyajins, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es sobrellevar este año con calma.

-Es solo que… luces tan diferente de ayer… - Chichi se limito a subir los hombros terminando con su trabajo y poniendo el reloj de horneado.

-Lo sé, tuve una actitud absolutamente infantil y autocompasiva. Les hice pasar muchas incomodidades por que mi personalidad no me permitía ver que las cosas iban a solucionarse aun cuando tardase más de lo que yo deseaba. El paseo que di ayer por los bosques me ayudo a reflexionar y me di cuenta que si quiero ayudar a Goku y Gohan de alguna manera, la mejor forma es no causándoles problemas.

No hubo paso para más conversación y por suerte Bulma no la interrogo más. Aun seguía sospechando que algo sucedió para que sufriera un cambio tan radical pero decidió no indagar mas en el asunto, cosa que Chichi agradeció mientras empacaba el almuerzo para los muchachos y se ponía en marcha, no sin antes darle un gran beso a su padre en la frente y llamar a la nube voladora para trasladarse hasta la torre del maestro Karin. Una vez allí subió la altura máxima que la nube le permitió y trepo el resto del trayecto hasta llegar donde el gato blanco.

Al verlo sonrió, este sin embargo se mostro absolutamente atónito de verla ahí. Sabía que ella habia subido un corto tramo con la nube, pero aun asi la distancia que le falto era demasiada como para que un humano la subiese tan rápido. Iba a decir algo pero ella se limito a hablar antes de darle si quiera la oportunidad de cuestionarla.

-Hola maestro, solo vengo a darle una información a Krilin y los chicos sobre los Saiyajins de parte de Bulma, con su permiso.

Y de un salto llego al techo de la torre. Este se encontraba conectado por el bastón mágico de Goku y Chichi se dio a la tarea de subir el resto de tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la torre de Kami sama, le costó una laboriosa hora pero al final llego hasta arriba trepando por la escalera. Cuando lo hizo observo a los chicos entrenando entre ellos. No parecían muy rápidos o fuertes a comparación de la última vez que los vio, aunque algo le dijo que quizás ocultaban su fuerza.

_Tal vez están entrenándose con pesas, y pretenden acostumbrarse a la pesadez y falta de aire en esta altura, eso debe ser. _Asintió sonriendo y se acerco a donde estaba Míster Popo quien cuidaba de su entrenamiento, Kami no parecía estar presente en ese momento lo cual la hizo sentirse ligeramente más aliviada. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener que darle explicaciones a Dios. Popo como sea, noto su presencia y volteo bastante sorprendido.

- ¿La esposa de Goku? ¿Qué hace la esposa de Goku en la torre de Kami sama, como subió?

-Hola Mister Popo. Subí la torre, o al menos un buen tramo de ella. Quería ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de los muchachos. – Popo la observo como sorprendido, no la conocía de nada y no se relacionaba con ella, pero no era común que la gente subiera hasta ahí solo de visita, además no cualquier ser humano podía subir semejante distancia sin estar cansado.

Era como si ella hubiese subido la torre varias veces y estuviese acostumbrada. Míster Popo sospecho algo por un segundo pero al final dejo las sospechas de lado. _Después de todo es la esposa de Goku… _Se dijo a sí mismo, aun asi ella no debía estar ahí.

-Bueno, es increíble que hayas subido hasta aquí por ti misma pero… los chicos están entrenando para pelear contra Saiyajins. No pueden distraerse. – Chichi asintió viéndolos con admiración antes de voltear hacia Popo.

-Lo sé, solo quería darles esto en persona y luego nunca más volveré a subir aquí. Se de buena fuente que incluyen comidas y descansos en el entrenamiento, de lo contrario se volvería muy tedioso y contraproducente.

-Al parecer Goku te conto bien de su entrenamiento.

Comento al aire, Chichi asintió esperando una respuesta, si no podía hablar con ellos y entregarlo en persona no lucharía mas, simplemente les dejaría la canasta y bajaría por donde vino. No deseaba entrometerse más de lo necesario. Además ella recordaba que Goku se quejo una vez de lo monótona que era la comida ahí arriba. La voz de Mister Popo finalmente corto sus pensamientos.

- De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez… ya que ha subido tanto. – Chichi sonrió ante esto.

-Gracias Mister Popo, y gracias por entrenarlos. Se que serán de gran ayuda para la lucha que viene. – Popo no dijo nada, se limito a asentir viendo su entrenamiento.

Chichi estaba sorprendida de que incluso Yajirobe se encontrase entrenado, sabia según Goku el no era muy fan de las peleas, sobre todo si eso ponía su vida en riesgo. _Por suerte traje suficiente comida. _Se dijo a sí misma, en cierta forma era interesante verlos entrenar ahora, y le daban ganas de intentarlo pero no podía hacerles perder tiempo, no obstante estaría segura de no perder su resistencia física, solo en caso de que algo pasara en un futuro. _Si llego a tener otro hijo, me asegurare de no ser tan estricta y entrenarlo, se que Goku lo entrenara pero también quiero formar parte de ello._

Cuando el descanso llego todos estaban sorprendidos de verla ahí, Krilin incluso tartamudeo un poco, Chichi no lo culpaba ya que fue muy grosera con él cuando se tomo la molestia de explicarle la situación con Goku y Gohan, al final lo único que hizo fue entregarles la comida con una sonrisa y disculparse por las molestias que habia causado en esos últimos días. Sobre decir que Yamcha y Krilin, quienes la conocían de más tiempo se encontraron muy impresionadas.

Yamcha incluso se acerco a ella y le pregunto si sentía bien. Esto la hizo darse cuenta de lo pesada que debió comportarse para que todo el mundo pensara que estaba enferma o era otra persona diferente. Finalmente llego el momento de irse, cuando se despidió de todos, para sorpresa de los presentes les dio un fuerte abrazo, que incluso genero un sonrojo de sorpresa en los guerreros, y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, asi como un gran agradecimiento.

Chichi hacia esto, principalmente por qué sabía que podía no volver a ver a algunos de los presentes, era muy probable que los Saiyajins los mataran y nos los viera de nuevo. Para bajar de la torre simplemente se aventó desde ella sintiendo el aire correr a su alrededor, la adrenalina desatarse y los recuerdos bañarla con su melancolía. Se sintió melancólica pero al mismo tiempo esperanzada, por que sabía que vería a Goku y a Gohan en un tiempo, y podría abrazarlos y besarlos, sobre todas las cosas les podría decir cuánto los amaba.

Chichi incluso habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que habia abrazado a sus amigos, y su padre, a quienes creyó muertos y torturados, incluso abrazo al pervertido de Roshi, aun cuando el maestro aprovecho la situación para darle un "paff-paff" y la cosa, por supuesto termino en un golpe. Los días fueron pasando lentamente después de esa visita a los chicos. Chichi a menudo se encontraba meditando, debido a que los recuerdos de los Saiyajins y Kakaroto la acosaban en sus pesadillas. Y la hacían preocuparse por sus amigos.

Después de todo los Saiyajins eran la clase de personas que no se amilanan ni cuando la sangre de su oponente les salpica el rostro, y eso le hacía temer. Aunque ya no como antes. Chichi cambiaba constantemente y notaba que era un cambio bueno, sano y le gustaba.

Era más feliz, por que tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas como era debido, para ser más amable y servicial, para disfrutar a sus amigos y familia cuando toda esa pesadilla terminara. Para vivir.

La realización de todas esas cosas le trajo la paz interior, y le hizo ser consciente de cómo apreciaba los intentos de Bulma por animarla, el valor de Krilin por decirle las cosas, el valor de Yamcha, Chaos, Yajirobe y Ten Shin Han al pelear, la determinación de Goku para hacerse más fuerte, la valentía de Gohan al sobrevivir, lo mucho que la apreciaban sus amigos, y el hecho de que los amaba a todos...

* * *

><p>1.-Bueno primero, hubo muchos reviews, esos los puse para demostrar que en efecto, aun cuando fue de un modo rudo y muy sadico, para un Saiyajin ese era el modo de preocuparse por sus camaradas, en este caso su hermano.<p>

2.-Lo siento pero nunca contemple darle un final feliz a Kakaroto, jamas, no lo hice. Me entristece pero parte de esta historia contemplaba un final "Bitter sweet" (Agridulce)

3.- El final de Chichi tambien fue nada especial, tomando en cuenta que no se ve el reencuentro con Goku, pero si su evolucion como persona, y eso era lo importante.

¿Epilogo, o no?


	12. EPILOGO

**He aqui el epilogo, muchas gracias por aclararme que lo deseaban y por seguir la historia, aun cuando se tardo siglos en actualizar. ¡Los amo seguidores! Estoy de vuelta y escribire una nueva historia en otra cuenta, por que esta la tengo demasiado llena, es de un nuevo correo y se llama "Amanra the boss", pueden seguirme ahi de ahora en adelante si lo desean, muchas gracias.**

**So, this is the first time I put a message for all my followers who don't speak Spanish, and I have to say I'm so absolutely flatered about you guys following the story even when it was written in Spanish, that I'll make a project on my free time to translate it to English, or better Yet, make new stories in English as well, so that way you could understand it better. **

**I'll be working on a new acount from now on, it's name is "Amanra the boss", or something like that, but it has "Amanra on it" and it could be tracked in google. Thanks for following me, and if you want to read me more, do it on the other account, ok? Lots of love to you guys! Bye.**

**Atte. Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>EPILOGO.<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma Briefs se removió incómodamente en el asiento de copiloto viendo hacia las nubes. En ese momento se estaban dirigiendo hacia el lugar donde se efectuó la pelea de los Saiyajins y los muchachos con la intención de recuperar los cuerpos. Asi era, recuperar los cuerpos. Por que habían muerto, casi todos habían muerto… incluyendo a Yamcha. El mero recuerdo de esto hacia que Bulma empezara a temblar nuevamente, no entendía por qué tuvo que morir el… o los demás, ¿Por qué no pudieron todos sobrevivir?<p>

_Los Saiyajins son demasiado fuertes, era natural que esto pasara. _La voz de Chichi resonó en su cabeza. Chichi… Bulma miro hacia donde estaba la pelinegra. Parecía muy seria y concentrada. Estaba sentada en el suelo del vehículo con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos reposados sobre estas, tenía los ojos cerrados e irradiaba un aura de concentración y calma total. Esta actitud ya no le sorprendía a los presentes, dado que ella habia empezado hacerlo desde que la encontraron hacia un año.

Cada vez que Chichi se encontraba conflictuada o tenía una terrible pesadilla, se sentaba y meditaba durante horas o minutos, dependiendo de cuanto lo necesitara, y cuando parecía satisfecha se para y regresaba con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado, era difícil de creer que una mujer como ella hubiese cambiado tanto, pero poco a poco se fueron habituando a su cambio y lo aceptaron. Ahora estaba meditando, ya llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo, desde que subieron a la nave.

Bulma solo podía preguntarse qué clase de pensamientos cursaban su cabeza, y el cómo estaba tan calmada, considerando la situación. Gracias a que el maestro Roshi podía sentir el Ki, sabían quiénes estaban vivos y quienes no, sin embargo Chichi nunca se sorprendió cuando Roshi anunciaba algo, se limitaba a hacer muecas de molestia, incluso soltó un "Maldición" al mismo tiempo que Roshi en el momento que Yamcha murió, esto hizo preguntar a Bulma si podía sentir energía, después de todo era una luchadora, pero… ¿Tan buena?

Y ahora… de vez en cuando hacia muecas. Según Roshi Goku y Gohan estaban bien, pero muy débiles y podrían morir si se tardaban demasiado, Krilin y Yajirobe se encontraban estables. La cosa era que… ya no habia Dragon Balls y tampoco habia semillas del ermitaño. Por lo cual tendrían que llevarlos al hospital y… bueno, era un proceso muy largo y delicado. Finalmente estaban llegando al lugar del accidente, o al menos eso le marco la maquina. Bulma observo que al momento en el cual la maquina hizo un pitido indicando que estaban sobrevolando sobre el área cercana a su ubicación Chichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie.

Le sorprendió aun mas notar cómo se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella y rebuscaba hasta que encontró algo, era el bastón de Goku, los presentes la observaron extrañados moverse dentro de la nave tranquilamente, finalmente fue Bulma quien pregunto.

-¿Chichi que estas…?

-Chicos agárrense de sus asientos.- Les pidió ella, Roshi hizo una mueca sin entender hasta que la vio acercarse a la compuerta de apertura de la nave. _Oh no… no pensara… _Por si acaso se agarro fuertemente de un tubo de la maquinaria. Bulma comprendió y la miro atónita.

-¡Chichi estás loca estamos a miles de metros de altitud! ¡Espera a que la maquina desciendaaaaaa! – Bulma y los demás se aferraron a sus asientos sintiendo el aire jalando la maquina, Chichi salto de ahí como si llevase un paracaídas puesto y Bulma cerró la compuerta completamente atónita con el cabello despeinado. - ¡Chicos se va a matar o que le pasa!

-Tranquila, Chichi tiene un plan. – Bulma entonces observo como la chica loca utilizo el bastón para amortiguar la caída alargándolo y logrando para no lastimarse, luego lo retrajo, la chica peli azul solo pudo suspirar pensando que estaba loca, aun cuando eso la ayudo a evitarse diez minutos de aterrizaje.

Chichi por otro lado no pudo evitarlo. Cuando sintió sus Ki tan cerca y noto que estaba justo sobre ellos tuvo que acercarse, tenía que hacerlo. No podía esperar un segundo más y por eso actuó tan impulsivamente. Por suerte ya no temía a caer ni a las alturas, no desde lo que sucedió.

Habia estado concentrada en sentir sus Ki para asegurarse de que llegarían a tiempo. Por suerte una vez que los Ki de Gohan y Goku bajaron hasta cierto nivel se mantuvieron estables, aun asi comprobó con molestia como el débil e inestable Ki de Vegeta se alejo de la tierra, aun… _¡Vivo! No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué le paso por la cabeza cuando lo dejo ir? _Nuevamente era Goku de quien estaban hablando aquí, era… natural en el perdonar a las personas. Aun asi, Chichi no negaría que tenia sentimientos encontrados de molestia por lo que hizo y felicidad por que al fin lo volvería a ver.

Cuando finalmente cayó a la tierra con un sonido seco pero potente llamo la atención de Krilin y Yajirobe quienes dijeron su nombre (al menos el primero) bastante sorprendidos, sobre todo por que creían que ella bajaría de la nave. Goku apenas atino a levantar ligeramente la cabeza y sonreír.

- ¿Chichi? – Chichi no dijo nada, se limito a admirarlo como si fuese la primera vez que lo admiraba en años y suspiro con alivio cuando se pellizco la palma con sus uñas y sintió dolor. _No es un sueño… al fin esta aquí. _No faltaba decir lo extraño que era esto para los presentes, Goku incluido. Una vez que Chichi suspiro se acerco hacia donde estaba Goku caminando con lentitud.

Nadie dijo nada, y cuando finalmente estuvo junto a él se arrodillo, tomo su mano y le miro a los ojos con tristeza y felicidad mezclada, por que asi…. Herido y viéndola ligeramente confundido y moribundo, Goku le recordaba demasiado a Kakaroto. La guerrera no se sorprendería si estuviese llorando, observo que Goku entre abrió su único ojo disponible aun mas y hablo con dificultad, confundido.

-¿Chichi? – Y finalmente Chichi pudo medio sonreírle aun llorando.

-Hola… Goku. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Sobraba mucho decir que la mueca de sorpresa casi infantil de Goku la hizo sentir un atisbo de ternura, y confusión… después de todo, durante semanas vio su rostro solo molesto, asi que esto lo hacía todo nuevo.

-¿Eh? Bueno… bien… a pesar de las heridas. – Contesto sintiendo un aura extraña provenir de ella. Es decir, estaba agradecido de que hubiese ido a ver si estaba bien, aunque su primera impresión era que iría directamente con…

- ¿Dónde está Gohan?- …_Gohan. Sí, eso es mas como ella. _Goku se limito a sonreírle como a modo de disculpa, por que ella se molestaría cuando lo viese, sí que lo haría.

-Ahm… esta por aquí Chichi. – Le apunto Krilin cargando al niño y acercándose a ella, ligeramente temeroso. Para su enorme sorpresa ella solo espero pacientemente. Obviamente Goku estaba confundido sin entender que sucedía y lo único que atino fue a observar. Cuando Chichi lo tuvo en sus brazos sonrió, recordando cuanto tiempo tenia que no lo cargaba y lo abrazo delicadamente besando su mejilla.

- Gracias a dios, estás vivo. – Los demás le dieron su espacio, pensando que ignoraría todo lo demás ahora que tenía a su bebe, aun si este estaba inconsciente. No obstante Goku se encontró absolutamente sorprendido cuando sintió como Chichi acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, volteo hacia un costado donde ella estaba, cargando a Gohan y viéndolo como si fuese algo irremplazable, la piel de su esposa parecía seda en comparación con todo el daño que habia recibido.

El cuadro tan extraño, la acción tan inesperada y la presencia de sus amigos causaron que Goku se ruborizara ligeramente, Yajirobe se burlo en voz baja, Krilin por otro lado miro incrédulo e incomodo. No era normal ver a Goku actuar asi… mucho menos en una situación tan extraña, y cuando estaba moribundo. Pero Chichi habia estado esperando por un año, asi que se obligo a entender.

-¿Chi…e-estas bien? – Chichi asintió sonriendo mucho ante la confusión de Goku, pero muy tranquila.

-Descuida, solo estoy muy aliviada y feliz de al fin verlos conmigo. – Goku observo que la Nave ya estaba aterrizando, pero lo ignoro tomando el valor suficiente para preguntar lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

-¿No…No estás molesta? Digo, por lo de Gohan… - Chichi miro a su hijo herido en sus brazos, pero estable y muy fuerte y para sorpresa de los presentes le miro con toda la sinceridad y apoyo posible antes de contestar.

-No Goku, no. No puedo estar molesta, está vivo, tu estas vivo… y el está en mis brazos luego de un año. Tú lo protegiste en la medida de lo posible, al contrario estoy muy agradecida.

Chichi ignoro la mirada que todos le enviaron, como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Sobre todo Goku, parpadeaba varias veces sin atinar a comprender como es que no le habían gritado todavía, o ignorado o golpeado… ¿Qué estaba pasando? El no era un genio pero… bueno, podía decir que algo definitivamente estaba sucediéndole a Chichi para portarse de un modo tan calmado. Aunque decidió no arriesgar nada y observo como su esposa envolvía a Gohan con su reboso para protegerlo del aire, luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y volteo a verlo repentinamente.

Goku se tenso un poco sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse nuevamente, por alguna extraña razón Chichi se veía más bonita de lo que la recordaba… ¿Quizas por que estaba muy tranquila y sonriéndole con cariño?, aunque esta actitud también lo hacía sentir en cierta forma intimidado. Volteo hacia otro lado, por raro que pareciera y trago saliva calmándose. ¿Quizas Chichi estaba actuando tan linda por que le gritaría después? ¿Cuándo estuviesen solos? _E-Eso debe ser… no encuentro otra razón para su comportamiento…_

Chichi al notar su actitud tensa aun cuando le sonrió para calmarlo, suspiro un poco decepcionada de sí misma. No era hasta este tipo de situaciones y reacciones tanto de Goku y los demás, que notaba cuan desagradable y enojona debió haber sido en el pasado. En este año eso cambio considerablemente, la muerte y destrucción obligaron a su mente a madurar a un ritmo muy acelerado y ahora que los demás lo afrontaban, ahora que Goku lo afrontaba Chichi podía ver que tenía miedo… o al menos se sentía intimidado.

Ya no volteo a verlo aun cuando podía notar que él la miraba de cuando en cuando como queriendo y no queriendo al mismo tiempo, finalmente los demás llegaron con Goku y los demás a ver como estaba la situación y ayudar a Goku a subir a la nave, el Saiyajin les informo que los cuerpos de los demás estaban en otro lado, asi que tendrían que llegar ahí después.

Chichi decidió darle algo de espacio a Goku por unos minutos, podía notar segundo a segundo que cuando le sonreía para tranquilizarlo o lo cachaba observándola Goku empezaba a sudar frio, como si ella fuese a volarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. Este pensamiento por un momento la hizo soltar una risita dado que hubo una vez, en la cual ella se sintió asi de tensa y atemorizada, aunque claro a ella si podían matarla… _Aunque pensándolo bien, se que Kakaroto nunca lo habría hecho._

Una vez bien asentados dentro de la nave Chichi fue en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar todo lo que pudiera mientras llegaban, podía escuchar que Roshi discutía algo serio con Goku, aunque no estaba segura de que dado que habia estado muy metida en sus pensamientos. Gohan estaba recostado junto a su padre, y Krilin y Yajirobe sentados enfrente de Goku, una vez que Chichi escucho una pausa en la conversación de Goku y Roshi decidió acercarse con serenidad.

- Disculpe la interrupción maestro Roshi, pero voy a empezar a tratar algunas heridas de Goku.

Explico ella sacando unas vendas y liquido antiséptico para limpiar los raspones más profundos, Roshi quien ya se habia acostumbrado también a la nueva Chichi asintió dispuesto a seguir donde estaba, no obstante el rostro de su pupilo le detuvo. Parecía que los ojos de Goku fueran a salirse de sus orbitas en cualquier momento. ¡Y no era para menos! ¿Chichi hablándole en tono respetuoso al maestro Roshi? _No… no solo a Roshi, desde que llego a Krilin y a Yajirobe también… no al mismo nivel pero aun asi… _

El sentimiento de inseguridad volvió nuevamente, y antes de siquiera registrarlo Goku se tenso cuando Chichi toco su mano repentinamente, la vio sonriéndole con serenidad casi contagiosa y una sonrisa sincera.

-Descuida, no te voy a lastimar, solo no te muevas mucho, ¿De acuerdo? – Goku asintió con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar las palabras, se sentía como un niño pequeño y confundido.

Roshi decidió dejarles solos un momento y fue a ver el estado de los demás.

Una vez que el maestro se fue, Goku pensó en decirle algo a Chichi, o de alguna forma lograr que le dijera por que se estaba comportando asi, la tensión lo estaba matando y no le gustaba sentirse incomodo. Observo desde abajo como Chichi limpiaba sus heridas superficiales cuidadosamente, no podía hacer mas debido a que tenía todos los huesos rotos, pero al menos el ungüento que le estaba aplicando empezaba a disminuir el ardor, lo cual para mucho fue un mejora.

Viéndola asi de calmada y con una sonrisa serena Goku dudaba cada vez mas y mas de estar si quiera despierto, por que… ¡No habia modo posible de que no estuviera si quiera un poquito enfadada y eso lo estaba haciendo volverse loco! Finalmente encontró su voz de vuelta, e intentando no sonar muy temeroso le hablo, aunque en voz bajita muy bajita, pero perfectamente audible dentro de la nave, aun asi nadie se atrevió a interrumpir y siguieron "en lo suyo" para no perturbar a la pareja.

-Chichi… ¿Q-Que tienes?

-¿Disculpa? – Le pregunto ella inocentemente olvidando por un momento lo tenso que se encontraba Goku, habia estado demasiado ocupada curando sus heridas como para notarlo, el solo logro tensarse más ante su mirada y rehuyó los ojos de su esposa antes de hablar, se sentía bastante ridículo.

-Que… este… ¿D-De verdad no estás enojada? – Al escuchar esta pregunta repetirse Chichi suspiro, y Goku se alivio un poco. Aquí venia… el grito o lo que sea… pero ese algo que le aseguraría que todo era normal.

-Mira… si estoy un poco molesta. – Sorpresivamente Chichi vio a Goku sonriendo ante esto, hizo una mueca de extrañeza limpiando una cortadura de su mejilla. – Pero no por las razones que tú crees… - Específico extrañando al pelinegro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Goku sabía que habia mas de una razón por la cual estaría enojada, asi que quería que fuera especifica, ahora que habia admitido que si estaba molesta se sentía mucho más relajado y la situación era menos surrealista, no por eso quería decir que dejaría de sorprenderse.

- Cuando moriste y Gohan fue secuestrado me sentí muy triste, pero comprendí que era necesario que ustedes estuvieran lejos para estar preparados cuando los Saiyajins llegaran. Eso no me molesto. – Le aclaro ella, Goku parpadeo entonces confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Por qué dejaste ir a Vegeta? – Le interrumpió ella y Goku le miro extrañísimo, aunque Chichi lo ignoro. Los presentes que habían estado fingiendo estar en sus cosas le miraron incrédulos ya que todos, exceptuando Krilin y Yajirobe desconocían la información. Goku solo pudo parpadear con la boca ligeramente entre abierta, y al notar como Chichi tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido supo que no mentía, aun asi algo no le entraba la cabeza.

-Pe-Pero como… ¿Cómo supiste eso? – Ahora era turno de Chichi para explicar algunas cosas, sin embargo no estaba nerviosa, habia meditado como responder a ciertas interrogantes, asi que estaba bastante preparada.

-Estuve entrenando para poder percibir el Ki en su ausencia. – Le dijo ella llanamente, cuando vio que no era suficiente término de explicarse. – Me di cuenta que si no sabía la situación de Gohan me ponía muy ansiosa e insoportable, asi que decidí que al menos sintiendo su energía podría saber cuándo estuviese en verdadero peligro e ir a ayudarlo.

-Pe-Pero… si hacías eso pudiste haber muerto…

-Igual habría ido. – Le dijo ella, Goku hizo una mueca, para su sorpresa de desaprobación, pero Chichi no cedió a la mirada, se limito a sonreír descolocándolo. – Puede que Pikoro me matara, pero al menos sabría que di por mi hijo hasta mi último esfuerzo para asegurar su vida… Por eso no estoy molesta contigo Goku. – Le explico ella, el pelinegro parpadeo absorbiendo la información y Chichi continúo. – En estos meses entendí que preferiría morir a ver morir a aquellos que amo, y sé que por eso decidiste entrenar en el otro mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no fuiste por Gohan? – Pregunto el sin comprender, como soporto dejar a Gohan en manos de Pikoro, no que a Goku le molestase. Estaba seguro que el pequeño paso momentos difíciles, pero sabía que también fue algo necesario para su entrenamiento, por sorprendente que pareciera, Chichi volvió a sonreír de medio lado e incluso le hablo en tono de burla.

- Bueno, tú debes estarlo pensado, dime tu. – Goku parpadeo completamente confundido, pero decidió sacar su pensamiento a flote para no hacerla enojar, aun cuando estaba seguro ella no podía referirse a la misma razón, ¿Verdad?

-Para… ¿Qué Pikoro lo entrenara? – Chichi asintió, y luego rodo los ojos suspirando ante la cara de ataque que tenia Goku.

- No te sorprendas tanto, es solo que si iba yo sola a molestar habría terminado asesinada, sobre todo Gohan necesita estar listo cuando este tipo de situaciones sucedan, si no sufrirá mucho cuando enemigos futuros o más fuertes se aproximen, si es que llega a suceder, en todo caso siempre es mejor estar prevenidos.

No se dijo nada más, pero Goku seguía muy confundido. Tendría que hablar seriamente con los demás para saber que habia sucedido que causo semejante cambio en ella, incluso el siendo como era podía notar la diferencia de su antiguo comportamiento y de su comportamiento actual, aunque, debía admitir que aun cuando lo descolocaba y asustaba un poco, este era un cambio para bien.

Luego de lo que fueron unos minutos Gohan despertó, claramente preocupado por su padre vio hacia su dirección, se encontró con la vista de Chichi curándolo muy delicadamente con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, y Goku observándola sonriendo nerviosamente. Se pregunto si ella estaba molesta pero no le importo, se sintió tan aliviado de saber que su papa seguía con vida, y de ver a su mama después de todo ese tiempo que se aventó hacia donde estaban ellos y los abrazo (A Goku con delicadeza), e incluso lloro un poco. Chichi se limito a cargarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Cielo estoy tan contenta de verte despierto! Pensé que estarías más cansado… - Termino por decir ella examinando que, tristemente, su hijo también habia madurado… solo Kami sabría que cosas tuvo que presenciar en ese tipo de peleas, y aun cuando no le gustaba la idea, se encontró a si misma aceptando el hecho de que sucedería tarde o temprano. Gohan se limito a sonreír en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Estoy bien mama! Por quien deberías preocuparte es por mi papa. – Comento el recordando la forma en la que Vegeta lo estaba estrujando, Chichi se limito a sonreírle.

-Descuida cariño, ya limpie sus heridas mientras estabas inconsciente. Ahora no puedo hacer nada, tiene muchos huesos rotos y no quiero lastimarlo, mientras llegamos al hospital podría desinfectar tus heridas también. – Ofreció ella, Goku observo que Gohan no parecía muy seguro, ya que lo veía a el peor, por lo cual le dedico una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

-Gohan, hazle caso a tu mama. – Gohan termino por asentir ante esto, y dejo que Chichi lo atendiera.

El pequeño también se percato de una diferencia. El era chico, pero muy inteligente para su edad, además los eventos en ese último año lo ayudaron a madurar y percatarse de las cosas, entre ellas que su madre parecía extrañamente calmada, por alguna extraña razón pensó que estaría más preocupada por el, o quizás… hasta enojada con su papa, pero parecía tan serena que le hacía sentir extraño. Al observar como su padre platicaba nuevamente con los chicos alegremente noto que estaba relajado, sin embargo al lado de su madre se le veía nervioso.

Como si estuviese lidiando con algo desconocido que lo atemorizaba ligeramente. Gohan, no obstante estaba demasiado feliz como para darle mucha importancia a todo el asunto, y al final siendo el niño que era prefirió simplemente disfrutar que sus padres estaban juntos con la otra vez. Aun estaba triste por lo que le sucedió al señor Pikoro, y quería ayudar a que regresara a cualquier costo, pero se encontraba física y psicológicamente cansado, por lo cual, intentando resistir el sueño, aun en manos de su madre, durmió.

[+]

Era de noche cuando Chichi regreso del cuarto de Gohan, para notar con decepción que aun estaba dormido. Seguramente su pequeño, aun queriendo fingir fortaleza estaba agotado por la pelea y le tomaría mas de un día recuperarse, debido a esto Chichi decidió regresar a la habitación donde mantenían a Goku, los doctores lo habían enyesado completamente y le dieron mucho tiempo de estimación para recuperarse, por suerte habia una posibilidad de que se consiguieran semillas del ermitaño en unos días, asi que todo estaría bien.

Chichi se sorprendió como sea al entrar a la habitación y ver a Goku con una mueca de seriedad en el rostro, como si estuviese meditando algo con mucha concentración. La guerrera decidió no hacer ruido para no disturbarlo, aunque no funciono de mucho dado que este advirtió su presencia cuando se cerró la puerta y Chichi solo pudo sonreírle desde la entrada a modo de sonrisa.

-Perdona, no quería interrumpir tu meditación. – Le dijo ella, si algo habia aprendido en ese último año era que podía ser realmente fastidioso cuando una red de ideas se te escapaba por que alguien te interrumpió, para su suerte Goku le dedico una pequeña sonrisa moviendo apenas su cabeza.

-Está bien, ¿Gohan está dormido? – Comento de repente, Chichi se acerco y sentándose a su lado enarco una ceja.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno… dudo que vinieras conmigo pudiendo estar con él, ahora que regreso luego de un año y… - El Saiyajin fue silenciado por el dedo de Chichi que se poso sobre sus labios delicadamente, la observo con cuidado, sonriéndole.

-Goku vine aquí por que quiero estar contigo. Gohan es mi hijo y lo amo, pero tú eres mi esposo y te amo por igual, sería injusto no verte solo por él. – Goku sintió retorcijones en el estomago, algo parecido a una mezcla de culpa y de calidez debido a lo que Chichi habia dicho. De alguna forma, en el pasado siempre que hacia algo malo no se podía sentir muy mal por qué… bueno era Chichi quien se encargaba de echárselo en cara y hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero ahora era tan comprensiva, tan optimista… que Goku sentía la culpa por sí mismo y era aun peor, se sentía mal por haberla dejado sola en ese año y no podía evitar estar nervioso ante los nuevos sentimientos experimentados, sobre todo estaba confundido por qué pensó que ella desearía estar más tiempo con Gohan que con él, en su escala Gohan llegaba a ser más importante, pero ahora le dijo que era de igual importancia… y eso lo hacía sentir bien, finalmente sonrió también a modo de disculpa sin poder moverse y hablo cuando ella quito su dedo de sus labios.

-Perdón… es solo que… siendo honesto, pensé que estarías molesta conmigo y… quizás me regañarías por lo que hice.

-Goku ya te habia explicado que tu no…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… es todo tan repentino, y me siento… muy mal por que las cosas pasaran asi, jamás quise dejarte sola durante ese año, o que Gohan fuese secuestrado por Pikoro y, y además… - Goku fue silenciado nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión por un beso en los labios que hizo que su pulso se acelerara vergonzosamente, no era broma, por que la máquina de ritmo cardiaco empezó a sonar solo un poco más acelerada, haciéndolo ruborizarse.

Una vez que Chichi se separo sonrió enternecida ante su cara y le hablo en tono serio pero gentil a la vez.

-No quiero que vuelvas a culparte por favor. Tu no sabías que… Raditz iba a aparecer. – Solo ella, Goku de pronto se encontró sorprendido al notar el odio con el Chichi pronunciaba su nombre y supuso que estaba enfocando su molestia en su hermano y no en el, Goku intento bromear de la situación un poco.

-Si… no fue un buen hermano, o tío para Gohan, en este caso. – Chichi no encontró divertido esto tomando en cuenta todo lo que habia sufrido por su causa, aun tenia pesadillas sobre el y eran horribles. Goku dejo su risita y vio a Chichi con un gesto ligeramente preocupado, su mirada lucia tan… rencorosa y llena de dolor.

-¿Chi estas bien? – Chichi despertó de su trance y sonrió nerviosamente hacia Goku.

-Ah sí, este… lo importante es que estamos bien. – Termino por decir, Goku hizo una mueca no muy conforme con su respuesta pero asintió, luego miro al techo recordando cierta conversación que él y los chicos tuvieron sobre ir hasta Namekusein por las otras esferas.

Goku sabía que Chichi nunca aceptaría que Gohan fuera, pero al menos quería avisarle que el iría. Gohan aun no estaba enterado del plan, pero Goku sabía que querría ir si se daba la oportunidad. Por esto se vio en la necesidad de decírselo, de eso meditaba antes de que ella entrara, por que aun cuando estaba mucho más comprensiva que nunca temía que le molestara esto, sobre todo se sentía muy mal por dejarla sola.

Una parte de él deseaba que Chichi le gritara o cualquier otra cosa por lo que hacía, por que de esa forma no se sentía tan culpable, el era consciente de que si ella estuviese molesta y no siendo tan amable no se le dificultaría tanto hacer lo que iba a ser, pero tenía que hacerse y necesitaba hacerlo cuando estuviesen solos para evitar confrontamientos sin resolver, por lo cual tomando aire y viéndola seriamente le hablo en ese modo que hacia cuando quería algo en particular.

-Uhm… Chichi… ¿Cielo? – Utilizo la palabra mágica, Chichi supo que quería algo tan solo de escuchar eso, pero no se molesto se limito a verle con atención.

- Dime cariño. – Le respondió en tono atento, Goku suspiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Hay algo… que tengo que decirte. – Observo a Chichi ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y viro mirada al techo para no sentirse nervioso, siempre habia detestado lo débil que podía ponerlo Chichi, en este caso estaba ya bastante débil, y le peor es que no podía mover más que su rostro. Aun asi se armo de valor. – Puede que… quizás… halla una forma de revivir a los chicos…

-¿Una forma de revivir a Yamcha, Chaos y Ten Shin Han? ¡Eso es fabuloso Goku! – Soltó ella con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad, Goku enarco una ceja preguntándose desde cuando Chichi era tan afecta de Yamcha, Chaos o Ten Shin Han (obviamente no menciono a Pikoro), pero dejo este pensamiento de lado suspirando. _Aquí viene… solo espero que no se sienta muy mal._

- Solo que…

-Solo que… - Le incito ella con una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que podrían traer a los chicos de vuelta, por supuesto que lo merecían y con eso Bulma se pondría muy feliz.

-Tengo… que viajar a otro planeta para conseguirlo. – Y aquí venia, la cara de Chichi perdió su brillo y se ensombreció al instante, seguramente gritaría algo sobre su irresponsabilidad o que no necesitaba ir o quizás…

-¿Otro planeta? – Chichi comprendió lo que esto significaba, su primer pensamiento y la razón de su cara horrorizada era que Goku estaba muy herido, pero seguramente querría irse una vez curado por las semillas del ermitaño, una vez que esto se aclaro dentro de ella su cara solo se desanimo bastante. -Oh… ya veo.

Goku sintió entonces el desagradable sentimiento de culpa naciendo en el centro de su estomago y causándole un malestar general, sus facciones se tornaron ligeramente preocupadas mientras observaba a Chichi ligeramente decaída. El guerrero habría preferido que le gritase a que se pusiera tan triste, de haber tenido sus manos libres se habría rascado detrás de la nuca con nerviosismo, sentía la voz ahogada y un repentino deseo de decirle que no iría, pero tenía que hacerlo y no podía echarse para atrás, para su sorpresa, luego de un laborioso minuto Chichi le sonrió sinceramente dejándolo atontado y estupefacto.

-Supongo que no puede evitarse… ¿Cierto?

-Ah…

- Pero eso sí, ¡Mas les vale conseguir las esferas para revivir a nuestros amigos! ¿Vale?

Goku parpadeo sin saber que responder, quiso hablar pero sintió la lengua trabada de la impresión, Chichi estaba sonriéndole ampliamente en un modo demasiado optimista para ella, y aun cuando la linda forma en la que se comportaba lograba atontarlo cien veces más de lo normal, su cerebro le advertía algo como "Cuidado, algo no es normal", aunque nuevamente la veía, dándole ánimos, y no podía evitar dejar que la sonrisa tonta emergiera a su rostro, pensando que quizás… solo quizás no valía la pena preocuparse, y debía simplemente aceptar.

Chichi le miro luego de un momento al notar como no respondía. Creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien, que a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro y del llanto que suprimía Goku no sería capaz de ver atravez de su tristeza. Para su alivio al ver bien el rostro de su esposo, y notar la mirada dispersa y alegre que le estaba enviando supo que consiguió su objetivo, como paso un minuto y Goku no dijo nada Chichi decidió ponerse en una cara más seria, aunque sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno… voy a salir un momento, ahora regreso.

Dicho esto se dirigió directo al baño y lloro un poco.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, por que… estaba feliz de que pudiesen revivir a los demás, valla por el simple hecho de vivir y estar viendo nuevamente a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo la noticia de Goku la mantenía devastada. Sabía que no debía temer en absoluto, es decir, ¿Qué podía pasar? Y aun asi, le dolía tener que dejarlo ir cuando apenas lo habia obtenido de regreso. Aun asi, su sonrisa si fue sincera, en realidad estaba feliz por él, y no paraba de reencontrar su relación al ver sus nuevas expresiones.

Sabía que a Goku le costaría el cambio tan repentino, pero por un momento allá atrás pareció empezar a aceptarlo y eso la hizo aliviarse, decidió lavarse la cara para limpiar el rastro de sus lagrimas y checar como estaba Gohan, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento y deseaba estar con su hijo el mayor tiempo posible. No obstante a medio camino una voz le recordó que seguía dormido y no quería molestarlo, por lo cual regreso con Goku, ya podría ver a su pequeño después.

Al retornar Chichi observo con sorpresa y un atisbo de ternura que Goku la estaba esperando, por que al escuchar la puerta levanto el rostro todo lo que pudo y al verla sonrió, iba a decir algo sin embargo el se adelanto, como si supiera que tardándose perdería su oportunidad de hablar con coherencia, después de todo el aura ciertamente atemorizante y encantadora de Chichi era peligrosa.

- Gracias.

-¿Uh? Por qué…

- Gracias por comprender y apoyar mi decisión. – Le aclaro él con una sonrisa sincera, y Chichi supo entonces que tomo la decisión correcta al estar de acuerdo, se acerco a donde estaba el, completamente vendado como una momia y le hablo con cariño, ya que era la primera vez que Goku le agradecía algo con tanta fuerza.

-De nada. Confió en ti, se que las cosas saldrán bien y podrás traer a los chicos de vuelta. – Goku asintió con seguridad de que asi seria y luego agrego.

-Lamento lo que paso, y que ahora tendré que irme otra vez…

-No sigas con eso Goku, está bien. – Le aseguro ella acariciando nuevamente su mejilla y sonriendo. – Han pasado muchas cosas en este último año, algunas que me hicieron cambiar… sufrí mucho, pero el sufrimiento me ayudo a aprender, y ahora no puedo estar molesta, por que están conmigo y por qué estás haciendo lo correcto. – Le explico, para luego acercarse y verlo a los ojos. – Juro que jamás, jamás volveré a hacerte sentir mal a ti o a los demás, y siempre te apoyare en todo.

Luego sonriendo solo un poco más le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de decirle una verdad irrefutable. - Por que pase lo que pase, te amare siempre…

No hubo paso para mas palabras después de eso, Chichi se acerco nuevamente a él y sus rostros se mantuvieron sellados por un rato. Compartiendo el momento, por que terminaría pronto, pero Chichi ya no sufría por ello en absoluto. _Asi es, no importa que pase de ahora en adelante, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien al final, y podremos alcanzar la felicidad…_

* * *

><p>Sayonara chicos guys!


End file.
